Hellsing falls Darkness wins over all
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: My first fanfics of basically what happens after Hellsing falls and if Seras can cope with her new life when to her the only survivor is her master, AS, IW, rated:M for safety. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters as much as I wish i did... (sighs)

Anywho, the first chapter, let us see if Seras Victoria can survive with her undead life now that hellsing is gone.

----------------

the sound of blood dripping echoed all around from the soaked shattered desk and chairs. Saturated red papers were scattered all around with the windows smashed wide open; shards of glass glittering like dangerous gems upon the ground with the full moon's glow slipping into the ruined office, the tattered blinds rustling slightly with the faint wind in a state of mourning as a pair of shattered glasses mingled with the broken glass from the windows.

Blue eyes drew slowly open in the darkness from a solitary form laying within the ruins of the mangled blood soaked desk, blood slipping from soft lips and her graceful yet strong eyes giving the look of blood tears. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing giving a painful breath peered before her at the pile of ash that glistened with the glass shards in the moonlight; her attacker no more alive but with a terrible price.

A heavy cough racked her chest making droplets of blood spray from her lips. The strong woman of her long living bloodline was laying there dying as holes were riddled over her body letting her blood seep out over her once crisp clean uniform and carpet. As she laid there, the anger rose within her chest, she did not want to end like this, yet nor did she wish to accept such a cursed gift from her servant of eternal life with the cost of damning her soul, she was a Hellsing.

Yet... her blue eyes glistened with malice as a single thought crossed her mind; when her bloodline ends, her servant was to be free once again until another was brave and strong enough to contain the monster's soul. But before her passing, she wished for him to do one last order.

As soon as the thought entered her mind the dark shadow of darkness and sadistic cruelty engulfed her mind and form as with the sound of rustling cloth and stench of blood entered her senses. The dark chuckle rose as her servant stood over her leering like a vulture waiting for it's chosen victim to take its final breath of defiance before succumbing to death.

"you called... my master?" came his crooning dark voice making Integra tempt a growl with only the outcome of a blood soaking cough spraying more of her precious blood onto the carpet before her. "You..." her blue eyes narrowed, "... know why I sent... for you... Servant..." she growled in a strangled voice. His chuckle rose louder, "here you lay my master, dying... and wish for me to continue hunting the makers of the freak vampires, in a few short moments I shall be free, no longer bound by your demands... I will not obey your order." He chuckled wickedly.

She gave a weak attempted growl as her intense blue eyes shot up to his eager awaiting red ones that shined with the blood lust he bore in his wicked smile. "do it servant... that's... an order... you're final order!" she growled, his chuckle drew into a full out cackle "you're final order... then grant me my wish if you want me to do your dying order my master!" he snarled with anticipating joy as his tongue sliding out ran over his exposed fangs within his mocking grin.

Integra Wingates Hellsing looked at him and understood her Servant's wish, the eagerness in his eyes gave it away. Narrowing her gaze, she bared her fangless teeth at the vampire, "do what you will vampire, I will not be changed for my soul will never sink that low... just remember you were a slave once, and you will become one again..." her voice began to give way to a mere whisper as the vampire keeping his dark grin upon his lips slowly kneeled by her bleeding broken form.

Integra winced as she felt her servant's arms roughly slip over her form lifting her upper body towards his bared fangs. Blue eyes met red eyes as she glared at him ready for his kiss of death. "Finish it... my servant..." her whispering voice lashed out broadening his grin. "as you wish.. my master..." he purred and drew for her neck, his lips parting... Integra gave a strangled whimper of surprise as her lips were suddenly pressed roughly with his own, his tongue gently sliding out drawing her blood from her lips. Integra's mind began to grow groggy as she felt his soothing kiss slip from her lips down onto her chin drinking up her spilled blood. The woman groaned as she felt his lips slide onto her throat with his warm tongue pressing her flesh ever so gently and suddenly parted his lips... sharp teeth sink into her neck biting deeply into the jugular veins letting her blood slosh into his greedy mouth.

As he bit down hard, tendrils of blood slid out falling down her bare neck intermixing with her already blood soaked blond hair. Integra's eyes watching his, began to close as a wave of dark pleasure rose within her pain racked chest, the sorrow also rose... what her dark pleasures sought from this man, never to be fulfilled. "Alucard..." came her weak whisper as the head of Hellsing slowly shut her eyes, the last breath leaving her parted lips with tendrils of red steam slipping into the air from Alucard's gloves as the seals made of ancient hellsing blood faded away to nothingness. A single glossy clear tear slipped from the corner of her left eye join the blood that had bled from her eyes as her body was gently rested back onto the blood soaked ground, her neck lathered in her blood and teeth marks.

Standing tall Alucard peered down at his fallen master, a faint growl left his blood soaked lips that no longer bore his uncanny smile as he heard her heart beat slowly fade away from its thunderous roar. Staring at her fallen form, he narrowed his eyes as a hidden realization flashed in his mind. With a faint smirk, the vampire opening a dark portal beneath his feet faded from sight of the bloody scene of the destroyed office. Phasing upon the rooftop of the mansion, plumes of smoke bellowed from broken windows as the death and dying was the only thing felt and heard all around. Walter's body dangling from the flagpole as both hellsing men and piles of ash and grey goo rested all around. A disastrous day for Hellsing, the organization from such a long line of Hellsing members has finally drawn to a close, its story ending with a bloody dark note while Alucard... his red eyes scanning saw the figure he sought, a woman in a blood soaked police uniform weeping over a fallen man with a single eye and blond braided hair, she had witnessed her entire home be wiped out, her love being destroyed before her very eyes, it was all gone.

"_Come Police girl..." _Seras jumped and swinging around with a blood tear stained face looked up seeing her master standing there lathered in blood and standing with full glory and pride... she gave a weak sound, she lost everything, her home, the captain, Walter... and no doubt by how her master carried himself, she has also lost Sir Integra, the very one who allowed her to live here and have somewhat a decent life, a place to call her home. But now... She had nothing, no one was left alive, that is no one... but him. She giving a strangled cry bit her bottom lip allowing her own blood to spill out, he was all she had left, her master. As dark as he was and cruel, he was the one who let her live, and he was the only one left of her home.

Sensing her decision, he grinning wickedly laughed loudly as he phasing from the rooftop drew right beside her, "Come police girl, let us leave this place..." he chuckled and drew away from his very enslavement with Seras standing behind stared at the burning building, the blood tears slipping out from her crimson eyes as her body trembled with silent sobs. "Good... bye... Hellsing." She murmured and with a sobbing cry, turning and raced after her master, flecks of red tears glittering in the moons glow and the fires light.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm new to this whole thing and all that good stuff, since I forgot to label it before hand, I'll do it now, reviews, comments of what you all think. and again the Desclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters though there shall be a few OC's in there, enjoy

--------------------------

Flames erupted from the doorway into Integra's office greedily eating away any wood the flames touched. Integra's drained body laid upon the floor as a single blood soaked hand rested upon a old cracked leather bound book baring ancient runes on the book cover. As embers flew over her form, the runes began to blaze a brilliant red as her bloody fingers upon the leather twitched. A groan passing by her dead lips; her eyelids twitching slowly drew open exposing vivid red eyes. Dazed and confused, Sir Integra felt a piece of paper within her other hand and groaning, she lifting her sore arm towards her eyes uncaring of the flames all around unfolded the blood stained parchment seeing a simple note making her crimson eyes grow wide 'Welcome to the side of damned souls, my master' crushing the paper within her hand, the woman rose to her feet falling away from the advancing flames slammed out on the deck that led from her ravaged office.

Fangs exposed in a silent growl, Integra filling her undead lungs unleashed a single savage word, "ALUCARD!" the night air of bellowing smoke, flames and blood was broken as the wicked laughter echoed all around with a swarm of bats flying by as the vampire drank up with intense wicked glee the shear anger of his master's sudden scream of rage realizing what he had done. The sky rumbling flared with blazing lightening as the thunder roared, the clouds blazed from their normal dark blue grey to a molten red as People all around within London froze as they watched the sky and heard the dark laughter erupted all around. The true undead king was once more free to draw the nightmares once only in dreams to reality.

Integra drawing in ragged breaths heard the mansion she had called home for nearly thirteen years now give a deep groan as if a giant beast bellowing its final call before it succumbed to death. Embers flew all around with the roaring flames savagely eating away all she had worked for. Integra's heart lurched as she saw and watched her father's portrait fade and burn to blackened ash. The roof creaked loudly making the woman flinch, she did not want to go down with her organization, death was not an option yet... Red eyes darted to the floor as she saw the old leather bound book with ancient runes scrawled on its cover... Integra gritting her teeth eyed the caving in ceiling and with a yell of defiance lunged right for the book.

Seras screamed in fear as she saw from a nearby building top, the roof of Hellsing suddenly cave in sending huge flames and plumes of black smoke hundreds of feet into the air. She had drawn onto the nearby roof for one last look at her home and wish she hadn't as the very building that had seemed so strong and sturdy caved in as if a weak sapling to a heavy blizzard. "N... No... they're... they're all gone... how could... NO!" Seras screamed as the tears fell freely from her eyes as the alarms of fire trucks slammed all around, drawing to the scene of the fires in utter shock of such a sudden attack of flames.

The young vampire fell hard to her knees as she shook horribly, her arms holding her sides as she gritted her teeth tightly. Seras heard his footsteps draw over, her master's footsteps, he could have at least saved Integra but his greed for freedom was all he wanted. The vampire slowly slinked to her feet and stood there with her machine gun clutched tightly in her left hand. "they're... all dead master... every one of them..." she murmured. He gave a short harsh laugh "and I have my freedom..." came his cold voice, Seras yelling swung around hard rising the gun up aimed right for her master's heart making him stop and peer down at her through his orange shades, his grin no longer upon his lips.

Seras's tears spilled over her ash covered face as she aimed her gun at her master. "is that all you care about master... your freedom.. .they're gone, Walter, Sir Integra... they're all dead!" Seras screamed as she bared her fangs towards Alucard who stood there, arms at his side and saying nor doing anything but giving her a neutral stare. Seras yelling took a step forward towards her master, "you don't care about anyone or anything do you... you are a monster... I should have never let you change me!" the young police girl swung the gun back towards her form and swiftly drew the gun barrel right against her chin, her fingers on the trigger.

------------------------------

Chapter two finally is finished, I had struck writers block at midpoint but pulled through, reviews, details of what you think, thx and chapter 3 shall be up soon, who knows, depends on how many people like my story - Hakuyaoshi


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, chapter 3 is in the works, lets see how it goes though how I write, I begin from right where I left off so if it's at all confusing just re-read the last paragraphs of the last chapter to move onto the next, so on and so forth. Oh and thank you for the reviews, I feel so loved! (dances) anywho… going on….

-----

Alucard moved; moving right for Seras, his right arm went flying sending the machine gun whipping into the air fall out of sight as his hands drawing forth grasped Seras's trembling body and held her upper arms tightly. Seras yelling struggled hard yet to no avail wasn't as strong or even close to her master's strength. "you let them die, you let them all die... how could you... you... you..." Seras froze as Alucard suddenly shifted his arms, the police girl was drawn heavily into his arms as he draped his body over hers binding her to his form with his strength. "you think... I LET them die, that I allowed for this to happen?" he hissed as he stared forward over her head at the collapsing building. Seras continued to struggle hard "you didn't help them.. you didn't..."

"Silence!" Seras fell silent as Alucard bellowed his command... with a weak breath from her undead lungs, the police girl slowly peered up at her master's face and saw him staring at the ruins of their one time home. Feeling her eyes, he slowly drew his gaze down to hers as he bore a neutral look "things... are not what they always seem to be... police girl... but our lives in Hellsing end here in that fire... come Seras... in spite of your fear, follow me into the darkness as far as you can..." and with that, her master removing his arms from her form, turning began to walk off. Seras though turning around rested her red eyes on the building as it was fully destroyed... without even another word, she turning stopped as she saw Alucard standing there, his left side facing her as he peered forward. "M... master..." she whispered, without even looking at her, he slowly drew his gloved unmarked left hand for her.

Understanding his silent words, the police girl slowly drawing for his form drew her hand weakly forward placing her hand into his. Fingers curling slowly over her hand, Seras blinking looked up at Alucard as he in a graceful fashion rested his hidden gaze onto her own and with that a black portal swam beneath them, swallowing the two vampires up as they left the burning ruins, and to never return.

------

Within the smoldering ruins of the Hellsing mansion as it was no more but black skeletal remains, firemen covered both in ash and blood were busy through the debris covering all the mangled corpses of the once Hellsing men. The fire chief, a burly man with little grey hair on top made up for the bushy beard, stood nearby eyeing a chart recovered from the files of this manor, checking all identifications of the men and women who had lived and worked within such a building. "Chief..." the man looked over as one of his younger men drew over. "have you found the remaining two?" the chief's rough voice grumbled.

The fireman weakly shook his head, "we've found all others accounted for, but... we just can't seem to find the two... maybe more of a description and names?" the young man spoke. The chief sighing flipped through the papers, "the head of this entire building, Integra Wingates Hellsing... from what I see, she's the only woman working here and... ah here..." he murmured flipping through a few more papers, "a man named Walter, the retainer of this building, he has no last time on the list..." the chief murmured.

The firefighter glancing at the files handed to him by the chief froze as he looked at the pictures provided to them in the file. The chief seeing his comrade's reaction eyed him. "what is it Jonathan?" he murmured, the man giving a weak laugh looked up at his boss with a bothered look and sighing he turning his right side to his boss pointed to a nearby flag pole that was lathered in blood. "you see that flag pole?" he murmured, "Yes..." The chief spoke slowly as Jonathan held the file to the chief's eyes showing Walter's image... tapping it with his finger, he gave a very bothered smile "by description given to us by another fire fighter from section twelve... that man... was reported to be dangling from that flag pole... about a good two hours ago... but now there is no sign of him..." Jonathan murmured. The chief blinking with a lost looked eyed the young man before him, "so what happened... he couldn't have just gotten up and walked away." The chief spoke as they both eyed the blood soaked flag pole.

------

Far from the ruins of the smoldering manor of the Hellsing headquarters, there rested on the semi rundown section of London, a abandoned apartment complex with the windows shattered and boarded up as graffiti ran all over its sides. Deep within it's hallways and rooms, a single room sat in the basement meant for storage yet bore a small cobweb covered fridge as well as a rickety black plastic table and three chairs of the same color covered in years of dust.

The darkness was interrupted as a single light bulb flickered on from above as a silhouette of a human stumbled heavily in the doorway clutching tightly to a fairly large book, the figures hand having found the switch laid their body hard against the doorway as there exposed by the dull flickering light, a single form laying sprawled out on the cement floor in a puddle of blood that was streaked on the ground from the doorway showing the figure had dragged their form into the solitary room.

The man laying there soaked in cold drying blood bore tears in his clothing that bore claw like markings showing he didn't get here by the aid of his own strength, but at that moment it did not matter. The silhouette gave a faint relieved sigh as she stumbling from the doorway drew to the fallen form. As the figure drew closer to the fallen man as he drew slowly conscious... his ears picked up the faint word from the cracked and bleeding lips of the figure leering over him, "Walter?"

A groan passing by his dead lips; his eyelids twitching slowly drew open exposing vivid red eyes. Dazed and confused, Walter felt himself draw no breath nor feel the need to do so as his body throbbed with a deep pain. The man flinched as he hearing the rustling of clothing peered over as the figure beside him groaned and fell hard to their left knee drawing the dim light to the person's face. Red eyes met red eyes, Walter slowly pushing his upper body up looked weakly at his friend and comrade... "Sir Integra..." he whispered as Integra smiling with her clothes and face covered in ash and singe marks peered down at her old friend and retainer, yet he no longer bore his old john bull charm, but the look he had when younger, in his mid twenties, sleek tied back black hair, his form also back to peak form as his form was still lathered in his own blood.

(John Bull Englishman)

"but... how am I... I'm not a..." he murmured yet drew silent as Integra groaning held her aching form allowing the book to crash loudly on the ground before them, Integra giving him a small weak smile grunted as she sat down heavily beside him. "it seems... we were the only two spared from the massacre..." she murmured, her voice sounding very worn as her red eyes looked drained of all energy as was Walter's eyes; young he may look, but his eyes showed the same old john bull he was just a few days ago.

Integra, with bloody fingers drew from her coat pocket a wad of crumpled paper and unfolding the small piece of paper sighed as she eyed it, "what is that?" Walter murmured, Integra gave a small crooked smile "it merely says... welcome to the side of damned souls... my master..." she mumbled.

--------

Chapter 3 is finally finished (I actually think it may be to long), again writers block has made its home within my skull, thus I have no idea what to do next, but oh well, writers block fades eventually, I hope, so hope you enjoyed it, soon enough (I hope) there will be the whole pairing thing, but I need to get the story going


	4. Chapter 4

People have asked for it, so here you go more of my fanfic, though anyone reading the manga, number 7 just got released and man, I'm drooling, Now i really wished I owned hellsing, but alas I do not... oh well... now onward to the fanfic

-------------------

Seras weakly sat there within the park as a clock tower nearby tolled midnight, no longer wearing her ash and blood covered hellsing uniform, Seras bore a dark grey pair of jeans, black shoes with a black short sleeve shirt and grey tough jean vest with two breast pockets, with a black leather choker on her neck, she looked like an everyday night wanderer. Sighing she peered around as she sat there upon the wooden bench by a cement walkway as grass and trees were scattered about. With the orange light nearby her flickering as moths flittered around, she didn't like it here as well as being here alone also didn't aid the small fear in the pit of her gut even though she was a undead.

Drawing her red eyes to the star filled sky, Seras gave a small groan 'where is master?' she thought as he having told her to wait within the park, just left her here alone. with a gurgling stomach, Seras uneasily held her rumbling gut with disgust to herself for the craving of blood rising in her mind.

Seras flinching looked wildly around as she heard the footsteps and felt the dark aura, but it wasn't master! Leaping from her perch on the bench, the young fledgling slammed into the cover of a nearby weeping willow and watched from the branches as the figure covered in shadows drew down the path in a slow manner with a gait of no worries or bothers.

Seras blinking, saw the figure and realized instantly as the light hit the figure's form, it was a woman of near six foot looking to be in her early twenties and who bore blazing red eyes... another vampire.

The woman drawing to a slow stop peered around as she bore a black trench coat over her form with common black jeans that bore heavy black leather belts crisscrossing over her expose lower front holding silver buckles on the belts that shimmered in the orange light. The woman also bore a common buttoned down figure fitting black short sleeve shirt with a leather choker that was a inch and a half wide of black leather baring a dangling silver cross on the nape of her neck. With a strong elegant face and long pulled back dark blue hair in a long ponytail to her rear that was covered on top with a black medium sized cowboy like hat baring a blood red two and a half inch wide ribbon wrapped around the hat and two five foot streamers hanging in the back from the knot, she bore upon her hands black leather tip less gloves and thick boots upon her feet yet... Seras fell back in the brush even more as she saw the weapons this woman bore. Two very large silver guns upon each leg strapped into holsters, it startled her for those guns were the same if not bigger size then her master's guns the Casull and Jackal.

"I know there's a young vampire hiding in that weeping willow... come out or be shot out." The stern voice with a flat American tone made Seras cry out and fall back even more with her back striking the tree trunk hard. With her undead heart in her throat, Seras was frozen in fear as the branches were slowly pulled apart with the glint of a gun barrel and red eyes met red eyes. "Please... I..." Seras couldn't speak as she pressed hard onto the tree as if to mold with it.

The woman blinking, eyed Seras and smiling slightly grasped the branches in her free hand as the other whipped the gun back into its holster, "so... you're one of the hellsing vampires... I'm impressed a fledgling as young as you survived that attack." She smirked as she stood there peering in at the very frightened Seras. "W... Who are you?" came the police girl's small voice. Grinning the woman rising her weaponless hand to her hat, tipped the hat upon her head as she nodded "Zuranna... I'm a wandering no life queen from the good Ol red white and blue... pleasure to meet you young fledgling... so... can you emerge or are you really into trees... if so allow me to give you some privacy." she spoke as she releasing the branches fell back cloaking Seras in the tree's darkness once more.

Swallowing uneasily, Seras timidly drew forth from the weeping willow's protection and standing there gazed weakly up at the woman before her who grinned crookedly baring her fangs. "So young lass... got a name or shall I just call you fledgling?" she asked. Seras blushing looked down at the ground as she tightly held her hands nervously before her. "um... S... Seras Victoria... ma'am..." she murmured. The woman chuckled "ma'am.. for god sake... just call me Zuranna or Zura... it's just as bad to me as you being called fledgling... so now... where or who is your master?" she asked glancing around.

Seras sighing weakly, looked to her left where Alucard had faded to a few hours ago. "he... I don't know where he went... he told me... to wait here..." she murmured. Zuranna eyeing her chuckling shrugged "no doubt you're master is an old bat for the old times... he won't be back for a while if he is such... well... a pleasure meeting you young Seras." And with that Zuranna stuffing her hands into her pockets began to walk off. Seras blinking, looked over at the back of Zura as she walked off showing a metal demonic skull on the back of her coat as in its clutched fanged teeth was a metal colored red bleeding rose with a green metallic stem. "hey... wait..." Seras cried the words before realizing and as Zuranna drew to a stop peered over her shoulder at Seras. "yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Blushing Seras looked at the ground, "how...do you know of hellsing?" she murmured. Smiling the American turning fully around faced Seras with her hands still in her pockets, "young vampire... almost all us no life queens and kings know of hellsing all over the bloody globe... but it is also known, it recently fell to the clutches of fire, yet that still is going around and not many have learned yet." She spoke.

Seras clenching her fists recalled the blaze and the bodies of her former comrades all around, the pain and loss. Seras flinched as a hand fell upon the top of her head and blinking, the young fledgling looked up with the hand still on her head, she met Zuranna's red eyes as the vampire smiled gently. "you suffered a heavy loss... I can understand your pain..." and chuckling she ruffling Seras's hair gaining a cry of startled surprise of such a action, Zura removing her hand grinned "hey... why not come with me to get a drink... there's a small American night club not far from here called the Star Spangled... you can wait there until your master is done doing whatever... fucking a unicorn or some sick shit the old bats like to do." She spoke.

Seras blinking, swiftly shook her head trying to rid herself of the horrid images of Alucard having his way with a unicorn. Shuddering she looked back up at Zuranna who was grinning ear to ear, "what of my master though?" she murmured, Zura laughing nodded "no need... you're his fledgling, he'll find you..." Seras eyed the woman as she bore a very amused tone and laughter dancing within her words. "what is it?" Seras murmured as she slowly drew beside Zuranna who laughing smacked Seras in the back in a friendly manner yet it still made her nearly fly forward into the ground. "you really need to work on controlling your mental links... as amusing as it is to see such a dark master fucking a unicorn or the other way around, that is just down right disturbing." She laughed.

Seras blazed a beet red as Zuranna outright laughing ruffled Seras's hair once more, "don't worry, you're still new in the world of the undead, you'll learn... so shall we!" she laughing brushed the blood tears of hilarity from her eyes and began to walk off as the very red Seras, weakly followed after mainly for two reasons. She didn't want to be alone in the park anymore, and felt she could truly trust this woman.

------

Walter sighing sat heavily within one of the now freshly dusted off black plastic chairs as Integra already sitting within one rested her face in the palm of her bent up left hand as within her right clutched the empty blood bag as she was trying to rid the copper taste within her mouth. "so... what do we do now... we're both clearly vampires... and our blood supply is very limited... we have only no more then a weeks left of blood in that little fridge..." Walter murmured as Integra drew her red eyes to his own. "honestly Walter... I don't know... I don't even know how you were changed or by who... and how we find a small fridge with blood bags already stocked inside... but I do know we must find Alucard... even if he is free from Hellsing's servitude." She grumbled as she drew her eyes slowly shut. "what of Seras, Sir Integra?" murmured Walter.

Integra drew in a deep breath and slowly let it slip past her lips, "who knows if she even survived, but yes... if she has indeed lived, then we must find her as well.. we find Seras, we find Alucard... but being what we are, we cannot be seen." She spoke with a spark of anger in her words. Walter watching her, sighed and smiling slightly rubbed his weary eyes that still bore the look of his age within "that is true... other vampire organizations will indeed want us silenced... but in any case we still need to figure out what to do now." He murmured.

"That's simple enough, you've got to be trained first to at least not be the lowest of the low and then figure out what to do from there such as seek out this 'Alucard' or 'Seras'." Integra and Walter rising swiftly from their seats threw the chairs to the ground with a loud crash as their guns drawn aimed it right for the doorway to leave the basement as the figure stood there arms crossed over his chest as he had spoken with a Scottish accent nearly sounding exactly like Father Anderson.

------------------------------------

Ooh, Suspense! Reviews, or just tell me what you think, to long, to short, all the above stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty, here's ch.6, it's a bit short but then again writers block as drawn over my mind. So apologies for such a short ch. so enjoy

-----

Smirking, his golden eyes narrowed and sighing he eyed them "your weapons are empty, they have been since you fought and died as humans so please... don't bluff, it's one of my pet peeves." The man spoke as he looking to be in his early twenties wore common blue jeans with holes in the knees, brown heavy boots and a loose black tank top with a red plaid shirt over his arms and shoulders unbuttoned down the front. With unruly shoulder length brown hair, he bore floppy brown wolf ears as he had clawed fingernails.

"A... werewolf... why are you here and what do you want, speak now!" Integra ordered. The man smiling eyed her "even though very weak and unarmed, you still are very intimidating Sir Integra... but I am not here to kill you two or want anything out of you... I merely wished to meet the former trump card of Hellsing and the organization's head boss... yet let me tell you it was quite a shock seeing you two as vampires... especially you old man, who knew you were a virgin." He chuckled as his left ear faintly twitched with a itch.

"believe me... I am just as surprised as you are young sir... but tell us... if you know our names and ranks... who are you and where are you from?" Walter murmured. The werewolf nodding smiled "sorry for my rude behavior, name's Tyson, but call me Ty... I hate my full name... so..." rubbing his hands together, he smirking eyed them both and nodded "I've lived with vampires almost my full changed life... and can train you even though I bare the odd ears and craving for fresh meat then blood... so what do you say... trust me and learn so to go on with your undead lives.. or remain here like confined rats in a cage?" he asked. Integra and Walter slowly traded glances as they didn't know what to say. Yet with a slow sigh, Integra stepped forward.

-------

Seras coughing loudly, waved her hand in front of her face as the cigarette smoke bellowed into her face as the smokers hung outside by the old hanger near the water and shipping docks. The hanger door was drawn shut with airbrushed words in red white and blue reading 'Star Spangled' with a airbrushed on demonic bald eagle ripping off the head of some random victim. The side double doors hung open with two large black bouncers in black clothing on either side checking Id's and keeping all smokers and troublesome folk outside as inside it was lit by strobing multi colored lights, lasers, fog machines.. any colorful night club light imaginable was within.

Seras uneasily drew beside Zuranna as they got closer to the doors, "are you sure... I'll be able to get in?" she murmured, Zuranna chuckled "ever heard of mind bending... it's quite useful when you learn it... here I'll show ya first hand." She spoke as the bouncers eyeing them both stepped in their way. "you may enter, but the young blond lass cannot." Spoke one of the men. Zuranna chuckling narrowed her red eyes at the two and slowly rising her hand between her and the men, kept their eyes upon her own. "you will let us pass." She spoke, the men seemed to lock up in place making Seras watch with wonderment.

Zuranna smiling pushed harder on their minds, bending them to her will. "you will let us pass." She spoke once more. "we... will let you pass..." the two men spoke in unison as their eyes looked glazed. The vampire nodded "now... move aside and let us in..." she murmured. The men standing tall, drew to either side once more and Zuranna lowering her hand grinned crookedly at the very shock Seras the loud booming bass roared from within. "mind bending... as I said, very useful.. shall we?" she asked and wrapping her arm around Seras's shoulders, drew them both inside the techno roaring club as the two bouncers rubbed their throbbing heads wondering what the hell had just happened.

Drawing to the bar, Zuranna grinning smacked her fist onto the glass lit up counter top drawing the blue eyes of a nearby bartender to her own and smiling the burly man drew over. "Zura... you've finally returned, how was your trip to America, anything new in the states!" his booming voice roared over the loud music. Zuranna laughing shrugged, "same old shit and crappy leadership... but enough mindless chit chat, Brent, I want you to meet a new friend of mine... Seras come here..." she spoke to the suddenly very shy vampire, yet as her red eyes weakly met Brent's. the man smiling gently nodded "do not worry... this place is very friendly... and if you ever wish to eat or rather feed, we have a good stock on different drinks mixed with blood or just plain blood that your kind enjoys so much..." he spoke making Seras look at him with utter bewilderment.

"you're... not bothered... by... what we are?" she asked, he laughing shook his head, "as long as we get paying costumers and no trouble, who cares.. .and beside, I'm American and I'm to stubborn to give a fuck who comes into my night club as long as you don't cause any trouble, and besides if you did, the other unhuman guests will show you the door in a very unpleasant manner... so... what will you ladies like... first drink for a newbie is on the house." He laughed. Seras blushing looked at her hands, "I'm... fine..." she murmured, Brent smiling nodded, "well in any case, welcome to Star Spangled and be comfortable, and if anyone gives you shit, you've got a good friend to bash in their skulls... now if you'll excuse me, I've got costumers." And with a nod of his head, the burly man moved off to tend to others who wanted drinks.

Seras flinched as Zuranna nudging her smiled, "come on... lets go by the dance floor." She spoke over the loud booming techno, Seras weakly nodding followed the vampire like a duckling to its mother, and they drawing to a empty wooden table sat down in two of the ten chairs surrounding the wooden structure, the two watched as many of nearly all ages danced and raved wearing both normal and odd clothing. It was noticeable right away to Seras the assortment of unhuman beings in the area, werewolves with their canine like eyes, vampires... other beings she knew were not human but had no idea what they were.

Seras blinking, bit her lip from crying out as she even realized the DJ on the raised platform on edge of the huge wooden dancing floor was a werewolf as his black ears hung out from underneath his red backwards baseball cap. Seeing her bewildered eyes, Zuranna nudging her smiled "why so surprised... even if you're undead or something else... it doesn't mean you can't enjoy life anymore... so let loose, enjoy life or rather undead life." She spoke with a smile. Seras, blinking looked around at them all, indeed... they were all smiling, laughing, talking... having a good time. Smiling she looked back at Zuranna, "thanks." She spoke. Any other would have no idea why Seras thanked Zura so randomly, yet the vampire smiling nodded and ruffled Seras's hair making the girl laugh, "no problem Seras... now... how about a bit of dancing, the night is still young." She spoke rising to her feet, Seras though weakly grinned at Zura "uh... I ah... can't dance..." she nearly whispered.

Zuranna laughing plucked Seras from her seat and made her rise to her feet, "so what... this is a rave... you just move to the beat of the music, there is no real dance step... at least give it a try!" she laughed and pushed Seras into the crowds on the dance floor and releasing the young vampire's shoulders grinned and tapping her foot to the beat caught on and with a sway of her hips and move of her arms and feet. Seras watched with wonderment as Zuranna moved with such grace. "come on... give it a try, use your vamperic abilities and move... show your master and everyone else you can be just as graceful as anyone else here!" she laughed crookedly.

Seras sighing smiled weakly and rising her hands, moved her feet catching the beat with her body and soon... as the night drew onward, all shyness and fear was forgotten as Seras laughing danced beside Zuranna, the very first who ever showed Seras respect, trust, friendship and... for once showed Seras, even if a vampire, she could indeed still have fun. Yet as they danced, neither one were aware of the shadowy figure sitting in the darkest shadows of a corner seated table, red eyes watching Seras and only Seras as a wicked glee filled grin drew upon the figures lips baring fangs as a bit of fresh blood still clung to them from the earlier feast. Seras and Zuranna paid no heed nor did anyone else as they all were enjoying the music and the company of all as the night drew on with the wild rave blazing loudly and brilliantly.

-------

Ty was laughing loudly with tears running down his face as Integra stood there tall and erect with her arms tightly crossed over her front, bore a angered annoyed look as her left eyebrow twitched. She stood there with herself standing in the center of the black plastic table yet was stuck as she had lost concentration and now stood there trying to save any dignity that was left which wasn't much for Ty cracking up and Walter hiding a smile behind his hand as his eyes danced with amusement.

Taking deep breaths to calm his laughter, Ty wiping his eyes grinned "s... sorry, it's just been so long since last time I trained and keep forgetting you get stuck at least once if not twice or three times... alright..." drawing a deep breath, he shook his hands and nodded "alrighty... merely close your eyes and just think of that table as air... like I had said before, imagine it's not there... it's just air... k?" he asked, Integra growling eyed him. "I'd love to see you dead." She growled as she drew her eyes shut. Ty sighing shrugged "well.. you beat me there Sir Integra as well as you Walter." He chuckled as Integra slowly walking once more drew out of the table's clutches and opening her eyes smirked slightly with a victory stare at the table. Ty smiling nodded, "good... now Walter... your turn." He chuckled making the man give a weak grin.

--------------------

(grins weakly) so.. what do ya think... reviews, stuff... more on it's way, i'm sure of that, until then.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here we go again, Writers block is once more defeated and I can go on with my fanfics and torturing the mind of poor Seras...

------------------

Laughing Seras and Zuranna having left the night club sat on the nearby dock with their legs dangling over the salty waters as the two were laughing and mindlessly chattering, enjoying each others company. Drawing a long puff from her cigarette, Zuranna exhaled deeply making sure the smoke wasn't near Seras who didn't truly mind her smoking. Yet the young vampire looked at her making Zura eye her as the cigarette rested between her teeth "what is it?" she murmured.

Smiling weakly, Seras looked at the waters as they shimmered in the full moons glow. "it's just... I was wondering.. you're from America... why are you here... is it just for vacation?" she murmured. Zuranna smiling gently gained Seras's gaze as she flicking the cigarette into the waters watched it float in the gentle waves. "I came here... to find someone..." she murmured. Seras blinking saw the sadness deep within Zuranna's eyes, "Zura?" she murmured. Smiling gently, she looked at Seras... "we vampires live for a very long time... and can make very good bonds with those we meet... but at times... bad things happen and you can loss what you've gained." She murmured as she looked at her hands.

Seras blinking, looked at her with worry "did you... lose someone... very close to you?" she murmured. Zuranna sighing drew her eyes slowly shut as the bitter smile sat upon her lips. "his name was Donovan... and well... yes.. we were very close you could say..." she murmured making Seras look at her "so... where did you meet... if I may ask?" she murmured.

Zura smiling drew her eyes halfway open and peered slowly over at Seras and grinning looked out at the waters "we met... when I was dying from a fatal illness..." she murmured making Seras eye her, and smiling some more, Zuranna drawing her eyes even more open chuckled weakly "indeed... your guess was correct... Donovan... was my master... and strangely enough... we... drew closer then just fledgling and master after a few good years of being around each other... we became very good friends... and when he let me drink his blood... we got even closer..." she murmured and sighing rubbed her eyes slowly "but..." started Seras.

Zuranna gave a bitter smile "but... there were vampire slayers back then... many who knew how to hunt us down... to try and protect me... Donovan drew the slayers away from our American lair... yet they still found me and even though I killed many... they succeeded and made me go into a dormant sleep within a wasteland for a good two hundred years before awakening and finding I was all alone... all my previous friends were dead from either age or other slayers..." her smile faded and sighing she eyed her opened hands, "I thought I had lost everything yet... I had learned... that... a man with crosses on his sleeves was in the form of a stone statue with a metal rune covered steak in his heart in a old run down church... this was fifty years ago and the one who had seen this church was suddenly killed by what people claimed... a orb of light or some phantom... but since then I've been everywhere and checked many churches and have yet to find him... I'm... beginning to lose hope." She murmured with a small smile.

Seras blinking just looked at her as the sad story drew on in her mind... master and fledgling falling in love, happiness... and then they were torn from each other... she smiled at Zuranna, it was small but hopeful. "if your master... was as powerful as you guessed... he'd still be out there..." she murmured. Zuranna smiling gently looked at Seras and sighing tenderly ruffled the girl's hair making her laugh weakly. "I know... I just have to keep reminding myself that... so what of you... are you and your master close?" she murmured. Seras blushing bit her bottom lip as she looked at the rippling waters.

"um... well... my master scares me..." Seras mumbled, Zuranna eyeing her smiled "your master... he was the man in red with the unicorn correct... the man has style." She chuckled as she drawing out another cigarette from its confines in her pocket showing it had been previous used in the past for being halfway finished already, placed it between her lips with lighter in hand. "Style... what do you mean?" Seras murmured as Zuranna lighting up drew out a deep puff and chuckling looked at Seras, "I mean... I've seen him in action a long time ago when he was ruled by a past man of the Hellsing bloodline... he knows how to fight and carries himself with grace even if a servant to humans... he can always make it look as if he were the master and the human the servant... you've got a good master who is indeed dark... but in a way we're all dark." She murmured and laughing eyed Seras as she lifted a single eyebrow, "and hell if you don't want your master... I know plenty others who'd love to get into his pants... even I would, but I'm taken so to speak." She chuckled.

Seras going beet red groaned as she buried her face in her hands as the very bad images danced in her skull making Zuranna outright laugh as Seras turned as red as her master's coat. "I hate you..." grumbled Seras making the woman laugh even louder as she smacked Seras on the back, "hey I can make it worse on ya... how about bondage and whips... ooh... what of him flashing ya right when you wake up!" she cackled... Seras yelling with a loud laugh shoved Zuranna as she laughed wickedly, "I hate you... I truly hate you!" Seras laughed as she still had blazing red cheeks yet her red eyes danced. Zura laughing pointed her cigarette at Seras, "if you hate me... why are you still here!" she laughed, Seras grumbling buried her cheeks in the palm of her hand grumbling random nonsense as Zuranna laughing drew a deep puff from the cigarette surprisingly not choking due to her laughter.

"_do those sort of ideas turn you on police girl?" _Zuranna eyed Seras the young vampire paling to the color of white froze like a deer to headlights with her eyes wide. "Seras... what is... oh... is your master speaking to you?" Zura murmured as her eyes slowly scanned the surroundings, still wondering even though free from Hellsing if he would go into the old hunting habits and kill any and all vampires minus his fledgling. The wicked laughter echoed all around them as both the women's eyes drew over to a nearby metal bench by the docks as there he sat. with head hanging a bit downward his face was covered by the red hat he always wore. With one arm slightly bent and hanging on the back edge of the bench, his other clutched very casually a slightly blood encrusted brown leather canister that made the hair on the back of Seras's neck stand on end as she could smell and feel what was in that canister.

With his left leg loosely crossed over his right, Alucard grinning wickedly began to chuckle deeply sensing Seras's rising fear and realization. "dear, dear police girl... you must have known at some point we would become free from Hellsing's servitude... thus, I am obligated to go back to my old ways as a true and free nosferatu." He chuckled wickedly. Seras clenching her fists tightly looked away from him and at the waters as she slightly gritted her fanged teeth. Zuranna on the other hand looking at him smirked and grunting rose to her feet gaining Seras's worried eyes.

Uncaring of the worry, Zuranna crushing the near finished cigarette under her boot eyed the man as he continued to hang his head concealing his upper face only exposing his wickedly grinning lips. "So... you're finally a free vampire... you no longer seek to rid us from the world are you?" she spoke. He grinned even more "why... do you wish to live a easy life?" he sneered. She grinning merely shrugged "not particularly, but I do have goals and wish to continue living my undead life... so..." Zuranna traded her glance from Alucard to Seras met the young fledgling's eyes, "well Seras... I must leave and continue to seek out my own master, it truly has been a pleasure to hang out with you tonight though-"

"I want to go with you." Zuranna blinking stared at Seras as she had spoken those words upon swift tongue without any hesitation. Zura grinning slightly looked at Seras "you belong here with your master Alucard... as much as I belong with mine." She spoke as her amusement slightly rose even more of her realizing how truly terrified this fledging was of her master. Chuckling, Zuranna drew her gaze to Alucard's concealed eyes _"what have you done to this poor lass... it's as if you actually beat her or something." _She spoke, he with his signature grin upon his lips chuckled making Seras eye the two, become conscious of the fact they were speaking in thought.

"_she deserves it... she has yet to even accept feeding or even her new undead life, she is such a coward." _He chuckled wickedly making his shoulders shake. Zuranna eyed him amused by the whole situation. _"so tell me dear Alucard, a true no life king, if she is such a coward and shies away from her new life, why have you yet to kill her... do you have a crush on her, does she bring out your cravings, vampire?" _she chuckled as Alucard suddenly in a fluid motion withdrew the Jackal and aiming it right for her head, fired.

----------------------------------

Anyone still enjoying my fic reviews, I need the reviews or I cannot live! (getting a weird look from Alucard who draws his gun) o.0 Shit! (runs away from the wave of bullets)


	7. Chapter 7

Me: (outright laughs) they love me, people really love me!

Zuranna: (blinks) It's more like they enjoy your story, no one knows you.

Me: (gloomy swirls over head) Fine then... while the others read onward, I'm in the corner writing bad poetry (slinks off into the darkness)

(enjoy)

------

Seras screamed as her new friend's head suddenly took the blow, the sound of shattering bone and oozing brain matter was heard all around with the gun's roaring bellow. Zuranna's form stumbling back buckled and crashed hard onto its back with a blood smack as the remains of her head crumbled inward on where the bullet had gone through. Shaking, Seras reaching forth with a trembling hand swiftly drew it back as her eyes shot up to her master's still concealed eyes. "w... why... did you do that... she was my friend!" Seras cried as she felt her tears rise. Yet... Seras blinking looked weakly at Zuranna's body as her voice echoed within there mind with the sound of laughter as brain matter, bones, flesh and blood drew back and going to a sphere of blood on her neck took form and groaning Zuranna slowly sitting up rubbed her eyes as the blood fading fully away showed a fully regenerated face.

With a small chuckle, the woman grunting rose to her feet and looked at Alucard as he finally drawing his face forward met Zura's eyes with his own set of blazing red eyes as his grin was a full blown wicked smirk. "So... you're the American undead queen, I thought you were silenced after the king was." he chuckled. Zuranna merely grinned and shrugged "they tried to but in the end, we were merely put into dormant slumbers... though it doesn't surprise me you know who I am." She spoke making Seras eye the two with a lost expression.

"the American undead queen?" whispered Seras drawing Zuranna's gaze down to her and smiled, "yeah... my master and I ruled the night in whatever state in we were in at the time in America... when he let me drink his blood, he made me his undead queen." She spoke. Seras blinking still bore the lost look on her face "so wait... Donovan was... or is he... Dracula?" she murmured yet blushed as Zuranna outright laughed. "Dracula... many believe he was the only true undead... but... when he sold his soul to the darkness, he wasn't alone, he and his best comrade sold their souls at the same time, and then drew apart thus one of the very first two vampires thrived on one side of the world while the other remained here, spreading darkness and nightmares into those who leaned for the light... isn't that right Alucard?" Zuranna chuckled as she eyed him, he grinning merely drew his gun up a second time right for her heart, "you speak to much... now die." He spoke as the gun once more roared.

Zuranna though was ready and flipping back hard landed far off from the two making Seras look at her with a great deal of emotion, confusion, sadness, worry, fear... seeing this Zura nodded to the young fledgling as she drawing a cigarette from her coat lit it swiftly being her third since Seras and she first met _"I must go... I don't like being ripped apart to often unless for a good cause... but do not fear your master, you should count yourself very lucky and proud to be Alucard's fledgling, and if he gets to be to much of a pain, kick him in the nuts, it's our American way for women to express our utter most 'thanks' to the male gender... farewell for now, Seras Victoria... we will meet again..." _and to Seras's bewilderment, the woman's body falling apart into many black bodies, yet to spark a bit of humor to those who saw, one of the lead bats bore a lit cigarette in its tiny mouth as they flew onward and drew into the night sky fading out of sight into the gathering cloud cover indicating rain for the day.

-------

Integra sighing sat there once more by the table as Walter laying nearby on his back with one arm draped over his eyes and the other loosely upon his gut, was sound asleep from the use of so much energy on their first night of being undead. Integra also felt the effects and would crash soon but... her eyes drew over to the werewolf as he lazily sat in the corner of the room with his back against the wall, one leg hanging out before him as the other was bent upward rested his left arm upon his knee as he hung his head. "why..." his ears twitching, the man drowsily looked up meeting her eyes.

"why what?" he grumbled, she narrowing her eyes eyed him "why help us when we have killed many of both vampire and your kind in the past?" she spoke. He smiling slightly drew in a deep yawn "because... I respect hellsing... you have actually aided us in riding of the runts and those who abuse their powers and become known to our food when we wish to remain in the darkness of secrecy." He spoke as he finished his deep yawn.

With a small smile he looked over as Walter gave a small groan as he twitched due to dreaming. "so tell me young hellsing... after you have the basic skills down, what will you two do then?" Ty murmured as he twitched his left ear from a small gnat buzzing to close. Integra without a sound drew her hand to her eyes and gave them a tough rub "what to do... the hellsing mansion has been destroyed and I am the last of my bloodline and being undead can no longer continue that bloodline as a human... I guess... it's over..." she spoke. Ty grinned "it's never over, when a door closes a window opens, it's a known fact... so maybe you and your boyfriend can find new work, even we unhumans can become slayers it's just-"

"hold it... boyfriend... who.. you mean Walter, my retainer?" she asked with surprise as she looked over at his sleeping form. "well yeah... I thought you two were mates or something, or lovers... I keep forgetting the human terms for such bonds." He spoke as he lazily itched the top of his head. Integra sighing shook her head "Walter and I are merely colleagues in the line of a slayers duty, when he was human he was a elder John Bull but just recently he reacquired his youth when changed." She spoke in a neutral tone as her stern red eyes met Ty's who merely shrugged.

"well... I thought you were, my apologies Sir Hellsing... well... you best get some shut eye before the day wastes away... more training shall follow tonight." He spoke with a heavy yawn. Integra watched the wolf fall into a deep slumber and sighing, she drew her gaze to Walter as he slept as a dead man. Too many questions raced in her mind, she knew how Alucard was able to change her, yet she felt no ties with him, she didn't think of him as her master and that boggled her mind, why was she not tied down to him like Seras was? And another question that confused her the most was Walter C. Ddollneazz, she knew by his old age, he was not a virgin yet was changed, yet even though changed; unlike other changed vampires who keep their same age of the day they had been changed, he had regained his youth and was no more then five to six years older then Integra herself.

"_do not fret over these things right now Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, the answers will all be given to you when the time seems fit..." _Integra's eyes flew all around as the echoing woman's voice rang in her mind, yet she did not shout out for the voice wasn't like any mental link she's had in the past with Alucard, the feeling she got from this was ancient and filled with darkness but of tender thoughts and feels as if she were standing in a beautiful night forest with fireflies and soothing mist all around.

The feeling remained as the voice drifted away and Integra finally resting her face upon her bent arms that laid upon the table, drew into a deep slumber. All three forms were blind as by the doorway to the basement, a small orb of blue light no bigger then a firefly itself drifted around the three and growing a bit bigger to the size of a hummingbird, flittered up the doorway and out of sight.

---------

Deep within a overgrown forest and to the center where tall grasses grew surrounding a bordered up half rotted black church with big wooden black crosses stuck in the ground surrounding the fairly large building. There was no sounds of night life near here as within the tall weeds, the ground was draped with very old bones of humans in armor and weapons of crossbows, swords, bows and other small weapons. Many bones were already into the form of dust. The only motion here was the wind drawing up a gentle breeze; rustling the trees and tall weeds, the church groaned deeply with its wooden sides full of holes and burn marks as it had been set aflame so long ago yet never was fully burned and no longer touched by man.

Drifting for the church floated the small ball of blue light from the basement of where the last hellsing slept. Unphased by the blustery winds, the orb drew for the church passing through a unseen barrier having black light slightly ripple from where it passed through. A illusionary spell to hide the church and its surroundings of bones and crosses from all eyes except one undead.

Drawing through a small crack in the shattered stain glass windows on either side of the church, the orb flickering drew into the dust cobwebbed infested church as clothed skeletons dangled upon the aisle benches from a unseen death that fell upon them so many years back. The orb passed down the center of the benches heading right for the alter as behind the half rotted and burned preachers stand was a large black gothic aged cross of metal yet upon it was what the orb's goal was.

A statue made of black glossy marble was of a man of six foot five, with arms crossed over his chest and legs stuck together with his trench coat of stone hanging to his ankles as engraved on the statue for details hung two crosses on his lower sleeves. With a beautiful yet hard face stuck in the form of stone as his long tied back hair hung behind him and the eyes of the man were shut, yet just beneath the shut eyes hung odd silver streaks in the forms of tears engraved within the stone. The only thing not made of black marble besides the silver tears beneath his eyes hung in the left side of his chest, a silver steak with ancient runes scribbled over the form.

The orb slowing its speed drew to a dead stop flittering right by the man's face a few inches from his nose. Flickering brighter and brighter, the form shifting grew and with small wings flittering to stay aloft, the small bird made of blue light in the form of a small sparrow looked at the statue with its eyes of white light.

"Master... I have located the last hellsing and aided in helping her retainer... but he was not her lover so saving him was pointless..." the bird flittering floated there for a few silent seconds and nodded her small head "I understand, he will remain alive and under the watchful eyes of your other servant... but I have yet to locate your own lover... I am sorry." She spoke with her mental link to the statue before her and with intent eyes forward nodded slowly "I will try to find the one who can see through the barrier... with Hellsing gone, he will be a bit harder to find... I understand..." with her eyes blazing she bore a look of strength even if a small bird like specter. "I will do as you ask master... I will return when things change." And with a small flash, she going back to a orb of blue light, flittered away as the statue standing there... the runes on the steak blazed a blinding white light and with sparks of black light rippling over the statue's form, it all fell back to a dormant state as before showing no signs of any paranormal activity.

------------------------

Me: Woot! I'm actually going to make a full adventure out of this if I can and try to get the whole relationships going as well.

Seras: (grins weakly) me with master... that... scares me.

Zuranna: (laughs) yeah, mainly when he likes unicorns!

Me: (shakes head) god damn... so yeah, reviews, stuff, I will try to add more later... till then


	8. Chapter 8

Me: (sighs) Damn, Life can really suck ass, you know? Oh well, I can always cheer msyelf up by torementing the Hellsing characters (which I don't own) and my own characters.

Zuranna: Gee thanks, I feel so loved, you merely make me so you can get my head blown off.

Seras: Better then having your master tormenting you.

Zuranna: True... where is the Old bat?

Alucard: (draws his weapons)

o.0 All: Oh crap!

(moving on)

--------------------------

Seras drawing in a heavy breath looked over at the black coffin that concealed her sleeping master, and blinking, the young vampire looked over at her own wooden coffin laying nearby having survived the fires wrath and go away with no marks. Seras making a little whimper sat there within the small motel room paid for by the funds Alucard had stashed away from who knew where. Sitting on the single twin sized bed that was not being used, Seras drew her eyes to the half drawn open window seeing the pouring rain outside pounding the glass as the dark clouds blocked out any signs of sunlight.

The faint odor drifted to her lungs making her mouth water and hands clench into fists. Her red eyes glancing over at the small beside table eyed the canister of blood as it still bore brown spots of dried up blood from it's last refill. Shuddering, Seras looked away trying to not think of how Alucard did fill it, she had gotten use to smelling medical blood, but that was fresh blood from a fresh living victim. But... sighing she looked weakly back out at the window, her master was a dark vampire, he was a true no life king and didn't care what others thought, and in his perspective, he was finally free from who knows how many years of servitude to the Hellsing bloodline and for once after so long actually could feed like a proper vampire. A proper vampire... shaking her head, Seras ignored and swallowed down the rising emotions of her wanting to be a 'proper vampire' to feed and roam the night, her wish to keep her human side battled the vampire side within as it tried to grow in her soul and heart.

Seras tapping her foot felt very restless and with a small growl passing her lips, the vampire drawing to her feet as she still wore the same dark outfit grabbed a small black rain jacket, sliding out of her vest slipped the jacket on and drawing the door open to the outside, stepped out and with hands in her coat pockets, Seras left the motel room with a solitary piece of paper sitting on top of her coffin lid 'Can't sleep, will be back if I feel like it –Seras'.

With a small crooked smile, Seras sat there on a bench under the red and white striped overhanging wall umbrella that hung just outside a small deli for Italian food. The vampire watched the many humans walk by under the protection of be it umbrellas, newspapers, briefcases, hoods, hats... "it's amusing isn't it... even though it's daylight, you can be out here when the sun is shrouded by the dark rain clouds..." Seras jumping looked to her left and saw Zuranna sitting there hunched forward with her elbows resting on her knees as her entwined hands rested against her lips propping her head up as her red eyes watched the innocent bystanders walk by living their lives.

Seras blinking, sighed weakly "Zura... hey, I thought you were going to find Donovan..." Seras murmured, Zura chuckling bitterly drew her eyes slowly shut. "I can't... I've run into a bump on that road... it seems whoever sealed him away, also found a way to make the very church my master is concealed in fade from all eyes except one..." she murmured, "except one... like who?" Seras asked, Zuranna drawing her eyes opened, peered forward, "Dracula... only his eyes can see where the church is hidden for he even though handed his soul to the darkness with Donovan, accepted the change first thus in truth... Dracula is the true first undead as Donovan follows up as the second greatest..." she mumbled. "Dracula... but... where will you find him?" she murmured gaining Zuranna's bewildered eyes making Seras uneasily entwine her fingers together in her lap. "do you... not know Seras?" Zura asked, Seras blinking just looked at her "do I know what, is there something I need to know?" she asked.

Zuranna smiling gently rummaged in her coat pockets, "hold on a sec... ah here..." pulling out a small pen and crumpled piece of paper held the items at Seras "here... take these and write your master's name upon it." She spoke as the fledgling taking the paper and pen in hand did as she was told and wrote out 'Alucard', "there... now what?" she asked, Zuranna nodded "now... write his name backwards from the last letter to the first... that is the information you are greatly missing." Zuranna murmured as Seras slowly began to rewrite her master's name and froze lividly with the pen slipping from her hand and clattering to the pavement below by her feet as her red eyes were wide. "my... master... is... Dracula... is... that... oh shit..." Seras whispered as she swiftly crushed the paper in her hand.

Zuranna sighing looked at her as she drew the fallen pen into her hand "that will explain why he is so dark and 'scary' Seras... he's the first of us all..." Zura murmured with a timid smile. Seras blinking looked at her, "is... that what you mean for me to be proud of being his fledgling?" she asked, Zuranna smiling nodded "I am sorry, I thought you knew who your master was... if I hadn't known, I wouldn't have even said it... so past all that... why are you out in the daylight... it's fatal to you youngling; you wouldn't be running from your master would you Seras?" Zuranna murmured. Seras blushing slightly looked at her lap once more, "I uh... well... he never seems to be nice to me, or ever helps me to learn how to be better at being a vampire... he just... he is never there when I need help." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Zuranna chuckling ruffled Seras's hair, "maybe it's because he wants you to learn on your own, that was how he and Donovan learned, they had no masters... only themselves to learn, they had to learn how to hunt by themselves as well as their own weaknesses, strengths... it wasn't handed to them even the slightest amount like you have Seras... or myself... our masters had it tough and Alucard no doubt wants you to truly accept yourself and learn how to use your own skills and gift without the aid of anyone... like he had." She spoke as she drawing a cigarette from her pocket sighing eyed it and stuffed it back into her pocket "it's to early..." Zuranna grumbled with a shrug.

"but.. he still isn't there, he always torments me, scares me... he always looks down on me..." Seras murmured to her hands, "maybe it's because he wants you to defy, to stand up and show him you are not willing to go belly up for him, to not go submissive... in other words, if you truly want to live your life the way you want to and not by anyone's rules, stand up and show it... that is the way of the vampire, to never let another boss you around that is... unless you want them to." Zuranna chuckled as she shrugged. Yet Seras hearing the woman's words, was deep in thought... to defy her master! That's near unimaginable... or was it?

"my master... will most likely kill me if I were to..." Seras blinking looked at Zura as she laughed "honestly... do you think Alucard would kill you... he hasn't yet has he... and how long have you denied to drink blood or truly enjoy your new undead life... he won't kill you, I'd be less surprised if he actually enjoyed your defiance but hey..." Zura shrugging grinned at her "that's just my opinion, give it a go and see what happens... you might get a surprise." She chuckled as Seras sighing rubbed her eyes yet flinching felt her body feel very hot as if to near pain. Blinking, the young vampire drew her eyes to the sky and froze as the clouds were breaking up. Zura seeing the sudden growing threat nodded and swiftly drew to her feet, "Come Seras... follow me quickly." Zuranna motioned and on fast feet headed off with Seras struggling to stay beside her.

Throwing one of the two metal doors open, Seras crying out stumbled inside as Zuranna having shoved her in, drew right behind the fledging and slammed the door shut as Seras blinking stared forward as she and Zura stood within the nightclub from the night before, the Star Spangled. Lit by a fairly decent amount of normal white lights from above, it was shown all the black wiring and lighting put into this club as well as the massive speaker system surrounding the entire building. "Zuranna... and the young vampire, I can understand Zura up in the daytime but why are you?" Seras blinking saw sitting on a stool at the bar was the burly American, Brent, and in the light she saw his white grey tied back shoulder blade length hair and leather vest over his loose dark blue tank top as he wore a pair of black worn out jeans and boots.

Sitting beside him was a woman of same age and near same body form with shoulder length curly grey brown hair and a pair of normal blue jeans and floral green top. The woman blinking looked at the two and smiled gently as she and Brent rising to their feet fully faced them. "welcome back Zuranna... so who is our young risk taking guest?" the woman spoke with a southern accent. Zura smiling brought her hands heavily down on either of Seras's shoulders, "this is Seras, she's still very new... I'm going to let her crash in my room downstairs if you don't mind." Zuranna spoke, the woman and man nodded "be our guest, you've been welcomed here for fifty years now and so shall your friend... before going to sleep young Seras, do you want anything to feed upon?" asked the woman.

Seras weakly looking away shook her head, "no thank you ma'am." She murmured, the woman smiled "the name is Roselle dear... well, it was a pleasure meeting you... sweet dreams sweetie." Roselle spoke, and with Seras blushing, she let Zuranna lead her to the back of the club where the pool tables and dart boards rested. Zuranna stepping away from Seras, drew open a hidden doorway upon the wall and smiling looked over at Seras as she weakly drew over. "you know my title and rank... so do not be alarmed at what you'll see..." she spoke as Zura rising her left hand gave a loud snap with her fingers and Seras crying out in bewilderment watched as wall chandeliers with black candles suddenly in a wave motion from the closest to the door down into the basement, all flared up with flickering flames.

"wha... how... did you do that?" Seras whispered as she weakly followed Zuranna down the creaking wooden steps. "I'm the queen of all undead on the other side of the world, you gain much more then just a title when a true no life king chooses you to be his queen... though please keep it down about my title... I'm trying to not be noticed." She chuckled as they drawing to the basement.

Seras just froze as the massive chandelier hung in the bedroom sized room from the ceiling with black walls covered in the array of many weapons be it old rusty to clean and new guns or many assortments and sizes, with the glow of the many black candles from the chandelier above, lit up the room as four large gargoyles on grey marble pillars bore downward flaring their demonic wings as their eyes blazed red from their stony bodies as in the center of the two pillars rested a dark crimson coffin with silver trim and a metallic vivid bright red rose with a green metallic stem on the center of the lid as beside it rested a black coffin with red trim and a silver cross on the center of the lid. "the red coffin is mine... the black is Donovan's..." Zuranna explained as they slowly drew over to the coffins.

Seras smiling weakly, looked at Zuranna "so... do you... sleep in Donovan's coffin?" Seras murmured and to her surprise, Zuranna blushed. Coughing she grinning weakly looked at the black coffin, "yes... I do... it's... my only way of being close to him... that is... until I find him.." she murmured and lifting her left hand slightly, both coffin lids slowly swung open exposing both black interiors. Seras smiling watched her "you really love him... don't you?" she murmured. Zuranna sighing looked at the coffin's interior of her master's resting place.

"yes... I do... a lot... but enough... you may use my coffin, I may not need sleep as much as you young fledglings but at the moment I'm very tired and I presume you'll crash as soon as you fall into the coffin... so... I'm crashing." Yawned Zuranna as she slipped slowly into the coffin of her master's. Seras sighing looked at the coffin before her and failing to hold back a yawn, drew into the coffin after removing her shoes as Zuranna had with her boots. Feeling the plush fabric and interior upon her body, Seras indeed crashed as Zuranna propping her self over the edge of her master's coffin and elbows on the edge of her own coffin, smiled down at Seras, "the fledgling of Dracula... sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite." She chuckled and laying down within her master's coffin swayed her hand lazily about drawing both coffin lids shut as slumber fell upon her as well.

---------------------

Me: (blinks, sweatdrop) damn, it was all Zuranna and Seras this time... but I promise to add more of the others!(tryingto act normal while everyone else is aiming their guns at me)

Integra: you better

Me: (laughs weakly) I will, I promise!

(reviews, stuff... more to come if I survive)


	9. Chapter 9

Me: (Cheers) Woot, AS promised, a chapter with more then two characters!

Alucard: (in a bored tone) Yeahhh

Zuranna: (smirks) you'll never survive on your own Alucard.

Alucard: (blinks and draws guns)

Me:(sweatdrop) Anywho, continuing on... enjoy! (trying to ignore gun shots in the background)

------------------------------

Walter slowly drew awake with his body fully stiff from laying on such a hard ground. With a waking yawn, the man slowly sitting up ran his arm over his eyes and blinking to clear his vision, the man looked around seeing Integra out cold on the table as the wolf was no where in sight. Walter sighing slowly drew to his feet in a fluid motion stood there as he watched the woman he served for so many years sleep soundly even though everything was lost.

They didn't expect the sudden attack, the last battle of defiance from the nazi battalion they had fought for a good two years. The battalion was destroyed for good this time yet... sighing Walter drawing to the woman's side, tenderly reaching forward brushed the strand of blond hair from her eyes as she slept. This woman had suffered the most out of them all, being the last of her bloodline, she was the one to witness not just the fall of her organization, but the fall of her royal bloodline, the loss of everything, her home, her way of life... a small groan passed the woman's lips making Walter watch her, "F... Father... I'm... sorry..." her voice whispered in a pleading tone as a single glossy crimson tear slid down from her left eye, the demeanor of such a strong woman had crumbled it seemed as she slept haunted by nightmares.

Sighing Walter tenderly drew his gloved finger out allowing the white cotton to absorb the blood and gently running his finger up her face cleaned off the small blood tear even though he still wore gloves and clothing covered in the dried brown blood from the time he died as a human mounted on a flagpole. "I wish... I could have done more Sir Integra..." Walter murmured in a hushed tone a he recalled being one of the first on the battle line to protect the mansion and remembered the vampire's claws in his body, throwing him in the air. Feeling the cold metal shatter through his flesh, his ribs, breaking his backbone and life, remembering seeing as he bled to death, the blood soaked British flag waving in the roaring fiery winds with embers flying, striking the flag setting it ablaze, and drawing his gaze to the very home he had called for many years, saw it roared with violent flames with the resounding crash of shattering glass as well as wood splintering and caving in. Walter had then with his blood soaked lips whispered a single sentence 'I... have... failed... Sir Integra.. I am sorry...'... and all had gone dark. Yet he then had awoken here with a old leather bound book baring runes on the cover... the book now rested upon the small fridge seemingly forgotten almost.

Cringing, the man clutching his fists tightly hung his head as he gritting his teeth shook his head trying to rid himself of those memories, the last memories of his life as a human. With a small cry escaping his lips, Walter falling back covered his mouth with his right hand as he turning his back to the woman he had sworn to protect, Walter sighing hung his head as his shoulders sagging let his hand drop to his side. "Walter... is everything alright?" flinching the man heard her voice and sighing rubbed his eyes "just... memories... is all..." he murmured.

Integra sitting there smiled sadly, "memories... our last... were not the greatest... were they..."with a deep sigh, the woman drew her hands to her forehead entwining her fingers in her blond hair as she with a lost look drew her gaze to the table top. "I have... disgraced my bloodline... my organization was murdered.. and now... look at me... we're of the undead... I... am truly at a loss... what to do from here... I can never face the Queen of England or anyone else I knew from the past as a human... I... damn it..." hearing her voice become barely audible and choked, Walter slowly turning around saw Integra holding her head within her hands as her face was aimed at the table, her blond hair covering most her face, yet Walter heard and smelled the blood tears slowly slip down her face and drip onto the table.

"Sir Integra..." Walter sighing slowly drew for her, "please... everything will get better..." he spoke. Integra gave a small watery laugh, "how... tell me how Walter... we're vampires... we've lost everything... and even Alucard is loose and about no doubt causing chaos... how will life fucking get better!" Integra yelled as she lifted her face with her red eyes meeting Walter's as the blood tears dripped heavily down her face as her teeth were gritted with the emotional pain in her heart.

Walter sighing, continued to draw for her "it has to, the saying goes whenever you hit rock bottom... the only way to go after that is up... trust me... everything has to get better." He murmured as the man drawing right by Integra's left side gently reaching forth brushed the tears from underneath her left eye as his eyes drawing halfway shut, watched her with concern. "I am sorry Sir Integra... I wish I could do better..." he murmured, "call me Integra... I do not deserve the title 'Sir' anymore... I have disgraced my family." She murmured as she weakly in a futile attempt wiped the tears from her face as Walter had withdrawn his gloved hand.

Walter smiling gently looked at her, "you will always be Sir Integra to me... and I will forever serve you." He murmured having her eyes meet his as he smiled gently. She sighing drew a small bitter smile onto her lips "thank you... Walter..." she murmured as he nodding rested his hand over his dead heart and bowed slightly, "I am here to serve you and only you Sir Integra..." he spoke. The two stayed like that for who knew how long, staring at each others red eyes, retainer still pledging his allegiance to his boss even without the organization anymore.

"Are you sure you two aren't love birds... you really act like it." Walter standing tall whipped around as Integra sitting up peered over as they both saw Tyson standing there with two huge badly burned leather suitcases hanging over his shoulders tied together via a thick rope around the handles of each suitcase and the rope ends clutched tightly by his right hand as a medium sized thick cardboard black ash covered box hung in the clutches of his left hand.

Smirking he shaking his head, entered the room and smiling tossed the medium box onto the table with enough force it slid right for Integra, "open them up..." he spoke. Integra eyeing him and the box, slowly pried the badly burned lid open and blinking, saw the cigars within, the box was fully filled up. "these... were from my office... a gift from the queen..." she murmured as the wolf grunting hefted the suitcase onto the ground and laying it on one flat side, unclipping drew it open. "I know... the humans finally left the ruins long enough for me to look for anything that was worth saving... here... come see Sir Integra... Walter." He spoke as the two slowly drawing over peered in as the man drew open the suitcases...

Walter blinking gaped as in one suitcase separated in different pieces as well as the ammunition shells on one side with other ammunition... "the Harkonnen..." he whispered the name of the very large missile launcher he had made for Seras. Past the launcher was three machine guns that were fully loaded as well as a handful of hand guns that were past models used by Alucard before Walter had created neither the Casull or Jackal for him. As Walter was fully indulged on the guns he had created from the past years of being in Hellsing. Integra was more into the other suitcase as Tyson sighing drew back. "all I could go for right now were your own rooms and a tiny bit of the armory... when it becomes easier, I'll go for more..." he spoke as he blinking watched Integra as she kneeling slowly caught in a look of shock, ran her left hand tenderly over the painted image of a man that rested within a badly burned frame... "so... you knew that man?" Ty asked.

Integra sighing, gave a small crooked and painful smile, "yes... he... was my father... Arthur Hellsing... but... how did this survive the fire?" she whispered, yet blinking, she sighing realized this wasn't the portrait from her office, but the one that was from her father's final resting place, the bedroom where he had passed and in honor of him, she had placed that image in the very room. Tyson watching her sighed as Walter glancing over saw her pain filled eyes. "much actually did survive... it seems the only thing that burned were meaningless items and the building itself... maybe when it draws closer to midnight tonight, I'll take you there though be warned... some father Anderson has been going to the remains nearly every night since it happened with another man who he had called Director Maxwell..." he murmured with a shrug.

"Director?" Walter and Integra traded odd glances, yet sighing Integra rummaged in the case as she tenderly removed the badly burned picture frame and unharmed image of her father from the suitcase... there was clothing within this suitcase, from both Walter's and Integra's rooms, yet... she drawing forth from this suitcase was a photo album wrapped in fake dark green leather baring on in inside cover in black marker 'To my dearest daughter, may you have a joyous life. – Dad'. Drawing it open she and Walter just stared as it was images from the many years of Integra taking office of the hellsing organization.

Images of Integra as a young girl beating Alucard with a nearly to heavy machine gun in her small hands from him scaring her, he baring the all to wicked grin on his lips, Walter creating weapons in his workshop that had been located in the back of the mansion... Integra's seventeenth birthday and the soldiers surprising her by leaping out shouting surprise when she had emerged from her chambers, and the other image by that was the men running away with her chasing after, gun in hand.

Chuckling Walter sighed as she continued to flip through the years collected on photos, another image was of the laundry room and Integra standing there with a look to kill a she eyed the basket of shits by her that were all a good shade of pink as clutched in her white knuckle hands was Alucard's famous red hat sopping wet... "we had.. good times..." he murmured, "and some bad..." she murmured back as they drew to a few images on the tenth year anniversary of her father's passing and showing the graves where both her father and mother rested and everyone dressed in black, that was... except Alucard.

Then they drew to the images of Seras when she had first arrived to Hellsing. Smiling Walter nodded as they saw the first image of her standing in Integra's office, red in the face from her bashfulness and a look of a very nervous teen minus the red eyes "you can actually see her change from such a shy thing to a stronger young lady..." he murmured as they saw a image of her in the basement hallway grinning weakly at them as her hand was raised in a small wave to whoever took the picture, and flipping the page, Integra sighing smiled a bit crookedly "she did at least keep Alucard amused from tormenting me..." she chuckled as it showed a bad photo taken from the far end of the main mansion hallway as on the other end showed Seras with a panicked face running from a swarm of centipedes, Alucard's insect form.

After a while they came to the end with a small section of still empty photo slots. Sighing Integra drew it to a close as Ty smiling looked at them, "save that album, you can always add more to your new life... or your old... hellsing burned down, but it can always be rebuilt... and you still can reign there, just somehow hide the fact you two are vampires." He spoke gaining both stares from Integra and Walter. "how do you suggest that, we can't go in the sunlight nor eat normal food anymore." Spoke Integra.

The wolf merely grinned "simple... train for at least a few weeks and gain the adaptability to stomach at a single human meal for a month as well as create illusion to hide your new looks from human eyes... other advanced skills will have to be learned when you get more use and comfortable with your new selves... but hellsing can always return and more fun and sad images can be added to that album you've already started." He spoke, Integra meeting Walter's eyes bore a gleam that he had hoped to see and smiling he nodded as they looked back at Tyson, "we will bring Hellsing back, but we will need to train..." Integra spoke, Tyson smiling nodded "that's the Sir Integra we all know and love... then agreed... lets get started then shall we, the night has just barely begun." He spoke as he rubbed his clawed hands together.

--------------

Seras groaning slowly drew awake feeling for once in her undead life, fully rested. Nuzzling the pillow she recalled the previous night and day, she had left master and finding Zuranna, now slept in Zura's coffin. Hearing the muffled voice and the tapping on the coffin lid. Seras sighing rose her hand and tapped back with her knuckles on the hard wood as she kept her eyes shut, the vampire just wanting a few more minuets of slumber as she enjoyed the full pleasures of a true goodnight's sleep. As the lid drew open a shadowed figure peered in at her with a short dark chuckle. Seras though rubbing her eyes yawned "what... time is it?" she grumbled as she drawing her eyes barely opened saw black and white figures as her eyes began to draw into focus. "it's just past six at night... did you enjoy your first true slumber police girl?" spoke her master's wicked amused voice.

Seras blinking, crying out sat up hard as the figure falling back gained her stare as Alucard standing there grinned with Zuranna sitting on top of Donovan's coffin having her arms crossed over her front with a glass mug between her legs filled halfway with red liquid no doubt being blood, eyed the man with a crooked grin as he paying no heed to her watched Seras with wickedly amused eyes that danced within the candles glow. "M... master... uh..." swallowing weakly, she hung her head as he outright cackled. "how long... have you been here?" she murmured as his cackle lessened to a mere chuckle "a good thirty minuets while you took your beauty sleep." He sneered making the girl blush even more.

"leave her alone you old bat... so about my question?" Zuranna spoke as she took a deep swig from the mug. Alucard rising tall slipped his shades onto his face hiding his eyes as he looking over at Zuranna grinned. "old bat?" he sneered, Zuranna chuckling eyed him "yeah.. so what, it's true." she spoke. In a graceful fashion, the vampire moved and fully facing the American undead queen, eyed her. "oh really... are you not also 'an old bat' as you so put it?" he sneered. Zuranna shrugging smirked "guilty as charged... but honestly with age comes wisdom and being a vampire, I really don't mind being my age for I will forever retain the look I had when I was changed." She spoke flicking her ponytail from her left shoulder that it had been draping.

Seras blinking watched as the two spoke, two true vampires, Zuranna being cocky and unafraid of Alucard as he was clearly amused by Zuranna's attitude and actions around him. Sighing she timidly stepping from the coffin slipped into her shoes as the two looked at her. "going somewhere police girl?" Alucard chuckled, "leave the girl alone, do you always harass those lower ranking then you old bat?" Zuranna smirked. 'lower.. ranking?' Seras heard those words echoing in her mind, lower ranking, to defy... her hands slowly curled into fists as her teeth became gritted behind her lips. Lower... "Why don't you just fuck off master, I'm tired of always bending down to you, you old bat!" and with that, Seras not meeting anyone's eyes, slammed hard up the stairs leaving the two down in the basement.

Zuranna blinking stared at the direction Seras had ran off in as Alucard grinning drew a deep chuckle from within his chest making Zuranna eye him with a faint smirk on her lips. "what's so amusing... first time she's said something like that?" she chuckled yet froze as he suddenly right before her hunched forward ever so slight to have his eyes even with hers as he peered over the rim of his orange shades, a cruel smile on his lips. "it appears, she's been around you to long.. and you've been around 'Donovan' for to many years..." and with that the man phased out of sight. Zuranna blinking, smirking and rising to her feet chuckled and chugging the last of her blood, headed slowly upstairs even though quite capable of moving about like a true nosferatu, still preferred to act human on some occasions.

----------------------

Me: Sorry, I think I may have gone a bit overboard, it seems like I had to me at least.

Integra: (glares) you went overboard when you made me a vampire.

Me: oh come on, you are still the same cold strict woman as...

Integra: (aims her gun at me)

Me: shutting up...

(reviews, I need them to live don't forget! More to come soon)


	10. Chapter 10

(grins happily with bullet holes in body) Alrighty, here we go, more of my fanfic insanity and all that good shit, enjoy!

Desclaimer: NO, I do NOT own hellsing nor any of its characters...

----------------------------------------

Seras slipping past a few guests already arriving to the night club as the main lights were off with the rave lights blazing as the booming techno roared all around. She leaving through the main double doors slowly walking drew to a speed walk and swiftly her movement grew faster and soon enough Seras was running on a full out sprint as her undead heart raced. Adrenaline pumped in her body as she felt the fear from yelling such words to her master began to fade into a glee and pride. As she ran, Seras drew her skies to the star filled sky while still keeping a eye to the path she ran to avoid anything in her way. 'There! I did it, I defied master and... it felt good.' The grin curled onto her lips as her red eyes narrowing, Seras looked forward once more as the laugh escaped her lips.

Seeing the bench coming up, her legs clenched and releasing her muscles, Seras leaping up high glided over the bench and landing swiftly she stumbling weakly looked over her shoulder at what she had just done and blinking. The smile came back even more as she laughing out right spun around and kicking up her legs, raced off through the outskirts of London with one goal in mind... as a great deal of minuets passed of racing through the dark alleyways and shadows from human eyes, Seras sighing weakly feeling her strength still fully there, stood there facing the burned ruins of her one time home, Hellsing.

Slowly drawing forward as if the land would burn her, Seras saw she stood on the front land before the ruins of the mansion, and surprisingly she saw bits of grass and a few plants still scattered around with only three or four trees still alive but had taken heavy damage from the fire. Glancing around with her hands in her pockets, Seras remembered where her men had fallen, her comrades... yet only one of the men was her friend out of the hellsing soldiers... glancing over Seras drawing in a small breath could swear she still smelled his spilled blood... Pip Bernadette... the captain.

Seras looking around slowly walking forward once more cringed as the first step on the ruins crunched yet after that, she slowly continued onward. Looking around Seras blinking saw the small dip in the ground covered by blackened wood laying on the ground, no doubt the collapsed wall. Drawing over, Seras kneeling down stuck her hands underneath the collapsed wall and with a silent swift motion rose upward, the wall went flying hard crashing a few feet away crumbling into chunks of ash yet Seras uncaring of that peered forward with a bit of shock on her face as the burned yet still stable stairs faced her, the doorway to the basement, a doorway to hell for the hellsing soldiers, the doorway to memories for Seras who tenderly testing each step, slithered down into the dark depths of the basement.

With her feet echoing off of the stone walls, ceiling and floor, she saw the walls littered with gun holes, yet there were no bodies. Seras slowly drawing to a stop weakly peered forward at the single metal door before her... with a small sigh, the young lady lifting up her hand pushed slowly. The hinges grinding loudly allowed the door to open and within. Seras drew into her old chambers, to the right was the empty slot where her coffin had rested while to the left. Drawing over, the police girl drew open the dresser drawers exposing the small amount of garment she owned from both working for hellsing and her previous job when a human, Section 9.

Smiling weakly Seras finding her bag nearby slowly began to fill it with her many garments and drawing to the end the girl blinking peered in at the bottom drawer as there rested a small photo album with a black cloth cover given to her by Walter the first Christmas she had in hellsing; he having given the album to her for seeing that the only other woman in the Hellsing manor carried one herself. Drawing it into her hands, Seras slowly going over to the single chair that survived the raid, sat down as she drew the book open seeing the images taken what seemed so long ago. Sir Integra standing in her office peering at the person who had taken the picture with the look of annoyance. Another of Walter waving gently as he was within the kitchen preparing a main course for the head of hellsing. Yet... as she looked, Seras sighing shut the album tightly and tossed it into the bag. Kneeling by the black bag, she smiling weakly began to zip it up, she knew all to well as much as she missed it, Hellsing was gone.

Seras froze as she felt the presence of unhuman forms suddenly very close, she had gotten to distracted and now was in trouble... swiftly finishing on closing up her bag, Seras reaching behind her drew the hidden hand gun from the rim of her pants and with bag in her left hand, bore the gun in her right and stalking out of her room headed slowly for the stairs. her vamperic ears perked as she heard the whistling tune coming from whoever was up there and it sounded far off enough, possibly far enough she could at least get out before being seen. Drawing a slow breath, Seras gripping both bag and gun in either hand, drew up the steps. Her head peeking up past the rubble, peered around and saw him in the area far to her right with what looked to be a suitcase and filling it up with items.

Slowly exhaling the unneeded breath from her dead lungs, Seras drew fully onto the main surface already eyeing the path she had taken to get here in the first place. "huh... hey... who are you!" Seras flinching glanced over her shoulder as she saw the man heading her way, he sounded like Father Anderson! 'Shit!' looking forward she kicking up her feet kicked off hard while drawing the gun behind her fired. Hearing the bullet strike her mark, Seras plunging the gun once more into the edge of her back pants, smirked as she slammed out of there, her confidence growing. Laughing, Seras bore her fangs in a full out smirk, she had just gotten away alive without even a scratch from Father Anderson... little did she realize.

------

Tyson groaning sat down hard by the filled and clasped suitcase as his right hand held the bleeding wound between his legs. With teeth gritted and golden eyes narrowed with pain, he growled with his ears bending backwards. "God... damn... bitch... I was... careless... shit... fuck... this fucking hurts... who the hell was that.. another vampire... a former hellsing employee?" he growled and with a loud yell of pain, he stumbling to his feet, drew the suitcase onto his back with his free left hand, and with his right still holding onto his wounded pride hoping it wasn't a permanent injury, the wolf stumbled off cloaking himself into a web of darkness for any humans who saw him will not truly see him giving them the feeling as if in some sort of dream state.

Integra jumping glanced over as Walter swinging around, the two watched as Tyson collided loudly down the stairs landing on his back with his eyes shut and teeth gritted in pain as his blood soaked right hand held onto his crotch tightly. "Wha... what happened to you?" asked Walter as he drew over. With a weak laugh Ty drawing his left eye barely open, peered up at the man as he wore a pain filled smirk. "some... vampire chick got me when she... came from the buried basement... she either... has a very good eye... or very lucky." He groaned yet as he had mentioned a vampire chick, the head of Hellsing drew over. "tell me, what did she look like?" she asked sternly.

Chuckling Ty meeting her eyes with his single eye open, grinned as he shut his eye "can't really recall... she bolted as fast as I saw her.. all I can remember was her blond short hair and she was short..." he murmured... Walter blinking looked over at Integra with a small smile, "it seems.. Seras had survived the attack." He murmured totally ignoring Ty's small groan of pain. Integra sighing crossed her arms loosely over her front as she eyed Walter, "if we can just find her, we may be able to find Alucard." She spoke as Ty weakly eyeing the two waved his left hand trying to get their attention, "um... wounded wolf... uh..." he spoke.

Walter nodding smiled slightly "we find those two, and go from there of what to do next... huh?" Walter feeling his pant legging being tugged, looked down meeting the wolf's eyes as he gave a small smirk, "I don't mean... to interrupt your meaningful chatter, but... my dick and balls nearly got shot off by this Seras gal, if they haven't fully been... all I ask is if you can give me two or three blood bags so I may regenerate my pride before I loose it permanently and the suitcase is on the top of the stairs... thank you..." he spoke. Walter trading glances with Integra, the woman headed up the stairs as Walter going to the fridge drew out two bags of blood handing them gently to Ty as he having dragged himself to a nearby wall, propped himself up while still clinging to his injury.

"we're running very low on the blood supply..." Walter murmured as he watched Ty swiftly begin to gorge on one bag and sighing rested the empty bag beside him, "then... it's getting close for you two to learn how to hunt..." he grumbled and as he began to feed on the other bag, Integra slowly resting the suitcase on the floor looked from Walter to the basement they had called home for some time, the floor bore the weapons and ammunition as the other suitcase laid nearby holding their garments as laying on the table in the still burnt frame, was Integra's father, Arthur Hellsing.

Sighing, Ty drew his eyes shut already feeling the mending take effect, "so you will mend alright?" grumbled Integra as she still kept the strict dominant air around her form. Tyson sighing once more nodded "yes... but it will take a while... I'm out for tonight and tomorrow throughout the day... so... let us chat... when shall we try to find you two coffins to sleep in?" he asked. Integra and Walter glanced at each other as the information from the night before swam in their minds of the knowledge to the ties of coffins and vampires. It seems vampires could indeed sleep anywhere they saw fit, but were accompanied by vivid dreams and or nightmares causing them to not sleep at all peacefully while the coffin allows them to feel fully rested every time and keep out any dreams or nightmares that would keep the vampires from having a proper rest.

Integra looked sternly at Ty, "later..." she spoke making the wolf shrug and sighing itched the top of his head with his left hand as the right was still covered in his blood. "whatever you wish Sir hellsing, alright then how about another, what is the deal with that vampire chick named Seras?" he asked. "Seras Victoria came to work for us when my servant changed her a near three and a half years ago." Integra spoke. Ty eyeing her smiled and shrugged "She seemed very confident in her abilities of getting away..." he spoke with a short chuckle yet groaning eyed his wound, "and... she knows a mans weak spot..." he grumbled. Walter chuckling smiled "that is Ms. Victoria for you..." the retainer murmured as he gave a small chuckle imagining the sight of Seras firing on Tyson.

-----------------------

(trying to patch up the holes in my body) So everyone still liking my fic, I know at the moment there really is no plot whatsoever, but there will be one soon, I know there will be... or at least I hope... but yeah, hope you enjoyed it and more shall be on its way... so reviews and all that good stuff, my usual banter, till then.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: (sighs) I'm trying to not only have two characters in each chapter and also I trying to get the relationships going, Just havn't had the proper opening, but soon I shall.

Ty: you better, though please, no more getting my nuts shot off.

Me: (grins weakly) sorry, spur of the moment thing, I just had to.

Zuranna: Like it matters, he never used them anyway.

Me: ... Anywho moving on... enjoy!

(gun fire and swear words flying up from behind me)

-----------------------

Seras walking with a deliberate gait, with a smile on her lips and bag in her right hand, the young vampire felt proud and strong. She had defied her master and escaped with no injuries from whoever that was, it was clear whoever it was wasn't Anderson having seen him far off from the mansion's remains and avoided him will all costs. Even if he hadn't been Anderson, she had injured him without having to even look. Blinking, Seras drawing to a stop peered forward at the very park she had first met Zuranna and from there learned to defy, who her master truly was, how to still have fun. Smiling the vampire slowly drawing for the bench by the all to familiar weeping willow, gently sat down with a heavy sigh rested the bag beside her and drawing her eyes shut gave a happy smile and laugh.

Drawing her eyes to the star filled sky with the back of her head against the edge of the bench, Seras felt the great joy and happiness she had so truly sought from ever since becoming a vampire, who knew being freed from working for a slaying organization she'd find it. Seras saw the shooting star flicker by and smiling the wish filled her heart 'I wish... I can be happy for the rest of my life!' her heart cried out with her joy and happiness and sighing she drawing her eyes shut still bore the smile upon her lips. "Mom... Dad... I wish you could see me now... life... seems suddenly, so much better..." Seras murmured under her breath, it was not the first time she has spoken to her deceased family, many times she has asked for their protection and aid in helping her out.

With a small breath, she drawing her eyes slowly open peered at the sky and the full moon as it shined high above. "maybe... I should have defied master... a long time ago... if it made me feel this good..." she murmured and laughing Seras rubbing her eyes whistled slowly "damn... I feel so good..." drawing her eyes open, Seras smiling looked forward as the enjoyment within lifted her spirits up high. "if your so cheery, will you be capable of feeding now?" Seras crying out fell back hard nearly falling off of the bench edge as to her left sat Zuranna grinning crookedly with a lit cigarette between her lips as she peered forward at the moon above.

"Zuranna... wha... when did you get here?" Seras asked, Zura blinking, slowly looked over at Seras as her smirk softened. "just now... I don't have to walk everywhere dear Seras... but my question remains... with your life becoming better, will you be able to accept the other part of drinking blood... it doesn't make you a monster by just drinking it." She murmured as she drew her gaze once more to the sky. Eyeing her, Seras sighing also looked back to the sky "did master put you up to saying that?" she murmured. Zuranna chuckling eyed Seras from the corner of her eyes, "no... he rather disappeared after your little fiery spat at him... I am here mainly for one reason, I'm your friend and worry about you." She murmured as she drew her eyes to the sky peering at the full moon.

Seras sighing weakly gave a small smile "he'll no doubt want nothing to do with me after my yelling at him..." she murmured, Zura chuckling smirked gaining Seras's gaze. "don't worry... from what I saw, he was awaiting for you to do that for a long time now... so keep it up, but now... about getting some food, I'm famished and no doubt you're far off worse due to refusing drinking the blood...so what do you wish to do Seras?" she asked. Seras cringing looked at her hands as she recalled the past times she tempted and failed miserably to feed. But... blinking she narrowed her eyes at her hands, she defied her master, she felt free after hellsing was burned down, yes she missed and was saddened by the loss of Sir Integra, Walter and Pip... the happiness she had so long sought to feel ever since becoming a vampire and finally felt it for the very first time.

Clenching her hands into tight fists, a small crooked smile drew onto her lips as she rose her stubborn gaze to the sky as she felt it inside of her, the want to defy. She had a taste of it and wanted more, and to defy she wanted to stuff it in master's face that she could do anything, even drink blood. "I'll... do it... but how will we obtain it... from the nightclub or stealing?" Seras asked as she glancing over met Zuranna's very amused red eyes, the American undead queen sighing smiled and peered forward "neither... we're going hunting tonight..." grunting, Zuranna rising to her feet drew the cigarette from her lips and exhaling deeply glanced down at Seras who suddenly had a fearful look. "oh don't back down now dear Seras, you want to show your master you can do anything right?" she asked with a wicked chuckle in her words as she placed the cigarette once more between her lips.

Seras sighing rubbed her eyes, "come on... you want to defy him right, shove it in his face... isn't that correct?" Seras blinking looked over at Zuranna who grinned down at her, and with a small smile Seras chuckled weakly. "I see.. you also invade my thoughts..." she grumbled. Zura shrugging smirked "how could I not... your love and enjoyment of such defiance is bleeding off of you, you want to show your master up... so... show him up... hunt with me tonight." She spoke and slowly began to walk off. Seras blinking, with a small groan followed after and joining Zuranna's side, the two women walked side by side into the night.

--------

"Sir Integra, where are you going?" Walter spoke as both he and the wounded wolf peered at the woman as she headed for the stairs wearing her dark forest green suit that had been saved from the wolf's gathering of their personal items and then some. Drawing to a slow stop, Integra not even turning kept her back to the men as she had the cigar between her teeth and glasses upon her face even though her eyes with perfect vision didn't need them. "I am going out... I know how to fire a gun and can manage on my own... you may accompany me Walter, but I'm leaving here and now and won't be back for a while." She spoke in a very strong tone, and proceeded to head upstairs. "I will accompany you Sir Integra..." Walter murmured as he stuffed his own weapons within his clean uniform on the inside of his black vest over the crisp clean white shirt.

Tyson smirking eyed the two, "so the two love birds going out for a date and leaving the wounded wolf at home... go ahead and have fun." He chuckled gaining the glaring stare from Integra who biting into her cigar dug her fang into the object, peered forward and left as Walter uneasily watching the wolf sighed "you'll be alright then?" he asked, Tyson smirked and flicked one of his ears "no need to worry, just you two be careful... I don't want you two to die." He spoke, Walter sighing nodded and left. Ty hearing the door above open and close, sighed and rubbed his eyes, "yeah... my master would kill me if he knew you two were dead, he ordered me to protect and train you two... so... don't get killed on the one night I'm incapacitated." He grumbled.

As Integra and Walter emerged from the rundown bordered up condominium, saw the part of the city they were in represented the slums of the city. Walter weakly followed alongside Integra as she with a deliberate gait and strong motion in her form and way of carrying herself, the woman seemed to have a desired location to go to and she was fearless. Smiling weakly, Walter peered forward as he was alongside her, as he had promised and sworn, he would forever serve her until the day he died. The man was proud to have such a strong superior to follow and serve, even after being plunged into the world of darkness and damned souls.

------------

Seras licking her lips weakly, uneasily watched the humans steadily walling by the dark alleyway she and Zuranna stalked within. Zuranna's eyes were focused and intent as she baring no smile upon her own lips, peered forward scanning for the best victims that wouldn't stick out and draw attention. "found one... now... watch and learn..." Zuranna's voice purred in a dark tone Seras had never heard her speak in before yet the young fledgling indeed watched and paid close attention as Zura rose her left hand ever so slight as a single six foot tall man in a black suit and tie was walking by... twitching her hand just slightly the man slowly drew to a stop with his right side facing the alleyway. Smirking Zuranna drew her hand slowly for her front, and the man tumbling slightly turned fully facing them making Seras fall back slightly seeing his glazed stare.

"come to me..." Zuranna's words slithered in a low murmur from her lips as the man slowly headed right for her. As he drew a foot from Zura's form, she smirking lowered her hand ever so slight and the man groaning... he blinking, peered swiftly around, "wha... what just happened... where... who... red eyes... oh god... fucking Christ you're a Va-" Zura lunged, her left hand drawing blindly forward gripped his right shoulder while her left hand slithering in a blurry motion grabbed the man's hair and ripping his head hard to the left slammed her fangs into his neck making the blood pour within her mouth and down his neck as the man's struggles and cries softened to small whimpers with his body going limp under her hold.

Seras falling back hard watched with wide eyes as she witnessed her friend feed, Zuranna was kind and a lot of fun to be with, yet... this was a side that startled Seras. But... swiftly drawing her hand to her lips, sank her fangs into her own flesh as she felt the desire to feed rise like a roaring beast within her chest. She wanted to feed just... her humanity fought hard to keep the beast down. _"don't fight it Seras... you're a vampire, you're one of us... shove it in your master's face that you are indeed a true nosferatu and not a weak fledgling." _Seras blinking heard Zuranna's words as she continued to feed. "Zura..." Seras whispered and heard her mental chuckle _"find a good victim and feed... you can keep watch on their heartbeats so you won't kill... but feed Seras, let that desire out." _Seras cringing swiftly drawing past Zuranna and her own victim, peered out from the alleyway watching the humans walk past.

Drawing in a weak breath, Seras watched them 'let the desire out... watch their heartbeat...' Seras blinking suddenly felt it... a opening, she couldn't explain it but she knew it was the right moment... as a solitary man walked by baring gangster clothing, Seras lunged with her arms. Burying any guilt or human emotions, dragged the man hard to the ground with a loud crash as her hands gripping his shoulders grinded the bones and muscle tissue tightly underneath her grip "hey... wha the... let me the fuck go... hey let, GEYAHHH-" Seras felt the bones shatter underneath her hold yet uncaring as her vamperic desires rose burying all human thoughts and beliefs, licking her lips, the young vampire lunged forth and feeling the mans neck give underneath her sharp teeth allowing her fangs to slip into the flesh. She felt the warm red liquid spill into her mouth and with rapid motion, gulped it down as a good amount of blood spilled from the wound down the man's neck as his yells and struggled like Zuranna's victim, lessened to mere whimpers as he was stuck in a realm of desire and pleasure.

Feeling the man's pulse beat against her fangs as she fed, Seras stuck in her own daze had her eyes halfway shut and lessening her grip just barely on his shoulders allowed the bones to relax from such force that had nearly crushed them. Zuranna resting her victim nearby as he was in a deep slumber with a weak pulse yet not dead, she rising tall peered down at Seras as the dark glint rose in her eyes as she gently lapped the blood from her own lips. Smirking, Zuranna gave a low chuckle as she watched Alucard's fledgling. _"Alucard... I know you can feel her feeding since she is your fledgling... I wonder if it's making you hard you old bat, does it make you crave her and want to enjoy her body against yours?" _she chuckled wickedly as she watched the young vampire feed greedily and smirking, the American undead queen narrowed her eyes, "enjoy it Seras... now I may truly say to you young fledgling..." her grin broadened in a wicked sneer baring her fangs, "... welcome to the world of the undead, young fledgling of Alucard." She chuckled.

--------------------------

Me: alrighty... with all the chaos settling down behind me thanks to the almighty duct tape, reviews... again.

Ty: (bound and gagged by the gray tape giving muffled screams of anger)

Zuranna: (with her foot on his side) Serves you right basturd, now beg for mercy mutt!

Me: (sweatdrops) oh god... (sighs weakly)


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey, it's me again, Hakuyaoshi! (stands there waiting for applause... gets a cricket chirping) well fine then... anywho, chapter 13, the number for bad luck... let us make a small amount shall we?

Alucard: (grins maliciously) Can I finally kill someone?

Me: Not yet, but soon enough... I think.

Alucard: (draws and aims gun at my forehead) You think... no, The answer you're looking for is yes, I shall kill someone.

Seras: (throws a dark purple beaded necklace over Alucard's head) Sit boy!

Alucard: (CRASH!)

Me: (blinks at the swirling dust cloud) uh... oookkk... moving on, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

"what is that?" Walter flinched as both he and Integra fell still, Integra's red eyes blazing a she peered slowly around on the busy sidewalks and street. They both felt it, a desire seemingly bleeding free from a imprisonment that was binding that desire for so long. It sent chills down their spines and by the surroundings, only they by being vampires could feel this. "Sir Integra?" murmured Walter as the woman peered around with the eyes of a hawk it seemed. "Someone... nearby is feeding... no doubt... for their first time..." Integra murmured as she reaching within her coat rested her hand on the gun handle and slowly drew forward. Walter watching her sighed and slowly drew after.

------------

Zuranna drew from her enjoyment of watching Seras feeding on the man's blood within her clutches. The undead woman narrowing her eyes felt them drawing closer, very inexperienced full fledged vampires who apparently didn't know how to suppress their auras, giving them away. Normally this didn't bother Zuranna, but it was the young fledgling beside her and how she gained the feel of the stubbornness and streak of kill or be killed with no regret bleeding from one of the figures heading their way, a attitude that would never bow down without a fight. Zuranna truly did not want to make a scene at the moment, not with Seras, she will avoid a fight if she could.

"Seras.. it's time to go..." Zura spoke in a low tone both physically and mentally shattering Seras's bloodlust and with a few good blinks clearing her glazed mind. Seras with wide eyes released the man making him fall to the ground hard, yet being nearly fully drained, the man didn't even so much as whimper when he fell hard onto the pavement. "I... oh... god..." Seras whispered. "not now Seras... we've got to get out of here..." Zuranna murmured and in a fluid motion, slowly walked away from the approaching rookies. Seras weakly watching the man she had fed upon paled as she saw and heard his breath was very slow and shallow as his heartbeat was nearly gone. "Seras!" barked Zura, swallowing Seras turning raced after Zuranna as she clenching her fists felt the blood inside of her.. the desire that had raged within her for so long was gone... but disgust rose in its place as she realized, she had fed for the true first time, and as hard as she wished to deny it, she loved it.

------------

Ty's ears twitched as he felt the darkness engulf... slowly peering up and drawing his golden eyes open, the wolf froze as sharp murderous hazel eyes peered down at him upon a face that bore a very stern grin. Swallowing uneasily, the wolf looked at the man before him in the loose green over coat. "So... you're the... famous Father Anderson... the trump card for the Vatican..." the wolf murmured with a small twisted grin on his lips knowing very well of this slayer's actions. Chuckling deeply, Anderson peered down at him, "and ye are the servant to a supposedly a dead vampire king from the Americas... surprised you damned spawn from hell?" the man chuckled as he stood there towering over the wolf as he sat there still against the wall.

Ty sighing eyed the man, "no... I am rather not... many who knew my master knew me as well... I was his mongrel who killed those unworthy of his time... mainly humans and human freaks such as... yourself!" Tyson pushing off hard from the wall slammed violently into Anderson's body with the grinding of ribs as they shattered. The two men slammed hard into the nearby table with a resounding crash as splinters and chunks of the busted plastic table flew around with Arthur Hellsing's image clattering to the ground. Falling back hard Ty growling eyed the man's form as the plastic ruins of the table jaggedly hung out of Anderson's chest from the back, his blood slowly spilling out with his pulse.

"I know... you're not dead... no mutant as yourself is..." with a cold smirk, Tyson drawing back watched as the wounds were slowly tempting to close up around the jagged plastic spikes on the man's body. "now... what to do with you, you god damn-" Tyson's eyes went wide as he felt the blades slam hard through his body ripping huge gouges, breaking bones and mangling organs, letting his innards slosh out onto the ground with a sloppy crash lathering the ground in red. Staggering backwards, Tyson giving a loud cry crashed hard onto the ground as he peering forward saw Anderson standing nearby unscathed with blades in hand and cruel smirk on his lips. "wait.. you..." blinking, the wolf peered over at the shattered table and saw the body of Anderson fade away into nothingness.

With a small smile, Ty looked back at the grinning man, "So... you've learned a few new tricks... it just means... your illness is getting worse... soon you'll be one of us 'damned souls' Alexander An-" blood splattered heavily onto the walls as Ty's body slumped over to the side with blades jetting out of his skull and eye sockets, blood trickling from his lips, ears and eyes.

Anderson narrowing his eyes to the wolf's body, snorted slightly "I will be rid of all of ye before I succumb to this tainted blood within me..." and with that spoken, Anderson slowly turning was about to head out yet drawing to a stop drew his stern gaze downward to the busted table as there rested the image of the previous Hellsing. Narrowing his gaze, the man peered around seeing all the remnants from the Hellsing mansion. Smirking, he slowly headed upstairs, "I'll deal with all ye lot..." he spoke with wicked laughter as the man left the rundown building to continue his nightly hunt.

-------------

Seras drawing to a weak stop, peered around as Zuranna standing nearby stood tall making sure all was clear. Seras sighing weakly sat down heavily on the grassy hill as they ended up once more in the very familiar park. "are you alright Seras?" Zuranna grumbled as she was in the process of lighting a cigarette as her defenses lost their high peak settings feeling no one or anything around that could cause any trouble. Sighing, Seras looked at her hands as they shook slightly... "I had fed..." she whispered. Zura blinking, looked down at her "so what... he was still alive when you finished... how do you feel, the desire for blood lifted... you feel full?" she asked as she exhaling deeply chewed gently on the end of the cigarette as Seras watching the woman, slowly looked back down to her shaking hands.

Zuranna though was right, and this ridding a bit of the disgust in her stomach, Seras smiled weakly. The desire was fully gone, her hunger sated, but that disgust "I feel sick..." Seras murmured yet jumped as Zuranna kneeling right by Seras's left side held out the already lit one third burned down cigarette to the fledgling as her red eyes glimmered with amusement, "then give this a go, they relax me... and no need to worry about dying, you're already there." She smirked as Seras weakly taking the cigarette between her fingers watched the woman rise back up as she sighing deeply drew her eyes to the night sky as the full moon was losing it's fullness by the passing nights. The young vampire eyed the cigarette and weakly drew it close to her lips.

Zuranna blinking looked down as the choking coughs rose and Seras a bit blue in the face dropped the cigarette onto the ground beside her as her other hand held her throat as Seras hacked loudly. Grinning, the older vampire kneeling drew the cigarette once more into her hand and rose to her feet as Seras with tear filled eyes weakly looked up at Zuranna who grinned slightly and eyed the cigarette, "it took me about a good month to get truly use to smoking... now think of smoking like feeding... everyone adapts differently, it took me a month to smoke properly..." raising an eyebrow, she looked down at the fledgling.

"tonight was your first of both smoking and feeding... give it time and continue at it even if you feel a bit of disgust in your gut... it will soon be the very thing to calm you down, to sate your desires... you are not a monster unless you want to be Seras Victoria... remember this and remember it next time you are hungry, keep at it and it'll become as easy as taking a step forward." Zuranna murmured as she resting the cigarette between her teeth took in a deep breath as Seras wiping the clear tears from her eyes due to the coughing, slowly rose to her feet beside Zuranna. "Seras... look up." Zura murmured drawing the young vampire's gaze to the sky as the light grey clouds having moved in slowly unleashed the flittering snowflakes.

"snow?" murmured Seras as she reaching her hand out watched the flakes land on her palm and melt slowly. Zuranna smiling nodded "winter's here... come on... the sun will be up soon, where do you want to go, back to your master or keep following me like a lost pup?" Zuranna murmured eyeing the red Seras. Yet not waiting for a answer, Zuranna turning began to walk off and Seras weakly followed after. Seras gave a sudden loud scream that was fully muffled by a gloved hand as her body was suddenly pulled back hard against someone's body behind her own and with wide fearful eyes, the fledgling watched as she was engulfed into darkness.

"why so quiet... Seras?" Zuranna blinking slowly turning around saw the remains of a black portal fade from sight with no one else around. Opening her senses, Zuranna giving a small growl looked around, she couldn't tell who it was and even if it was Alucard, that was a low blow to grab her from behind. "Damn it all to hell..." Zuranna growled and as she stood there within the park and falling snowflakes, within seconds a loud sound of beating wings was heard as a swarm of bats flew into the air as the lead bat of many once more bore a lit cigarette in its tiny mouth.

-----------------------

Me: Finally, I got Anderson in there! (cheers)

Ty: (Bleeding all over) why are you cheering, the fucker killed me!

Zuranna: (smirks and pats his blood lathered head) there, there.

Seras: (sitting on her still collapsed master) uh so... what now?

Me: (scratches head) no idea... but yeah, readers, Hope you're havin fun, till then


	13. Chapter 13

Me:God damn... still no plot or signs of the relationships except a hint with Integra and Walter (grumbles)

(Walter and Integra merely eye each other)

Ty: (Laying on the ground with a lily on his chest) I'm dead...

Anderson: (peers around very confused)

Me: (coughing) moving on!

--------------------------

Seras crying out stumbled back hard and looking forward at the pitch blackness, cried loudly as a hand flying forth from the darkness grabbed her lower left arm bringing it upward and smashing both her arm and her body hard into the wall behind her with a loud crash making the light fixture to the left tremble. With fearful wide eyes, Seras saw the single set of red eyes blaze from within the darkness as it swirling drew smaller as there he stood, with a wicked grin upon his lips, hat and shades missing... "m... master..." Seras whispered as his red coat settling behind him, the dark man eyed her as his ebony hair hung on either side of his pale face. "you are my fledgling Police girl, you've had your fun but no more until you truly will accept your true self." He sneered.

Seras cringing looked at him weakly as she seemed unable to move or tear her gaze from his. "M... Master... I... I'm sorry..." she whispered as she forced herself to look down at the ground. She cried out loudly as Alucard's grip on her arm tightened making her muscles scream in pain. "oh... so you go submissive now... after you've defied me, threw your words at me and ran off with another vampire... I should have never changed you, you are a coward and weak..." Alucard's grip suddenly loosened as the guns roar echoed in the room. Slowly drawing back and releasing her arm, Alucard stood there with a small hole on his side. Seras cringing weakly, let her arm fall to her side dropping the gun she had hidden in the back of her pants, and with a weak cry, held her arm that had been gripped violently by Alucard as her gaze looked at him uncaring his wound was already mending.

"I am.. not a coward... I am not weak... I fed master, and no doubt you can tell... I'm your fledgling remember?" she sneered as her eyes grew hard and his grin broadening, how she hated that smile on his lips. Chuckling he eyed her "so.. you fed, but did you enjoy it... did you desire for more with no remorse police girl?" he grinned cruelly. Seras gritted her teeth as she felt the disgust rise, she did enjoy it during the time, but now despised it.

Clenching her fist, she growled yet recalled what Zuranna had said to her what seemed so long ago... 'from what I saw, he was awaiting for you to do that for a long time now... so keep it up...' 'with your life becoming better, will you be able to accept the other part of drinking blood... it doesn't make you a monster by just drinking it...' 'it took me about a good month to get truly use to smoking... now think of smoking like feeding... everyone adapts differently, it took me a month to smoke properly... tonight was your first of both smoking and feeding... give it time and continue at it even if you feel a bit of disgust in your gut... it will soon be the very thing to calm you down, to sate your desires... you are not a monster unless you want to be Seras Victoria... remember this and remember it next time you are hungry, keep at it and it'll become as easy as taking a step forward' narrowing her eyes, Seras gave a low growl, it wasn't that deep or dark, but it was growl none the less.

Yelling, Seras rose tall and pushing off of the wall stood even straighter as she peered upward and forward at her master's intimidating blood red eyes. "of course I enjoyed it when I was feeding.. and yes I feel the disgust in my heart, even now... it's just like learning to smoke, it will take time but I will learn to accept truly of what I am... I am not a coward!" the girl practically screamed her last five words making Alucard's grin broaden with the chuckle rising from deep within his chest. Seras froze up as he moved and was suddenly right by her, his face lowered and a mere few inches from her own. "if you are not a coward... then prove it... show me how much of a nosferatu you can be." He sneered.

Growling Seras narrowing her eyes unbuckled from underneath and rose tall once more peering strongly at him taking all her will and courage to do so. "then... how do I prove it to you... master?" she growled. He grinning wickedly baring nearly all his sharp teeth drew closer. Seras felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as his lips gently drew by her left earlobe, "hunt with me... kill with me... and do not run from me, that will be proving it... police girl." He chuckled deeply with his breath sliding past her ear and with weak eyes, Seras watched her master rise back up and peer down at her with wicked malice and with a wicked laugh, his form faded away leaving Seras in the room taking in ragged breaths as the one word rang in her mind clear as the night outside, a word he had implanted before leaving 'tomorrow'.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Seras looking around swiftly took notice she was within the motel room once more as the two coffins laid nearby, her master's and her own. Seeing the coffin so cheap like resting nearby, the young vampire sighing drew over to it as the coffin looked like a beacon of total relaxation for the first time ever since she had been changed. Pulling open the coffin, Seras slipping inside its soft interior not even caring about her shoes, drew the lid shut and as her head fell upon the soft thick pillow, it seemed instant with sleep falling upon her form.

-----------

"oh god..." Walter and Integra froze as they standing there at the base of the basement steps saw Tyson's body laying there riddled with blades that the two had got to known all to well, his blood and innards were strewn about as the table laying nearby was mangled into many pieces. "How did.. Anderson find this place?" Walter murmured as Integra slowly going over kneeling by Tyson's head eyed his still form. "Sir Integra?" Walter murmured seeing her rise slowly to her feet and have her back to him. "Walter... it's to dangerous here... we must move on, lets pack up the suitcases... and get going... the sun will be up soon." The stern woman spoke as she turning her left side to Walter drew for the shattered table and suitcases setting to work right off the bat.

The man though drew slowly for Ty's body and looked down at the youth, "he may have been a werewolf... but he did help us..." he murmured, "he did, and it's sad, but death is to be our new ally..." Integra grunted as she closing a fully loaded suitcase rose to her feet with the suitcase in hand. Walter sighing nodded and drawing over began to pack the suitcase of weapons "where shall we go now?" Walter murmured as he drew the suitcase shut... "now... we head to the next rundown building and wait for the next night to find a better place to stay at..." Walter heard the falter in her strong voice and sighing setting the suitcase down drew for her form slowly. "is everything alright?" he murmured already knowing the answer.

Shaking her head, Integra looked over at Walter with stone eyes, "what do you think... but we cannot remain, Tyson is dead and Anderson may return... let us move on Walter." She spoke in a low voice. Walter smiling gently rested his hand upon her shoulder "life seems to be a lot tougher for vampires... but we'll get through this..." he murmured and releasing her shoulder grabbed hold of the weapons suitcase and unhurriedly headed upstairs as Integra watching him, sighed and slowly followed after, unknowing of what they should do now.

-------------

As the single light bulb within the basement swayed slowly as the fibers were cold and no longer blazing with light. A small light blue orb drifted into the basement giving a ominous faint glow as it drifted to the wolf's blade infested body that gave a small dripping sound due to blood that no longer baring its warmth, still slinking over the shiny blessed blades. With a small flash the tiny sparrow of blue light flittered over his body. "wake up... the two have left a long time ago... and that man may return by the next morning." She spoke in a soft voice. At first nothing seemed to happen yet, with a weak groan passing the wolf's lips, his left hand twitching, slowly rose up and grabbing the blade within his skull, slowly twisting it free from the bones and innards, drew it out with a swift toss having it clatter loudly onto the ground.

Watching him toss the blade, the bird of blue light sighed "just abandon that body already... our master never did approve of your tactics and remain as a slave in a living body be it immortal." She grumbled as he withdrew the blades within his neck and gave a mangled laugh. "our master... may disprove... but I remain in this body... to keep a promise..." Ty's weak voice spoke. Sighing the bird eyeing him, flittered down onto a bare spot on his gut "you still wish to keep that promise... it's been nearly a good twenty years now, I highly doubt that young woman remembers you, she's grown up from that small child you knew so long ago." She spoke as he tossed another blade to the rising pile of blood encrusted weapons. Giving a dry laugh, Ty drew his hand onto another blade hilt, "if I hadn't forgotten her, neither has she... now... help me or shut up you bird bitch." He grumbled.

Fluttering her wings, she glared "you're such an ass but our master still needs your aid... pathetic mutt..." she grumbled and lifting her face to the ceiling, a loud trill drawing from her form engulfed the room as the blades blazing with a blinding blue glow turned into mist as the wounds and gouges on the wolf's body mended and regenerated to normal function. As the trill ended, she flittering off drew back into the air as Tyson groaning slowly sat up blinking his eyes to make them focus. "happy... now we must hurry, with Anderson and the Vatican being aware of you, they will surly try and seek out our master before he can be revived and finish the job... lets go already!" she chattered and drawing in the form of a ball of light blue light, the orb flittered up the stairway with Tyson swiftly following after.

-------------

Me: Surpise, surprise... my friends were chewing my ass otu for killing Ty off, but the truth was, I never planned for him to go that way, I just wanted Anderson to appear for the Vatican will soon be playing a big role in my story.

Ty: (blinks) so wait... you made me go through all that shit just to bring in the blond boy!

(we both weakly look over as Anderson grinning wickedly draws his blades)

me:(weak laughter while fleeing Anderson's flying weapons) well, reviews, and more shall come, I am TRYING to get a plot going but it's failing miserbaly at the moment... until then... Ja Na!


	14. Chapter 14

Me:(grins) Yes, I do update fast due to the fact, I have no life and like to write. Also the one who asked of my writing style, I'll try to work on it, but most of the time I am writing it's near three in the morning and my mind for proper writing skills isn't the greatest, but I'll try.

Seras: (looking at reviews) wait, I like this one, let me become kick ass and strong!

Me: (smirks) what I plan for you and Alucard will come in due time, patience.

Seras: (grumbles)

enjoy!

-----------------

Seras groaning slowly drew awake feeling very content with the peaceful dreams of random nonsense and the feeling of a pure restful sleep upon her shoulders. Prying her eyes open, the police girl looking around remembered now her 'bed' and... the night before. Rubbing her eyes, Seras gave a weak sigh, she didn't know if she was really ready to go hunting with her master tonight. Blinking, the girl flinched realizing her peaceful dreams had in fact been of her feeding from the night before, yet the dream bore no disgust like she had felt after it had happened. With a weak smile, Seras sighed understanding all to well her master and Zuranna were right, her humanity was keeping her from fully accepting her new life.

Zuranna's words rang in her mind as Seras stretched out her body as far as she could in the coffin, 'don't fight it Seras... you're a vampire, you're one of us... shove it in your master's face that you are indeed a true nosferatu and not a weak fledgling.' Rubbing her eyes, Seras looked up at the coffin lid above her, was she truly ready to fully give up trying to be what she was no more? With the coffin lid creaking open, Seras sitting up removed her hand from the cool wood and peered around seeing the hotel room was still intact and her master's coffin laying nearby. With a weak sigh, the young vampire stepping out of her coffin closed the lid and began to stretch out her body with a deep yawn racking her chest. Even if she didn't truly want to hunt, she'd still do it, like Zura had said.. feeding was like smoking, it takes time to go from loathing to enjoying.

With a weak sigh, Seras looked at the nearby clock on the wall. It has been an hour since she had woken up and still no sign of her master, she had even dared to peek into his coffin and found it empty. Seras cringed as her gut gave a low grumble beckoning her to feed, the desire once more on her shoulders, though not so great as it had been in the past. Sighing she groaning drew to her feet from the bed and soon after left the motel itself and went out onto the sidewalks bustling with bundled people as the snow hung all around from the night before, and even now snow continued to slowly and lazily drift down from the night sky.

Cringing, Seras uneasily rubbed her upper left arm as she glanced around at all the humans passing by her. She saw them no longer as true humans, as normal people, but as food, her meals. Acceptance for them was still within her heart, but she no longer sought out the wish to be with humans. Seeing so many openings that could have been taken, Seras's mouth began to water as the desire within her chest began to rise. Clenching her fists tightly, Seras shook her head, but it wouldn't leave her, the desire was there tearing at her. She wanted to run, to scream and burn the desire away, yet... blinking Seras sighing drew to a slow stop with her gaze slowly falling upwards to the snow filled sky feeling the cold flakes land upon her face. She remembered Zuranna's words... Alucard's words.

'don't fight it Seras... you're a vampire, you're one of us... shove it in your master's face that you are indeed a true nosferatu and not a weak fledgling' 'if you are not a coward... then prove it... show me how much of a nosferatu you can be.' Seras's blazing red eyes drew open to the sky as there was a glint within them, rising from deep within and slowly standing tall peered forward at all the humans that walked around minding their own lives. 'I'm not human... I am not one of them... they are lesser then me... lesser then me!' the vampire bore her gaze on a young man who was walking past her and within a second of nothing happening, the youth froze up as his eyes drew wide with wonderment as he couldn't speak or move.

Narrowing her eyes, Seras's lips gently curled into a small crooked smile as her vamperic mind consumed her human senses easier then it had before with Zuranna. "move..." she hissed the word under her breath and the man turning sharply on his heel as his bewildered eyes with panic darted around trying to figure out what was going on. Seras watching him with a side glance kept her gaze on her prey as he slipped into the nearby dark alleyway and with a low chuckle the young vampire turning on her own heels followed after with a deliberate gait much like a certain vampire in red whose eyes in the darkest shadows watched the police girl with a dark malicious glee.

Unaware of the red eyes glowing high above her, Seras growling with wicked intent drew upon the man who was suddenly free from her mind bending screamed in terror yet was silence as her hands grabbing his shoulder and hair, ripped his head back sinking her fangs into his neck in a rather violent fashion splashing blood onto the snow covered ground around them. Seras's red eyes flew open as she felt his darkness engulf the alleyway she stood within, yet even though feeling him drew her eyes halfway shut and continued feeding. The wicked laughter echoing around her like a chilly wind, _"a bit crude dear police girl, but effective... you've at least learned something by hanging out with that undead queen." _His dark voice chuckled with an amused tune in her head.

Seras didn't respond at all yet releasing her grip on the man's form and allowing her fangs to slip out from his gored throat watched his body fall to the ground with a muffled thud in the now blood soaked snow, he still bore a pulse but barely. Taking in shaky breaths, the police girl's bloodlust eyes drew back to a normal look as she slowly looked down at her hands that gave a slight tremble. The desire was gone, but the disgust didn't come afterwards... hearing his dark chuckle, Seras peered forward not daring to turn around and face her master. Instead, the young vampire looked down at her victim as he laid there bleeding profusely, his heartbeat close to being gone. "do not fret over a mere human, he was your victim, your meal... shed no pity for his death." Spoke her master's cruel voice.

Clenching her fists and jaws tightly, Seras groaning relaxed her joints as she slowly peered up at the sky once more not caring of the blood hanging around her mouth and upon her chin, trickling down her neck onto the black shirt she wore. "So... I've killed then..." she murmured. Alucard chuckled deeply; Seras hearing his coat shift slowly and his boots move in a muffled fashion, she smelled the old and new blood upon his body with the mix of gunpowder as he drew to her left side and peered forward with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"what, no tears for the dying human, no disgust or remorse police girl?" he sneered. Seras gave a small weak laugh as she drawing her eyes shut rubbed them with her left hand. "I'm not human anymore... they are lesser then me... being a vampire is like learning to smoke..." she murmured making her master eye her with a cruel grin on his lips. "some 'ancient wisdom' from the American undead queen?" he chuckled. Seras merely nodded as she sliding her hand off of her face slid her eyes open and peered down at the now dead man. With a small smirk, the girl rose her hand to wipe the blood from her chin; blinking she froze as Alucard's gloved unmarked right hand swiftly and silently reached out and caught her left wrist making her attempt to clean up herself freeze in place.

"M... Master?" Seras whispered as she weakly looking from her grasped wrist up to his blazing red eyes and dark sadistic smirk baring his fangs with tendrils of his ebony hair dangled over his right eye. "the blood is still good, why wipe it away and waste it?" he chuckled in a deep tone. Uncertain of why she actually blushed, Seras looked down at his boots before her, "because... I have no desire to finish it..." she murmured, the girl flinched as his form shifting fully faced her and drew her chin into his free hand forcing her uneasy eyes to meet his wicked grinning ones. Slowly in a graceful cat like fashion, the dark man drew his face a mere few inches from Seras as her breath was locked up in her undead lungs and dead heart lodged within her throat with a wild blush upon her face wondering what the hell was going on here!

"no desire... then allow me to consume the remains of your meal." He chuckled as he slowly came right for her. "Huh... what's that smell..." Seras froze and paled as Alucard in a fluid motion rose tall and released Seras's chin as they both watched the alleyway entrance as there two young women covering their mouths as the stench of blood touched their senses of smell. "Master?" whispered Seras, he merely chuckling watched as the girls uneasily fell back sensing something not right and headed off to a nearby officer. "we've overstayed our welcome is all..." Seras gave a strangled cry as Alucard spread out his right arm over her with the side of his coat in hand, covered her body and drawing her close plunged them both through a portal of darkness as the cop drawing forward paled as he saw the dead man laying there with a look of terror on his dead face.

---------------

Seras cried out loudly as she felt a hand in the darkness suddenly rip her away from her master's side and with a violent stumble. Seras blinking looked around as she saw the hanger resting nearby with the bass booming and the docks nearby. Holding her chest with her left hand, Seras looking around blinked as her eyes rested upon Zuranna who looked at her with worried eyes, cigarette between her lips. "Seras... hey what happened back there, your master just up and abducted you... hold it... is that..." narrowing her eyes Zuranna eyed Seras "you... just fed..." she murmured. Seras with a weak cry lifted her hand to her lips, swiftly wiping away the remains of her meal yet cried out loudly as Zuranna laughing suddenly scooped the young vampire up into a tight hug.

"Ah... wittle Seras fed... I'm so proud!" Zuranna laughing rubbed her knuckles hard on top of Seras's blond head as the girl crying out struggled hard against Zura's grip as Seras was unable to stifle her own laughter. "Let me go... come on, Zura!" Seras cried out as she pushing hard from Zura's side laughed loudly yet fell dead silent as the police girl having been backing up bumped hard right into someone behind her with a dark aura. With a small cry, Seras pulling forward, whipped around and her wide eyes falling upon Alucard's as he sneering drew his concealed gaze behind his shades to Zuranna's. "do you enjoy stealing my fledgling from me?" he smirked cruelly. Zura shrugging eyed him "yeah... what of it old bat, I can't die, nor can you... so no sense in fighting over this... and besides..." Closing her right eye, she smirking eyed him with her left, "... you haven't forgotten my question have you... I need your eyes to find Donovan." She spoke.

Sneering he chuckled wickedly as he watched her "what makes you think I'll help you?" he spoke in a dark voice. Seras watching him smiled weakly and drew a step for him gaining his stare and wicked smirk. "Please master... she's helped me out and is a very good friend of mine... can't we help her find her lost love?" she asked. Alucard chuckling eyed Seras and then Zuranna, "again, I repeat my question... what makes you think I'll help?" he sneered.

Zura smiling rested her hands upon Seras's shoulders making the police girl watched her with confused eyes. "then... I can train your fledgling to have the same eyes as yours since she's 'your' fledgling dear Alucard, she can gain the same power and skills as you." She smirked. Alucard chuckling eyed Zuranna "like I will allow you to take my fledgling away right after she was beginning to accept her new life." He chuckled. Zuranna laughing drew both eyes open and narrowed them "so.. I can take her to the United States and hide her.. leave you to have a nice little chase to find your dear sweet fledgling." Zuranna smirked as Seras within her hands bore wide lost eyes as she watched both her master and her friend argue back and forth.

"you will fail miserably, she's still a fledging and unless she actually drinks my blood will remain as a such, she will remain as an infant of darkness that is blind to nearly all vamperic powers." Chuckled Alucard making Seras blush and look down at her feet. His words within her mind, Seras weakly pulling free from Zuranna's hold fell back between the two and watched them both with lost red eyes with the two true vampires watching her. Alucard baring his signature smile and Zuranna with a gentle smile on her lips and concern in her eyes. Sighing weakly, Seras looking from Zuranna, rested her gaze onto her master's "I'm getting better master... I've fed twice now and at the moment I feel no disgust for it, but..."

Seras clenching her fists tightly made her gaze hard with her teeth gritted in a look of lost anger and annoyance. "no matter what I do you seem to never accept me, you never say well done or good work, you merely turn your back on me and keep calling me a coward, a infant of the darkness..." she spoke with a weak growl in her throat.

Zuranna watching the two peered at Alucard and then at her friend the young police girl, something was going beyond words, a message past anything spoken with breath, but what was it? She was the American undead queen but couldn't figure it out, then again Alucard being the true king of all undead could be concealing it from her to make both her and Seras to figure it out on their own. 'cocky basturd...' Zuranna thought as she drew a deep puff from her cigarette yet... choking and coughing heavily on the cigarette Zuranna and even Alucard perked up making Seras watch the two uneasily. Zuranna's hands drew to her guns for the very time Seras had met her, "we've got company..." she growled.

------------------

Me: I'm getting there with relationship AND plot levels, I mean come on my 15 chapter and I'm still just going on with randomness.

Zura: (grins) well randomness is good sometimes.

Ty: Sometimes.

Me: (sighs) meh, there is a point to it all, just wait and see, till then!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Alrighty, it's time to actually get some action into this fanfic.

Alucard: (grins cruely) can I finally kill someone? (eyes Ty)

(Ty sweatdropping, weakly falls back)

Me: who knows, lets just find out shall we?

Walter: (clears throat) Will Integra and I finally show up so people know we're still alive?

Alucard: You do know you're dead, yes?

Me: (blinks) anywho... moving on!

-----------

Seras turning sharply around felt the figure's presence of darkness, the feeling of a full moon and wild forests even though they stood on the docks with a foot and a half of snow as the sky was filled with clouds that spilled snow. Within the shadows, the figure slowly emerged. The young vampire fell back slightly as she saw his brown ears in the matt of unruly brown hair, a werewolf. Looking to be in his early twenties wore common blue jeans with holes in the knees, brown heavy boots and a loose black tank top with a red plaid shirt over his arms and shoulders unbuttoned down the front. Zuranna was the first to move as he approached them, yet... Seras blinking bore a lost look as Zuranna removing her hands from her weapons handles, kicked up her feet racing right for the werewolf.

The man stopping took Zuranna's charging attack and gave a strangled laugh as Zuranna laughing loudly held the man tightly. Seras falling back beside her master gave a weak sound "what's... going on here?" she murmured, yet gaining no response, she looking over saw Alucard merely standing there with a wicked grin upon his lips. Sighing weakly, Seras giving up on trying to speak to this dark man, peered forward once more as Zuranna drew for them with the wolf beside her, both of them grinning ear to ear.

"Seras... Old bat... this is Tyson, or Ty for short... he is one of many servants to my master, Donovan.. huh?" Zuranna blinking watched as the werewolf narrowing his gaze onto Seras, smirked making the young vampire fall back. "So you're the one... you nearly bloody fucking shot my balls and dick off back at the mansion's ruins." He smirked, Seras blushing just looked at him understanding now by how his voice sounded, he was the one that had convinced her in the past it was Anderson. A wicked chuckle drew her from her thoughts as Alucard gaining Tyson's gaze, bore down onto his golden eyes with his red making the wolf's ears bend backwards as he felt very uncomfortable near this man.

"I thought 'Donovan' liked spectral servants who can possess and do further damage then anything living." He sneered in a dark mocking tone, "He does, Ty just remains in his physical form so to keep a promise for some human kid from about twenty years ago... greetings Lady Zuranna... I am very thrilled to finally find you..." Seras just stared as the blue orb of light floating from what seemed Ty's shoulder, shifted into the form of a ghostly light blue bird that flittered over to Zuranna who with joyous eyes greeted with such excitement reminding Seras a bit of her own self.

"Demon... I am truly happy to see you once more... so then that means, my master's true location is known!" laughed Zuranna yet the bird sighing watched her queen, sensing the bird's stare, Zuranna's laughter faded as she weakly looked at the bird of blue light "Demon?" she murmured. Sighing weakly, the bird looked at her queen. "it is true I know his present location... but it only seems I can pass through the barrier, anything living will either lose their memory or just up and die... and many have tried, the grounds are covered with fresh bones mixed with old..." she murmured. "A barrier?" Demon glanced over with Zura and peered at Seras who blushing looked away. Ty smirking nodded "yeah... it was put there by the very ones who imprisoned our master so to keep out any who could remove the steak in his heart and revive him." He smirked.

"steak... just how long was he put out for?" asked Seras, Zuranna smiling nodded "like I had said... I was put into a dormant sleep well over two hundred years ago... my master disappeared another two hundred before I was captured and put into a dormant state... so that would be four hundred years after him being put into a dormant slumber... it's about time we awaken him, no?" Seras blinking looked at Zura as she having spoke this had a ancient wicked glint in her eyes, rebellion, revenge, and a look of great victory over the slayers. Suddenly it was made all to clear to Seras as she swallowed down any thoughts, or emotions towards her new found friend... in truth, Zuranna was exactly like Alucard back in the day... and she could easily return to that state after her master was awoken once more. Did everyone she meet who was a powerful vampire become dark and cruel with a sadistic streak in them?

Seras cried out as Zura having gone to her side drew her arm over the girl's shoulders and drawing a deep puff from her cigarette grinned forward to Ty and Demon. "we are creatures of the night dear Seras, and we all are dark and sadistic, but some prefer to be that way more then others... like a certain old bat... but... Alucard, Seras... I need your help to try and shatter this barrier so I may return to my loves side... so... what can I do to have you help us Sir Alucard?" she spoke drawing from Seras's side drew forward and turning around faced them both, her eyes upon Alucard.

Seras blinking looked up at her master as he still bore his signature grin. "I will not help you." He chuckled, Ty narrowing his eyes eyed the man in red "why not?" he asked gaining Alucard's stare behind his orange shades. "you have nothing I want." He spoke in a slow dark tone. "what is it you want then... good hunting grounds, pleasure, pain?" Zuranna spoke making Seras look at her with uneasy bewilderment, the woman's voice had changed from gentle and cheerful to near dark and cruel as her master's. the woman's eyes had also changed into dark pools of red sadistic darkness. Chuckling, Alucard eyed the woman as his grin grew "if I seek any of such, I can easily obtain it through my own actions... thus, you have nothing I want." He chuckled.

Flinching Ty, Demon, Zuranna and even Seras glanced over as they all heard the faint roar of gunfire. Alucard merely chuckling, turned and headed off for where the gunfire cries came from. Seras trading looks with Zuranna, turned and ran after her master join his left side. Zura blinking, sighed and with a crooked smile eyed the two by her, "Lets go... we cannot lose track of Alucard again..." she spoke and with Ty grumbling and demon giving a weary sigh, the three followed after.

---------

Integra growling wiped the thick blood from her eyes with her left arm as the gash on her scalp gushed blood matting her hair into a sticky red mess. Lifting her gun, she continued to fire from the confines of a rundown apartment complex as Walter outside was using his own special weapon. Diamond filament wire tipped with metal chips that sliced and splattered the innards and flesh of the hundred of ghouls as their puppet masters stood in the back firing their own machine guns. Integra yelling her anger ducked back inside the complex and sitting there below the blasted out window, reloaded her weapon as she cursed the god she had sworn to worship... they thought they finally found a place they were safe within only to get bombarded by vampires who seemed to seek revenge after finding out who she and Walter were.

Snapping the fully loaded cartridge into her weapon, Integra yelling drew back over the windows frame. "Sir Integra!" Hearing Walter's panicked voice, the woman glanced over to her left yet... her red eyes flew wide as she saw what seemed in slow motion, the bullet heading right for her. Integra pushed herself back hard trying to back away from the bullet screaming from her left. To slow. Integra for what seemed the first time in her entire life, screamed. She screamed in severe pain as the bullet missing the side of her skull skimmed her eyes. Flesh, fragile tissue of the very makeup of the eyes, and blood was ripped and thrown violently into the air as the woman was thrown back hard into the building crashing violently right on a nearby table shattering the wood and the woman once so strong and defiant in the Hellsing manor laid on the floor writhing in pain as her blood soaked hands clung to her heavily bleeding ripped out eyes with her pain filled voice screaming.

Walter saw her take the attack and yelling glared at the vampire who had sent the bullet and ripped out Sir Integra's eyes. "Basturd!" the vampire cried in agony as Walter spitting out the harsh word attacked. Intestines and other innards flew into the air like bloody fireworks as the vampire's body was sliced violently with the snapping filament wires. Walter though froze as he saw past all the mangled ghouls, the five remaining vampires that were all men looking like homeless minus their red eyes; aiming their weapons to Integra as the burliest of them all had dragged out her body by the hair leaving a bloody streak onto the ground from the crushed in doorway.

"keep fighting and the bitch dies!" yelled one of the men as he pressed the machine gun barrel roughly onto Integra's back. Integra Wingates Hellsing laid there wounded and near to the point of unconsciousness as the pain wracked her body and mind. It wasn't just pain from the savage wound to her eyes; but to the very loss she felt, the disgrace and failure she felt in such a position. Once she had been looked upon by the Queen of England as a true and loyal organization head leader of annihilating all the damned undead souls in London, and now. Coughing loudly, the woman tasted and felt the copper liquid slowly drip from her soft lips mixing with the blood pouring from the remains of her eyes. She was one of them, one of the damned souls she had sworn to take out, to rid this world of.

Walter growling rose his hands up, "Leave Sir Integra alo-" Walter's eyes flew wide, the monocle slipping from his eye flew down to the ground shattering as his body lurched forward hard with blood splashing heavily onto the ground before him. A five pronged spear had been slammed into his back and out his chest with ribs and a mangled right lung chewed up and dangling from the rusty metal prongs. One of the men unseen from before had snuck up and jabbed the retainer in the back. Coughing heavily, blood splashed from his lips as Walter growling weakly turned his eyes over his shoulder and peered at the wickedly grinning vampire. "you lost... Now the Vatican Iscariot section thirteen ass holes must pay us for we took out the Angel of Death and soon the Head of Hellsing, and _they _thought it couldn't be done." Spat the vampire as the others laughing eyed Integra as her body trembled from the pain as her mind was stuck in a twisted world of misery and failure unaware of what was going beyond that.

Walter stumbling clenched his fists tightly yet froze as the biggest of the vampires seeing his movement pressed the barrel of his shotgun onto Integra's head making a small cry leave her lips. "move and she gets more then a bullet to her head." Seeing Walter freeze, the man gave a dark chuckle "good man... it tells us your weak spot 'Angel of Death'." Sneered the man as he lifting his weapon struck the woman. Walter feeling a sudden urge to truly protect the woman laying before him; he yelling lunged, the man seeing this smirked and rose up his shotgun, "bad move-" a gun was fired. Walter's eyes went wide as he heard and felt the bullet slam past his body screaming in the cold night air. The burly man saw the bullet yet was to slow. His body was thrown back hard as his skull was blasted apart splashing the ground with bone fragments and brain matter with the mixture of blood and tissue of his eyes.

----------------

Me: (grins) is it better? The plot is finally taking form! (cheers)

Integra: (holding her bleeding eyes) Gee, thanks... bitch.

Me: Hey come on now, it is all part of the plot!

Anderson: (glares) so wait, ye're making the Vatican the enemies?

Me: (shrugs) possibly, anywho, reviews... stuff...


	16. Chapter 16

Me: alrighty, I'm bringing out the action that we all seek from Hellsing.

Alucard: Will I finally get to maim?

Zura: You're like a little boy with a new toy still in its wrapper, patience you old bat!

(bullets begin to fly)

Me: (ducking down) Hope you like my fight scenes... I'm not to sure If I'm really that good at it... so yeah, enjoy!

------------------

The remaining five vampires stood there in utter shock as their team leader was so suddenly massacred by a single bullet. "Walter... Sir Integra!" Walter gripping the blood soaked spear through his chest heard the girl's voice that was all to familiar and blinking, saw the other vampires not paying attention. The Angel attacked once more ignoring the ripping agony in his chest. Screams rose as the four before him sloshed to the ground shifting from blood soaked corpses to piles of bellowing ash as another gunshot was fired. Walter felt the vampire behind him struck his body in an attempt from falling yet shifting to ash plumed violently from both sides of the retainer as the sound of running footsteps drew closer.

The pain was to much; stumbling hard Walter's legs gave out yet before he could crash to the ground strong but small arms caught his body making his red eyes look over to meet another pair of red eyes topped with brilliant blond hair. "S... Seras!" came his raspy surprised voice. Seras smiling with weak relief nodded "yeah... it's me... I can use some help over here!" she yelled over Walter's shoulder as he took note of the darkness drawing closer, two rather, one so familiar while another made his skin crawl as it was new and unknown.

"Oh shit... I thought I told you two to NOT try and get killed..." Walter blinking looked at the familiar man's voice as the werewolf walking past kneeled swiftly by Integra and with the sound of ripping cloth, bounded the strip of ripped shirt around Integra's eye sockets. "Is she..." Seras drew her gaze to Walter's as he weakly watched the wolf he saw dead what seemed a few days ago alive and working on Integra. Seeing his gaze, Seras smiling weakly looked at him, "She'll be fine... I hope... here, hold on... this may hurt." Seras murmured gently as she freeing up one hand held it above the spear within his chest.

Walter cringed violently as the wood being shattered by Seras's blow. His body lurched ever so slightly as the spear on both sides sloshed out from his body letting new blood to rush out over his clothes. Hearing the dark chuckle, Walter forced his eyes to the left and unable to look up, he was only capable of seeing the red coat and unmarked white gloved hand. "I'm surprised you made it this far old man... though it amuses me to see you young again and a vampire." Sneered the all to familiar voice. "Alucard... The... Vatican... Iscariot..." Seras cried out as she wrapped her arms around the slumping body of Walter and looking at him gave a small sigh seeing he was out cold.

------

Integra groaning slowly came to with her face still heavily bandaged and laying on her back on some mattress as she smelled the fresh blood nearby and heard the faint sound of someone swallowing. Feeling the all to familiar yet faint foreboding darkness, she gave in ever so slight to her pathetic hopes. "Alucard?" her voice came out as a mere strangled whisper. The swallowing ceased and hearing the rustle of cloth, "No... it's me... Sir Integra..." the woman laid there having to compute the young woman's voice... "S... Seras?" she whispered. "yeah... it's me... how are you feeling?" the police girl murmured. "where am I?" Integra spoke in her weak voice, brushing off Seras's concerned question. "In a motel room where my coffin and master's is... Walter is sleeping beside you... we had gathered up all your stuff from the rundown building and are resting near you." spoke the vampire.

"Seras... were you... feeding?" Integra spoke. Seras blushing a bit looked at Integra and at the blood canister Alucard had 'handed' to her, more like throwing it for cruel amusement. "Y... Yeah... I have..." she murmured weakly "for how long... did you kill?" Seras sighing recalled the man she had indeed drained his life, but remembering the feelings she experienced, the pleasure, the enjoyment. Sighing she gave a small smile "About... a week or so... and yes... but only once..." she spoke yet gaining no response, Seras looked back at Integra and saw she had gone unconscious once more. With a weak sigh, Seras looked at the window showing the night sky outside as it was snowing rather heavily and eyeing the two sleeping. She giving a small smile rested the canister nearby and drawing her black raincoat on, left.

-----

Seras for once was really bored as the others had ran off their own ways. Demon and Ty had gone off to seek out any information they could gain on why Walter had mentioned the Vatican as well as the Iscariot agency, as Zuranna and Alucard went off hunting by themselves. Walking from the motel into the foot deep snow as the sky still continued to unleash the heavy onslaught of snowflakes, Seras sighing went onward uncaring of where she was going to end up seeing as there was much on her mind. It took her a second to realize the sound of muffled footsteps beside her crunching in the snow with her own steps. With the fear suddenly rising in her chest, Seras jumped hard and weakly looking to her left saw Alucard walking leisurely beside her with dark grace. "M... Master... what is it?" the girl could only get out in a tiny squeak.

Seras felt very uncomfortable as she watched her master slowly smile with what seemed enjoyment, to her, he only smiled like that when his mind was getting charged for some up coming battle. "Master?" she whispered weakly and gained his shielded gaze onto her own with her reflection shining in his orange shades as he continued to grin. "A war is coming... can't you feel it?" he chuckled with his words dark and filled with malicious delight. Seras weakly swallowed "no... I can't." she spoke in a small voice as he peered forward once more with her own gaze looking before them as they both headed down one of the busy streets of London.

"I can... and I think it all has to do with your 'friend' Zuranna being here." He chuckled, "Zura?" blinking, the young vampire fledgling looked up at her master with a confused look in her red eyes. Alucard smirking didn't even look down at her as a dark chuckle left his chest. "did she ever tell you who sealed away her former master... The Vatican... and guess who will try to stop her from reviving 'Donovan'?" he sneered. Seras weakly sighing looked at her master with worry, "the Vatican... but, how will they know if she's here... or her plans..."

"they will know... for this is the time when the door is only open for so long to actually revive our master." Seras crying out looked over as Tyson with hands in his pockets, followed beside them to their far right clearly avoiding Alucard and didn't approve of such company with his ears bent back. "what do... you mean?" Seras murmured weakly. The werewolf smiling slightly crooked to her, looked forward with his piercing golden yellow eyes. "my master was put into the deep slumber about four to five hundred years ago by a very dark weapon... it was a steak to normal eyes with markings scribbled over it... but it was said that very steak was carved from a shedded ancient dragon's claw and can trap any soul within a body for years depending on the strength of the one being imprisoned... and since our master is the second most powerful of all undead... the steak could only fully contain his soul inside his body for so long, estimate time was four hundreds years..." Ty spoke as he gained the full attention of Seras as Alucard merely watched the two with a bit of amusement; it was news he had no interest for.

"a dragon's... claw... but how, dragons aren't real." Spoke Seras, Ty chuckled "vampire's aren't real either... just because you've never seen one doesn't mean they are not real." He spoke peering from Seras faced forward once more as they entered a very familiar park that was covered in footprints carved out snow and snowmen with remains of snowballs scattered all around. "alright... so why a dragon?" asked Seras. Ty sighing once more looked to the cloudy sky as far off a transformer blew. "I can't really remember, I was just a pup when it happened... but... the saying goes, a dragon can only tame a dragon... my master isn't just a vampire... he's more like that of the-" Ty fell silent as the orb of blue light out of no where screamed into his face and shifting rapidly into the sparrow of light, Demon screeching looked at him with both anger and anxiety.

"I should be chewing your ass out right now for even mentioning dragons to these monstrosities, but we've got a problem, now follow!" and with that she flittered off fully ignoring the piercing glare Alucard gave as she had given both him and Seras the title as monsters, he actually didn't mind the title monster, Alucard rather enjoyed such a title for that was what he was; a monster, and soon even the police girl will become such when she finally burns off her petty humanity. Yet it was how the spectral servant had said the title that made him wish to fully end her half life on this world; it would be fair simple since her body is already been long since destroyed, he would just have to shattered her spirit to let her move onward into hell.

-----

Alucard was drawn from his malicious thoughts of ripping apart the spectral servant's body as he felt both wolf and his fledgling run off in the direction the other servant had fled in. Watching the two run off kicking up good amounts of snow behind them. A small wicked grin curled onto the man's lips as the outline of his shadow encased body began to flutter and pull apart... He's had enough of trying to find his fledgling all the time.She was _his_ and no one else could claim her and if anyone tried to. The lead bat gave a cruel chattering laugh, Alucard would rip their hearts out and enjoy feasting on them.

--------------------

Me: Damn, to me it seems I'm making Alucard obssessive over Seras...

Seras: (blinks) please don't... he scares me enough as it is.

Alucard: (leers over Seras) Oh really?

Seras: (in a tiny voice) help.

Me: (sighs) anywho, more to come, till then!


	17. Chapter 17

Me:(grins) I'm about to crash so please forgive if this is a bit out of whack I guess is what I am saying.

Integra: It's always been 'out of whack' when you first started writing it.

Me: Meh!

Enjoy!

-------------

"what's going on!" rasped Seras as she ran alongside the werewolf as his eyes losing all amusement and interest bore a strict glare. "When Demon spoke, she showed me in my mind images of what's going on... that's how she mainly speaks... Zuranna lets just say... has a bit of a mess on her hands and if she lets her rage go over critical, London could be destroyed." He spoke in a monotone voice as they slammed over a bench spraying more snow all around and mangling a nearby snowman. "wait... London... how!" cried Seras gaining a faint sideways glance from Ty who nodding peered forward once more. "think about all the information you've gained... the steak made of a dragon fang, the American undead queen and her king capable of putting a huge continent such as the United States into a state of constant fear... they're _not_ just normal vampires, nor is your master or soon you when you drink his blood for full vamperic freedom." He spoke as they raced from the barriers of the park and dashed through near empty streets and dark alleyways startling a few homeless who were still sober.

"not... what... are they?" Seras spoke in a very weak voice, Ty chuckling sighed "think it over... it took me only one watch of them battling to figure out what they... oh shit..." both werewolf and fledgling froze as they rounding a corner saw the sight. Seras crying out went rigid as the flames lit the night sky, the fire so intense the heat licked their bodies and fluttered their clothing. "No... the... star spangled..." whispered Seras as they saw the hanger crumpling in on its self with flames whipping around taking a bit of green and blue due to the different metals and other materials that were burning up.

Ty blinking looked worriedly down at Seras as her knees collided heavily to the snow covered ground. Her arms held her trembling form with her red wide eyes looking at the burning night club. "Seras?" Ty whispered. "it's... it's just like... last time..." Ty was shaken by how her voice was so frail and small. Sighing he gently looked at her with concern, he understood why she was like this, she had seen her home; Hellsing, burn to the ground and her comrades perishing within its fiery walls. It had traumatized her human mind and would haunt her very thoughts until... Sighing the wolf looked to the right as he felt the dark aura of Seras's master within the nearby alleyway reforming himself into his human like state. Until she fed off of Alucard's blood, she would never be free from her scars and open wounds from her life in the past.

Heavy gunfire echoed all around and the ground rumbled as a huge explosion roared a plume of smoke and flames upon the hanger as with grinding metal, the rest of the roof caved in sending embers high into the sky. Sirens roared far off as both Seras and Ty saw the ten men falling back firing into the roaring flames of the hanger. Their yells and orders muffled by the oncoming sirens and bellowing roars of the fire. "Oh goody... she's already beyond sanity... where's De... ah there..." Ty murmured as a eleventh man drew from the flames burning and firing on his own members as he screamed for them to get away... his body had been possessed by Demon but not his mind or anything neck up. "Well dear Seras, I must aid them or get my ass chewed out later..." drawing two hand guns that were hidden underneath his torn up jeans, the werewolf racing off for the attackers, savagely yelled as he rising the guns fired.

Seras jumped as the dark chuckle drew into her very body. Blinking, the young vampire like a frightened kitten peered weakly up at her master as he taking to her left side stood tall and grinning maliciously as he watched the bloody battle take place before them. "M... Master..." Seras whispered. "Look at it Seras... the bloodshed, the flames... this is but a taste of what's to come." The vampire spoke as he drew in a deep breath drawing in the small but all to craving scent he had missed since the wars of the Nazi battalion. Seras weakly looked at the burning hanger and giving a weak cry, clenched her fists tightly fully unaware of her master having spoken her real name. "They... that hanger..."

"What of it?" sneered Alucard, "what of... they were my friends!" She cried loudly tearing her gaze from the flames to her master with a hateful and pain filled glare as the tears shimmered within her eyes from the dancing flames. Alucard chuckling looked down at her having his piercing red eyes stare at her over the edge of his shades. "Then fight the ones who did this... soak your body in their blood, kill them, destroy them!" he laughed wickedly. Biting her bottom lip, Seras looking from her master peered once more the hanger as both Demon in the possessed screaming man and Tyson were firing and dodging the onslaught of bullets from the attacking men as more seemed to keep appearing every time one fell to the ground mangled and painting the snow and exposed ground red. While within the hanger ruins that was still in a violent blaze a growing foreboding aura was consuming all as it felt whoever it was, was trying to draw it back.

Her red eyes narrowed... last time she had failed to save her comrades, her home... not again, not ever again! With her hand snapping back and drawing her gun in hand, Seras yelling kicked off the ground and like a bullet herself raced forward rising her weapon and firing. As the fledgling ran into battle clearly startling many of the men, Alucard with his arms crossed over his broad chest was grinning cruelly as his shoulders shook with a pure evil chuckle that growing louder. The vampire parting his jaws began to outright laugh as he watched them fight. "take it all in Seras, breath in the scent of fire and blood... this is your new life, embrace it, take it and use it!" he cackled loudly as he watched her throwing her empty gun to the side and slam into a nearby man proceeded in twisting and ripping the man's limbs off of his screaming body, her eyes glazed with bloodlust and rage, all humanity within her lost in the bowels of her rage.

Seras felt the anger bleed through her, the rage, the yearning to not just feed but to make them suffer, to give no mercy nor pity to these souls. Smelling his spilled blood as well as the others all around, feeling their pain, smelling their fear and own anger. Her enraged eyes with contracted pupils bore down on the wailing man under her clutches as he struggling efforts merely sloshed more blood all a round as he screamed in agony, all humanity and human emotions from before were no where to be seen within her cold and ruthless eyes. "Shut up..." she growled yet the man continued to scream as no one came to his aid; his fear to die consuming every part of his panicked soul... "Shut... up... SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sera's rage drew forth... her hands tightened savagely onto the man's shoulders making bones grind and crack making his wails of pain grow and Seras parting her jaws, lunged.

The man's cries were instantly silenced and biting down hard, Seras feeling her teeth scrape heavily against the man's neck bone; bit down hard slicing through the thick flesh and tough esophagus tissue letting the thick blood to slosh both within and all around her mouth. With a violent tug and sound of sloppy meat being squeezed tightly, the young vampire gripping his mashed up shoulders in her hands gave her head a small twist ripping the remaining meat from the man's shredded neck and throwing her head back parted her jaws allowing the soft warm lump of human meat to slide down her throat in one swift gulp. Gasping heavily, Seras growling bared her blood soaked fangs to any nearby men who stumbled back hard, their fear radiating off and making her lust for their lives rise even more.

With the flames behind her bellowing even larger and more violent then a few minuets before. Seras with her front utterly drenched in the man's blood slinked to her feet in a slow graceful fashion as both men and servants traded uneasy glances. Her body was concealed with shadows from the fires glow behind her and making the blood on her body reflect with her red eyes blazing crimson upon her shadow covered face. "leave..." her voice though dark and hushed, the men heard it as it swam both to their ears and entwined itself within their minds through a mental link that sent chills down their spines. With a violent crash of metal and wood, the flames roared brutally as within the dancing flames, a roar that wasn't created from the blaze slammed all around making Ty whip around with fear in his eyes. "Oh... shit... Seras... run... get out of there!" the werewolf screamed as he throwing his now useless guns to the ground, turned and bolted. Seras on the other hand feeling the demonic energy behind her, continued to stare forward at the very men who had destroyed the hanger.

Seras's mind was swiftly brought back to realty as the flames suddenly dispersing with wind slamming all around nearly blew all off of their feet as with two very large objects crashing down on either side of Seras with the smell of blood and old roses filling the air as the feel of something very large loomed over her very small form. The girl weakly peered upward to see a huge silver metallic chest made of scales like that of the belly to a serpent as beyond it rested black scales of the same snake like texture... looking past the giant chest, Seras's body locked up with both bloodlust and rage dispersing as she saw the long neck and lizard like muzzle with eight blazing red eyes that bore no pupils as they seemed to glow with the very flames of hell. "A... dragon... oh... shit..." Seras whispered under her breath as the giant dragon as long as near ten buses and towered over seven stories if not taller, unfurled its black bat like wings shaking off the last remains of the hanger from its hide.

With a slender yet well built form, and the only other color from black was the metallic silver underbelly, claws and teeth. The dragon had the long slender muzzle that look much like a lizard as black horns jetted from the back of its head and four and a half feet long spines rising from the back of its neck down to the tip of its tail. The dragon was indeed savage looking but bore a odd feminine feel. This made Seras fall weakly to her knees as she couldn't tear her gaze from the dragon standing above her with its forepaws on either side of her body. "Zuranna... she... and Donovan... they're... dragons..." she whispered as Zuranna parting her jaws suddenly unleashed a screaming roar making all buckle hard with their hands to their ears as blood leaked from between the humans fingers.

----

Ty holding his ears roughly, fell to his right knee as his half drawn eyes looked up to Alucard who merely grinning watched the whole scene unfold with no signs of being affected by the dragon's screeching wail. 'strong... basturd...' the wolf growled within his mind as he rested his gaze once more onto Zuranna's body as he gave no mercy to those she was facing with cold brutal eyes.

----

Seras blinking looked at the dragon as the screech suddenly gave to an abrupt end... flames slammed out within not even a second of the cries ending. The young vampire fell back hard as she saw and heard the screams of the men burning up in the blazing flames. The stench of burning flesh, cloth and hair tore through everyone's sense of smell. Seras coughing covered her mouth and slowly began to back up from the dragon yet froze as she felt the cold gun barrel against the back of her head. "Checkmate... bitch!" and the gun fired.

Seras screamed... Stumbling forward and crashing onto her knees, the girl with tear filled eyes weakly looked to her left as her severed arm laid nearby sloshing blood all around. She barely dodged that fatal attack but pain still ripped throughout her body as the bullet having been silver... Shuddering the young vampire hung her head and screamed as her right hand desperately clung to her heavily bleeding left shoulder as chunks of muscles and ravaged flesh dangled like small streamers from her wound.

The man cursing swear words behind her, lifted the gun up once more taking aim. A gunshot echoed all around as the dragon's body began to slowly give off black steam and shrink. Seras hearing a loud bloody smack, forced her eyes weakly open and saw the man to her left laying by her severed arm, his eyes lifeless as his chest cavity had been blasted out with his innards strewn out before him as if some morbid art piece. Shuddering, Seras closing her eyes, hung her head once more in defeat, her mind racked with to much pain to truly comprehend what the hell was going on as with a low groan, Zuranna once more in her own human state, collapsed heavily nearby unconscious and still steaming black as her body was covered with ash and blood.

Seras heard the cloth and felt the figure drawing closer with muffled footsteps... as the figure kneeled before her to the right; frightened, or rather unknowing what else to do, the young vampire lunged with her fangs exposed. Her vamperic senses even with eyes shut, she went right for the throat and sinking her sharp teeth into the smooth flesh, felt the figure's blood slosh into her mouth yet unlike other blood she had previously felt in her mouth and throat... Seras giving a muffled cry still held on as the hot blood that seemed to be near boiling slid down her throat. As she did her pain began to ebb, the lost feeling of her left arm was fading as if a numb spell wearing off with the feeling of something inside of her unlocking. _"Are you... enjoying yourself... Seras?" _Seras's eyes flew open meeting orange shades as behind them she saw red eyes drawn halfway shut, his head held back ever so slight due to her blood soaked mouth bearing down upon his neck.

With a muffled cry, Seras throwing herself back landed hard on her rear as she took in ragged breaths, the fresh blood she hadn't drank fully, tenderly slipped out onto her already blood soaked lower face with her eyes wide. "Master... I..." falling silent, she unphased of her arm once more attached and the fact of Ty caring for his fallen queen with Demon nearby having ripped apart the man's brain who sat close by in a vegetable state. She couldn't look away from Alucard's blazing red eyes as he looked at her with a odd stare he had only ever given her once before... and that was when he had changed her... the look he gave her was a sign of victory, but for who was that victory for?

Chuckling cruelly, he looked at her "you on your own free will fed on my blood... welcome to the world of the undead... Vampire Seras Victoria." Alucard spoke in a dark malicious tone. Seras suddenly felt very light headed as she stared at her master, "Ma-" with a heavy swagger, Seras fell hard to the side as darkness engulfed her mind and she was plunged into a unconscious state, yet as she laid there a faint red glow radiated over the outline of her form making Alucard grin even more as his wickedly dancing eyes watched her sleeping form.

----------------------

Me: Woot! Such fun, hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, the plot will thicken even more in the next chapter!

Seras: (blinks)

Alucard: If I don't kill anyone soon, you will die!

Me: (grins weakly) uh... K... moving on, more to come, reviews for now!


	18. Chapter 18

Me: (Grins and dances around) People love my story!

Seras: (giving me an odd look) The whole story is going bit... strange.

Zuranna: What's wrong with that, strange is good.

Integra: (eye twitch) ...

Me: Keep up the reviews, I'm loving it, and with that... here you go more stuff!

-----

Ty glanced over at Alucard as he kneeled there on his left knee beside his fallen fledgling that no longer bore such a title. "looks like we have another true undead amongst us now..." the wolf murmured. "we'll need it... Ty... we've got a war coming." Ty's ears perking up, the werewolf looked over at Demon as she in her bird state fluttered down onto Zuranna's upper chest, her white eyes of light watching her queen's unconscious face. "war... of what magnitude?" he murmured. Demon sighing flicked her tail slightly "when I had possessed that man I reached into his thoughts... the Vatican is indeed aware of our actions and our plans and they... were prepared... those humans we just killed were the pawns to test our strength and see who they were up against... but they have another sector... the Order of the Undead... a group of regenerators." She murmured.

"immortal... shit... so we'll be going against more Anderson wannabes..." growled Ty, Demon nodding sighed "we need to awaken our master soon." She spoke. Ty eyed her with a unconvinced stare, "that isn't the whole story is it... what are you hiding?" he growled. Demon sighing looked at Tyson with a very pained look "Wolf... I don't know how they did it... but The Order... they had learned how to create..." Shuddering Demon closing her eyes gave a chirp of agony and loss. "They've got vampires working for them but... from what I saw; they're exact duplicates of our master, his queen.. and the man and his fledgling over there, they are the ones who are in the order, hence the name order of the 'undead'; thus we're heading into a war of a very high magnitude." She spoke softly.

Ty groaning rubbed his eyes yet flinching heard the sirens were near upon them now. "I don't see the reason for all this just because we're wish to revive our master... but we must debate this somewhere safer... Alucard!" the wolf ignored the chill of dread running down his back from the piercing gaze that was handed to him when had had spoken the man's name. "we need to get out of here and discuss what's going on... Zuranna had already transported the coffins to wherever she saw fit but we need to move ourselves to somewhere safe." He spoke.

Alucard merely watched the wolf, and chuckling turned his eyes once more onto the sleeping young woman before him. Uncoiling his arms, the vampire reaching forth scooped up Seras's body and with her fully tucked in his arms as her face was resting upon his left shoulder; Alucard slinked to his feet and turned his back to the others. "none of this involves me or Seras." He spoke and began to head off, "It does to concern you monster and the little vampire in your arms... a new order from the Vatican is going to be unleashed and one of the men and women is exact duplicates as yourself and her... and if this order and the Vatican itself isn't wiped out... all undeads including you 'proper' vampires and their morals will cease to exist, you will die Alucard!" Demon yelled as she fluttered into the air. Her very flight showing the anger within as the vampire stopped in mid step yet kept his back to them.

Ty sighing lifted his queen within his own arms as well as stumbled to his own two feet. "I hardly know how you live your undead life Alucard... but I do not wish to see the demise of your kind... and that will happen if the very king of them all doesn't stand up and defend his own kind..." Sighing the wolf flicked his left ear as he narrowed his gaze to the man before him "besides, Integra and Walter now depend on their king of the undead world... and so does Seras... she needs you more then anyone else since now she's a full vampire and needs her master to help her take the last steps into the full world of the undead." He spoke.

Alucard within silences grasp, continued moving onward. Yet Ty and Demon understanding the sudden change in air, followed timidly after slipping into the darkness of the snow filled night as the fire engines, ambulances, and cop cars screeched to a halt by the blazing hanger.

------

"Walter?" the man standing by the motel's window jumped slightly and glancing over his shoulder to Integra as she having just awoken sat there on the bed, the bandage from her run in with a bullet to her face still clung around her head; the man sighed and peered back outside with his arms crossed over his broad chest, he was concerned deeply for her injuries yet... something in the air. "what is it?" the woman asked with the strict air regaining composure around her as she with the third eye becoming her way to see in the vision of clarity but black and white drew to her feet and going to his side, peered out at the sky that was sparked white with snowflakes as within the motel room rested instead of two coffins that belonged to former Hellsing employees, bore four, two others that they had never seen but were there when thy had awoken. The man sighing narrowed his gaze, "Something... isn't right... something in my heart is telling me... another war is coming... this is the calm before the storm." he spoke.

Integra sighing nodded as even with a bandaged face still held a stern complexion. "I feel it as well, question is, what can we do about it." She spoke. Walter sighing looked at her gaining a sideways stare from her even with the bandages on, he swore he could feel her piercing gaze on him. "we can still fight... we may be of the undead, but we haven't lost our ability to fight Sir Integra." He spoke, his voice gentle but dark. She looking at him, turned her bandaged eyes back to the world outside the motel room and a small smile rested upon her lips. "fight... yes, but we'll need more then just what we have right now." She spoke as her hand slowly brushed the bandages on her face. Walter smiling clearly glad she hadn't lost total hope, looked back outside. "so... what do you recommend Sir Integra... your eyes... I am concerned about them... I'm concerned for you." he spoke as his eyes softened with to many emotions as he looked at her, the one he had served for so many years from the day she was to born to now. Integra's grin slightly broadened with the aid of the darkness that now rested within her soul. "simple." Turning leisurely around, her third eye fell onto the coffins within the motel room. Slipping past the maze of coffins, Integra kneeling, rummaged through the gathering of items from the aid of Ty scrounging around the Hellsing ruins.

Reaching forth, the woman rising tall turned and tossed the heavy objects from her hands onto the bed. Walter blinking, turned fully and saw upon the bed the two leather bound books covered in ruins. The book he had woken up with in the basement of the first complex they had lived within and the other was the book Integra had nearly been crushed while retrieving from her burning office. "books Sir?" Walter spoke as she smiling a bit crookedly ran her hands over the old cracked covers, unaware that beneath her bandaged eyes, a faint trickle of blood was slowly slipping out as if a tear. "these books have been passed down the Hellsing bloodline for centuries... this one, the one that had been residing in my office was the very book Van Hellsing had used to imprison Alucard, or back in the day, Dracula."

Walter eyed her slightly seeing the blood trickle yet what he guessed her plans were... "hold it... you're not considering enslaving Alucard again, are you?" he asked, Integra sighing drew the book open making the spine of the book groan from many years of not being used. "No... there are more spells in here then enslavement." She spoke as she with a look of intent on her bandaged face, began to flip through the pages slowly as her third eye scanned the pages. Walter sighing looked at Integra and timidly drew over "Sir Integra... may you hold still for a second..." the man murmured as he reaching from within his pants pocket withdrew a black handkerchief and came to a stop by the woman as she eyed him with her black and white vision. "What is it Walter?" she asked, her voice stern as she kept the air of leader and strength upon her.

Smiling, his eyes became soft as his empty right gloved hand reaching forth slipped his fingers around her chin and stopping a few inches from her. "Walter?" Integra whispered, "your wound... it's bleeding from underneath the bandages..." Walter's voice was low and gentle as he rising up the handkerchief began to tenderly dab the cloth over the blood soaking it up and wiping it from her fair skin. His eyes locked intently on the blood seeping out, Walter slipped his hand gently upon Integra's chin so to get a better grip of cleaning up the blood. "Wal-" the man stopped and blinking looked right at Integra's concealed eyes as the hand with the blood covered cloth hung a mere centimeter from her face. "Yes Sir... Integra?" he murmured, his breath sliding over her face.

The two just seemed frozen in place, Walter was in mid cleaning of Integra's bleeding wound as she was seeming to lose her composure with each passing second. With a slow breath slipping past his lips, Walter went back to cleaning the blood "we'll have to first tend to your injury Sir Integra... no doubt you have use of your third eye, but it's not so effective alone..." he spoke in a low tone, Integra sighing gave a small smile "thank you... Walter." She murmured softly. He chuckled "no need... I had sworn to serve you, did I not?" he spoke with the chuckle upon his words. Walter watching her with his dark red eyes, the smile on his lips grew from timid to just that, a smile. "is everything alright Sir Integra?" he asked as he saw the faint blush lifting on the stern woman's face.

-----------------

Me: Finally! (gives deep sigh) I'm starting to get the relationships going, and how many chapters did it take, 19?

Seras: (grins weakly) I think... I am not going to like where this is going...

Alucard: (grins maliciously) oh why not... you may enjoy it.

Seras: (blushes and hides)

Me: uh... oookkk... moving on once more... more shall come, but I must forwarn my writers block is beginning to really get at me so the chapters may appear a bit slower, but I will keep at it... so till then, keep the insanity alive! (throws fist into the air with big grin on face)

Everyone: (sweatdrop) ...


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Alrighty, Here's to you all once more... enjoy!

Alucard: can I NOW kill someone!

Zuranna and Me: No you old bat!

Alucard: ...

----------

Walter and Integra flinching felt the dark aura as within seconds of feeling it, within the darkest corners of the room Alucard drew into view as within his arms was a young police girl lathered in old blood and in a deep slumber. "Alucard." Integra standing tall with her bandaged eyes looked at the very man who had been a servant to her family for years, and even though free from her hold, she bore no fear in her stern eyes. Alucard merely grinning didn't speak as he drawing over to the coffin beside his own, without any gestures or sounds, the coffin lid prying open exposed the white interior and bending down onto his left knee and slipped Seras within and upon rising once more to his feet, the lid closed back down giving a few minor creaks due to the hinges not being oiled recently.

"Is Seras alright?" Walter spoke as his eyes no longer held down by old age peered at Alucard with a dark but respectful stare. He and Alucard had been partners so long ago in battle and thus he bore a deep respect still for this vampire. Alucard smirking eyed Walter over the rim of his orange shades "in a sense..." he grinning still, tuned his gaze once more to her coffin as his eyes narrowed with dark pleasure in his blood red eyes. "Seras no longer is a fledgling or infant of the darkness... she will sleep until her new blood settles with her system... now dear Integra, why do you have the book of enslavement in your hands?" Alucard sneered as he continued watching the coffin Seras slept in.

Before Integra even had time to draw breath for the words, both her eyes and Walter's sharply fell onto the door as it being forcefully opened; Ty with his queen in his arms, stumbled in and stopping for a few milliseconds as he looking at them, gave a small smirk and walking past them rested Zuranna within the black coffin of her master, Donovan as Demon floating in merely grazed the door causing it to close roughly. "I am glad you two made it alright... I do apologize for making you think I had died." The wolf spoke as he sighing kneeled there by the edge and reaching within tenderly brushed a few stray hairs from Zuranna's face.

"you... how did you survive that attack?" asked Integra with her blush gone as if never there and the stern air once more engulfing her. Tyson smiling, closed the coffin and rising to his feet turned and eyed the two he had been told to protect. "I am... an immortal werewolf... one of the last true werewolves, and well it was all part of the plan... I train you two so you get the basics down and then join up with my master's queen so we may revive our master and her king." He spoke as he slowly looked at Alucard and the coffin he stood by with a protective air. Demon chittering fluttered by the window and peered out "the sun is coming up within the next hour... I can keep guard while you five vampires and wolf sleep." She spoke uncaring that Walter gave her a weird look.

"wait... what did you mean by reviving your master... a undead king?" Integra asked, Ty looking at her smiled wearily "I am sorry Sir Integra, but I am to drained to explain to you now... it will all be told the coming night when we all are fresh." He spoke as he giving a heavy yawn, brown fur bristled heavily over his exposed flesh and with his clothes becoming loose and twisted oddly on his form. Within seconds of bone grinding and shifting of form, a brown wolf shaking the clothes off of his body peered at the vampires with weary golden yellow eyes and with a snort and toss of his furry head, slinked between the two new coffins and curling up into a brown ball of fur, Ty in his wolf form drew in a deep breath and blowing it out hard closed his eyes showing all signs of being within a deep slumber.

Demon sighing grazed the blinds making them fall over the window plunging everyone into a dark motel room. "it's best we keep to the darkness a bit more then usual... good night vampires." She spoke and phased through the wall leaving them all alone. Integra sighing looked over yet saw Alucard was gone even though his aura was still around. "he's already out for the day... shall we then?" murmured Walter as they both turning faced the single bed that was normally meant for only one person. "No worries, I shall sleep on the ground... um..." glancing around, the man realized there were no good spots for him to rest his body, the clearings were to small due to the coffins. Walter sighing weakly looked up at Integra as she looked at him, her body temperature rising a bit once more.

But why! Walter looked at her, why did she suddenly have a change in body temperature when... blinking, his lost expression changed as he drew right for her. "Integra... what is wrong?" the man spoke as she grew warmer with every step he took. Drawing to a slow stop right in front of her, Walter sighing deeply drew in the woman's scent of the wool clothing she wore, her own scent of must and sweetness. He could feel it, her body's warmth, the racing emotions instead of a pulse. Without another thought or say; Walter sliding his arms up wrapped them around the stern woman's stiff form and stepping closer pressed his body against her own and closing his eyes held his head to the left side of her own.

Integra's slips parted releasing a gasp of breath she tried to conceal as her third eyes grew wide, her own injured eyes tempting to do the same but drew waves of pain into her very form making the woman cringe and her hands flying out gripped the edge of Walter's vest roughly. The man feeling her pain and smelling the fresh blood that leaked into the bandages on her eyes; Walter slowly tightened his grip. "Integra... come on.. you need rest to heal your wounds." Walter spoke in a low tone as his lips barely brushed her earlobe. The temperature though didn't recede but thankfully her emotions stopped racing. "I guess... but... what of..." she drew silent from his chuckle which startled them both when she was near always the one who made others fall silent when she spoke. "What shall we do, Sir Integra?" he murmured.

------

Seras groaning slowly drew awake as memories rushed through her mind from the night before of both battle and her master. the stench of the old blood from the night before filled Seras's lungs and with a faint gag, the girl reaching up felt the cool wood against her palms and pushing up with the hinges groaning weakly, slipped out of the coffin and blinking stared at the odd sight. Four coffins laying around as upon the bed slept... "Walter... Sir Integra?" Seras's voice was a mere whisper as she saw the two entwined and snoozing deeply with no doubt having not a clue how they looked right now.

Smiling weakly, the young vampire slinking past the two new coffins and werewolf, closed the door to the bathroom as quietly as she could and with her bag resting nearby filled with her former blue uniform from Hellsing days and her sleeping gown and other nick knacks. Seras eyeing the small shower to her right sighed deeply and within seconds, she stripping out of her blood soaked clothing that dropped a few flecks of the old blood onto the ground; tossing them to the bathroom counter top; the girl gave a deep sigh as she felt the hot water run down her washing away the grit, ash and blood as the dark blue curtain shielded her from all else. With a deep breath passing her lips, Seras hung her face upward feeling the hot water spill onto her face. "So... I'm... a real vampire now... I no longer feel dread... I wish for blood... Alucard... is... no longer my master..." her voice was muffled down by the falling water as she hanging her head drew her red eyes open, "he's... no longer... my master...".

"Why... does it bother you that much you are finally free?" Seras jumping hard, cried out and slammed her back into the shower wall yet to her horror felt it suddenly seem to fade away behind her... stumbling with water dripping down her wet body, Seras froze as she stood there within the hotel room bare as a new born and shivering from the abrupt cold air against her body. "wha... the..." swiftly tempting to cover herself up, she looked around and saw no one awake. Seras cried out suddenly as someone smashed down a dark green motel towel onto her head causing darkness to engulf her. With a swift motion, the vampire drawing the towel from her head promptly wrapped up her body and froze as she having been looking down to brush her clingy wet hair from her eyes saw the brown boots, black slacks and red coat of the figure standing in front of her. Instantly the blood rushed to her face as Seras swallowing weakly brought her gaze upwards and met blazing red eyes unshielded with the lack of shades as well as the signature red hat.

"M... Master... oh god..." falling back while clutching the towel with her left hand gaining white knuckles, the girl staggered as her lower back legs struck Zuranna's red coffin. Yet regaining her composure stared uneasily at Alucard as her face matched the same shade as his coat. With a weak sound, she closing her eyes tightly; looked away. The man before her bore his fangs in a cruel smirk as a chuckle rumbled from within his chest "master please..." Seras murmured weakly and headed back for the bathroom door yet froze as her forehead made hard contact with his outstretched arm. Crying out Seras ducked under and tried to flee. Her eyes went wide as she going rigid felt his hand catch her left shoulder in a tight grip. "Master... please... I wish to finish my shower..." the vampire whispered as she still very red clearly was not comfortable with the situation at hand.

Alucard peering down at her grinned wickedly, leaning to the side drew his face a mere few inches from the side of her own making the girl catch her breath in her undead lungs. "you are very uncomfortable right now... aren't you?" he jeered with his lips so close to her neck as his red eyes narrowed. "Please... let me go!" Seras pulling hard, Alucard smirking uncurled his fingers and watched the girl cry out and stumbling from her sudden freedom, plunged hard back into the bathroom. Feeling her relief bleed from the little room that seemed so pointless to Alucard, the man grinning rose tall once more and eyed the wall she had phased through.

----

Narrowing his eyes, the vampire king eyed the coffins and bed within the motel room. Life suddenly became very interesting; eyeing the bathroom once more, the laugh finally escaped his lips filling the room with his cruel enjoyment; Yes, very interesting indeed... especially the police girl being free from her humanity, Alucard stalked past the other unwary vampires and single werewolf; drawing to a stop by the other undead king's coffin. Alucard peered down at it as he had yet to lose his cruel grin upon his lips. "fine American undead queen... I'll be your eyes... lets hear the Vatican scream..." peering over his shoulder, his right blazing red eye faced once more the wall Seras had phased through "... Seras.." grinning even more with a malicious delight, he peering forward drew in a deep breath smelling the scent of oncoming war. His eyes seemingly giving off of a sinister glow as his fangs flashed in a full out smirk, "you may... no longer be my fledgling... but... you're still mine!" The man cackled as he phased out of sight leaving all in the motel alone and undisturbed.

-----------------------

Me: (grins) Love and Peace!

Everyone: (sweatdrops) ...

Me: (blinks; Coughs) Sorry, got carried away...

Zuranna: when do you not?

Me: meh! More to come soon, I hope, till then, hope you're still enjoying my fic, ciao for now!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hey I'm back!

Alucard: when did you leave?

Me: uh...

Zuranna: enough mindless chatter, shall we continue?

Me: (nods) yes, yes we shall... enjoy!

------------------------

Seras leaning against the shower wall timidly gave a weak shaky sigh as she closed her eyes. Why did he do that to her, it scared her to no end! Blinking, Seras gave a weak smile, she recalled Integra back in the day who always got harassed by Alucard. So why the sudden change, was it because she was finally no longer his fledgling? Did he... NO! Shaking her head freeing her mind of any such idiotic thoughts, Seras sighing once more smirked weakly; Alucard cared only for Integra, sorry for him of how Walter and Integra were sleeping together. Yet... Seras's eyes drew halfway shut, there was more going on right now then issues between herself and her 'allies'. The Vatican was some how involved, Zuranna and even Donovan were dragon like vampires, everything in general, the upcoming war. Seras sighed weakly and rubbed her eyes heavily as her other hand shut off the water letting the remaining droplets slip down her body, Now what would happen.. would she lose everyone she cared for again?

Seras stepping out of the bathroom wearing her old hellsing uniform with a towel wrapped around her wet mat of blond hair; the young vampire stopping in mid step saw Zuranna sitting there upon Donovan's coffin with her back to Seras. "Zuranna... how are you feeling?" Zuranna chuckling rubbed her eyes "pretty good... minus my home for the past fifty years burned to the ground." She murmured as she patted the coffin's top to indicate for Seras to sit down. Seras blinking, smiled weakly as she going to Zuranna sat tenderly down on the coffin lid and with concerned red eyes watched Zuranna's face. Chuckling, the woman looked at Seras with happy yet sad eyes "don't worry so much, a vampire's life isn't to worry all the time... but we are going into a war... casualties will happen." Zuranna spoke in a timid voice as she sighing looked at the bed as the two one time vampire slayers slept soundly together as vampires.

"This is the calm before the storm... and no doubt even those two runts of vampires have felt it." Chuckled Zuranna, Seras sighing smiled weakly at her former boss and the retainer who had seemed like a father to her. "I even felt it... as a fledgling." She murmured as the vampire looked at her hands. Zura grinning nodded "I know... before I had lost consciousness I saw you bite your master... more so attack him." Laughing Zuranna eyed Seras with a odd stare "and it would seem, to at least my eyes... He was rather turned on by your actions young Seras." The queen laughed as Seras blushing pulled the towel off her head giving it a good toss right for Zuranna. The woman still laughing ducked with ease and Ty whined loudly as the towel made a wet contact on his head startling the poor servant of Donovan. Seras gave a small cry, "Oh... sorry, you alright?" Seras called as Tyson's form shifting grew once more into his human like state and grumbling pulled the towel from his face showing amused by annoyed golden yellow eyes.

"please tell me... why you two are tossing around a wet towel." The wolf grumbled as he letting it drop beside him, sat in a awkward position between the two coffins and began his daily routine of running his clawed hands through his ruffled brown hair. "Ask Zura... she started it." Grumbled Seras as she following Ty's motion also began to brush her still wet hair through her fingers. "me... I merely said what I thought I saw." She chuckled, "well you saw wrong!" Seras red in the face rose to her feet and stormed off through the motel door out into the young night of a winter wonderland.

Ty blinking, flicked his left ear as he gave Zuranna a accusing look. Looking at him, she grinned "what?" she asked with a to light tone to her American voice. Ty sighing narrowed his gaze "something tells me I will regret asking... but what is going on?" he spoke with a heavy yawn following suit exposing his canines. Zuranna chuckling looked from the wolf to the doorway. "Seems to me, dear little Seras is a bit in denial." She smirked and sighing rose to her feet as she stretching out her body gave her bones a few good cracks. "denial... as in what way?" Ty asked as his eyes examined a small blood stain on his pants. "if my guess is correct, I believe Seras has a thing for her master." that made Ty look up at Zuranna, the blood stain fully forgotten. "Master... as in Alucard, sorry to say but he's not exactly the 'loving' type." The wolf spoke.

Zuranna chuckling shrugged, "he may have been in the past before his queen had sold him out to Van Hellsing..." She spoke, Ty snorted "yeah, but after such a betrayal, I'm surprised he hasn't maimed those two on the bed or anyone else for that matter." He growled, Zuranna watching the wolf, sighed and resting her chin within her propped up left hand as her elbow was upon her left leg, the vampire rested her eyes on the window seeing the darkness being seemingly swept away by the heavily falling snow "you do have a point there... but who knows, living with hellsing for a few good hundred years softened him by now after such a betrayal." She murmured as Ty sighing looked at the window his queen was peering at. "the snow is getting thicker... what of Seras?" the wolf spoke, Zuranna sighing itched the top of her head giving her the look of anything but royalty, "She'll be fine... Alucard is out there as well, and if as I said my guess being correct, he won't let her freeze out there... but of course that goes wit ha side dish of torment." She chuckled.

Tyson sighing gave a weak smile as he looked back at her "I am glad you weren't injured in that battle." He spoke gaining her red eyes upon his own. Smiling gently, Zuranna closed her eyes and titled her head to the left ever so slight as her eyes drew halfway open. "Just be thankful I didn't go full size... then I would have truly lost control." She spoke, Ty flicking his ears gave a weak laugh "please... I would rather not think of such a thing... you both terrified me back then." The wolf spoke gaining a dark glint and smirk upon Zuranna's lips and within her eyes. "Wolf, I may be terrifying, but Donovan was beyond terror when he changed into his true form." Zuranna spoke as the years of the past seemed to return and gather into darkness deep in her blood red eyes. Ty grinning weakly made his ears fall limply behind his head, "who needs to change... you're scary enough." The wolf chuckled uneasily as Zuranna eyeing him; her lips curled into a cruel smirk and rose her hand as Ty fell back hard, "Hold on a minuet... I'm sorry, please... Lady Zuranna!"

-----

Walter was the first to awaken to the wolf's howl. The man crying out sat up hard making Integra jump awake, her face even though bounded up with old blood stained bandages still wore the pure look of annoyance as she not being a early rise. Walter though unnoticing Integra's growl of agitation, blinked his eyes a few times as he saw the sight before him. "What is the meaning for this god damn noise!" Integra growled as she also sitting up froze with Walter hiding his muffled laughter behind his right hand to his face, his red eyes dancing at the sight.

"Morning Hellsing, Walter... sorry to have woken you up, but someone needed to be reminded who they serve." Zuranna chuckled cruelly as she reaching down, with a loud whimper. Integra just stared through her third eye as the American vampire within her left hand dangled a brown fluff ball. Ty no longer in a adult wolf or a human like form; yipping loudly Ty drooped his ears as he was a fluffy wolf pup with the short tail and large paws. "How did you do that?" asked Walter with curiosity on both his form and in his words, the man drew over examining the pup who gave him a pleading look for help with giant golden yellow puppy eyes. Zuranna chuckling eyed Ty who looked back at her with his eyes as big as saucers, "Simple, I turned his immortality backwards." She chuckled, "meaning?" Integra spoke as her strict air rose back up. Zuranna sighing shrugged as she with her other hand gently flicked Tyson's nose making him whine. "Simple, I altered his immortality, or rather his age, I turn it ahead, he'll get older, but I turned it back thus making him a harmless little pup... but it's only temporary, it'll last no more then a mere hour." She chuckled as the Ty puppy yipping snapped his little jaws for her finger gaining him a wicked grin from Zuranna.

Walter sighing looked around "where's Sir Alucard... or Ms Seras?" asked the Angel of Death as Zuranna rested the puppy roughly back down onto the ground making him yip and dart around as if high on who knew what. "Alucard I have no idea, but Seras just left about ten minuets ago... why do you-" Zuranna's words lifted as the two former hellsing members and the American stared at the window as the snow conditions were becoming thicker. "A blizzard... it looks like is brewing." Walter spoke in a low tone. _"What of the blond one or the red one?"_ the three looked down as they heard the young boy's voice ring in their minds. Looking at the wolf pup, he gave a loud high pitched yip of concern. Zuranna chuckling weakly, eyed the pup with a raised eyebrow "another side effect to my altering with his age... he converts back to the age he's stuck in..." Sighing she looked back to the window as the snow was really beginning to fall yet the winds had yet to come. "And of Seras or Alucard, they'll be fine." She spoke. Integra narrowed her third eye as she eyed the woman standing before her. "And you know this because?" The Hellsing asked, Zuranna giving a dry laugh, glanced sideways to Integra. "lets put it this way, they won't die... they're already dead." Chuckled the woman.

-------------------

Me: woot, don't you just love all the fun?

Ty: yip!

Zuranna:(grins at the pup) he's so much better as this.

Me: (grins) hmmm... maybe we should mess with Alucard... make him a child and see what happens.

Alucard: (draws gun) fuck no! (fires)

Me: (holes throughout my body) alrighty, reviews and more to come, till then!


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Alright, NOW the plot is thickening!

Everyone: Finally!

Me: MEH!

Anderson: Will I ever come back, or was that just a one time thing for me?

Me: (shrugs) you'll have to wait and see, so all you readers, enjoy!

---------------

Seras sighing sat there within the all to familiar park watching families and couples playing in the snow be it snowball fights to building snowmen. Shivering heavily, the young vampire cradled her upper body within her arms as she folded her legs together trying to retain as body heat as she could muster. With a weak groan Seras closing her eyes, with her teeth, chattered loudly. She felt like a fool out in this weather with only her hellsing uniform to protect her body. Seras sighing, drew her eyes halfway open as she felt the cold numbing her thoughts, her feelings and form. She knew she couldn't die, but a bit of fear did rise in the back of her head. So much was on her mind though, the numbing she felt helped these worries, these thoughts. But... giving a weak groan, the girl closed her eyes once more. The one thing she could _not _get off her mind was her master. How he had acted around her in the motel room, or rather just in general since his freedom was regained.

"Oh does the little police girl have worries on her mind?" Hearing the all to familiar voice, Seras nearly sighed with relief yet... her eyes drew open. Something wasn't right, the voice wasn't really him! Seras blinking looked to her left as there he sat upon the bench. Hunched forward with the hat concealing his eyes and cruel smirk exposed. He was an exact duplicate of Alucard, just one problem. Seras scooted to the right hard as her red eyes were wide with both confusion and fear. He did look like Alucard, but his entire outfit that was originally red, was black on this man. He didn't even have the same feel, he gave off the feel of brutal emotions, not even the feel of elegance or feline like grace that Alucard carried. He grinning even more, chuckled in a dark rumble from within his chest. "you're... not master." Seras whispered as her legs tensed up, ready to flee. She was a full vampire now and dreaded nothing, that is nothing but this very man who looked like her master. The man gave a full out dark laugh to her sudden whisper, "No... I'm not." With a fluid motion, his ungloved hand drew into the confines of his coat. Seras suddenly knew the time to flee was now!

The girl launching herself to her feet, turned and began to run as the man behind her drawing his weapon took aim and fired. Seras cried out in pain as the bullet tore right through her left side spraying blood, mangled flesh, cloth and a bit of innards out onto the white snow plastering it red and causing steam to rise. People all around seeing and hearing the sudden gunfire and bloodshed; panic was risen and with humans fleeing from right to left, Seras took the opportunity and plunged into the crowd of stampeding humans. With her right hand clinging to her torn open side to keep her intestines from sloshing out, Seras ran hard and fast with panic in her red eyes. Even if not him, that man still bore the same darkness and power it seemed as her very own master wielded.

Adrenaline and the will to survive slammed energy into her legs making her speed increase as snow flew behind her. Blood leaking through Seras's fingers, dropped to the ground leaving a trail of red droplets. Seras though didn't stop at all even with the pain ripping through her body. She could feel him, his darkness stalking her from behind with a leisure pace like a predator merely waiting for its wounded prey to collapse. 'Damn!' her mind screamed as she fled hard and fast with the wound ripping open even more. Gritting her teeth, Seras narrowing her eyes through the heavily falling snow drew forth her vamperic sense. To her sense it felt as if a coil of darkness bounded up inside her was slowly uncurling to her will. Throwing it out with a physical yell, Seras blinking could suddenly see as if it wasn't even filled with the blustery snowflakes.

Breath racing through her undead lungs, Seras turning to the left into a alleyway cried out as her feet made violent contact to icy concrete. Feet slipping out from underneath her, time seemed to slow greatly as her eyes going wide watched the ground come right for her. The concrete struck and Seras crying out skidded hard with the hard rocky ground scraping along her flesh scraping skin off of her face, arms and legs. The thigh high black tights she wore ripped loudly snagging onto the ground as more pain tore into her with the wound being savagely pulled apart even more with the crash. But with much pain and feeling the sweet release of warm blood from her new found bloodied up joints. Seras scrambling to her feet with blood soaked hand still clinging to her side; the girl plunged deeper into the alleyway.

Seras giving a weak cry, stumbled back spraying more droplets of blood around as she was face to face with a brick wall. A dead end. glancing around for another way out, the girl flinching whipped around hard as she felt him coming. Gripping her side, Seras growled weakly as she bore her fangs. Was she really going to die here by the hands of a fake Alucard! The girl pressed her back hard onto the cold rough surface behind her as the chattering bats filled her ears. The many bodies flying down gathered up and reformed into the black Alucard and that was when Seras saw his eyes. Pressing harder on the wall, her fear was all over her form as the pure white eyes looked at her own red eyes.

He grinning cruelly held in his hands two black guns that looked near exact to the Jackal. "Is there something wrong with my face dear police girl?" he sneered as the man rising his arms aimed the guns right for her chest. All time seemed to freeze as Seras blinked. 'What the hell am I doing... I'm a vampire now... as powerful as...' the fear in her eyes faded and narrowing her gaze, the girl releasing her bleeding side stood tall as darkness seemed to engulf her form. "I'm not... afraid of you..." She spoke in a low tone as her red eyes blazed with a growing confidence and darkness, a darkness that no one would have thought to see in anyone but one in red. The fake Alucard merely grinned "Beg pardon?" he sneered. Seras curling her hands into tight fists gave a very dark growl. "I said... I'm not afraid of you!" the vampire yelled as she felt the blood sliding up and all around her body slithering back into the wounds as they closed up leaving nothing but her torn up uniform.

The man merely laughed, "fine then!" and fired. Seras narrowing her red eyes yelling, with legs tensing up... she lunged. Neither rage nor bloodlust made her move so fast, she was aware of her surroundings, her movements, but it was her desire... she had to silence this imposter! The bullets flew by her harmlessly as the vampire yelling smashed her body hard into the black Alucard's tackling them both into the ground. Hands gripping his shoulders, Seras yelling tightening her grip making the bones grind and snap flipping backwards, landed on her feet and whipping around faced the man as he fading into the shadows reformed before her with the cruel grin on his lips. "So I see you aren't a total waste." He sneered as he cocked his guns once more aimed for her chest.

Seras growling, gave a dark smirk that was small but so familiar. "a waste... hardly." Seras yelling once more, drew forth more of her powers within. The dark coil inside drew forth even more. Seras froze as the man was suddenly right in front of her. "you're strong, but inexperienced... thus leading... to you're demise!" the vampire screamed as her back was smashed hard into a brick wall from her left. Blood splashed out hard lathering the wall behind Seras giving the gruesome look of wings. Seras cringing through gritted teeth bore her narrowed eyes down to the soulless eyes of the false Alucard. He grinning viciously dug his right arm even further through Seras's chest right in the dead center shattering both chest plate and back bone.

Blood sloshing down his exposed arm and sleeve, the man smirked cruelly. "you are strong... but can never beat the very king of all undead!" he jeered. Seras baring her fangs even more felt no fear, she felt no dread. Only disgust. "you... are no king of mine!" Seras's arms flew up and for each other with the man's arm resting between. With a loud pain filled yell, the man stumbled back hard as Seras falling to her feet drew her blood soaked right hand up and grabbing the bone within the severed arm that was still lodged in her chest twisted and pulled. Dropping the limb, the girl stood tall as the man falling back hard smashed his back into the wall behind him as his left hand gripped his severed limb from elbow down. His black blood spilled all around causing Seras's to curl her lips in disgust. It wasn't normal blood if blood at all, in any case it made her disgust and wanting to kill this man grow even more.

With the black hat sliding and falling off of his head into the pool of black blood below. The man's shoulders shook as he began to chuckle. Seras holding her violently bleeding chest felt it mend as she eyed the man. Throwing his head back and standing tall, the false Alucard outright cackled loudly, his voice echoing off of the alleyway walls. As he cackled, the limb beside Seras melted and flying over as bats, rejoined once more onto the man as he grinning cruelly looked down at Seras as the laughter was surpassed to dark chuckles within his chest. "you can't kill me... I'm the exact same as your precious 'Alucard'." He sneered.

Even if he didn't like her, even if he was ashamed of her being his fledgling, and regretted ever changing her... Seras yelling drew forth her entire power, the pupils within her red eyes faded with the white leaving glowing red eyes in place as violent red like magical flames erupted over her form. Her body going into shadows became a silhouette of black fluttering wings on the outline as her eyes blazed through the darkness. "You... are... nothing... like Alucard!" the man's laughter faded as his white eyes went wide... red eyes drew all over her shadow encased form and like a wave, her body, the red flames... her very being grew and taking no real form but mass of blackness, lunged right for the false Alucard.

The man with fearful eyes parted his jaws yet before any sound could leave his throat, he was engulfed. Through the mass of black and red light, red eyes flashed with white teeth, arms splashed to the ground as well as legs. Black blood lathered the ground melting any remaining snow as the ice shattering winds bellowed through the alleyway.

Seras breathing hard stood there as the darkness faded away from her body t hat bore no wounds but a mangled uniform, her eyes once more a normal red. She peered down at the pool of black blood yet knew right away he wasn't gone, he had merely retreated. Gripping her left arm as it throbbed violently, Seras cringed as she trying to move the limb found it to be excruciatingly painful. Drawing her red eyes to the joint saw the cause, black blood had splattered onto one of her many wounds that didn't mend in time. The wounds remained open and bubbled with the black blood acting like some sort of acid was burning her flesh and getting into her bloodstream.

Poison; God damn it all to hell! His blood was poison. Seras feeling the fever and headache hit like a hammer to the skull, stumbled hard for the alleyway exit. She had to get back to the others... coughing loudly, blood spilled down her chin as her red eyes began to grow glazed. "I... won't... die... not like... this... I won't..." she whispered weakly as she leaving the alleyway was greeted by bellowing winds whipping snow into her face. Sweat trickling down her face, Seras with gritted teeth felt her limbs stiffening up on her. Pain tore through her very body as the wounds from earlier ripped open, the hole in her side sloshing blood down her body once more. "Ma... Master... I'm... So-" with a weak cry leaving her lips, Seras in slow motion, collapsed hard into the snow making it stain red. Laying there and feeling the fever making her body rise to a temperature no human could survive; Seras gave a weak whimper. Unable to talk, her vision blurred, her strength and will was beaten by the oncoming darkness and soon that very darkness fell unto the girl and within seconds her body became limp within the red snow.

---------------------

Me: (grinning) Man, I'm really getting into this!

Seras: (laying there in the snow bleeding)

Me: uh... oh... stop that!

(Alucard peers up as he had been poking Seras's side with a stick)

Black Alucard: (smirks) Ha! I at least tempted to kill someone, you have yet to deal out any death!

Alucard: (draws gun and fires)

Me: uh... anywho, moving on... more to come! Keep reviewing, I'm loving it!


	22. Chapter 22

Me: (grins weakly) uh yeah... sorry I didn't update as soon as I would have liked, but it's getting tougher of what to think of next, I have a plot, it's just piecing it together just right is hard as hell!

Zuranna: (lifts eyebrow) hard as hell you say? And you know this how?

Me: uh...

Ty: (sighs) ignore her, she's a bit drunk from mixing vodka with her bllod.

Zuranna: (grins cat like)

Me: oookkk... enjoy! Oh and thanks for the reviews, woot!

---------------------

"Director Maxwell..." the man sitting behind the desk with a half filled wine glass resting nearby, peered up from a book he had been enjoying and stared forward at the retainer for the Vatican. "speak." Maxwell spoke as he went back to eyeing the book in his hands. "the prototype Alucard has returned, but he died a few minuets upon returning." The man spoke. Maxwell smirking slightly didn't even look at the retainer "I knew unleashing him was to soon, so no doubt it was the real Alucard-"

"Uh... no sir... it was not." Maxwell sighing, looked over at the retainer "and who may I ask can take on that monster but the real deal?" the man asked as he narrowed his cold and distant eyes. The retainer giving a weak sigh looked straight at the Director's eyes. "It was... his fledgling sir... she near killed him on the spot." He spoke with a weak tone in his voice. The retainer jumped as Maxwell smashed the book loudly onto the desktop but instead of a look of anger or rage, it was a cruel surprised smirk. "So.. the fledgling no longer is a fledgling... interesting." He chuckled, "Sir?" he retainer fell silent as Maxwell chuckling cruelly began to rifle through papers scattered around him. "if she isn't a fledgling any more, we've got a female Alucard on our hands... it's best you inform the others, release _our_ true Alucard, now go." Maxwell spoke as he picking up a pen began filling out a random form.

The retainer nodding sighed "One moment butler..." the man stopped as he was about to head out the door, and turning faced Maxwell as his own eyes were still on the form before him. "tell me... even if the girl and not Alucard himself... was it placed within?" he asked. The butler fully turning faced his Director and nodded. "it was implanted and undetected, not even her master knows of it." He spoke, Maxwell's grin broadened with greedy look of victory. "Very good then... now leave." He barked "as you wish, good evening to you sir." And with that the butler nodding, turned, left his boss within the office.

Maxwell hearing the door shut, sighed and pushing the chair loudly from the desk, grasped the wine glass in hand as he rising to his feet headed for the nearby window as the blizzard was at full blast outside. "Such a shame you left your escorts to hell alive when you died Sir Integra... but in any case that will be taken care of..." chuckling the man lifted the wine glass so casually to the window. "Farewell and good riddance you heretic sow, enjoy burning in hell, your vampires will be joining you shortly with two others at hand as well as the entire race of vampires.. I hope you enjoy it." He chuckled and resting the wine glass to his lips tipped his head back and drank down the red wine.

----------

Seras's eyes drew wide as she felt the pain rip through her left arm. "Close your eyes!" hearing the commanding voice, Seras with a weak cry forced her eyes shut as she drawing more aware of what was going on around her. She felt her upper clothing missing minus her bra and her back upon a cold hard yet smooth surface. With a heavy material resting over her body allowing warmth to seep into her body, Seras took note she didn't hear wind, or smell snow. She smelled gun powder, old and new blood, a scent she knew but was to shook up to recall from who. Felling rough callused hands run over her moist left arm, no doubt wet from blood; Seras drew in a weak breath trying to get more scents. The vampire cringed as she felt the fingers with short but sharp nails dig into her upper left body ripping apart the flesh and letting blood pour out.

"What... are you doing?" rasped the girl as she felt a chunk of flesh get withdrawn from her arm. Gaining no answer, Seras risked a peek through her barely parted right eye. There was no light but a candle that rested nearby in some small room. A figure moved into her vision and standing tall over her form, red eyes met her one red eye. With a low chuckle emitting from the figure, Seras drew both eyes open halfway as the all to familiar smirk leered down on her. "Did I say you could open your eyes?" came the dark voice. Seras blinking, felt the sudden relief fill her chest "M... Master!" she rasped. He chuckling kneeled down slowly upon his right knee wearing everything but his shades, hat and coat. Seras seeing this was dragged into a old memory, the night in Cheddar when he had changed her. "I'm bleeding the poison out, it's best you don't move." He spoke with his dark voice reverberating from his chest.

Seras's brushing off her master's words gave a loud cry and with a fast shaky motion. The girl lifting her upper body threw her arms right around her master's waist as his coat fell off her body. Uncaring of her exposed bra and the cold air licking at her skin, Seras buried her face into Alucard's chest feeling the tight muscles underneath his clothing against her face. She smelled his scent, the old and new blood, gun powder, metal... to those who did smell it, or felt his darkness would tremble in fear. To Seras, it made her feel safe even if he was the king of all undead. The red tears slipped through her tightly shut eyes as Seras gripped his back tightly in her hands taking clumps of clothing into her hands. Seras's mind was filled with just to much from what had happened earlier she didn't care. She didn't care of his red eyes blazing down at her, she didn't care if he really thought she was a waste. "Did I not just tell you to not move?" the dark voice rumbled through his chest and into her very body making her hold on him tighten. "S... Sorry... but-" Seras's eyes flew open with her face still buried in his chest drawing in his scent. The scent became fully ignored as the young woman felt strong arms curl around her form in a elegant fashion.

"M... Master?" Seras's whisper muffled by his chest as she felt his hands rested roughly onto her back. "Let me in your mind... let me see what happened." The vampire spoke in a deep tone letting it echo through the room they resided in and into Seras's body. Seras sighing weakly gave a faint nod and closing her eyes opened her mind. Her grip on her master's back tightened as a small cry left her lips. She felt him plunge into her mind, it was as if someone slipped a ice cold hand through her skull sending chills down her spine. The girl flinching went rigid under his hold as the memories from the battle flashed through her skull. Her fear, her anger, the false Alucard, all the blood, her full powers being brought forth. The poison, and then the darkness. Seras took in ragged breaths as Alucard withdrew his mind from her own. A low chuckle rumbled from his chest "Master..." Seras whispered.

Alucard peered down as Seras's body went limp within his hold. She had collapsed into a deep slumber due to shear exhaustion and the poison that was finally being freed from her body. Smiling in a dark sadistic fashion, Alucard slowly lowered her body onto the ground once more sliding his coat up to her neck. As the girl slept soundly, her blood and wounds began to recede once more to the state of never being there.

Alucard kneeling there still upon his right knee watched Seras sleep at his feet with his coat resting on her form. He had found her unconscious in the blood soaked snow poisoned. So... it was true, the copies the spectral servant had spoke of. Chuckling, Alucard elegantly rose to his feet like a dark shadow and peered down at Seras. He felt a certain pride rise in his chest, an emotion he thought to never feel in such a way ever again since years passed. Narrowing his gaze his smile lost the cruel enjoyment but became merely dark, "Seras... you're more of a vampire then you'd like to admit." He chuckled and stepping away from her form, rested his body onto a wooden chair by a small very familiar wooden table. They were resting in the basement of the Hellsing ruins within the chambers that had been his what seemed so long ago. The walls, floor and ceiling still bore the black marble yet from when the fire had attacked the mansion, large cracks shot all around the chambers be it walls, ceiling and/or floor.

While sitting there, Alucard watched her sleeping form as she gave random groans and whimpers from whatever dreams plagued her mind. His smile slowly fading from his lips as the stench of the poison filled his lungs faintly, but still rose disgust. If she had not become a true vampire and faced that false copy as a mere fledgling. His eyes narrowed in annoyance and other emotions that were hard to comprehend. He was concerned for her, for his fledgling that now stood by him like a near equal. But if he hadn't felt her energy surge so violently as it had, he would have never found her. The grin returned to his lips as he watched her, but he did feel it, she has indeed become powerful. Yes... she would be worthy for the title he sought from her. With his grin broadening, Alucard's chest shook as he chuckled deeply as within his mind he sneered with wicked pleasure, let the war come!

----------------

Me: (grins) Sorry it's so short, AGAIN it's how I have to piece to together to get it to work, it's hard trying to keep them all in proper character, soon I just might make Aluard act like vash!

Alucard: (draws gun) you will do no such thing.

Me: (blinks) I was kidding!

everyone else: (sweatdrops)...

(Enter Vash with bag of doughnuts) Vash: Love and Peace!

(Alucard eyes me as I give a faint nod)

(Alucard grinning takes aim)

Me: (ignoring gunfire and girl like screams in the background) anywho! More shall come, I promise, it's just being more of a pain, keep up the reviews, till then!


	23. Chapter 23

Me: (raises hand to the sky) Alrighty! Finally I believe I have a good way of moving on in my fic!

Everyone: Finally!

Me: (blinks) oh come on, give me a break, this is a lot harder then I thought!

Anderson: (eyes Alucard nearby) Will I finally return as well?

Me: (nods) yes, yes you will.

Anderson: (does a girly dance and cheer) Yipee!

Me: (sweatdrops) Oh God... anywho... enjoy!

-------------------

Anderson stood there high on top of the big Ben clock tower like a gargoyle. His hazel eyes watching the humans below living their lives unaware of the brewing danger at hand. The man had to sigh slowly, he felt within him his blood was changing, and after who knew how long or short, he would change fully himself. Clenching his fists, the man gritted his teeth hard as he narrowed his harsh hazel eyes. He would _not_ change yet, he would remain human and bring down the vampire king, dying was not an option. Feeling their presence behind him, the regenerator growled deeply. "Ye're all late." His voice spoke as cold as the snow that blew all around still in its present blizzard like conditions. Standing behind him stood four silhouette figures, one small while the rest were tall. The one tall female figure chuckled cruelly. "Apologies sir... Director Maxwell had a few words to ay to us." The woman's icy voice purred on the harsh winds.

Snorting Anderson didn't even look behind her as he still watched the people far below. "ye will follow ma orders, understand?" the man barked. "that is what Director Maxwell told us." Spoke a young girls voice beside the other female who had spoken before. Anderson smirking slightly, nodded. "Fine then... go as planned... Zuranna, ye will go and take out the yon Seras girl.. but be warned, the wee lassie is very strong... the rest of ye get to work; start a slaying the oother vampires." The man growled as three of the four shadowy figures faded from sight. a single one remained though with the blizzards glow making two metal crosses shimmer on his lower arms. "you're special orders?" the figure spoke, his voice was low and very dark. Unlike Alucard's who bore malicious intent, this man held a dark commanding voice with a light air to it.

Anderson sighing rubbed his eyes roughly with his gloved hand. "Yer orders are simple enough 'ear king..." drawing his sharp eyes forward as the clock gears all around grinded loudly; the man watched London far below. "find and kill... Zuranna." Anderson spoke. The man standing tall still concealed in the shadows watch ed Anderson. "Director Maxwell has informed us all that she, even if the American undead queen, is no real threat." He spoke. Anderson merely snorted. "She's a threat alright... if she awakens er king or even returns to the Americas, then all our efforts are wasted... unlike 'ear Alucard who cares only fer himself; the American undead royalty care fer their own and they're own care fer them and will gladly gather into undead armies if need be... thus, take out Zuranna." Anderson barked his words. The man standing tall behind Anderson, nodded his head ever so slightly and with no more words, the figure faded from sight as Anderson stood tall. Chuckling, his hazel eyes watched below "kill them all... just leave Alucard fer me." And with that, the man turning having his grey coat bellow behind him; he left the clock tower to start his own hunt.

---------

"Zuranna?" having a hour pass by Ty once more in his normal human like form watched his queen as she stood there by the window with Demon perched on her left shoulder. Arms crossed over her front, her red eyes were narrowed as Walter sat nearby watching her as well. With Integra in the shower, both wolf and former retainer watched the woman as they felt her deep concern, even the hard ass Demon watched her queen with worried eyes. Sighing she rubbed her temples, "I feel as if we're running out of time... we need to find Alucard and Seras soon." She murmured. Ty perking his ears forward ever so slight stepped over to her left side. "We'll find them... but please tell, why do you think we're running out of time... the Vatican?" he asked. Zuranna giving a small smile nodded "from what you told me Demon... we've got a bigger problem on our hands.." She spoke.

Walter watching her, sighed deeply. Both he and Integra had been informed by Demon of what was going on. "If I may ask Ms. Zuranna... but why all this trouble from the Vatican... when you merely wish to revive your king?" the former retainer asked gaining a sideways glance from Ty. Zuranna laughing dryly continued to peer out from the window as the blizzard seemed to lessen. "If we awaken Donovan, with both Alucard and him awake and free... the rise of true vampires will increase... lack of morals will vanish as our dignity and pride of being undead will rise." She spoke, "meaning?" asked Walter. Ty chuckled slowly, "meaning, the dark ages over humans will come once more... vampires will rule the night and day." The wolf spoke with pride ringing in his words.

Walter eyeing him, sighed "this has happened before no doubt." He murmured. Zuranna smirking let her arms fall to her sides. "about over a thousand years ago... and it was grand, the humans fled in fear when night approached, pathetic crosses hung all around... they may have repelled those lesser in the power ranks but any who were so low were fledglings who followed a master that would take care of such minor annoyances." The vampire queen sighed as she smiling was lost in memories. "what is it?" Ty asked gaining Walter's concerned eyes to his own. "Do you really want the world to become like that again?" he asked. "yes... I do... this world has become blind and ignorant to those that roam the night, they think they're safe." Spoke Zuranna, "but hold it... what is the reason to all of it?" the man asked. Zuranna sighing turned slowly around meeting Walter's red eyes. "think of it this way.. it won't become a world of total fear and chaos.. the humans will mature and learn to cope... but enough now, Alucard has returned with Seras." She spoke in a dark tone as her narrowed eyes fell back to the window in a sideways glance.

"what's wrong?" asked Walter eyeing Ty who flicking his ears, sighed and looked at the man. "It's Seras... she's covered in blood and looks to be unconscious in his arms... Zuranna may be right..." the wolf spoke as he looked back to the window as the vampire king drew closer. "... time could be running out faster then we had planned." He murmured.

"Alucard... what happened?" Zuranna spoke softly as she and the others watched him slip Seras once more into her coffin and close the lid. Yet the man bore no smirk, no grin or wicked glint in his eyes as he rose tall once more with his red eyes upon her coffin. "Alucard?" asked Walter, "She was nearly killed..." Zuranna looked at him startled by how he sounded, the concern in his voice. "the Vatican wants a massacre... lets give them one..." standing tall, Alucard bore his gaze onto Zuranna's making her lips curl into a dark smirk. "so you will help then?" she asked, he giving a slight chuckle brought his eyes back to Seras's coffin. "after she awakens." He spoke and with that said, Alucard faded away into the shadows.

"Hold it... is something going on between those two?" Ty grumbled. Zuranna smiling slightly looked at Seras's coffin. "nearly seems that way doesn't it... but daylight will be upon us soon, it's best we get a hunt in before the sun approaches." The queen spoke as she turning, headed for the door. "What of me?" asked Walter, Zuranna laughing rested her hand on the cold door knob. "you take care of your own girlfriend... I will grab you two a few blood bags, just don't expect this treatment twenty four seven mind you." She spoke and was gone leaving a flushed Walter and grinning Tyson. "So tell me Walter..." Ty began as he flicking his left ear slightly, eyed the man. "Do you wish to join this war being between the undead and the Vatican?" he asked. Walter sighing rubbed his eyes "Honestly... I-"

"Yes; we will fight with you in this war." Hearing the strong voice behind him, Walter looking over his shoulder saw Integra Standing there once more in her uniform as it was still moist from it being washed of all blood. With her blond hair dangling behind her dripping droplets of water. The woman held in her hands a motel towel as well as... her bandage. Walter blinking, rose to his feet and turning to fully face her. His look was priceless joy as red eyes met red eyes. All that remained of her wound was a deep red line going over her eyes that still gave her a bit of trouble for total use of her eyes. Using her third eye to help focus her near mended eyes that bore a faint glazed look, Integra smiling ever so slight to Walter, narrowed her gaze as she looked to Ty. "so why agree with no real thought, I thought you hated vampires." Spoke Ty with a small grin. Integra gave a light snort "It's not because we're vampires or of the sort, it's more of how the Vatican has stooped so low to use copy vampires and lesser vampires to do their dirty work... it's a disgrace to us slayers." She growled and went to rubbing the towel over her wet hair.

Ty gave a small smile, "So after this is all done?" he asked as she bounded the towel up on top of her head; bandage hanging from her left pants pocket. "After this is all done; be it vampire or not... I will rid this world of you damned souls." She spoke with her stern eyes on Ty who sighing tugged on his right ear. "So tell me... what will you do when all that is left is you two... are you truly willing to kill yourselves in the name of your God?" he asked. Walter and Integra traded glances and the woman looking past the retainer, eyed the wolf. "If it does come down to that, I will make such a decision then, but for now our enemy is the same and thus you have gained allies... but this is only a temporary fix." She spoke as she ignored Walter's smile. Ty smiling as well nodded "and we will be honored to have the head of Hellsing and the Angel of Death at our side until this is finished." The wolf spoke gaining a sideways like glare from Integra as she went back into the bathroom to finish her grooming. Walter and Tyson looked at each other. "are we really going to aid in reviving your king?" the retainer spoke. Ty smirked and nodded "it's a must now... if the Vatican wishes to wipe us all out, we'll need both kings of the undead to win this war... so are you willing to help us Walter?" the wolf asked. Walter sighing drew a dark look upon his face as he stood tall, "yes... the Vatican hasn't heard the last of the Angel of Death." He spoke as a small dark grin curled onto his lips.

---------

Zuranna sat there upon a bench on some random neighborhood road. With cigarette in hand, the woman stay back into the wooden bench with eyes shut. Having her face held back to the blustery sky, Zuranna felt the snowflakes land and melt upon her skin. Four blood bags rested beside her in the confines of her trench coat; meals for Integra and Walter. The queen groaning rubbed her eyes as she felt the darkness sweep to her right. "Go away Alucard... I have no desire for your company." She grumbled as the man slowly sat down to her right and peered forward with his eyes concealed by the rim of his hat. Zuranna giving the king a sideways glance, brought her eyes forward once more. "Something on your mind?" Zuranna grumbled as she drew the cigarette to her lips.

"no..." Zuranna stopped her hand a mere inch from her lips and lowering her arm, peered over to the vampire. Smirking slightly, the woman cocked an eyebrow. "No... hearing you even say that word means the other way around." She chuckled as her eyes followed the man as he rose to his feet. Glancing down at her, Alucard's red eyes bore over the top of his shades and rested onto her own set of red eyes. "you shouldn't be smoking." He spoke in a monotone voice. Zuranna chuckling lifted the cigarette between them. "and why not you old bat?" she chuckled. He narrowing his eyes, the vampire looked forward with a small grin curling on his lips. "even if undead... it's proper for any those who are expecting to kill their bad habits." As Alucard spoke, his body broke up into many bodies that flittered away in the night sky. Zuranna rigid in place, the cigarette slipped from her hands into the snow becoming a dead bud. Growling, the woman rose to her feet as her narrowed eyes watched the bats fly off. "you... Ass hole!" she yelled, yet seeing he was gone. Zuranna groaning subconsciously rested her hand on her lower gut. It didn't surprise her he could feel it, he being the first of them all but still... sighing, the woman rubbed her eyes roughly. With him knowing... This was going to be very odd for her if the others were to find out.

-------------------------

Me: I'm finally really thickening the plot! and a enemy has risen!

Maxwell: ...

Ty: (smirks) the bad guy works for you.

(Maxwell flips off Ty)

Zuranna: (weaklys rubs her lower gut) Am I really...

Me: (grins) maybe... keep reading to find out more, hope you're all still enjoying my fanfic!


	24. Chapter 24

Me: (grins happily) Hey all! I'm hyper as hell due to sugar and well... as promised, here's more!

Zuranna: (sweatdrops)

Alucard: (takes aim)

Me: uh...

----------------------------

Seras drew awake in a instant. With cold sweat slipping down her face, the girl took in ragged breaths as the nightmare was fading away from her mind. It was terrible to her; blinking, Seras rubbed her eyes weakly. It had been about her master and the other Alucard fighting and her master... dying. No; shaking her head Seras gave a deep breath. Her master would never lose in such a battle, he was to strong. With this in her mind, the girl feeling much better rose her hands up and moved to slip out of her coffin. Seras's eyes went wide as her head began to throbbed violently as it had made very rough contact to the coffin lid as it hadn't budged to her hands commands. 'Wha!' pressing harder, she gritting her teeth narrowed her eyes. But the coffin lid just would not budge for her. Panic began to rise yet as swiftly as it fell upon her. Seras feeling the darkness, collapsed back down onto the coffin bottom as she eyed the lid. Lifting her hands up, her middle fingers were drawn. "Not funny master!" She yelled.

Hearing his muffled laughter from above, Seras groaning laid her arms limply on either side as she continued to eye the coffin lid. How could she move him, he was a lot more powerful then she was. Recalling the battle, the coil of darkness, Seras's eyes narrowed as she slowly rested her flat palms onto the wooden lid above. Alucard could call up his powers anytime he sought, so couldn't she? Feeling deep within herself, Seras felt the darkness once more uncoil at a much smoother pace then last time. She drawing out her own power, felt his. Seras's eyes went wide as she felt him, he had no opening, no chance of a true surprise attack. He was aware of all around him.. except. Seras saw and took the opening with very little thought. The girl cried out as she hearing a muffled boys cry; the lid gave and flying open Seras swiftly sat up and froze at the sight. Standing there by the edge of her coffin was a bundle of adult clothing as within them wriggled a small boy no older then five with shoulder length black hair.

Pushing the to large hat from his head. Small child yet harsh red eyes drew upon Seras's bewildered ones as he bared his fangs in a dark growl that seemed more of a comedy scene. Seras with a weak sound leaving her throat looked over to see Walter hiding his mouth behind his hand as his eyes were wide. Integra was just rigid with a lost look as Tyson was rolling on the floor cackling. Zuranna smirking bore a cocked eyebrow as she stood nearby with arms crossed over her front and Demon on her shoulder. "You... you... meany!" Seras blinking looked back down to the child and paled as she felt dread rise in her chest realizing who that child was. "M... Master?" she whispered as he was weakly wrapping his five year old body in his white shirt from the pile of clothing.

Zuranna gave in to her mirth and joined with the wolf. Demon sighing fluttered over to Seras who watched her midget master clothe himself as best he could. "you... pulled off a very weird stunt on him." The servant spoke gaining Seras's bewildered eyes. "I... I didn't mean to... he just... he wouldn't let me out... I had no idea what was going to happen!" she cried. "Relax Seras..." hearing the words filled with laughter, Seras looked over at Zuranna as she drawing over kneeled and eyed the glaring child Alucard who clearly was crossed as hell. "it can't last more then an hour to two... but no doubt a mere hour since his ranking level is higher then your own... but good job, I couldn't have done any better." The American undead chuckled. Seras blushing, looked at her former master with both regret and dread of thinking what was to come when he returned to his normal status. The small Alucard turning, glared at Seras outright and taking a loud breath. Seras cringed ready for a tongue lashing but, one never came. Blinking she looking at the mini man saw him with his face scrunched up and his tongue sticking out at her.

A small smile crossed her lips as she reaching slowly out poked the kid in the center of the forehead making him draw back with a hiss going past his gritted teeth. Zuranna seeing this, nodded "you turned him into a five year old, and thus his own mind has gone back to a child like state, but he will remember when he returns to his normal state." The woman chuckled. Seras weakly looked over to Integra who sighing, shook her head and turning went back to feeding on her near finished second blood bag. Looking at Walter, he rose his hands halfway up and shook his head indicating it wasn't his problem and didn't want to get involved at all. "Zuranna..." She whispered looked over to the woman as the wolf was still on the ground laughing his ass off. Zuranna smiling shrugged "no need to worry, we've got a child Alucard amongst us for a few minuets is all, just wait for it to wear off." Yawning the woman rising to her feet in a awkward fashion headed for her own master's coffin. "Huh?" Seras looking over saw the blinds were drawn and the alarm clocking sitting nearby showed morning was already there.

"It's time to crash." Hearing Zuranna's words, Seras with panicked eyes looked at Zuranna who opening up the coffin looked at Seras and winked. _"Don't fret... just remain awake and wait it out if you're worried... but I'm needing some shut eye..." _and with that, Zuranna closed the coffin upon her form. Demon nodding, flittered out of the motel room to keep guard as Integra, Walter and Ty watched Seras as the mini Alucard sat there mumbling random angry words to himself. Walter sighing nodding to Seras, "you may be wide awake Ms. Seras, but we are all wiped..." the man spoke as he removing the monocle from his eye lazily leaning back on the bed rested the eyewear on the nearby nightstand.

Seras and Alucard sat there staring at each other within ten minuets as everyone had fallen asleep around them. Even Ty in his wolf form slept soundly once more between Zuranna's and Donovan's coffin. Sighing, Seras rubbed her eyes as she felt very tired; she was still needing to regain full energy via sleeping, what was she to do with this... huh? Blinking Seras watched as the child Alucard was in the middle of giving a mighty yawn giving the very meaning to the word cute. Finishing his yawn, with very groggy eyes, the boy Alucard looked weakly at Seras. With a small murmur and stumbled to his feet; Alucard drew for her on wobbly feet. Catching the edge of her coffin, he blinking with big very tired red eyes, looked up at Seras whose very heart seemed to melt. "Are you tired little one?" she murmured as the mini Alucard weakly gave into another yawn. Finishing up he nodded to her as he rubbed his eyes making Seras just want to scoop up this boy and cuddle as she seemed to forget who he truly was.

Seras sighing, smiled gently to him and nodded "your bed is over there." She spoke pointing to the black coffin. The little boy master looking at the coffin, sniffed weakly and looked at Seras with big eyes. "Do I have to sleep there alone... it looks scary..." whimpered his small boy voice. Seras nearly fell over hearing such words spoken by him even if a five year old. Scary! To him! He was the very definition of scary! None the less, Seras sighing looked at him with a small weary smile. "it's not scary, you've been using it for who knows how long." She murmured trying to sound as comforting as possible. Blinking with the verge of tears in his eyes, the mini Alucard looked at Seras with saucer eyes. "C... Can I..." yet he weakly looked away as his hands tugged on the shirt covering his body. Seras looked at him "can you what?" she murmured with a gentle ring to her voice. "can I sleep with you?" Seras just stared at the kid as if he was some alien form from space. "b.. beg pardon?" she asked. Letting his shirt go, the child grinning weakly looked at her with hope. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked once more. Seras watching him, glanced over at the clock as it had been a half hour, another half hour to go and already she was wanting to crash due to still mending from the poison.

Sighing, she looked at the mini master already knowing she was going to regret this choice. Smiling she nodded to him, "if you want to... climb on i- OOF!" Seras fell back as he laughing launched himself right into her coffin thus landing right on top of her. Giggling like a small child, Alucard on his hands and knees wriggled right beside Seras. The girl watching him curl up to her left side, she sighing weakly gripped the coffin lid and drew it shut. Laying slowly down she flinched as she felt and heard him sleeping soundly beside her as if a dead corpse. With a weary breath passing by her lips, Seras timidly resting her arm over his little form felt sleep fall onto her very being. Within minuets both former fledgling and her five year old master in her arms were fast asleep. Both very much unaware as dim red sparks rippled over his form.

----------

"Father Anderson..."

"report Victoria." The regenerator growled as he leaned heavily on a wall within an alleyway. A Seras Victoria in a black former Hellsing uniform drew over with blazing red eyes. "It is now known the best tactic to take out Alucard through the chip implanted in Seras." She spoke. Anderson sighing, snapped his hazel eyes over to the girl. "explain." He spoke in a stern voice. She nodding ever so slight smirked "merely convert him to a child and his powers are weakened greatly... easy prey to kill." She spoke. Anderson thinking this over snorted. "does this go with all vampires we will be facing?" he asked. Victoria nodded once more "yes." Came her t art answer. He chuckled wickedly, "Leave Alucard as is, I could use a good fight... but take out the others if you can in such a way, they do not deserve a proper duel to the death." He sneered. Victoria resting her hand over her undead heart nodded "as you so wish." And with that she was gone.

Anderson feeling her fully fade from his senses, gave a small sigh as he drew his hands to his eyesight. Seeing them tremble slightly, he growling clenched them into tight fists. His blood was changing faster hen he had wanted it to. Pushing off of the alleyway wall, the man stalked out into the open once more craving a cup of tea to guzzle down. He had a lot to analyze and think of, the vampires as well as his own condition, if not taken care of he to as the wolf long ago had said. He would soon be joining the very world he sought to destroy with their king. Anderson growling looked at the blustery late morning sky. He will at least defeat Alucard before succumbing to his transforming blood. With that final thought resting on his mind, Anderson giving a mental nod, went on his way into the world of the living. Living the only life he knew, to hunt and kill.

----------------------

Me: Woot! I right now am stumped, but that will fade eventually, for now I must get some sleep, food and maybe some bit of real life...

Alucard: you have no life.

Me: (blinks) gee... thanks...

Seras: he does have a point...

Me: (gapes) do I have any friends amongst you! (coughs) moving on once more... more shall come when it hits me... but for now, enjoy and review, I enjoy it greatly! (grins happily)


	25. Chapter 25

Me: (Develish grin) Man, I love being evil to poor Seras.

Seras: uh...

Alucard: (blinks)

Me: uh... (sweatdrop) anywho... enjoy, and hope it's to your liking... oh and thanks for the reviews, I turly am enjoying it, keep it up!

------------------------------

Seras drew awake feeling very cramped and uncomfortable. Groaning, the young vampire nuzzled the coffin's interior before her wondering why it was so... Little warning flags flew up in her mind as her left cheek brushed past a few buttons. Her eyes flew upon as her awareness became conscious. Lifting her head and upper body enough to not push the lid open; Seras felt the blood rush to her face as she was still within her badly ripped uniform that made her nearly bounce free. Her ravaged uniform worries were pushed far to the side with her hands laying flat against Alucard's chest underneath his red coat. Seras watched his sleeping form as he was once more fully grown and, to her greatest relief, clothed minus his hat and shades. Although, as she watched him Seras felt the fear for this man lift as he seemed so peaceful and... harmless when in this state. She knew this was a lie, he was never harmless or peaceful. The deep chuckle reverberated from the vampires chest and up her arms making all thought freeze within Seras's mind. Her red eyes watching his face weakly as the man's lips curled into a small but dark grin.

Seras caught breath up in her lungs as his red eyes slid slowly open locking onto her own gaze. "M... Master..." she whispered. Chuckling once more, his grin grew. "Sleep well?" he sneered. Seras swallowing, gave a timid smile "um... I guess..." came her small answer. He narrowed his red eyes and Seras cried out as his hands in a fluid motion gripped her upper arms. "Good..." with a blink of an eye, Seras gave a small cry as her back collided heavily on the coffin bed. Drawing her eyes open, the girl's body locked up as above her leered Alucard. His arms snaking to her shoulders into a tight grip as his body was hunched over with his knees on either side of her body. "M... Master..." squeaked Seras as he grinning bared his fangs. Lowering his body, Seras was a bright red as his face was a few inches from her own with long strands of his ebony hair gracing the sides of her face. Narrowing his gaze, the man gave a low chuckle letting his breath filled with the scent of blood pass by her face, his lips nearly brushing past her own. "Payback... Seras..."

Seras's eyes went wide as her cries were suddenly muffled by his lips. Her undead heart racing, Seras couldn't look away from Alucard as his half drawn red eyes bore into her own. The young vampire's body was locked up and trembling ever so slight as it was encased by his own. With a weak sound passing from her lips into his, Seras gave in. Her body became limp as her eyes slid shut allowing him to continue. The grip on her shoulders lessened and in a slow graceful fashion; Alucard withdrew. Seras weakly opening her eyes met his own as the grin flashed on his face baring his fangs. A sign of triumphant victory shined with a sadistic glint deep within his eyes as he rose his face from her own. "we're even... yes?" Whispered Seras's small trembling voice. The grin merely broadened on his lips "not even close..." and with that his very form and darkness faded from her coffin leaving Seras once more alone in her resting place quite shaken.

Blinking, Seras finding full motion to her body gave a small cry as she practically threw the coffin lid off. Sitting there letting the fresh air fill her undead lungs, Seras blinking looked around. Relief fell upon her as she saw no one had awoken and Alucard was gone, but question was, where did he go? Sighing weakly Seras brushed the back of her left hand timidly over her lips as she still felt his touch. He was so close, nearly to close and the feeling of his lips upon her own wouldn't leave. With a weak groan, Seras began to vigorously rub her lips trying to rid of the feel. He had been to close, it wasn't like him! "Everything alright?" flinching Seras freezing in place like a deer to headlights, weakly peered over seeing Zuranna in the middle of a deep yawn as she sat on top of Donovan's coffin.

Seras giving a small smile, lowered her arm from the process of trying to rid the feeling from her lips. Zuranna sighing looked over at Seras with a raised eyebrow, "what's up... I can feel your very shaken... did something happen?" the woman asked. Seras giving a weak sound, faintly blushed as she looked at her trembling hands; recalling what had happened. Hearing a small chuckle, Seras snapped her gaze to Zuranna who grinned at her and rising her hand leisurely tapped her skull. "full vampire you may be, but you're still inexperienced of hiding your thoughts from me." She chuckled making Seras's face blaze red. With elbow bent upon her leg, Zuranna rested her chin in her open palm as she eyed Seras with a grin. "So... how was it... having him do such a thing to you... so unlike him isn't it?" she chuckled. Blushing, Seras buried her face in her hands. "Zuranna please..." the girl groaned. Zuranna chuckled gently "why are you so afraid of him... tell me Seras... has he done anything before to truly make you not trust him, yes he's scary, and yes he's dark and sadistic, but that's him, it's his nature to be such... but has he done any of those such things to you?" the American undead queen asked. Seras weakly pulling her face from her hands peered at her palms as the memories raced through her mind. "Well?" asked Zuranna. Seras with a weak sigh lowered her hands and looked over to Zuranna. "No..." she spoke.

Zuranna laughing was suddenly right beside Seras peering down at the girl as she fell back. "well you'll need new clothing, your uniform is shredded beyond belief I'm surprised he didn't try to strip ya... get dressed... we're going out." Zuranna spoke as she flexing her body fully ignored Seras's brilliant red face; yet the queen had to bite back laughter as the images flooded from Seras's mind into her own. Seras weakly emerging from the bathroom once more in her black slacks, shirt with grey vest. Her uneasy red eyes glanced over yet the girl stopped as she saw Zuranna. The woman no longer bore her trench coat and black like clothing. Instead she had black jeans, her boots as well as a cream white figure fitting button down short sleeve shirt. Upon either wrist rested plain sand simple two inch wide leather strips as simple silver hoop earrings hung on her earlobes. With her red eyes and dark blue hair, she bore the red white and blue look. Zuranna grinning drew over to Ty's sleeping wolf form and lifted up her foot.

With a loud yelp that awoke both Integra and Walter, Ty swiftly shifting to his human form crashed his back hard into Zuranna's coffin. With dazed and confused eyes, the wolf looked up at the smirking queen. "Z... what's going on... are we under attack?" he asked. Zuranna laughing eyed him with a slight cock to her left eyebrow. "No... I merely wish to say we're going out, and you being the servant shall remain here to keep watch... since I have awoken you two, what of you... you both could use a new look." She chuckled as a very groggy Walter sat there on the bed tempting to wake up as Integra merely glared clearly annoyed.

"meaning?" Yawned a still very confused and dazed Walter as he itched his chest through the bottom of his shirt and vest. Zuranna grinning looked at them, "you're young looking but wear old man's clothing... and Integra..." Zuranna drew silent as Integra drawing her gun with no words spoken, aimed the weapon for Zuranna. Zuranna gave a small dry laugh "and Integra... you look fine as is... go back to sleep Hellsing..." Blinking, Zuranna gave a small laugh as Walter had collapsed and a light snore left his lips. "I see Walter already has... well fine then, looks like it's just me and you Seras." She spoke. "Hold it... Demon can keep watch... can't I come with as well?" Ty asked as he groaning stretched loudly. Zuranna eyed him and smirked "you are really a pup at heart... fine... lets go." The queen spoke as Seras looking over saw Integra as well had collapsed and both man and woman draped themselves over each other and slept soundly.

-------------------------------------

Me: Sorry it's so short, my brain feels fried right now!

Seras: (blushing bright red and trying to not be noticed)

Alucard: ...

Zuranna: (cackling)

Me: (sighs) more will come as promised, but again, it is going slow for me... lack of sleep is finally catching up to me (yawns) but I will keep adding more so keep up the reviews, till then!


	26. Chapter 26

Me: I felt bad for poor Seras with her ravaged uniform... so yeah.

Seras: (still blushing)

Zuranna: I feel so American...

Ty: ... uh... because you are.

Zuranna: (blinks) oh...

Me: uh... oookkk... enjoy!

----------------------------

The night drew onward as the three went into the main city as it being a Saturday night were welcomed with many stores that would remain open for many hours to come that night. Seras jumped as she feeling Zuranna nudge her, the girl looked over as the American grinned at her friend. "What's wrong... you look uncomfortable." She chuckled. Seras blushing, gave a weak dry laugh as her eyes scanned the many humans walking around. Seeing this Ty grinning looked at her as he wearing his normal attire had a black generic baseball cap on his head covering his floppy wolf ears, "relax... even if you feed off of them... it doesn't mean you have to avoid them at all costs." He chuckled. "for one of those rare occasions, the wolf's right..." Zuranna spoke ignoring his glare. Seras sighing nodded weakly as she looked forward. Zuranna watching her, smiled and looking around... Seras cried as Zuranna grabbed her shoulders. "lets go check this place out... and cheer up already." She chuckled and proceeded to drag both young vampire and wolf into the American clothing store.

Hours seemed to pass and Seras's worries were soon forgotten. The two mainly tried on clothing, forced clothing onto Ty and roamed the night streets as the snow had finally stopped falling. With the two young woman laughing and chatting happily of random nonsense, Ty grumbling followed behind them doubled over with bags upon bags in his grasp. He sighing deeply, continued to followed after as Zuranna's words rang in his mind 'If you're going to follow, you wouldn't mind helping us carry a few bags now would you?' grumbling the wolf narrowed his gaze to his laughing queen 'yeah right... a few bags my furry ass... more like a shit load...' he grumbled in his mind. _"Stop whining ,you wanted to come along don't forget... and besides some of that stuff is yours." _The wolf jumped as his queen's voice rang in his head. As he looked at her though, she was still chatting happily with Seras as if she didn't even speak. Catching a faint flash of her red eyes, Ty swallowing weakly, smiled and followed after like a loyal pup. She was a good friend and he liked that bond between them both, even his king and master was a good friend, thus... he would serve her and her king till the very end of the world.

Ty stumbled to a fast stop as the two woman before him had abruptly halted themselves. Peering from behind them, Ty's ears perked underneath the cap as he heard the loud cry of joy. Nearby to the entrance of a very fine ballroom and restaurant kneeled a well dressed man with floppy shoulder length blond hair upon his knee. Before him stood a very flustered and dazzled slender woman in a tight fitting dark blue dress with tears of joy falling down her face. Friends of the two grinning and cheering as the woman was accepting his proposal. The man rising to his feet; both embraced tightly and laughed loudly with joy. Blinking, Ty weakly looked to his queen and felt his heart sink as he saw the deep pain within the pools of her red eyes. Memories flooded his mind as he remembered his master and king doing such a human action to Zuranna and the tears of joy she had shed.

Seras caught the sorrow within her friends eyes and smiling gently. Resting her hand on Zuranna's shoulder, the queen jumping faintly looked down at Seras who smiled. "Come on... we'll find him... I promise." Seras spoke. Zuranna looking at her, smiled and with a to big of a grin wrapped her arms comically around Seras's body making her cry out in a startled voice. Embracing the girl tightly, Zuranna full out laughed "You're right... you're absolutely right, all we need is your master to help us, and he had agreed when he brought your sleeping form back the second time... we'll find him!" She laughed happily and rubbing her knuckles hard onto Seras's head, released the girl and began walking off with a bounce to her step. Seras un-ruffling her hair traded glances with Ty, and the two making loud cries raced after to keep up with Zuranna. Neither one of them aware of the man in red high on top of a building concealed in shadows; watching only one of them as a small grin curled onto his lips. With a blink of an eye, the figure faded and the sky was filled with a cloud of fluttering black bodies following the three far below.

----------

"Should we be scared?" Seras whispered as she leaned close to Ty's side as they sat in a corner well shadowed table with a red candle in the center. "I... y... yeah, I would say be afraid..." the wolf whispered back as they sat there within the small night club. With about twenty other circular tables surrounding the place that seemed incase with shadows, a small stage sat in the front. Baring bright lights onto the stage, there stood Zuranna with mic in hand singing her heart out to her chosen music category; techno. The speakers all around blared with the music and her voice as the bar in the far back held a few men tapping their fingers on the counter. Ty grumbling made Seras look over at him and Ty smiling weakly nodded to the young vampire. "I need to tend to natures call... you mind?" he asked eyeing the bags nearby, Seras grinned "go ahead... don't get lost now." She chuckled. The wolf nodding with a small smile, lifted to his feet and was gone. Seras sighing leaning back in the bench seat of cracked black leather, watched her friend sing loud and proud.

Seras sighing, watched her friend sing. At first it had indeed startled her to see Zuranna sing so openly, yet after a few minuets of hearing her sing. Seras smiled timidly; Zuranna was good, very good. The girl jumped hard as someone sat down beside her. Looking over thinking it to be Ty, Seras's blood froze up within her body as she saw him sitting there beside her. With wickedly dancing hazel eyes, short blond hair with glasses resting at the end of his face. Seras's eyes narrowed as she curling her lip ever so slight glared at this man. "Anderson..."

"do ye really wish ta fight in here?" the man asked as his hazel eyes darting over to red eyes. Seras weakly stopped her hand a mere few centimeters from the gun hanging in the back of her pants. Seeing her silence, Anderson chuckling looked back to the stage. "why... are you here?" growled Seras making the man chuckle once more. "why else... to eradicate yer very kind from all existence." He sneered. Seras eyed him as her fear was beginning to lift and be replaced with anger to this very man. "So... then why are you not 'eradicating' us?" she growled. He merely grinning looked at her "because... ma first goal is ta destroy yer former master Alucard." He spoke in a cruel tone. Seras; fully startled by her following actions, attacked. Her hand in a fast snatch drew her gun forth aiming it at Anderson's face between his widening eyes, and fired.

Zuranna abruptly ended her singing as screams rose all around. Anderson's body lurched back hard with a fist sized hole going through his skull ripping out his eyes, skull, hair, flesh and brain matter. His body slumping, crashed to the ground beneath the table as Seras with enraged red eyes watched him. Gun still aimed at the man, the girl rising to her feet gave a small crooked grin onto her lips. Her very grin bore a uncanny resemblance to someone she knew in red. "if you can't even take me on... you'll lose Alexander Anderson..." she growled. Hearing and feeling her draw near as panicked humans fled, Seras looked over at Zuranna. "Shit... a slayer... Ty!" the vampire bellowed her servant's name as the wolf bounded over. "yes my queen... oh... god..." he whispered seeing the sight. Zuranna nodded, "grab the bags... Seras... lets get out of here." And with that, the woman turning hard swiftly walked off with Seras and a struggling Ty promptly following after.

----------

"father Anderson..." the man groaning with a pounding migraine, laid there as he drew his hazel eyes open. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, the man saw Victoria hanging over him with a emotionless face. Growling, Anderson sitting up, stumbled onto his feet. "that... was unexpected... yer counterpart is changing, the lassie's growing stronger and braver." With that said, Anderson looked at Victoria, "Hunt her down, kill her." He spoke, with a nod of her head, the girl just up and vanished leaving Anderson in the club as he headed out of the back entrance from the club. He slipping into the dark alleyway saw and heard the sirens roaring all around with the London police getting close to the 'scene of the crime'.

--------

Integra slowly looked over as the two vampires and wolf entered. The two vampires talking fast and laughing as the wolf with bags covering his body wobbled in behind them. "What's so funny?" the stern woman asked as Walter was within the bathroom taking a shower. Both Seras and Zuranna looked at Integra as Ty nearby dropped the bags by the two coffins of his king and queen. Zuranna chuckling heavily rested her arm over Seras's shoulders. "Seras just sent a bullet through that Anderson's skull." Zuranna chuckled making the girl grin weakly and blush as she hung her head. "An... he didn't follow you did he?" Integra asked wit ha small hint of concern on her words. Zuranna shook her head "no..." her own tone of voice drew stern and serious gaining Integra's full attention. "Sir Hellsing... we must move out though... we've stayed in this motel to long." She spoke. Integra sighing looked at Zuranna as both Ty and Seras both forgotten sat on top of Seras's coffin listening in. "and where do you expect us to go?" She asked as Walter emerging bore only his lower half of clothing as he vigorously rubbed a towel onto his hair. Zuranna watching Integra, gave a small dark grin that grew making all watch her uneasily, even Ty who had no idea what that grin was for.

--------------

Me: Aaaannnndddd my brain is officially dead for now...

Integra: finally.

Me: Hey!

Zuranna: (eyes a box of doughnuts) mmm, doughnuts... (drools)

Me: Hey, that's for all of us!

(both begin to fight)

Ty: (sighs and looks over) while the author and the vampire duke it out... more will come, reviews and stuff... and now... (snags the doughnut box)

Zuranna and me: Hey! (goes after Ty)


	27. Chapter 27

Me: (grins weakly) uh hey all, sorry for not updating any faster, my brain was dead for a bit and I really needed to catch up on sleep and shit.

Zuranna: you can stop ranting now, no one cares.

Me: you're so nice!

Zuranna: (grins)

Me: (sighs) anywho... enjoy, though keep in mind, I have started right where I left off and all.

--------------------------

"Answer me vampire!" barked Integra as her patience was wearing thin for this vampire queen. Seras hearing Ty's sigh looked over at the wolf as he looking at her gave a small crooked smile. "this is going to take a while..." he grumbled with a yawn following swiftly after. Seras sighing watched the two woman as Integra clearly annoyed and Zuranna merely grinned. "in that case..." Ty watched the young girl as she began digging into one of the many bags from earlier pulling out a few lumps of bundled up clothing. Ty smiling looked at her as she rose to her feet. "might as well... we're stuck here until these two work out their differences." He spoke as Seras nodding headed for the bathroom unnoticed by anyone else.

Taking in the many scent of soaps and different hair conditioners strewn about. Seras sighing locked the door and began to slip out of her ravaged uniform. Within minuets, the girl stood there watching herself in the mirror enjoying the sight before her. Wearing loose black pants with black steel toed boots hidden underneath the leggings. A thick two and a half inch wide black leather belt with a simple silver rectangle buckle hung through the belt loops to the front of her form holding the slacks up. With a near skin tight black tank top, Seras sighing unfolding the last lump of clothing held the coat up for her red eyes to examine it. She had fallen in love with the coat when she and Zuranna had first seen it.

Smiling Seras swung the coat behind her and rising her arms felt the cool cloth slip over them and coming to rest onto her shoulders, and with swift fingers, the girl drew it shut over her body letting it hug her form. The coat was a blue black with three two inch wide cloth straps buckling tightly on her front with similar silver metal rectangular buckles. Two thick chains hung on Seras's left side from the confines of her pocket to the back that had five similar buckles like the front yet smaller, running up her back. With a wide collar much like Alucard's, on her upper arms right by the shoulders hung two more cloth strap buckles same size as upon her back. Running her hands down the smooth cloth felt it run over her bare palms as a small grin curled on her lips. Seras with a small laugh looked back up to the mirror and blinking... fell back hard with a frightened yelp as she whipping around struck her back hard on the counter top. Uncaring of the pain shooting up her back, Seras met red eyes with her own. "M... Master..." She whispered weakly as the man in red looked down at her with a crooked grin upon his lips baring his fangs.

"you are mistaken dear Seras..." Seras's breath froze up in her undead body as he suddenly right in front of her with no more then two inches apart, peered down at her. With his grin broadening and red eyes shining with his wicked enjoyment to her fear of him, more so then before his previous actions. His hand shot out and encased Seras's face within his gloved palm. Forcing her eyes to his own as he grinning even more, drew his face closer making the tips of their noses barely touch. "I am no longer your master." the man crooned, the breath brushing past her face sent chills down Seras's spine as she weakly watched him with her red eyes with her face blazing just as red. Seras struggling gave a small cry for Alucard to release her as she rose her hand up to push him away.

The girl's eyes went wide as his hand sliding from her face... both reached forth and grabbing her shoulders roughly. The man grinning with his fangs bared, swung Seras around. With a loud cry of pain escaping her lips, Seras's back made rough contact to the tile wall between the counter and toilet. With his deep chuckle echoing off of the bathroom walls, his tight grip remained on Seras's shoulders as her fearful eyes were locked with his own wickedly dancing ones. "you and I are equal in all aspects of power; you no longer serve me Seras." His words seemed to hiss past her face. Seras swallowing weakly, dared to fully look into his eyes and ignore the cruel grin upon his lips. "Then... why are you still here... you're free from Sir Integra's hold, you no longer need to deal with me, so why are you-" Seras's voice abruptly stopped as his chuckle seemed to vibrate through her very form. Drawing his face close way beyond her comfort zone, Alucard's red eyes bore into hers. "Because..." the vampires flinched as there was a loud rap on the bathroom door.

"If you two are done doing whatever it is in there... get out here... we are going to move to another location." Zuranna's muffled voice spoke from the other side of the door. Seras blinking looked weakly up at Alucard as he having fallen away continued to look down at her. "another location?" she murmured, Alucard merely grinning faded from sight and Seras weakly scooping up her bundled up torn up uniform under her arms, left the bathroom. Upon emerging into the main living space, Seras saw everyone standing around discussing of how to move the coffins without being noticed. Seeing Alucard standing nearby in the shadows, Seras sighing went over to her own coffin as Ty still sat there with a bored look upon his face. Stuffing her uniform within her coffin, the young vampire sighing sat down beside the wolf gaining a sideways glance from him. Smiling slightly, he looked back to the two women as they were speaking rather properly then earlier. "So... where are we going?" Seras murmured, Ty's left ear twitched as he sighing rubbed his eyes. "to the catacombs underneath the city." The wolf murmured.

Seras just looked at him, "Catacombs... I never knew there were any down below the city." She asked. The wolf chuckling looked at her with gentle eyes. "it's the whole reason... not a single human knows of them, and if anyone did run across them, they some how always 'disappear' that very day or night..." he spoke. Seras itching her head sighed and looked at the two woman as they chattered about something.

"So... then why are there catacombs?" she murmured. The wolf sighing shrugged as he lazily itched his chest from underneath his shirt "it was placed there for when those vampires that were truly respected do end up being silenced... their ash's or most of the ashes are gathered and placed inside... their powers giving power and protection to those catacombs... with this power and protection, vampires that wish to regain their lost energy or mend from wounds or life itself may go down there to sleep, heal, live... though you never want to live there for to long, unless you're the first vampire or a queen to near same rank in power..." the wolf chuckled as he with a bored tone to his form, fiddled with his right ear.

Seras though eyed him "why?" she asked gaining his golden yellow eyes upon her red. With a small laugh, I sighing watched his queen once more. "anyone who goes down there long enough gets their power drained and falls into a dormant slumber... it was a protection placed on the catacombs to keep out those who do not need or wish to mend... the catacombs will never be abused because of that protection... ah finally... are we ready to head out then?" Ty asked as Zuranna headed over to them with a grin on her lips.

With a nod of her head, Zuranna sighing looked at Seras with a cocky smirk and ignoring the girl's blush looked at Ty. "stuff those bags in both my coffin and Donovan's... I am going to phase them down to the catacombs... Old bat, you best do the same with your own coffin and Seras's." the woman spoke as she rubbing her hands together rose went to the two coffins as Ty hurriedly stuffed then with the bags. Kneeling down, Zuranna's eyes fell half shut and resting her hands on either coffin... in a blink of an eye they were gone from sight freeing up much space in the room.

Seras with surprised eyes looked over to her former master seeing his coffin was already gone and... the girl cried out loud as her rear smashed hard onto the ground with her coffin having faded from beneath her. Hearing the dark amused chuckle, Seras glanced over seeing Alucard standing there smirking cruelly. Zuranna sighing nodded and stood tall... "with that done... let us sign out of here and go out... we must go on foot since we cannot phase into the catacombs... another protection Ty didn't tell you of, anyone who phases through instantly gets swallowed up... now... shall we?" the queen asked as she eyed the group.

----------------

Me: (yawns) sorry this is so damn short, but yeah ran out of time, though I still had enough to torment Seras even more!

Seras: ...

Me: (shrugs) well anywho more to come later, reviews please, I need them to live don't forget! (shakes fist to the sky)

(Ty and Demon trade glances)


	28. Chapter 28

Me: (grins) Finally, I found the best music to put me in the mood for a good chapter... or at least I hope it wil be to you readers.

Integra: (eyebrow twitches)

Me: what?

Zuranna: lets move on shall we then?

----------------------

Deep within the darkness and blustery snow outside stood a lone woman in a black uniform watching them with dark intent as she kept her aura in check so to not be noticed. Her red eyes falling onto her target as Seras laughing weakly spoke with Zuranna and Tyson. The woman rising her hand to her left ear, pressed the ear piece gaining a loud static screech. "Father... I have found them." her voice low and cold. With not even a second, the link reopened "Take out only the former fledgling of Alucard... get to work Victoria..." Anderson's voice rang in her ear and the link was shut. Victoria smirking narrowed her eyes and lowered her hand from her ear. "as you wish..." and rising her left foot with gun in hand; Victoria headed off in a slow deliberate walk of a predator going after its prey. Victoria headed for the motel room with gum aimed to Seras's skull. Ready to carry out her mission and rid this world of the very existence of Seras Victoria. Victoria narrowing her eyes came to a standstill, took aim and pulled the trigger.

Victoria's eyes drew wide as she seeing the bullet race free from the gun barrel and plunge right for her target, yet... darkness flew up right in front of the bullet causing it to disappear into the gather darkness. Victoria leaping back calmly glanced around as her entire surroundings were engulfed with darkness. She was unable to see anything but her own form that seem to give off a soft glow. Blinking, Victoria's body whipped around as she tried to feel for a opening, a way out of this darkness. In her mind and vamperic sense, she knew this was an illusion made from a vampire, but then why couldn't she break free from it? Staring forward once more, Victoria stood there as she heard the faint growl of a canine in front of her. As she heard it though the growl began to grow louder as with the echoing clicking sound of claws on a hard surface drawing closer.

Putting two and two together, Victoria falling back bared her fangs as her ear piece rang loudly with static. "Victoria, report!" Anderson's voice rang into her ear. Victoria growling weakly lifted her hand to the ear piece. Her red eyes watched the appearing set of eight blazing red eyes as even in the darkness, a form darker then the surroundings took shape in that of a black dog with its white teeth giving off a ominous glow. The canine's lips curled back in a deep growl as its demonic eight red eyes blazed with a fiery fury. It's form still a bit faded and small as it seemed to stand far away within the surrounding darkness. "Anderson... I've run into a bit of trouble... but she will be silenced." Victoria spoke as she watched the dog drawing closer, it's growl growing louder as it became more vicious. "Trouble.. explain." Anderson's voice snapped back. Victoria sighed "it's Alucard... over and out." The woman silenced the head piece before Anderson could even respond.

The woman smirking slowly drew her gun up leveling it with the canine's head. "I don't know what you plan on doing dear vampire, but it won't-" the dog turning his lips into a cruel grin stopped before her no more then ten feet away. Victoria cursing under her breath fell back slowly, why did she suddenly feel fear growing within her gut? What exactly was this monster? Victoria gripped her gun tightly as Alucard in his familiar form began to take in a noisy deep breath. Arching his back making the ebony fur rise up, Alucard suddenly standing tall with full pride and power, stuck his chest out. Rising his head to the darkness above, the giant black dog released the gathered air unleashing a savage howl that made the very blood in the woman before him freeze up. Yet, as Victoria backed up fear racking her body, her eyes went wide as she saw the changing surroundings. With his howl growing louder and echoing in the darkness, slits of red light no bigger then a foot arose all around in the darkness.

Victoria crying out, gripped her throbbing chest as her legs gave out to the fear in her very body and soul. Crashing down onto her left knee hard, bones grinded loudly within her shattering knee. Ignoring the pain, the woman shaking, weakly looked down at the ground and saw a red foot long slit of light before her. What was- Her eyes went wide as the slit snapped open. Falling back hard onto her rear, the woman scooted back hard as her eyes now filled with fear darted all around. As his wicked howl continued to grow louder, all the slits on a silent command flew open exposing blazing eyes with red irises. "Oh... God..." Victoria snapped her gaze forward and froze up as the dog was suddenly right there baring his eight eyes upon her as the malicious grin curled upon his canine lips. His eight eyes narrowed as a deep chuckle ran through his furry body. _"you were planning to kill as a coward... thus you shall die like one... scream for your maker." _Victoria fell back even harder as breath rushed through her body, the fear she felt, it was deafening, she never thought to feel anything of the sort! The dog snapped his jaws loudly making his sharp teeth glint _"Scream!" _he cackled loudly as he flexed his claws, the eyes all around turning their gazes down to the chosen victim. She has had enough, rising hard with a cry of pain to her damaged knee, Victoria ran hard and fast uncaring where she was going. All she wanted was to get away from this monster!

The girl screamed as she felt the teeth rip through her right side tearing flesh away and letting her organs slosh out. With a violent bloody crash, Victoria growling threw herself onto her back and with wide eyes saw Alucard in his dog form right by her feet. With muzzle lathered in blood, between his teeth hung the lump of both flesh and uniform dripping blood as at a fast rate. Biting down hard, the excess flesh and cloth fell on either side of his jaws and throwing his back. The jaws parted making the small lump of flesh fall in the darkness of his jaws. With a loud swallow, Alucard standing tall peered down at the now trembling Victoria as she held her ripped open side. 'it's... not healing... but... how... I can regenerate!' her mind screamed as blood sloshed all around her near drenched form.

Victoria saw the black body lunge and with a violent dry, blood flew from her lips as his front paws struck her chest hard grinding and shattering many ribs. Digging his claws into her front boring down digging past her shattered ribs forcing them to move and rip pain throughout her trembling body. Feeling the warm liquid drip onto her throat and face, Victoria weakly peered up into the blood soaked muzzle as it dripped a mixture of saliva and blood onto her. Opening her mouth to try and speak, Victoria's eyes went wide as only a few squeaks could escape.

A loud static sound echoed to her far left as the ear piece had been thrown out when she was slammed into the ground. Having turned on, the link was opened, whoever was on the other end could hear... Victoria found her voice as she looked past the blood soaked teeth to the eight red eyes that were thoroughly enjoying her pain and fear, her very suffering. Her anger, her very confidence suddenly vanished as she had made eye contact. Red flashed before her eyes as pain ripped through her body from neck down as a hot liquid splashed over her face.

Victoria watched with paralyzed fear as Alucard's jaws were latched onto her throat twisting and pulling his head back in rhythmic motion. She could feel past the savage pain, the flesh and esophagus pulling free from her neck bone. Feeling the muscle tissue stretch and break like a rubber band pulled to tightly. Victoria did find her voice, but no words came out... only a scream. With blood bubbling from the corners of her mouth and nose, the girl screamed. Her eyes went wide as she watched the vampire arching his back, gnawed on her flesh, mashing up the tough esophagus as he continued to pull lifting her head and upper body off of the ground. Her scream and wails became mangled and barely audible, the flesh and tissue gave away and the back of her skull crashed loudly to the ground with a resounding smack.

Lifting his head up, Alucard parting his jaws tossed the blood lathered lump of meat into the air and drawing his jaws open swallowed the whole chunk. Upon swallowing it, he slowly sliding his tongue over his blood soaked lips and teeth, bore his gaze down to the silent trembling Victoria with eyes wide with petrified fear. _"Now you die... as a coward!" _parting his jaws, Victoria opened her lips to a silent scream as she saw the inside of his mouth, the last thing she would see. Biting down hard with teeth shattering her skull, the girls very head seemed to explode with the force of his jaws baring down on her. The dog rising tall stared down at the mangled body with blood and brain matter oozing out. With a few tendrils of blood soaked brain dangling from his teeth and his near entire head lathered in blood. Alucard narrowed his eyes at the body as it steaming red slowly began to melt into nothing more but ash.

"report... damn it Victoria, report!" Alucard standing there in his human form with the darkness fully gone exposing the Motel parking lot and the pile of ash. It seemed as if nothing had happened. Eyeing the ear piece the vampire slowly stopping beside it stopped down and picking it up rose tall as the others from the motel room stood by the window having seen Alucard's sudden actions and seemingly making both him and the duplicate Seras fade from sight. "Report... Victoria, have you silenced Seras?" Anderson's voice cracked over the mic. Alucard chuckling lifted the piece to his lips. "She has failed in her mission, go after Seras again and I will personally rip your head off Anderson." Sneered Alucard and with a loud static yell of rage responding to his words, the vampire grinning wickedly crushed the ear piece within his hand and let the bits fall to the snow covered ground joining the ash pile.

---------------------

Me: Woot! I REALLY hope my fight scenes are alright, I always worry about them.

Alucard(dances around) I fiannly killed someone, yes!

(everyone falls back)

Me: (blinks) uh... more to come after this, but please keep up the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Me: (sighs weakly) Damn, I'm gettin beat up to make the relationship between Alucard and Seras more apparant... I plan on it seeing I am also a grand Seras+Alucard fan, but I have learned it's more fun when youare kept on the edge of your seats, but it will happen trust me... maybe not in the next two chapters, but soon!

Zuranna: (smirks) best do it soon or people will come after you with pitchforks and fire.

Me: (whimpers) Noo!

(enjoy!)

----------------

Seras couldn't take it anymore, slipping past the others stumbled out from the door and swiftly headed for Alucard. Her fear for him fading as her concern rose, not for him but everything in general... she had seen someone look exactly like her. "Ma... Alucard...what's going on... are you alright... was her blood poisonous as we-" she froze as he turning around bore his red eyes down onto her own with his face expressionless. With a small smirk appearing on his lips, Alucard reaching forth rested his hand on her shoulder and giving a tight squeeze broadened his grin as he peered forward releasing her shoulder. "Don't we have somewhere to get to American?" he jeered loudly as Zuranna and the others behind her emerged. The queen with a serious look, eyed the remains of the duplicate Seras.

"We are running very short on time... it has to be tonight... we cannot kept wasting time." Zuranna growled as she brushed her foot in the ash. "what of the coffins?" whispered Seras as Ty and demon drew over. "they're in the safest place possible... what the?" Ty narrowing his gaze, they all stared forward as a man wearing a business suit soaked in blood held a bleeding stump for a right arm as he stumbled over. Red eyes filled with pain, he groaning saw them and froze... yet seeing the red eyes and feeling their powers, a wee bit of hope filled his distant eyes as he drew over. "Vampires... please help... there's... someone out there in the city... killing us off... one by one... oh shit... one of them looks like you!" the man pointed an accusing finger towards Alucard with fear rising in the vampire's eyes. With a mangled groan, his strength gave way and as the man began to fall forward, his body faded swiftly into ash.

Integra narrowing her eyes, growled deeply "the Vatican has already started to move... enough; Zuranna you go with Alucard and 'awaken' this king of yours... Walter and I can take on these monstrosities the Vatican has stooped so low to create and use..." She spoke with her strong voice. Zuranna turning eyed her "I'm sorry to say this but... you and Walter are mere runts of the vampire ranks in power, and with what you have become you have lost all allies and I highly doubt anyone of the other races are willing to help Hellsing and her butler." She spoke with a dark stern tone to her own voice. "On the contrary there is one wolf clan who wishes for the help of Sir Hellsing and her mate." All eyes flew to the roof of the Motel as there he stood. Wearing a black suit of bondage covered by a black leather trench coat with a blood red tie, he bore glossy shoulder length ebony hair and wolf ears on either side of his head held erect with power and grace as his left bore two small silver hoop earrings, with a elegant tail hanging behind him inside the coat as golden eyes with black instead of white around the iris and pupil, bore a cheerful grin as he looked down at the group below.

"a werewolf." Murmured Seras, Walter hearing her, chuckled and narrowed his gaze to the man standing there. "not just any wolf dear Seras, he's king of the wolf clans in United Kingdom, including London, Wales, and Scotland, Kunisaku." He spoke as the wolf hunching down with dark grace landing daintily on his feet and with hands in his pockets, drew over. A grin appearing on his face, the man nodded "you are quite right... I am a royal like Lady Zuranna and Lord Alucard... we normally do not see eye to eye on matters... but what the Vatican is doing, we must all join together and wipe them off the face of the earth..." he spoke in a smooth dark tone with a faint Scottish accent. Integra eyed the wolf before her "I have heard of the king of this wolf clan... the hell hounds correct... we have killed many of your clan, why aid us... what's in it for you?" she growled.

The wolf casually looking at her, grinned as he twitched his left ear making the two silver hoop earrings shimmer. "It's quite simple, Hellsing has fallen, and the Vatican is our last main threat here... take them out and the other slaying organizations will fall soon after with other clans of vampire, werewolves or other sorts... my clan will have free range then to move to other places... we all would... so dear Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing... what's in it for me..." fully looking at her, he grinned like a gentleman but his eyes glinted with darkness. "... is what the vampires want... to take the world from the humans and remind them they are not on the top of the food chain..." drawing closer, he lowering his face in level with her own, grinned still "... we are." He chuckled.

Zuranna sighing nodded "well this all fine and dandy, but we have important matters at hand Kunisaku... I am to revive my king and join this war." The queen spoke, Kunisaku looking at her nodded with a crooked grin "very good... even though you vampires get a bit annoying and don't die... it will be good to see him once again... and what of you Alucard, you care to revive your past queen as well?" he asked giving the vampire a sideways glance. Seras weakly looked at Alucard as Ty fell away from the vampire. Yet Alucard rising his gaze to Kunisaku's, merely grinned cruelly. "She is dead to me... as are you." With a fluid motion, Alucard drew out the Jackal letting a nearby streetlight shine brightly on the metal. Seras gave a small sound barely audible as her eyes were upon Alucard's face. Yet... his motion not continuing, the vampire's grin broadened as the wolf eyed the barrel of Alucard's gun that was only two feet from his heart.

With a short dry laugh, Alucard eyed the wolf over the rim of his shades. Alucard with a cruel grin appeared on his lips as he stuffing the gun back in his coat looked down at Seras with the grin still plastered on his lips. Chuckling he peering forward began to walk off with a deliberate sadistic gait. "Shall we go then American... I do not like being in the company of kings who have fleas." He growled as Seras weakly watching Walter and Integra, gave a small nod and ran to Alucard's side. Zuranna sighing eyed the wolf king, "I am glad you're still the king of the hell hounds... take care of these two... Tyson, remain with them seeing you are also a wolf." She spoke with a gentle smile on her lips. Kunisaku smiling gently as well, nodded to her "and I am glad you and your king have not died... then let us go now... I will keep watch over them for you... farewell... American queen of the undead." He spoke bowing his head ever so slightly. Zuranna nodding as well, turned and with demon sitting on her left shoulder, the queen caught up to the vampire king and young vampire, their forms fading into the night and blustery snow.

Kunisaku chuckling gained the eyes of Integra and Walter as Tyson watched his queen and friend leave. "relax pup... they'll be all right... now, on with you two Hellsing... before we get into this growing war, we need to get you two to meet my closest clan near here.. ah good they have already arrived... clear out that motel room and take their personals to our nearest hideout... now move!" Kunisaku barked as ten wolfs all decked out in black with heavy artillery on their bodies entered the room to swiftly leave with suitcases and bags in hand. Kunisaku smiling nodded to the two as they looked back at his golden yellow eyes. "lets move out... now doubt we have drawn to much attention already... come." He spoke as he walking between Ty and Integra, with hands in pockets, the wolf began to walk off. Ty glancing weakly at Integra followed after and soon enough Walter and a very annoyed Integra caught up to the wolf as they and the vampires took their separate paths unknowing when they would ever see each other again.

-------------

"what's wrong?" Seras jumping looked over as Zuranna had spoken. Blinking, she smiled weakly as she realize she had made a small noise drawing Zuranna's attention to herself. "it's... nothing... it's just strange that it's just us now... all vampires... minus Demon..." the young vampire murmured. Zuranna chuckling ruffled Seras's hair as the queen looked forward and in the process of lighting a cigarette between her lips. "after this war... it will be just that... humans go back to living with humans, as the same goes for wolves and us vampires... it's how we live... now... how to transport you seeing you have yet to learn to use your abilities in turning into bats, mist or even have a familiar... Old bat, she was your fledgling... you figure it out..." and with that spoke, Demon chittering flew into the sky as Zuranna's own body broke up, flittered away as many small winged bodies.

Seras sighing watched her friend fly off. Yes she was 'supposedly' as powerful as Alucard, but she was, as the false Alucard had made clear... Inexperienced. Hearing his coat shift, Seras looked over as Alucard drew to her left side with his gaze forward to the night sky. "you are no longer an infant to the darkness, learn to harness your powers." He spoke in a lone voice as high in the sky hung the swarm of bats of Zuranna as she waited for them. Seras sighing, watched the swarm above "How?" she asked, he merely grinned. "you did it once before with that other me, just recall the feeling and take command of it." He spoke with a very amused tone to his dark words. Seras simply looking at him sighed and closing her eyes looked within. It didn't even take five seconds for her to find that coil of darkness laying inside of her read for her commands. Drawing it up and letting it uncoil like a serpent to a charmer, Seras's inner eyes went wide as she felt the power surge through her body. Such power, grace, strength... to her it was many doors and windows opening at once, all the types of abilities she could use at her disposal laid before her ready to be used.

One ball of black energy within her stuck out the most, with eight red eyes looking right at her, it had no form. Suddenly Seras knew, it was her main familiar that had yet to be given a form. With a silent apology to the eight red eyes, Seras pressed onward in her own powers. Peering forward, Seras suddenly found it, she couldn't explain it more so then it was just suddenly there and she understood how to use it. With a loud high pitched cry Seras's eyes flew open as she saw and felt her body pull apart into small bodies with giant black leathery wings. Yet as she felt and watched her body fall apart, she felt no fear. Letting her body fully break up, Seras bore a main bat as the rest to her felt like appendages. With a weak and clumsy start, all the bats of her form looking as if drunk, wobbled in the air and gaining a bit of composure continued to gain altitude. Within seconds of her clumsy flight of trying to contain her small bodies all together, a huge flock of very dark bats with strength and power joined her own. Baring wicked little grins and beady red eyes, Seras watched her former master fly past her joining with Zuranna. Seras making tiny little noises from all her own little bodies, flew after. Soon the cloudy night sky bore a huge swarm of bats with many clumsily drop and beat their wings rapidly to catch up, the massive swarm though be it novice at flight or expert belonged to three very powerful vampires who sought out a king.

------------------------

Me: (sighs weakly) I'm trying to get this war fully going and do the bloody relationships, but damn it's hard as hell!

Integra: Then stop writing.

Me: no...

Ty: Oh why not?

Me: because, I'm also wanting to see what I'll do next... more to come, THANKS for the reviews! And I PROMISE the lreationships will be there, but please bear with me!


	30. Chapter 30

Me: Alright... I have started to do both war and relationships... with the group split up, I shall be bouncing back and forth for a bit, as in one ch. for Integra and Walter, and the other with Alucard and Seras..

Ty: I'm already dizzy.

Seras:...

Me: (grins) alrighty, moving on... enjoy!

-------------------

With a rusty molten green metal door screaming open, the dark metal stairway was lit barely by the outdoor street lights. With the dull light, it showed many silhouettes of tall figures heading down the stairs as a deep bass rumbled down below. The door grinding shut loudly, plunging them all into darkness and with a small chuckle, golden yellow eyes glowed all around with two sets of red. "what... is that noise?" Walter's voice rang off the walls making a few of the wolves who heading downstairs chuckle. Kunisaku and Ty who stood by them rested their glowing eyes onto the two vampires by them as they also headed downstairs. "this is our main base within Dover, England... our much larger and true main base is in the capital of England yet it's best to not remain in London for obvious reasons, but we have some type of base in every city to town in the land I rule over... unlike you solitary blood suckers, we wolves like to remain in packs." Kunisaku chuckled as they going further down felt and heard the deep bass grow louder.

Stepping off of the stairs onto a metal floor, the four made their way to another metal door before them that wasn't so rusted as the other one. Kunisaku resting his hand on the door handle, grinned and peered over his shoulder to the others. "Try to not be to alarmed..." turning the door handle, the wolf king threw open the metal door and instantly Ty and the two vampires shielded their eyes from the blinding lights. Kunisaku chuckling entered with the three following behind him and freeze at the sight. Going to a metal balcony with more stairs to the left and right, Ty going past the two Hellsing went to the edge and grasping the banister, peered down with wide eyes.

The walls were covered with slabs of metal, blaring white lights on the ceiling and near five foot tall speakers hung from both walls and ceiling blaring loud rock. The walls were covered other then the speakers but stairways as well as two man sized elevator lofts hung to the left as a large platform elevator was to the far right as doorways hung all around leading to god knew here. The entire inside was as big as two and a half football fields stuck together and went as deep as six stories. Far below on the lower twos stories, the walls were littered with weapons from small handguns to missile launchers. On the floor, hung many land vehicles of all assortments be it finished or still being worked on, even some just beginning to be created. All around wolves walked, worked, chattered with coffee in hand like common human construction workers, by estimate there was well over a thousand of both genders and near all ages.

They were all covered with some sort of grease, oil or scratches and bore tough clothing for mechanics as in everyday jeans, heavy boots and tight shirts, some even without. Sparks flew all around as wolves at work were busy making new weapons, repairing the old and even working on the vehicles. With the bass roaring and shaking the entire building, those who were at work had to reach twice for their constantly moving tools and kits in such a leisure manner showing they were well use to such a way of working. "it's... huge..." Ty whispered as Integra and Walter drew up to either side of him and the two joined in with the gaping. Kunisaku grinning stood tall as he went over beside Walter and with proud eyes watched the action go on below. "Welcome to the main base where we create weapons and land vehicles, the Demon Rose!" the wolf laughed as a few wolves taking notice of their king amongst them, waved or nodded in respect. A few waved their greasy tools as some even bowed.

"how come no organization has heard of this place, nor of your base in London, or anywhere else for that matter?" Integra spoke as her hard red eyes watched every single detail, trying to miss a thing. Kunisaku eyeing her, grinned "quite simple... we have placed illusionary barriers all around... anyone other then a wolf that comes into contact with these barriers will merely forget any information or urge to examine our location... a few humans have guessed this is a wolf base, but they believe it to be a dead base from the past wars in the age of darkness, so this place is near forgotten." He chuckling twitched his ears ever so slight. "all humans always forget.. .what was the bloody saying humans go by, out of sight out of mind... our base is out of sight, thus out of mind... now come, let us go 'mingle' with my kind and proceed to hunt down those false creations..." the wolf king spoke as he headed to the left stairway with the others following after.

"Oh and Walter, your weaponry expertise should be put to the test with my own main mechanic... I would like to see what you two could come up with." Chuckled the wolf, Walter blinking, looked at the back of Kunisaku's head with interested eyes. "I would like that... where is your main mechanic, is he down there somewhere?" the vampire asked with his gaze falling slightly to the floor below filled with mechanics as they went onto a main walkway heading for another stairway down. "beg pardon young vampire?" Seeing Kunisaku stop, Ty and Walter peered like little boys on either side of the wolf king with Integra merely glancing over. Kunisaku smiling nodded as there before them stood a slender tall woman near his own height with black short unruly hair tipped with red and had blond yellow wolf ears. Wearing oil covered blue jeans and a white oil stained short sleeve top with a greased covered tool box in her right hand. The woman had emerged from a side door to the left and proceeded to stare at the king and his guests. "Sir Hellsing, Walter, Ty... I would like you to meet Sorah Takhashi, she is our main mechanic of the Demon Rose." The wolf king spoke with joy in his words, laughter in his eyes.

Smirking, Sorah eyed Walter as he just stared at her with wide eyes. "what's wrong blood boy, something on me... or were you expecting a dick then tits for the main mechanic here?" she chuckled sarcastically gaining a faint flush from Walter as Integra narrowed her eyes. Tyson on the other hand pushed by the king and looked at her making her own set of golden yellow eyes fall onto his own. Narrowing her gaze, she smirked slightly "I recognize the face... you serve King Donovan yes, Tyson correct?" the woman spoke. Ty grinning nodded and smiling some more, she tipped her head to his direction. "we fought before in one of the dark wars... and if you wish to know, I can give you the location of that girl you had saved some twenty years back I think... she has married and guess who she says her father is..." With Ty remaining silent, she laughing dryly went on. "She claims her father goes by the name Tyson and is a scrawny hairy man who likes sweet pastries." Chuckled the mechanic.

Tyson perking his ears forward, full outright laughed. "I am glad she's alive... has she married or..." Kunisaku sighing made Ty fall silent with apology in his eyes. The king smiled gently, "Sorah, please follow us to the main floor, you and Ty can talk while following... shall we?" and with that said, the wolf king moving onward, Sorah and Ty falling to the back chatted like old friends reunited from many years passed, to a slight truth. Walter sighing looked at Integra and gaining her gaze, he smiling gently nodded "is everything alright Sir Integra?" he near whispered. Even with the heavy bass and loud music, Integra heard and sighing, smiled slightly "I am... thank you for being concerned Walter." She murmured, he shrugging continued to smile at her.

"For god sake, kiss the woman already, even if you do have all eternity.. damn you're like teens and their first love." Integra blushing glared weakly over her shoulder to the grinning Sorah and Ty who bore a small weak grin afraid of this stern woman. Walter paling, peered forward with a very uncomfortable look in his eyes. Kunisaku chuckling, peered forward not even going to get into the mess that seemed to appear from no where. Yet Sorah did have a point, from the moment he had rested his eyes on the two vampires. He smelled their scents and to his eyes they were already lovers, mates, but now he saw they were still very bashful... with a low chuckle, he went onward as Integra and Walter once more stared forward. Who knew the head of Hellsing, Integra Hellsing would be... shy! This greatly amused the king as they went on their way into the bowels of Demon Rose as the wolves around knew all to well, a war was coming.

-----------------

Me: Alright, this was all Integra and Walter with the wolves... so I will tempt to get something really going between Seras and Alucard in the next, cross your fingers, mine are already.

Zuranna: You're going to fail.

Me: Hey! Give my some credit!

Alucard: Why?

Me: (sniffs) meh... Well anywho, hope you're enjoying this... forgive me of my taking forever to do relationships, it's even buggin me to no end... so... keep up the reviews, more is on its way, till then!


	31. Chapter 31

Me: Alrighty... writers block has been pushed away for now... I'm going to temp and go into the relationship bits, but depnds on how the story goes...

Sorah: (smirks) I rather enjoy the harrassment of Integra and Walter.

Kunisaku: (eyes Sorah) it is fair amusing.

(Walter and Integra trade glances)

Me: (clears throat) going onward... enjoy!

-----------------

Seras uneasily stood there huddled within her coat as chills ran throughout her body. Zuranna and Alucard stood before her as they were all concealed in the thick forest that encase a over grown field. Seras watching them, shivered slightly. Even if it was cold, the shivering wasn't from that. Her red eyes uneasily scanned the area, this very place... it was silent with no sound of any animals and it made Seras feel very fearful. The field itself just didn't feel right, she could smell decaying flesh but couldn't see anything. Seras glanced uneasily over to Alucard as a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. "What do you see?" Zuranna spoke in a hushed tone, her very energy was bleeding from her as she was so close to him, so close to her king and love. "The Vatican must have forgotten of their own barriers, their pathetic bodies are all around." He chuckled.

Zuranna sighing, eyed Alucard "alright then... you being the king of us all... take them out." She spoke. Seras with a weak sound leaving her lips, watched them. for this moment in time, they didn't seem like her former master, or her friend, but a king and queen of the very darkness. Falling back, Seras rested her back weakly onto a tree trunk as she watched them, she felt so out of place. Here they were, two royals of the darkness and she a mere... vampire who couldn't even fully understand her own powers. Seras jumped back to realty as a loud gun blast echoed all around. Looking forward, she saw Alucard with his arm extended and holding forth the Casull bore a wicked grin on his face. The air suddenly shifted and was filled with the stench of decay and death ten fold. Seras's eyed went wide as she pushing off of the tree trunk went beside Alucard. Bodies upon bodies, close to hundred were strewn about rotting away from what seemed near a good week from when death had claimed their souls.

But that wasn't what got their full attention. What laid past the dead corpses mixed in the old bones and old weapons, rested a bordered up half rotted black church with big wooden black crosses stuck in the ground surrounding the fairly large building. "What... is that..." Whispered Seras. "that... is where Donovan is sleeping in... oh goody..." Zuranna whispered as Seras bit her lip hard to silence her cry of fear. With low groans and sloshing noises, the corpses once laying there dead as ever, stumbled to life and on very wobbly feet, they all rose up with guns in hand. With eyes glowing a full red, the dead men watched the vampires, baring their teeth. "g... ghouls... no... wait..." Seras watched them with analyzing eyes, she had fought many ghouls when in Hellsing... and to her eyes _these _were not ghouls.

Alucard's dark chuckle made the young vampire look at him as he grinning eyed the undead men before them. "you're guess is semi correct, these are indeed ghouls, but not normal puppets... try and see what the difference is." Chuckled the man as Seras blinking, looked back out at the rising undead puppets. Narrowing her eyes, Seras uncurled the coil within once more. Reaching out for the ghouls with a bit of her power, Seras froze wishing she hadn't. the ghouls all freezing in place began to giving mangled screams as Seras paling had her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Zuranna and Alucard looked over as Seras giving a strangled cry suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes white and her form twitched as black sparks rippled over her form. "Oh shit... what just happened Alucard!" yelled Zuranna as the man turning, kneeled beside Seras's fallen form. Smirking he rested his gloved hand upon the center of her forehead. "Alucard... what is going on!" Zuranna cried as she looking up from Seras saw the ghouls stand there like statues. "she's gone into a ghouls memory..." he murmured making Zuranna snap her gaze down to himself and the fallen young woman. "well... bring her back!" she snapped loudly.

-------

Seras weakly stumbled on her feet as she peering around found herself in the field as it being night yet... "Alucard, Zuranna!" the vampire cried out yet got no response, did they abandon her! "Over here... this way..." Seras fall back within the trees as she saw near a hundred men draw from the trees into the field. Her eyes went wide as she realized they were the men who were ghouls a mere few seconds ago! The men gathering around and armed, looked uneasily around. "Why did that man send us to this place... this field is empty..." one of the men whispered. "this place is fucking scary... Ian!" the men turned around as one man suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Two men rushing to his side kneeled down hard and checked his vitals. "oh fuck... Ian... he's... dead..." all the men stood up and erect as the wind suddenly began to blast around.

Seras bit her lip hard causing it to bleed as she fell back watching the scene unfold. One by one with no real reason, the men began to drop like flies. Yelling, panic rose in the men's forms as they going back to back with each other, looked around with weapons raised. No matter what they tried, more kept dropping to the ground as dead as one could get. As the last man remained standing, his body visibly shoot had with white knuckled on his machine gun, his eyes were wide with terror. Both Seras and the man jumped and looked over to the right as there stood a tall shadowy figure "You... you trait-". With a strangled groan, the final human fell to the ground and as his life was beginning to fade the figure drew over. Seras froze as with the surroundings became hazy, the figure stuck out like a sore thumb.

His blazing eyes that were a golden yellow with a brilliant red ring around the edge of the irises bore down on the fallen bodies. With long tied back black hair and a hard but beautiful face. The rest of his form was covered in shadows but two things hung out. Resting upon his lower arms were two chrome silver crosses that shined in her eyes. As he stood there, everything blurred.

Seras's eyes flew open and taking ragged breaths sat up hard. With a loud smack of foreheads, Seras yelling fell back a bit rubbing her aching forehead. Clearing her vision the girl froze as Alucard having been kneeling over her form now bore a faint red mark on his forehead and a small crooked grin on his lips. "A... Alucard..." yet recalling the images, the man with crosses on his arms. The vampire tore her gaze from Alucard's and scanning found Zuranna's. "Z.. Zuranna, it's Donovan... these men were killed by... a man with silver crosses on his lower arms, yellow red eyes..." rasped the girl taking a small side note of the ghouls all in piles of grey goo nearby. Her mental touch to their minds had literally pulled them all apart.

Zuranna scanning Seras's eyes, sighed and rising tall eyed the church before them as Demon in her small sparrow form sat on her queen's left shoulder. "So... they even made a duplicate of Donovan." She murmured gaining Seras's confused look. "how would you know... it was a duplicate?" Seras's voice whispered. Zuranna smiling slightly, narrowed her gaze to the church "because... the crosses on his arms are a blood red and tell me Seras, did you see anything beneath his right eye?" the queen asked and without waiting for a response, the queen laughed "no... he didn't... Alucard, Seras... remain out here, I'm going in to awaken my king, and if that imposter returns, let me at him." And with that the queen began to head for the chapel.

Seras blinking groaned as she weakly tried to sit back up. Feeling a rough hand fall onto her back, Seras with startled eyes looked up locking eyes with Alucard as his own set was hidden behind his shades. With the dark grin always plastered on his face, the man narrowed his gaze to hers "have fun plowing the memories of a ghoul?" he chuckled. Seras blinking, she finally had, had it. With a loud cry leaving her lips, the girl threw herself into Alucard's chest. Her hands falling over his broad chest, gripped his black coat tightly and buried her face into his chest as the fear of it all just fell onto her shoulders. "what the hell is wrong with you?" hearing his dark voice rumbled through her very form, Seras sniffing went rigid realizing her actions a wee bit to late. "I... I am... afraid..." came her small voice... his dark laughter made the girl flinch. "You... afraid... of what?" he chuckled eyeing with malicious glee. Blinking, the girl peered at his chest with distant eyes.

Why _was_ she so afraid! She had taken on the false Alucard, she wasn't afraid of her other self when she had witnessed Alucard kill her. She had faced many ghouls in the past when a mere fledgling. The girl's breath caught up in her undead lungs as it hit her hard and fast. And before she could stop herself... "I'm afraid... to lose-" swallowing the last word, Seras's face flushed and weakly tightened her grip on his black coat. Seras's comfort zone was beyond shattered as her body growing rigid felt Alucard's arms slip slowly onto her body gripping her back. Even though he held her, Seras flinched as the dark laughter ripped through his chest. "you fed off of me and became a true nosferatu, but you still bare a bit of that humanity... kill it, here and now Seras." his wicked voice purred into her blond mop of hair on top. "How.. do I do that?" whispered Seras as she drew her eyes shut. He chuckling bore his gaze onto the top of her head "open up your main familiar... do that, all humanity ceases to be and your powers will-" Seras's eyes flew open, she felt the hot liquid splash over her face as she heard the crushing of bones.

With his arms going limp, Seras peered forward as Alucard's body fell backwards crashing down hard onto the ground as his near entire upper right side of his body was savagely ripped from the rest of his form. As he laid there, he didn't move, he didn't get up as his eyes were shut. "Wha..." rising to her feet, Seras whipping around froze as she saw him standing there. With silver crosses on his hands and hard golden red eyes. The false Donovan. Seras seeing her former master behind her still having yet to regenerate, the girl recalled his words not so long ago 'open your main familiar... yeah but how?' her mind raced as she planting her feet looked at the man before them as he bore no smile, no look of emotion on his face. Seras blinking suddenly realized while Alucard's blood slid down her face from her lathered hair, he wasn't holding a weapon... then how did he shatter Alucard's side so badly!

"You best either run or prepare to die... your king won't get up." The monotone voice spoke, yet even though monotone Seras felt dread from this man... rising his right foot, the man slowly began to head for her. "Run now or die slowly... I have orders to take out the American king... no one will get in my way." He spoke. Seras has had it, Alucard was right, they all were... "No." came her low voice. The man rose a single eyebrow, "No... then... prepare to die." He spoke. Seras clenched her fists tightly as she drew the coil up once more, 'come on familiar... I need you now!' her mind screamed as her narrowed eyes were on the man before her with her teeth gritted. The coil inside her suddenly extended up and out shattering and falling all over her body, mind and soul becoming truly one with her. Seras's eyes flew wide as red flames suddenly began to lap over her body as her pupils retracted to tiny black dots. The familiar roared within like a untamed beast. Seras sighing felt and allowed the last remains of her humanity get ripped from her soul by the teeth of her very power.

Slowly the girl arching her shoulders back, hung her head concealing her eyes underneath her blood soaked blond hair. The man having stopped, watched her with neutral eyes, unafraid. She felt this as the darkness fully engulfed her, full dread and fear was lifted off of her soul, no longer were any of her emotions, feelings or thoughts human. Rising her head up, the bangs falling apart exposed her blazing red eyes as a wicked sneer rested upon her lips. "no... you're... dead..." as the words slipped past her lips, Seras rising her face to the sky, her body suddenly sloshed to the ground as a massive pool of thick blood. The man merely gave a small smile "I will silence the queen, and no petty vampire will stop..." The man watched as the blood suddenly began to retract and draw into a form. With blood absorbing into blonde fur... ears perked forward in the size of a medium sized canine, Seras stood tall and proud on all fours as a elegant short haired blonde feline. With eight eyes with the look to kill and the glee to go with, Seras flexing her claws narrowed her red eyes... and lunged.

-------

Zuranna felt the darkness outside and felt it grow. With a weak sigh Zuranna looked to her left shoulder meeting Demon's white eyes. "They need help if the duplicate Donovan is out there..." She spoke, Demon sighing nodded "I won't be of much use." She spoke as she fluttering her wings lifted off of Zuranna's shoulder as the queen smiled. "you can at least be a distraction... but by the way it feels, Seras finally absorbed her powers... so please... go..." Zuranna whispered as her wide eyes rested upon the statue form of her king. Demon chittering nodded "as you so wish, my queen..." and with that spoken, the spectral servant flew out of there at top speeds.

Zuranna sighing, quickened her speed for her king as her eyes were locked on the silver steak within his chest. "Donovan... I apologize for wishing you to aid my allies as soon as you're awoken... but please.. understand, this has turned into more then a few skirmish battles..." with her hands reaching forth, Zuranna curled her fingers around the cold metal steak yet froze as her eyes drawing to his face saw the silver metallic tears that had found a way out near four hundred years ago... "D..." shaking her head, Zuranna gripping the steak tightly, yelling, began to pull.

-----------------

Me: (cheers) the stage is set, relationship, here we come, the next two chapters will be for the AS fans!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Me: (blinks) meh... Keep up the reviews and let us all see what happens later, shall we? More will come, that is a promise, till then, Ja Na!


	32. Chapter 32

Me: (rubs hands together) God help me, I am good with blood and violence, but romance and shit isn't my greatest, so please forgive if I suck ass at it... this relates to both this chapter and the next.

Everyone: ...

Me: Hey now... give me a break, writing at three in the morning is hard, mainly more so to me when it's me doing relationships!

(Enjoy)

-------------------

Seras screaming fell back hard crashing onto Alucard's chest covering his body in her blood as four massive gashes rested on her side. Struggling she weakly looked at him as she was unable to move from the pain ripping through her. The wounds she realized; they weren't mending... but... The man's small chuckle made her look at him as the familiar retreating back within. Seras reverted back to her human like form with her back against Alucard. "I am a dragon vampire... my wounds will mend right away from my claws." He spoke in a low tone. Seras groaning rested her left hand weakly onto her ripped open body with blood soaking Alucard beneath her. "a... dragon vampire... but I see... my own bite... hasn't mended either..." Seras murmured with a dark laugh as resting on the mans upper left arm hung a bite mark from when she had lunged. It still pumped out blood and even gave the man a bit of discomfort.

Seras blinking saw the sudden dash of blue light shoot past and smack Donovan's skull. The man in a blink of an eye threw his head back and yelled as his hands flew to his head. Falling back hard on wobbly legs, the false American vampire king was getting his mind savagely pulled and bashed within. "D... Demon..." Seras growling tried to rise her body yet went rigid as she heard the scream. The man standing tall held within his right hand Demon as she screaming had his clawed fingers in her back spraying blood made of white light into the air turning into blue glitter. "No... Demon, get out of there!" cried Seras, Demon though taking a small look at Seras gave a small smile as her body suddenly exploded with a faint pop and blue glitter falling all around.

"D... you... basturd!" Seras yelling tried to rise, with a violent tremble to her form, her legs folded and she crashed back down. Blinking she felt the blood soaked grass underneath her body, and glancing to her left saw Alucard blood soaked form lurch and with swift speed go for the vampire before them. The man narrowing his gaze moved with lightening speed and drew back his clawed right hand. Seras screamed to Alucard for him to avoid the attack, but his speed was to great. Seeing the glint of his claws fly for him, Seras stopped in mid rise as his claws smashed into the bottom of Alucard's chin. Digging into the flesh, his strength lifted the man from his feet and with blood flying all around, and the sound of bones shattering in the neck region. Alucard went soaring in the air crashing far off in the distant overgrown weeds. "A... Alucard!" Seras wailed loudly as the man cracking his wrists, headed for the wounded vampire. She turning her gaze watched him with hate filled rage in her eyes. "Basturd... you..." Seras fell silent as she heard a low chuckle behind her. It wasn't Alucard, but someone.. else.

"He looks nothing like me... he's more of a wannabe then anything..."Seras blinking as she hearing the dark yet cheerful voice, looked to her left as there he stood. In a black trench coat lathered in buckles and straps, bore two red gothic aged crosses on his lower sleeves and a single giant one on his back. With blazing blue black long hair tied back into a horse tail, three lines that were black on top and blended to a blood red on the tips ran beneath his red eye to the corner of his mouth. With heavy boots, black bondage like pants with a cream white shirt loosely buttoned underneath the trench coat... he bore class, but also a darkness as foreboding as Alucard himself. This was Donovan, the American undead king, and Zuranna's love. Blinking, his golden red eyes glanced down Seras and gave her a soft smile. "I will take care of this man... go to Dracula and give him this... take some yourself and you'll mend... now..." tossing a fist sized black glass medicine like bottle to Seras's form, turned his gaze to the man before him. "as I just witnessed, you took away a good friend and servant of mine... and as I always prefer to do so... equivalent exchange is in order... so... lets dance." The man grinned as he cracking his knuckles drew forward.

Seras ripping her gaze off of the two vampires, rested her eyes on the bottle with a cork in the neck. Leaving no time to think, she pulling the cork out with a small pop drew the opening to her lips and tipped her head back. A small mouthful poured in and Seras gasping tore the bottle from her lips as the liquid fell down her throat. It tasted as if the essence of fire itself blazing within and making heat rise inside her. Sweat formed on her body as her skin began to grow tight and dull of pain. Seras looking down saw her torn open body pull back together with clothing included, she could feel the flesh reattach and mend with very little pain. Finding her strength also be restored, Seras kicking up dirt, slammed onto her feet and raced for the overgrown weeds were Alucard had crashed within. She smelled his blood and saw it glisten all over, dripping slowly from the plants all around.

Stumbling due to her feet on the slick blood soaked ground, Seras froze as her eyes fell upon his body. His entire right side was mangled and bleeding heavily as his throat was lathered in both blood and mangled flesh. With eyes shut and mouth slightly ajar, his face looked innocent once more as it had what seemed so long ago. This though was different then him being asleep. Seras slowly made her way to his side and with a weak sigh leaving her lips, kneeled timidly beside her fallen former master's left side.

With the bottle still uncapped, Seras in a swift motion tipped the bottles contents into his mouth and watched it all pour past Alucard's lips. Withdrawing the bottle letting it rest beside her right knee, Seras watched and waited; within seconds of the liquid entering his body, the wounds began to mend. Bones grinded and grew out with tissue, muscles and flesh following after. Seras gave a shaky sigh of relief as she saw his full body, coat and all repaired once more with no sings of such a injury. The blood though remained on his clothing and the overgrown weeds all around.

Seras blinking, felt her relief falter as he wasn't waking up... his eyes didn't move, his body remained still and limp. "Alucard?" Seras whispered as she weakly reaching out rested her flat left palm onto Alucard's left cheek. Her hand flew back as if burned with her eyes going wide. He was cold as ice; even if a undead vampires still retained at least a faint amount of warmth. "A... Alucard... wake... wake up!" Seras threw her hands forward and grabbing his shoulders tightly, Seras's wide eyes watched his face. "Come on, wake up... MASTER!" she yelled with her voice trembling, the tightness grew within her throat as a weight seemed to be crushing her chest. Her body began to shake as the felt the pain that was indescribable, the feel of being alone... lost.

"Alucard!" the girl wailed, with blood tears fling from her eyes, Seras threw her upper body onto his own. She burying her face roughly between his left shoulder and neck, the girl's body trembled violently as the sobs were muffled through gritted teeth. Her face soaked in blood tears, Seras's eyes were held shut tightly as ragged breaths bore through her body. "Please... please... wake up... please..." the words hissed through her gritted fangs as her red eyes drawing halfway open, looked at her former master's face. "Alucard... please..." a sob slammed past her lips and that was it, the walls to her emotions shattered. With her hands gripping his coat tightly, Seras screamed, she screamed with all her might as within her, she felt her heart break, her very soul wailed as deep down she felt; his eyes would never open again.

------------------

Me: (sighs and shrugs) my apologies, but it's all part of the story and I was a bit depressed (weak grin).

(seras sitting by Alucard's body, grins and whips out stick)

Ty: You do know people will kill you if you kill off Alucard.

Me: hell, I know that, even I would kill myself if Alucard were to remain dead!

Seras: 'Poke' 'Poke'

Me: more to come, keep up the reviews and the next chapter shall be a grnad one, that is if I can pull off the relationship crap, wish me luck!


	33. Chapter 33

Me: (smiles weakly) here we go, this can go very good or very bad... keep your fingers crossed and hope it all pulls through.

Integra: (eyebrow twitch) it better.

Walter:...

Seras: 'Poke' 'Poke'

Me: Stop that... anywho... enjoy, or at least I hope you enjoy!

---------------------

"Seras..." Seras flinched as she heard Zuranna's voice nearby. "He... please... is he..." Seras whispered weakly, her lips trembling. Zuranna looking at the fallen man, sighed softly "the blow... may have been to great... he..."

"NO! Please, he can't be, don't let him be dead... Alucard... wake up, god damn it all... WAKE UP!" Seras rising her face to the sky, screamed, inside her familiar screamed, her very being. Zuranna watched her wailing friend with truly sad eyes, but how Alucard felt, his aura near dissipated. "it's all... his fault... he... Alucard.." Seras suddenly pushed off of Alucard's fallen form and swung around. Blood tears dripping down her face with gritted fangs bared, her pain filled eyes narrowed to the two vampires far off. The real Donovan was standing over the wounded false American king who had a huge chunk of his left side ripped out. Seras without even a single word spoken lifted her left arm up ever so slowly. With no given warning, both men and undead queen went rigid as the forest was suddenly filled with the haunting howls of hundreds of wolves. The dark forests littered with glowing eyes.

Zuranna weakly looked at Seras realizing who had called forth these wanderers of the night. Tears of blood still continuing to shed down her face. Seras gritting her teeth slowly began to curl her hand into a tight fist. The wolves howled as the mangled ghouls nearby gave their own groans from the rising powers of Seras Victoria. Donovan blinking, looked down to his duplicate as the man with sudden wide eyes made sounds as if he were being choked. That was when the wolves attacked. With teeth flashing and gold eyes blazing with thunder and lightening roaring above, they were all going for one single target. With the winds violently whipping all around, the land was suddenly pelted with heavy rains. Lightening flashed all around with the bellowing roar of thunder. Blood flew into the air as the wounded man stood no chance to the wolves fangs.

The sky was abruptly filled with retreating bats all carrying heavy wounds. The wolves watching the swarm, all barked and howled in agitation of their quarry getting away. "Seras..." Zuranna watched her friend as all conscious thought seemed to cease within Seras's mind. With a weak shaky breath, Seras's distant and faded eyes watched the wolves. The wanderers of the night all turning faced her ready for her next orders like eager pups, ears held erect and tongues lolled out of their blood soaked muzzles. Seras lowered her shaky arm once more to her side and closed her eyes. Without a single word said, the wolves being released from her wishes, turned and with faint yips, disappeared once more into the forest. The lightening and thunder faded but the downpour continued to fall heavily, drenching them all to the bare skin past their clothing.

Seras didn't care; turning slowly with her head hung. The tears came once more as memories flooded her mind, Alucard... gritting her teeth, Seras clenched her fists tightly as her eyes slammed shut. The pain was just to real for her heart to take. "A..." the dark chuckle made Seras's body freeze up as she felt the darkness. Cringing, the girl opening her eyes halfway saw standing there before here rested two brown boots with a red coat on either side. Lifting her head up, Seras gaped as red eyes fell upon her own. With a dark grin upon his lips, and vivid red eyes. "Al... ucard..." her voice whimpered as Seras looked at him standing there. His ebony hair baring no hat was dripping with water as was his body. Droplets slid down his face falling from the point of his nose and chin as the rain was cleansing the blood from his body. His form giving off the scent of wet clothing, old blood and gun powder, a scent that Seras took in deeply.

"Alucard!" Seras screamed his name as she finding motion in her legs slammed forth. Tackling his body hard, Seras threw her arms around his body and with loud cries, held onto his form with her face buried into his drenched chest taking in his very scent. She didn't care if he didn't like her, she didn't care of it all; all she wanted was him!

Alucard lowering his eyes down to Seras's trembling form eyed her as she wept in his chest. He was aware of his surroundings, the liquid she poured down his throat, her screams, and her anger unleashed onto the false Donovan.

Seras flinched as she feeling his body move, felt his arms slide up her body and rest roughly upon her back. "Alucard..." her voice muffled by his form, Seras pressed harder onto his body near making the vampire king step back from her force. "Seras... why do you cry?" his deep voice rumbled into her small form. Seras sniffing, nuzzled his chest with her face. "I... thought... I..." even though she couldn't say it physically, the present vampires all felt her silent words, her fears. Not for herself, but the fear of losing Alucard. "Seras..." the young vampire flinched as his right hand slipping from her back curled his moist fingers underneath her chin. With a small push of strength and step back, Seras blinking looked up at Alucard's red eyes. His hand having directed her gaze to his own, both young vampire and king watched each other. Blood tears still staining her face, and with teeth gritted shaky whimpers passed by Seras's lips.

Alucard's eyes drew halfway shut making Seras look at him with startled eyes. He still bore the darkness in the deep red pools of his gaze, yet the cruelty and malice was gone. Slowly, with hand sliding from Seras's chin to the side of her neck, Alucard stepped closer to her very being. Seras's breath was locked up in her undead lungs; this was an action she never thought to see Alucard do. Peering down at her, Alucard with a neutral look within and upon both his eyes and lips, rose his hand up. Seras closing her eyes felt the moist fabric of his gloved fingers brush away the remnants of her blood tears from beneath her eyes. With a small whimper leaving her lips, Seras opening her eyes part way, looked at him. "Alucard..." the man leaned forward. Seras closing her eyes to mere slits, her trembling was ceased as his moist warm lips pressed upon her own.

Zuranna and Donovan were forgotten as the two shutting their eyes. Alucard's hands rested heavily once more to Seras's soaked back drawing her even closer to his body. Pressing harder, Seras gave a muffled whimper with blood tears once more leaking from her eyes, she slid her arms over Alucard's waist as her signal to him was quite clear. _Don't leave me again! _The vampire king gave a small dark chuckled as his grip tightened on her form, his moist ebony hair falling onto Seras's face.

----

Zuranna chuckling slipped her own arms around Donovan's left arm making the man look over to her cat like smile. With eyes dancing she nodded, "lets leave the two alone... come on... they can find us easily... shall we?" with a tug to his arm, Zuranna leaning closer on her tip toes, nipped Donovan's ear lobe and falling back grinned as she proceeded to turn and run off. Donovan smirking eyed the two and sighing, turned and walking slowly, faded from sight as he went to find his own love.

------

Alucard felt Seras's very form begin to waiver underneath his hold. Her lips faltered from his own making Alucard's eyes slowly pull apart seeing her face with a truly relieved and relaxed look resting on her features. Alucard's slowly curled into a dark but oddly gentle smile. Seras had fallen asleep. With a low chuckle, Alucard sliding his right arm down Seras's body. With no sound leaving his lips, the vampire hefted Seras's form into his arms. Resting her head upon his left shoulder as his left hand was wrapped upon her back, Alucard's right clutched the underside of Seras's legs. His eyes watching her as she with a weak murmur nuzzled Alucard's chest subconsciously. With Seras's form fixed comfortably in his arms, Alucard rising his left foot, began to walk off in a deliberate and proud gait. Following the direction he faintly felt the true American undead king and queen, Alucard and his Seras faded into the deep depths of the forests. Even with a war falling upon all; a man of darkness and pure cruelty that night found even after many years, he still bore a bit of his human heart.

---------------------

Me: (feeling very edgy) Please, PLEASE say it's ok... it feels a bit odd of me writing such things, but I had said before this was a relationship filled fic.

Seras: 'Blush'

Donovan: (cracking afew bones while yawning) Finally, I'm in the story!

Ty: (grumbles) another mouth to feed.

Zuranna: (grins) we could always feast on wolf...

Ty: ... not funny.

Me: (blinks) anywho... please reassure me if this is all good stuff... keep up the reviews and more shall come (crosses fingers) damn, romance can suck! Till then!


	34. Chapter 34

Me: (grins weakly) alrighty peeps! Due to the fact my buddies outside the internet have held my donuts hostage, I must write two chapters of Integra and Walter... my buddies are jealous I wrote an AS first then IW.. meh!

Seras: (blushing bright red)

Alucard: (smirks)

Zuranna: (clinging to Donovan's arm) well get to it then!

Me: Fine! enjoy! But again, these two chaptersI feel a wee bit awkward once more like I had with the AS stuff, so please... be kind!

---------------------

Integra stood by the wall on the bottom of the Demon Rose building with a very annoyed and uncomfortable air around her. Walter and Sorah got heavily into the mechanics of different weapons and vehicles advancements. Ty and Kunisaku spoke nearby with other wolves of who knew what. Integra sighing rubbed her eyes heavily, she really felt out of- "Um... Miss... Hellsing..." the woman blinking, looked around yet peering down saw her. Integra bore a clearly surprised look. There stood a five year old girl with unruly short red head and red wolf ears and wore a simple light yellow dress as freckles dappled her face. Smiling happily at the woman, the child in her arms clung to a blood bag. "My mommy thought you might be hungry!" giggled the girl as she offered the bag to Integra with her short little arms held out.

"Your..." Integra hearing the chuckle, looked over as Kunisaku grinning gently, drew over. The girl laughing looked at him with a big grin on her young face. "See daddy, I can help too!" she laughed as she continued to hold the blood bag to Integra. Kunisaku laughing nodded and rested his eyes onto Integra. "best take the bag, or she'll follow you like a lost pup." The man chuckled as he reaching down ruffled the girl's hair. The girl laughing held the bag once more to Integra who watching her weakly. Sighed and reaching forth grasped the bag into her hand. The girl laughing hugged her father's leg and turning, left with a skip in her step. Integra standing tall, watched her hop away, "So she's... your daughter?" Integra spoke. Kunisaku drawing to her side, smiled. "She is... I have two other children... a near adult young man with a stubborn streak like his mother and another little one recently born... a son." He spoke as Integra slowly feeding off of the blood bag looked at Kunisaku with curious eyes. For once since they first met, to Integra he didn't sound like a king of wolves, but a loving father and husband.

Kunisaku chuckling looked sideways at her, "Does it shock you that much dear Sir Integra that we wolves and even vampires can have families and or lovers that they love and cherish... well... while your own mate is chatting with the mechanics, care for a tour... my wife would love to meet you." He spoke as he itched his right ear with leisure care. Integra finishing the blood bag, gave a weak sigh and looked at Walter. Kunisaku seeing this, smiled. "relax... come, get to know my clan in Dover." He chuckled and walking past Integra plucked the empty blood bag from her hands. The woman watching him, gave a weak sigh and followed after the wolf king of United Kingdom.

And know the Dover clan, Integra did. Kunisaku lead her through many hallways that were much like a submarine. With more elbow room, pipes raced on both walls and ceiling with small speakers playing the same music from the main hanger. It was a massive maze, the Hellsing woman could not keep track of where she was going. All the while as they went, the wolves that went past gave true respect to Kunisaku and to Integra's bewilderment, they even nodded their head in respect to her. Kunisaku seeing the flash of confusion in the stern woman's eyes, chuckled as he walked to her right with hands held leisurely behind him. "Why so confused Sir Hellsing, you were and still are a formidable foe... and fought with grand pride... meaning you didn't attack us from behind." Chuckled the man as he shrugging, looked forward once more.

"Sir Integra." Integra glanced over as she and the wolf king once more entered the main hanger. With day approaching the music had been shut off and many wolves were departing from the hanger. The woman's eyes fell upon Walter as he made his way over to them , it was he who had called out the woman's name as everyone else was leaving. Both Ty and Sorah totally oblivious to the others, were talking away with each other as they headed off for one of the many small meta; doors in the hanger. Walter smiling drew to a stop by Integra and Kunisaku with a grin upon his lips. "This place is amazing... they all know what they're doing and that Ms. Sorah is grand with the weapons and fine tuning..." Kunisaku laughing made both Integra and Walter look at him as the wolf king grinned. "you are like my son with a whole closet full of toys; but daylight is coming and the night following soon after will be very busy... so it is best you two get some shut eye. Come, I will show you to your chamber." The wolf smiling nodded and with hands sliding into his pockets, turned and headed off.

Integra eyed Walter in a sideways glance as he looking at her, flushed slightly and looked forward at the king. "uh... do you not mean chambers... yes?" he asked. Kunisaku stopping, kept his back to them as he chuckled; his shoulders shaking with his amused laugh. "No... I mean chamber, with the wolves in here at such a high number due to this coming war, we only have one spare chamber." The man spoke with an amused tone. "One... hold it, what of Tyson?" Integra spoke with a snap in her words clearly uneasy of where this was going. Kunisaku grinned even more and turning on his right heel, faced the two fully with hands still in his pockets. To the two watching him, he didn't look like a king or a ruffian, but a true gentlemen who was kind and light on his feet as well as his heart. "My dear; by how they were acting this night... they're sharing a chamber tonight, thankfully all the chambers are near soundproof." With a very pleased groin curling onto his lips, the wolf's eyes danced as he watched the two. They both wore neutral faces but to Kunisaku, they gave off the scent of being very uneasy. With a small sigh passing his lips, the wolf turning slowly around once more chuckled "lets go shall we... I wish to return to the side of my wife."

The two Hellsing stood there peering from the metal doorway into the chamber they were to share for the day. The walls, ceiling and floor was like the hanger; made of giant sheets of metal all bolted together. The room no bigger then a small bedroom, had a queen sized bed take up the near entire space as red sheets and pillows hung underneath a thick black bedspread filled with down. With a mere two foot wide walkway from the beside closest to the door; the walkway lead to a small bathroom much like the ones on cross country buses shielded by a foggy glass door. Though another small room adjacent to the bathroom was a single shower that was already stocked with the needed amenities. The entire room was lit by a single dull white light bulb dangling from the ceiling with a chain pull string beside it. Kunisaku seeing their eyes scanning their to be chambers, grinned. "I hope you enjoy it, Sir Integra, you've already fed for the night, what of you Walter?" the wolf asked, Walter shook his head ever so slight with eyes still upon the room with his mind clearly distracted. "I'm... fine..." the man murmured. Kunisaku chuckling nodded "as you so wish... I need to close the door now... sleep tight." With a gentle, but bit forceful push to their backs, the two stumbled in and with a push of the button, the door slid shut before the vampires could send out a single word of complaint.

---------------

Me: (sighs deeply) Ok... this chapter wasn't as bad as I though it was going to be, but the next will be. (Shudders)

Sorah: (grins) Will they finally get it on?

Zuranna: (chuckles) like you two?

Ty: (blushes)

Me: ... uh... anywho, keep up the reviews, I am truly loving all the comments I am getting and try to fit in your wishes to my story, until then!


	35. Chapter 35

Me: (weakly laughs) Alrighty, THIS is the chapter I'm going to be very nervous about, please try to not be to harsh!

Integra: We will be.

Ty: No we won't.

Me: (grins weakly) well... please go easy on me, again, I SUCK on relationships, I think it was a fluke the AS one worked, so... enjoy!

------------------------

"Rude much?" Grumbled the butler as Integra with a truly annoyed look on her face, peered around. The metal smell was getting to her, yet the faint smell of blood made her mouth water melting her annoyance easily like a hot knife to butter. Walter sighing, slowly glanced at the woman he had sworn to serve yet blinking... the man froze up as he took full awareness of his suddenly being able to feel her. It wasn't like how humans could feel another beside them, but her very being, her power, the craving for blood hidden within Integra's heart. Walter's very undead heart seemed to race in his chest as his own craving rose, not just from lack of blood but... "I'm going to take a shower..." Walter seemed to feel the physical kick of realty strike him hard. Blinking he clearing his vision looked at Integra as with her back to him, headed for the small adjoining bathroom and shower.

The man swallowed weakly trying to calm his beating heart and watering mouth. Gripping his shaky hands into tight fists, Walter took in slow breaths. He had wanted that woman, he had wanted to dig his fangs into her throat and have her for himself even if for one day. NO! shaking his head as the glass door clicked shut before him. Walter gritting his teeth, turned sharply making his back face the bathroom door as the craving within tried to rise once more. He.. no, it wasn't right! Taking in ragged breaths, Walter looked weakly at his trembling hands. He felt her behind that door, her emotions and actions as if clear as day itself. Why was this happening! His mind screamed as he weakly sat down on the soft bed feeling the springs give under his weight. Burying his face into his hands, Walter kept drawing deep shaky breaths as he tempted to rid his sudden craving for the very woman he served for so many years.

His mind racing and trying to figure out himself. Hearing the door click open between the bathroom and shower, the man lifting his head up and looking over saw her pale blurred figure move slightly through the foggy glass door. Licking his lips, Walter sighed weakly as the craving hit him hard and fast. With a small growl leaving his lips, the man once more buried his face into his hands trying to drive it all back once more. Would she kill him if- Hearing the main door click open, the scent of shampoo, soap and steam filled Walter's lungs. The young man sighing slowly rising his face up, peered over as she once more fully clothed stepped out. With wet hair hanging behind her, Integra had her green coat and blue tie slung over her left arm with her cream white blouse, and green slacks upon her form. With her sock stuffed shoes resting in her other hand, the woman's weary red eyes rose up meeting Walter's. "Is... everything alright Walter?" she spoke with a bit of concern attached to her stern voice.

Smiling weakly, he swiftly rising to his feet, fully turned and faced Integra. "yes, it is... what of you Sir Integra?" Walter cursed under his breath as he heard and felt his voice a bit wobbly then usual. To his agony, Integra also had taken that into account. Resting her clothing and shoes gently by the bedside, the woman rising tall looked at Walter with worried yet still strict eyes. "I feel much better, but you are concerning me..." Narrowing her eyes, Integra headed for Walter as he weakly took a step back not wanting to know what he would do with her near him in his present state. "Hold out your hand... I smell your blood." She spoke in a hushed tone. Walter blinking suddenly took notice of his left hand. Uncurling his fingers, the man winced as he felt his short fingernails pull free from his palm letting fresh hot blood pool out and drip onto the metal floor below. Walter weakly looked over as Integra having stopped right by him, curled her soft clean hands onto his own injured and rise his bleeding hand to eye view.

"Sir... Integra... I'm... fine." Walter growled through gritted teeth. Her eyes with an air of firmness, flashed onto his own clearly seeing through his lie. "What is it... you injure yourself and now are lying to me, the first ever since we first met near twenty three years ago, answer me Walter!" her voice matching her stare, Integra watched him, uneasy why he was acting so out of character, this was the Angel of Death! Walter giving a weak breath, looked at Integra, he didn't just look at her eyes, but he seemed to dig into her very soul through the deep red pools. The craving rose once more with a much greater urge, and Walter gave in.

Integra froze as her butler from so many years advanced. With a startled muffle yell, Integra's eyes were wide as she looked at Walter's half drawn eyes that seemed to be in a trance. His hand sliding free from her own hands, slipped onto her left cheek tilting her head for a better angle and fully pressing his lips onto her own. The woman's mind seemed to stop all thought as she kept her eyes on the face of the man before her. The craving she felt was boiling off of his body as her own... Integra gave a weak breath as his mouth sliding down from her own, slithered down past her chin and resting his lips onto her neck, parted his jaws. Integra gave a weak cry as the pain struck and spread like a deep soothing warmth from her neck to throughout her very form causing her to lose all control and go limp under Walter's hold.

Integra's legs gave to Walter's commands pressing them both for the bed. Both were losing control of their very actions. With the craving for each not having a free way out by their stubbornness of showing any emotions, forced itself out onto the two. Integra's mind seemed blank and numb as her back struck the soft mattress hard with Walter's body laying over her own like a predator to its prey. His mind already was to clouded for him to be aware of his actions. His fangs still clinging onto Integra's neck both slowly drinking her blood and letting the red liquid slither out from his lips. The last thing the head of Hellsing had in her mind was utter, bewilderment, fear and desire, but within seconds, even she, Integra Wingates Hellsing, was lost in the world of craving and desires.

-----

Walter's eyes flew open, his awareness was at full alert making concern fall onto his heart, but why? It felt like a war was... who... is... blinking, Walter looking to his left saw her laying there sleeping huddled underneath the blankets. Integra slept soundly beside Walter and for a small second, Walter recalled as his eyes scanning, saw the clothes strewn about "Oh... Shi-". The man jumped heavily as the alarms suddenly roared all throughout the Demon Rose. It was not the normal alarm of a ringing bell, but loud drums that thundered with heavy bass crashing all around. Integra's yell of annoyance rose as the groggy woman was drawing awake when the door flew open.

Walter weakly looking over with the very breath freezing in his lungs, sat up hard exposing his upper body that was as bare as the day he was born. To all eyes who saw, his chest no longer belonging to an old John Bull. the young man held the muscles he had lost so long ago but regained when changed back to his twenty six year old state. Shaking off the fact of him being fully bare, Walter's very concerned red eyes met the golden eyes of Kunisaku. A flash of amusement went in the wolf's eyes, but faded away as he growling nodded to Walter, "get dressed... war is upon us, we are all deploying; Team Cerberus from London has already deployed... The Vatican has attacked, it is time for us to respond, meet us in the hanger in ten minuets!" with that spoken, the wolf king fell back hard. "Wait!" the man stopped and peered at Walter as he looked at Kunisaku with a odd look. "why is the London team called Cerberus?" the man asked, he was very uneasy by the name being from a giant three headed dog that belonged in the underworld. Kunisaku blinking, gave into a very cruel and wicked grin onto his lips; the first time he had looked like that since Walter and Integra joined his side.

"Because... where I live and command all other teams from is in London, I'm the reason they're called Cerberus." He chuckled. "Why?" the man asked with a bit of tension on his words as he wondered just what the hell Kunisaku really was. The wolf outright laughed and eyed Walter, "that's right... you've never seen my true form; if this war is as bad as we predict, you just might, now... get dressed and get going, ten minuets!" and saying the final words with a concerned eagerness, the door slammed shut. "Walter... what's... going on?" grumbled Integra as she half buried her face into the pillow she had been using. Walter sighing rubbed his sudden weary eyes, "we're finally... going to war, it's best we get ready, we only have ten minuets..." the man whispered as he wondered how to inform Sir Integra as his eyes scanned all the clothing scattered about as the drums continued to bellow loudly all around.

"Walter." The man went rigid as he heard Integra's faltering voice. Her awareness fully conscious, the woman swiftly took notice of her own bare body and how sore it was from neck down. "Yes... Sir Integra?" He near whispered passed his lips. Integra with her back to Walter as she laid on her side, Integra opening her eyes part way on her red face saw a few articles of both her clothing and Walter's laying nearby. "What... happened last night... all I can... remember is you... biting me." Her words slithered past her lips as she timidly moved her legs underneath the sheets. Walter swallowing uneasily, sighed as he felt the faint flush rise to his face. The man weakly looked at her as her blond hair was sprawled out behind her with a few strands touching his own bare form under the sheets. "I... can't remember... I am... sorry... Sir Integra..." he whispered with his uneasy eyes falling onto his hands that slightly shook.

"Integra... just Integra..." the woman sighed deeply as she sitting up clung the red sheets in her right hand keeping her bare upper body covered. With red eyes forward and distant, she sighing began to have the blush lift off of her face as her air of leadership and stern attitude began to take over. Walter understood this as it was very clear that this was a time of war and not of petty uncomfortable situations. Though it would be dealt with be it during or after this war. Closing his eyes he sighed weakly "I will not watch, but please, why do you still insist of being called Integra?" Walter murmured as he feeling the bed shake, heard the woman rise from her spot and begin to move about gathering her clothing. "Because... if we are to continue acting like this, I wish for you to call me by just my name." Walter was a bit startled by her voice not baring her normal stern air, but of embarrassed kindness like a young teenager. And embarrassed she was for saying such words, with a red face Integra was busily working the buttons on her blouse. "I'm clothed, you best make yourself decent fast, we need to move out." Her stern voice fully regained, Walter drawing his eyes open saw her back to him as she stood by the bathroom door with her coat once more on her body and sighing he threw off the blankets and wondered exactly as his hands reaching forth grabbed for his own clothing... what was going to happen now.

------------------------------------------

Me: (sighs) Tha... damn, I feel very awkward once more.

Zuranna: you always were.

Donovan: (nods) that is true.

(Kunisaku and Walter trade glaces)

Me: Anyway, please, please go easy on me, everytime I write stuff like that I always expect to receive bad reviews then good... but anywho, more on it's way, I'll be going back to the vampires in the next chapter if not a few... till then. Ja Na!


	36. Chapter 36

Me: (waves) hello all out there, for the one review of the last chapter I just received, I was debating to make it a lemon but (blushes weakly) I felt strange already and couldn't force myself to do such... I'll try to get better though.

Ty: (cocks head) Lemon?

Zuranna: (grins) you don't want to know.

Ty: Why is it something you want to eat?

Me: (sweatdrops) uh... moving on, enjoy!

-----------------------

Red eyes peered up at the clear night sky seeing the full moon just beginning to rise. Seras standing there upon the big Ben clock tower, was cloaked by the deep shadows as her eyes scanned the city of London below. The girl no longer wore any innocence on her features, in replacement darkness rested as well as the lack of fear or dread. Having awoken near five minuets ago, Seras was all alone on top of the giant four faced clock tower. Seras slowly ran her tongue over her lips, she could feel it, smell the oncoming war. It was to happen this night, she couldn't explain how she knew this, but it was there. Though the girl didn't care of the war at that given moment. With eyes scanning still as if a gargoyle herself, Seras was seeking out only a single figure in red, she did not want to lose sight of him again.

"you beckoned dear Seras?" hearing the wickedly dancing voice to her left, Seras blinking, smirked as she glanced sideways to the very man she was seeking from her high perch. "Where's Zuranna and Donovan?" Seras murmured as she looked forward once more. Hearing his coat shift and felt his form move, Seras just smiled forward as Alucard drew to her left side like a ominous shadow. "Bickering below, Donovan does not want Zuranna to fight." Chuckled the vampire beside her. Seras furrowed her eyebrows as she peered straight ahead. "Why?" was her simple question. Alucard grinning chuckled slowly "did your little friend not inform you of her condition?" he sneered. That made Seras look at him, her red eyes fully questioning causing his grin to broaden as his gaze was kept upon the cit y below. "Our American undead queen is expecting." Alucard chuckled.

Seras just gaped at him, "Expecting... as in pregnant... how, Donovan was just awoken yesterday right! And I thought vampires were unfertile!" she cried. Alucard grinning, narrowed his eyes as he watched a ambulance race by in the many streets far below. "those two conceived before they had been separated, and being unfertile is the truth to the lesser vampires, but we dear Seras, are true undead and there fore are capable of breeding." Chuckled Alucard as he slowly rested his gaze onto her own as she for no real reason, blushed.

Blinking though, Seras looked at Alucard "Hold it... they... conceived... but that was near five hundred years ago..." she spoke. His grin merely broadened baring his fangs as he chuckling, looked forward once more. "our bodies are different then humans, once conceived, a female vampire can decide to halt the pregnancy and restart it at any time, that is what the American did." He spoke with amusement in his dark words. "halt... then, she can still fight right... she can hold it off a bit longer?" Seras asked, her dark demeanor faltering to her curiosity and bewilderment of this news was overwhelming. Alucard grinned even more "to an extent, but with the very man who planted the seed inside her once more beside her... she can only hold it off for another year." He spoke with his words sliding out onto the cool breeze that blew by making a few strands of both ebony and blond hair lift up from the two vampires.

Seras continued to look at the man before her. "another year... but she can still fight..." the girl murmured weakly as Alucard glanced down at her once more with a cruel grin both within the deep red pools of his gaze, to his very lips. "another thing of us true undead, a unborn undead life, even if she can hold off her pregnancy, that particular seed is still within and can be damaged and or lost, it may not seem much to a human, but for us undead, we all feel it when something so pure is lost..." Seras froze up as Alucard turning, fully faced her form and lowering his upper body, rested his face a mere few inches from her own. It wasn't his movement that bothered Seras, it was his face, his eyes. He held a small dark smile on his lips but no cruelness was hidden within, and his eyes held a very deep emotion she could not pinpoint. "... we can feel it's loss, even those of lower ranks will feel it and curl up to weep; and the same thing happens when a true undead is slain, the new life and death of our kind is respected to us all, even to those who wish to deny it." His voice was deep and dark, but his cruelness was no where to be seen within the words he spoke.

Seras blinking, suddenly understood and sighing weakly looked at him with shy eyes. "You've.. felt such a thing before..." she murmured. He smiled a bit crooked as something flashed in his red eyes. "Yes... when you've been alive as long as I, you feel these things more then you care to wish... so..." drawing even closer, with his ebony hair brushing over her face, the vampire rested his lips not even a centimeter from her right ear. "...try to not get killed." Seras gave a small cry as she felt his fangs nip gently on her earlobe sending chills down her back. Chuckling deeply letting his breath slip past her neck, Alucard rose up once more and grinning cruelly, looked out at the city.

Seras watching him weakly, looked out herself yet froze as she saw them. to the far right of the city roared a near good fifty black helicopters as the streets below, many vehicles of near all military assortments followed the choppers into a already full out battle of the Vatican land and air forces. Explosions roared, flames plumed with smoke bellowing all around. Alucard narrowed his gaze as he withdrawing his shades from his left coat pocket, slipped them onto his face as his hat appeared from the very air onto his head. "the wolves are finally going out against the Vatican, war has come, and on such a beautiful night... are you ready Seras?" chuckled the vampire king as he took in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of this war.

Seras watching the explosions erupt far off, she sighed weakly. "I will fight, and that's that!" Seras jumped as Zuranna phasing through the wall to Seras's right, crossed her stiff arms over her front as her nose held in the air bore a look of defiance as Donovan growling phased beside her, the two clearly unaware of Alucard nor Seras nearby. "No you will not, I will not risk having the little one killed!" Donovan growled, his golden red eyes ablaze yet his voice even with anger still bore the tone of true affection.

Zuranna growling, peered forward at the battle to the far right. "They need our help, I wish to fight Donovan, and you cannot stop me!" she yelled snapping her eyes onto his own. Donovan cracking his clenched fists tightly, looked at her. "do not forget who your master was, the one who gave you eternal life!" he growled. Zuranna yelling swung around to fully face him, her very form livid with rage. "Just because your 'seed' is inside of me, I will _NOT _hand my freedom to you, I will fight!" she yelled. Donovan yelling in anger, looked at her "It's not just the damn seed Zuranna!" that made the queen freeze up. Donovan seeing this sighed weakly and rubbed his eyes, "I... don't wish... for you to... risk being captured again.. with that other me running around... please..."

Seras blinking, was very startled by the entire sight, and even more so as Donovan's last words held a plea inside. He was begging for the safety for his queen, his love more so then the seed inside of her body. 'they... really love each other...' Seras thought weakly with a small sigh left her chest as she saw Zuranna suddenly embrace Donovan tightly. The apologies on their very forms as they clutched each other with no true sign of letting go. _"they've been with each other for near thousand years, he met her ten years after being changed by the very darkness." _Seras jumped as the dark voice of Alucard seemed to reverberate throughout her entire body. Weakly looking over, Seras met her former master's eyes that were hidden behind his orange shades.

His grin curling into a wicked smirk, Alucard taking his eyes from Seras, looked forward at the two American undead royals. "Donovan... let the two queens come, they can handle themselves when together, but that war will not end without us." Donovan stilling holding onto Zuranna, glanced over to Alucard and with a faint glance to Seras, smiled a bit crookedly "So... if they don't make it... I will personally kill you..." turning all attention to Zuranna, he nipped the nape of her neck gently. "Be safe..." and with that the man's body broke up into many black winged bodies mixing in already with those of Alucard.

-----

Zuranna watching them with soft red eyes, smiled as her hand timidly rested on the already mending bite from Donovan, yet... blinking, the American undead queen glanced over as she saw a very pale and wide eyed Seras who just seemed, in shock? Zuranna sighing drew over to the young woman before her gaining Seras's wide gaze. "Seras, what is wrong... it looks like you've seen a ghost." She murmured. Seras swallowing weakly felt the weight upon her chest press down hard as she looked at her friend. "Did you hear... Alucard... he..." Seras groaning, shook her head as she shut her eyes tightly. Zuranna watching her, smiled gently. "Like what, 'queens'?" Seras snapped her gaze to Zuranna's as the woman smiled "what... does it surprise you you've gained such a title, or rather, he's finally chosen his new queen and will consummate the decision." The woman spoke with a lazy shrug. Seras though looked weakly at her hands, she wasn't physically, but she felt as if her very heart was trembling.

Blinking, the girl looked at Zuranna "wait... what do you mean by consummate.." She whispered. Zuranna looking at Seras, gave her a coy smile "now that would be telling wouldn't it... besides, I have no clue what his plans are, but now... shall we go join the fight?" Zuranna asked as she stepped slowly onto the edge of the tower as the one of four clock faces hung below. Seras swallowing weakly understood now wasn't the best time to think of Alucard's words and had to pay full attention to this war. With a short breath leaving her lungs, Seras also stepped to the tower's edge and flared her arms ever so slight with her power being drawn forth from within.

Zuranna with a single eyebrow raised, smirked slightly. "Seras, may I ask what you're doing?" Seras glancing over surprised by Zuranna's words, gave a weak cry and arms flailing forth, grabbed for the nearest that two bats having pulled free from her chest and slammed them hard back into her body. Blushing faintly, the girl weakly looked at Zuranna as her arms blindly reached forth for the other remaining five bats that chattered loudly "uh.. we're... not going bat?" she near whispered as she felt very embarrassed. Zuranna chuckling, shook her head and peered forth at the city below. "No... we're not... that's to simple, they'd be expecting that... so..." with her face still held forward, Zuranna turned her eyes to the side and peered at Seras as a crooked smirk slithered onto her lips. "We'll be arriving in style..." moving her eyes once more to the city, Zuranna chuckled "Get on my back Seras...it's best youmove fast." She spoke. Seras blinking, nodded weakly as she grabbing the last five happily chattering bats, stuffed them back into her very body and ran over to Zuranna.

The American chuckled as Seras timidly leapt onto her back and curled her legs around the woman's middle and hands onto her shoulders. "so uh... why am I... on... oh no... Zuranna... no, please... no... Zuranna!" Seras screamed as the woman hunching down, launched them both hard from the tower's edge and into the night air. Seras wailed loudly yet with wide eyes felt and saw Zuranna's body grind, crack and change... clothing melting into flesh as soft as snake scales, nails extended into savage claws as her body grew in mass... Seras giving a strangled cry found herself clinging to the very large back of a giant black dragon as long as near ten buses and towered over seven stories if not taller. With a slender yet well built form, and the only other color from black was the metallic silver underbelly, claws and teeth. Zuranna's dragon familiar had the long slender muzzle that look much like a lizard as black horns jetted from the back of her head and four and a half feet long spines rising from the back of her neck down to the tip of her tail. The dragon familiar was indeed savage looking but bore a odd feminine feel to all those below who saw with wide spread panic.

Unfurling her black bat like wings, Zuranna's eight blazing red eyes bore a look of enjoyment as the wind catching under her wings, pulled from her dive. Seras screamed loudly as her stomach jumped heavily from the pull, and feeling very light headed the young vampire laid her body as flat as she could go on Zuranna's back. _"do not be afraid... I will not let you fall..." _Zuranna's comforting words didn't seem to help soothe Seras's mind as they flew at what seemed near blinding speeds causing the ice cold win snap past with a loud whistle. Seras though recalled from who knew how long ago, a certain thing she had been told. Closing her eyes tightly, Seras felt her small mental link feebly attach itself to Zuranna's mind. _"Someone once said... you and Donovan are dragon vampires... and Alucard as well as myself are something else and vampire...or something of the sort. So.. what exactly am I, or Alucard?" _the girl murmured. Zuranna gave a mangled demonic laugh from her parted jaws sending blazing embers into the whipping winds.

"_I know what Alucard is as well as yourself... but if you wish to know, you best ask Alucard." _The dragon chuckled as far below anyone who saw either stood in amazement, awe, or fled in true terror. Seras weakly groaning, closed her watering eyes from the icy winds. _"Yeah but... what is so different from other vampires... I understand you two being dragons, but I have yet to see Alucard be something other then just a vampire!" _Seras spoke as she flinched from her hands being cut up on the sharp edges of Zuranna's scales. Feeling Zuranna's body expand beneath her form, Seras heard the dragon sigh deeply pressing out all the air from her lungs and causing tendrils of black smoke rise from her parted jaws. _"Seras... he's the first of us all, and what he truly is will be shown in due time, and you will learn to do the same also in due time being his chosen queen... but please stop bantering me with questions.. we are nearing the battle." _Seras forcing her teary eyes open, looked past Zuranna's neck and gaped.

Far below, buildings roared in flames, helicopters, jets and other foreign air force units were in their own airborne battles as down below, be it on foot or in some sort of land vehicle, both Vatican soldiers and wolves were battling it all out. The scent of blood and gun powder filled both their lungs. _"Hang on.. I'm going in..." _Seras cried out loudly as Zuranna parting her jaws, unleashed a violent roar sending most of the Vatican men to their knees just to be cut down by the wolves. Banking hard to the left, Zuranna began to descend like a very demon from hell to humans and ally to the wolves. Seras sighing weakly saw all around and narrowed her eyes as her heart began to grow hard, this was a time for war.

--------------------------

Me: (cheers) finally, the war is underway!

Integra: (monotone voice) cheer.

Donovan: Try to cheer up.

Integra: (glares)

Me: Alrighty, now this all relies to you readers, shall I end this all quickly, story and all, or keep it going? So send in your reviews! (throws arm in air) till then!


	37. Chapter 37

Me: Alrighty, the war is really only going to last a mere few chapters, if that at all.

Alucard: will I get to kill once more?

Me: (shrigs) no idea, i'm just writing what comes to mind...

Integra: Is that really a good idea?

Me: Meh! Anywho, thanks for the reviews, I shall continue onward then ending the story abruptly, so enjoy!

--------------------------

Integra gave a disgruntled growl as she and Walter sat in the cramped back of a chrome black hearse with heavily armed wolves including Ty as well as many assortments of weaponry rattling loudly from the uneven ground that they drove over. The hearse itself was called the Demon Rose as it was the main secretive weapon in the wolves arsenal from the Dover base.

The Demon Rose, the inside of the vehicle was with blood red curtains, two front seats as well as a back seat before it opened into the back of the hearse that was both booming with loud hard techno and filled fully from the two vampires and four wolves; weapons of all assortments stacked within. All in all it could seat eleven people with it stacked to the brim of weapons. The seats and interior was a bright red with black seatbelts... The dash board had the typical instruments that all cars had, a leather bound black steering wheel, a speed dial, a temp gauge, a fuel gauge, a heat system, air conditioning, a five disc CD player thank to Kunisaku's obsession to music, yet there were other gadgets as well.

On the passenger side, the dash opened up showing a targeting systems and a great deal of buttons and as well as a screen and a small two hand handle for the onboard weapons... the roof was packed with a cannon that fired savage missiles and missile launchers... it would open up and draw out, being very compact but extremely powerful... under the hood with the giant engine was machine guns as well as a smaller cannon. The car had four doors yet the very sides of the vehicle including the doors were capable of drawing out for fast exiting or entering... with the inside floor panels hiding the many needed bullet shells and cartridges from the missile launchers to the many weapons concealed inside... on the hood rested the airbrush image of a demonic canine skull with the rose between its teeth as the title 'Demon Rose' hung below the skull... on the two front doors hung the same demonic skull... and with the windows heavily tinted and UV ray protected, even if day were to come, Integra and Walter would still be capable of being in the daylight and fight from within the vehicle.

"Hellsing, Walter, wolves, we're approaching our destination, get ready." Roared Kunisaku's voice over a small static filled speaker that hung over head and like an instant the wolves and two vampires began to prep their weapons. One of the black burly wolf men with buzzed black hair and ears, eyed the two vampires and smirked. "cocky little basturd ain't ya still using such a weapon, I hadn't forgotten it was those filament wires that kill my brother, ain't it funny how we're now allies when one time enemies." The black man chuckled deeply as Walter adjusting his gloves on his hands, looked at the wires checking for any signs of the weapon going wrong. "this has been my main weapon ever since I joined the slaying business when I was just a mere teen, and it has yet to disappoint me." The young man spoke as his red eyes were eyeing his gloves thoroughly, for one, he wanted to make sure he was going into battle with top notch weaponry, and second... he really felt very uncomfortable near Integra after what possibly took place the night before.

"you needn't worry... I think I'm... more uncomfortable then you right now." Walter jumped and blinking, the young man glanced over as Integra with a faint red yet stern face was busy tightening a belt covered in ammo cartridges as two hand guns as large as a certain vampire in red rested within her lap. Walter sighing, went back to work of final preparations to his own weapons. "how did you..." he started, Integra gave a small sigh as she taking a hair tie offered to her from Kunisaku, pulled her long blond locks back and proceeded to tie it up. "I heard... your thoughts..." with a small smirk crawling onto her lips, Integra's red eyes glanced over to Walter as a look of remorse seemed to flicker within her gaze. "we're truly becoming less human with every passing night." Her hushed voice spoke. Walter watching her sighed and parted his lips to speak.

With wheels screeching, the entire vehicle lurched hard to a violent stop. "Welcome to the battle, lets go make these humans learn their place, move out!" Kunisaku's voice bellowed as the back door flew open. The wolves all shouting their many random war cries, charged out with guns ready. Ty sighing peered out at the scene and swiftly looking over his shoulder eyed the two with concerned eyes. "I still follow the orders handed to me from my king and master Donovan, I will fight by your side... but if I die... please, be careful, I have come to like you Sir Integra and Walter." And with a gently but worried smile on the wolf's lips. Ty leapt out giving his own howling war cry and the two vampires followed after. Letting their feet land onto the muddy ground, both Integra and Walter froze at the sight.

The ground was shimmering from all the spilled blood as many bodies, mostly the Vatican soldiers and a few wolves, were all strewn about mangled. Not one body was intact from this fight. All around, weapons were fired, blades flashed in the flames that blazed from vehicles from both sides as well as the very ground ablaze from fallen gasoline. The ground rumbled as explosions upon explosions roared sending mushroom clouds of flames both large and small into the night air. Vatican men screamed their doomed cries and war bellows as those charged past the fallen or falling. Wolves all around, many taking their beast forms, charged forth as well, with claws and fangs bared while those who remained in their human like state, raced forth with guns constantly seeing their fiery roars.

"S... Integra!" Hearing Walter's voice, Integra looked at the young man and yet seeing his wide eyes peering elsewhere, narrowed her own set of red eyes and glanced over just to freeze. She saw them both fighting as black silhouettes with the background filled with flames from a violently burning helicopter. "It's..." Integra gave a weak breath as Walter yelling lashed out to the five advancing Vatican men garbed in white with the mix of cloth and metal as their headgear was like that of the KKK. Blood flew into the air like a crimson flags as their wails of pain and doom lifted from the blood lathered lips of the dying men. "Shit... it's Seras... and she's fighting Anderson!" Whispered Integra as Walter retracing his filament wires eyed Integra.

"Hellsing, Walter... try to not die!" The two vampires glancing over to the Demon Rose hearse t hat hung behind them. Kunisaku sitting in the drivers side, nodded to them with a crooked grin as a another wolf sat in the passenger seat with controllers in hand. With a violent turn of the wheel, blood soaked dirt flew up from behind the hearse as its back end swiveling ever so bit. The Demon Rose slammed out of there as the vehicle itself changed from what seemed a harmless but flashy vehicle, into a weapon on wheels. Walter looking at Integra met her red eyes as they both held stern looks, "shall we?" he asked side glancing another group of Vatican men heading their way. Slowly lifting his clenched hands up, the fires all around made the filament blood soaked wire glint coldly like their master's eyes. Integra clicking both hand guns into place, held them up as her eyes narrowing became hard and cold. "Lets." The woman spoke and fired as far off vampires from London with weapons in hand, joined in the fight.

--------

Seras fell back hard with her blood soaked right hand gripping the bayonet that was jabbed through her gut. With red eyes narrowed and fangs gritted, she eyed the blond Scottish man as he cackling bore two more swords in each hand. This was not good, she may be as powerful as Alucard, but like she already knew... she was inexperienced! Anderson laughing, gave way to a manic grin upon his lips as his hazel eyes blazed with the fires all around. "It's amusing, ah come here ta fight Alucard, and here ah am fighting his mere fledglin!" cackled the slayer as he watched Seras cringe and twisting, remove the blood soaked blade and letting it fall to the ground by her left foot. Seras growling just looked at him as her left hand clung to her machine gun that hung to her side and near empty. When she had leapt from Zuranna's back, she was instantly attacked by this man while Zuranna came face to face with her own duplicate so Seras was left alone with this... man!

With a weak sigh, Seras's lips curled into a dark smile making the man's laughter cease and have his eyes look at her oddly. "You think.. I'm still a fledgling... you're wrong Anderson." Seras chuckled as she rising tall exposed both wound and blood sinking back in leaving nothing but a repaired trench coat covering her form. His eyes narrowed as to Seras's surprise, he stepped back and gripped his bayonets tighter. "So... ye finally became a true Midian, how thoughtful of ye, coming into battle prepared, then lets go shall we!" Seras hunching down bared her empty hands as a cruel grin crossed her lips to the advancing man.

Blood flew through the air. Anderson digging his heels into the blood soaked ground came to a dead stop with wide eyes felt the hot blood splash all over his body. Seras with wide shocked eyes, lurched forward but was kept on her feet. Feeling the pressure and boiling pain in her chest, the girl looking down saw the blood soaked hand with finger bent inward tightly hanging there right through her chest. Blood heavily poured out from the savage chest wound as the girl tasting and feeling the blood fall from her mouth, heard the dark chuckle rumbled from behind her. "a fledging you may no longer be, but you still rank low." Seras cried out as the hand sliding into her chest slammed its rough fingers over her heart and began to squeeze. With a loud scream, Seras's eyes retracting, her hands flew behind her for the man who had the same voice as Alucard.

With a strangled surprised yell, Seras gripping the man's coat slammed her arms forward lifting the very man behind her from his feet and making him soar in the air. Releasing the rough material, Seras yelling took a few heavy steps forward as the hand ripping from her chest cavity flew with its master. Anderson whipped around with his hazel eyes watching the flying figure enter the flames. The man felt the bayonet from his right hand get wrenched free and blinking, Anderson looking over saw Seras walk past him with bayonet in hand, hard red eyes locked forward to the dancing flames. "I'm barrowing this... Alucard, enjoy." Seras spoke with a dark cold tone as she going past, Alucard appearing as if from no where beside her caught her shoulder swiftly in his hand making her stop. Staring forward, the girl sighing gripped the bayonet tightly "that man will die..." she growled. Alucard with amused red eyes watched her and smiling wickedly chuckled "I know, but there is only one way to truly kill him... no doubt you already know, so here." His dark voice spoke deeply as drawing forth his free hand held out the Jackal.

With red eyes upon it, Seras smiling brought forth her own free hand and gripping the weapon, pulled it from his open palm and slowly looked up into Alucard's wickedly dancing eyes. "I will not lose a queen to these false vampires... so don't die... now..." releasing Seras's shoulder, Alucard's full attention drew onto Anderson as his own lips cocked into a crooked manic grin. "shall we finally see how a regenerator dies!" Alucard cackled as Seras gripping the black handgun tightly, she facing the flames, charged forward feeling where that false Alucard was, he was going to die!

---------------------

Me: Woot! Keep in mind I am writing this very early in the morning and so meh if my writing is a bit off...

Ty: always has been.

Me: (blinks) Alucard, kill the wolf.

Ty: (falls back) Uh.. please... I was just... kidding!

Alucard: (draws gun and fires)

Me: anywho, hope you're all enjoying my story still, I'm also curious as to what I shall add in the next chapter... till then, keep up the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

Me: Hey, it's me again!

Zuranna: Eek!

Me: ... uh... ok... anywho, as promised, here's more, enjoy!

------------------

Seras saw him; a dark shadow inside the flames. Gripping the two weapons, Seras drew forth seeing the fake Alucard come into focus and grinning cruelly as his black coat whipped in the fiery breath from the flames. "Greetings, may these flames become your grave, fledgling of Dracula!" the man's voice roared past the violent flames. Seras unflinching clutched the weapons tightly as she with a deliberate gait, headed right for him, murder on her heart. She wouldn't even give this man pleasure of hearing her voice. The black Alucard's red eyes bore down on Seras she drew closer, his manic smirk tightly resting on his lips.

"What, no words... you may have killed off the prototype of your master, but I'm the real deal, a true undead like yourself..." Seras fell still in her steps as the man fading from his spot was suddenly right to her left with his lips right there by her ear. "... you cannot kill me." His whispered words blew into her ear like poison. Seras without a sound, attacked. Bullets slammed into the man making him fall back hard, but as Seras reloaded the Jackal. She saw him standing there grinning cruelly as the wounds were already beginning to mend. T

he man merely lifted a single eyebrow and chuckling, he lunged right for Seras as she rising the gun fired. He was too fast! Seras's eyes went wide as her body was struck hard, with ribs shattering and grinding within her body, the girl screamed as her body hitting the ground hard felt his fangs slam into her throat. 'No... no... I will not... Al- " with a violent snap, Seras's eyes instantly became unfocused as her broken neck made her head loll back like a rag doll. As the vampire fed from her body, Seras was deep within her own mind, bare, and trapped within a world of fire. "A... Alucard... where am I... anybody... I can't get out... please... ALUCARD!" Seras screamed as she was imprisoned within her own mind by the false Alucard.

--------

Anderson stumbled sharply as Alucard having been there before him faded from sight. whipping around with bayonets glistening in the fires roaring glow, Anderson froze. Alucard with his right side to the man, eyed the flames with narrowed eyes, they both heard the gunfire but... Anderson grinning gripped his weapons tightly as he drew over with a slow purposeful stride. "what's wrong vampire, some thing distracting ye?" the man mocked as he drew over. The air suddenly snapped as with a glint of wire, Anderson fell back hard from a violent tug on his arms. Hazel eyes snapped back as there behind him stood Walter, red eyes narrowed and very cold, the young man tightened the filament wires onto Anderson's form. Anderson seemingly unphased of the wires, eyed the man. "Angel of Death... when did ye join the damned souls, ah and even the miss lovely Hellsing, you both will go to hell right after I-" Anderson looking forward saw no sign of Alucard, nothing but battling wolves and Vatican men.

"Oh so sorry, did we interrupt your fight with Alucard, maybe I can amuse you a bit." Walter spoke with a dark chuckle passing his lips as Integra nearby gunned down the Vatican members as they came for them. _"Sir Hellsing, Walter... Let me have him... That man's flesh smells mighty tasty for a Father of Paladin." _Walter and Integra glanced up as within the choked night sky of bellowing smoke and fire, a beyond huge outline of a winged beast flew high above, but it wasn't Zuranna, the voice had been male and the size was much larger then what she had been. Anderson narrowing his gaze at the flying beast, growled and gripped his bayonets as Walter let the filament wires slack off of his body and the two hellsing fell back. "Bring it, none of ye fowl beasts scare-" Integra gave a startled cry as Walter yelling out, the two held onto each other to brace themselves from the sudden near hundred and fifty mile per hour winds. With huge wings as large as near fifty stories striking the ground and sending dead corpses flying with muddy dirt and flames all about. A flash of silver claws slammed out striking the ground hard leaving immense gouges in the blood stained soil and in a blink and blur of black, the giant dragon soared once more over the battle zone as within its silhouette came the strangled yells of both anger and bewilderment of Alexander Anderson.

-------

"Take out anyone, I could go for something other then Vatican men, they're to bitter." Integra and Walter glanced over as a blood soaked frazzled looking Zuranna came over. As frazzled as she was, the woman bore a grin and amused red eyes as she watched Donovan fly off into the night sky. "So... that was the American undead king then was it?" asked Integra, Zuranna looking at her, nodded... "we got to him and then Alucard nearly got killed when we ran into the god damn false Donovan, life is rather interesting isn't it?" the woman chuckled gaining odd looks from both Walter and Integra. "Lady Zuranna... what of the false vampires... did you have one, what of the false Donovan?" Zuranna eyeing the man, grinned slightly "we pulled off the same trick that the god damn Vatican did to us near five hundred years ago... we stuck those two fake copies into a dormant slumber." The woman spoke with a small shrug as a huge explosion roared gaining their eyes all to it. "T... that was the Demon Rose..." whispered Walter, "so... is Kunisaku dead then?" Integra murmured.

Within the huge wall of flames from the destroyed hearse, a huge shadow took form. Zuranna chuckling eyed it before turning her back to it and looking at the two Hellsing. "Not even close." She spoke as she watching with amused red eyes saw their eyes go wide with utter shock. The team in London with such a leader indeed deserved the title, Cerberus. With a body as tall as six stories and three massive black dog heads like that of a wolf with the body to go with. Three sets of violent red eyes bore down as with drooling jaws that bared brutal sharp teeth. The true form of Kunisaku barked and growled viciously as he going around began to crush the enemies underneath his paws. Integra and Walter drawing back from their shock, watched the three headed wolf king fight.

Integra though looked at Zuranna as the vampire queen stared back. "You said dormant state, will they not return someday?" the woman of Hellsing asked with strict air. Zuranna grinning shook her head and her smirk became malicious. "their blood is impure, true undead they are, but they will fall apart from inside out, they would have fallen apart even if they remained awake, but in a deep slumber, they will fall apart without causing any more of an annoyance to us... we know the Seras copy was taken out by Alucard, but what of the copy-" it struck them all hard and fast like a metal bat to the back of their skulls. Integra with shaky hands, dropped her hand guns to the blood lathered ground as she wrapped her arms weakly around her body with eyes wide. Walter shivering, looked weakly at Integra as the emotions of true loss and sadness crushed their hearts. The feeling as if they had lost someone very important, to Integra, it was like losing her father all over again but more intense. To Walter, it was of his first true love dying by the hands of a vampire... the intensity was as if he was there once more as a young twenty year old clutching the mangled blood soaked form of his love.

With a heavy weight pressed onto their chests, Integra with bewildered sorrow filled eyes, felt the blood tears slip out. Walter feeling his own tears fall, looked weakly at Integra as images of losing her flashed in his mind. "Integra!" with a unannounced motion, the young man suddenly embraced the woman as she burying her face into his chest, silently wept. With weak eyes, Walter held Integra tightly to his body as he looked to Zuranna who with tear filled eyes and gritted teeth, looked at the direction both Seras and Alucard had disappeared. "Zuranna... what's... going on?" rasped the young man's voice as the blood tears silently slid down his face. Zuranna sighing weakly, looked at Walter. No longer did her eyes smile, no longer did she have any joy in her heart and soul. "Walter... Integra... we have lost someone..." She whispered in a trembling voice making Walter look at her even more as she looked past him and Integra. "Lost?" the words slipped past his lips and Zuranna nodding rested her eyes once more onto his own "a true undead has died... this night." Closing her eyes, Zuranna hanging her head concealed her eyes underneath her dark blue bangs as a few droplets of red fell to the ground; her own tears; a queen's tears. "May whoever fell this night... find peace..." whispered her voice as far off in the night smoke and cloud filled sky came a lonely deep sorrow filled roar rumbling from Donovan's chest.

Walter blinking, closed his eyes and nuzzled Integra's shivering form even tighter. He felt it, as did she and Zuranna... all vampires within London, within England... within the entire world, stopped all actions to pause and give honor to the fallen, to wish for peace of the eternal soul. Those of lower ranks, wept openly without knowing why as those of higher rankings wailed their sorrow, stood there in silence... For a true undead has died this night.

-----

With the sky giving a deep rumble, the clouds broke open and unleashed a torrential downpour. Smoke was near instantly dispersed as the flames bellowing steam began to weaver in their strength. The remaining Vatican men were cut down as the wolves rising up saw the vampires who had joined in the battle weeping their eyes out. "my lord?" whispered one wolf as Kunisaku once more in his human state and with narrowed eyes as water dripped from his body, looked out at the mourning vampires. "It seems... a true undead has died..." The wolf king murmured as Ty sporting a badly ripped open side, stumbled over with his ears weakly hung back. The servant of Donovan having heard the wolf king's words, felt his heart literally stop within his chest. The only other two true undead Ty knew of other then the two he served was… "Alucard… Seras… they can't be-" Tyson's words were cut short as the wolf tightly closing his eyes, hung his head. Whoever fell this night, he, the servant of the American undead king, gave respect.

----

"There..." Zuranna's hushed voice and narrowed eyes, made both Walter and Integra feebly looked behind them as there within the steaming ruins of the once bellowing wall of flames stood a shadowed figure. "who... is that..." whispered Integra, her voice near muffled from Walter's chest as his arms still clung tightly her body. Zuranna stepping past the two who were still heavily effected by the loss of a true undead, got a better look. The queen's eyes went wide as she saw his body, the black coat and hat... "No... the... false Alucard... he's still alive... but... then... oh shit..." Whispered the queen. Walter blinking, looked at the queen as the tears still found a way from his eyes. "Alucard... he can't have died..." the man spoke in a hushed tone. Zuranna sighing, weakly watched the black Alucard as he just stood there with his head hung, seemingly looking at the figure he held. "Alucard... I highly doubt it.. but Seras... hold on... oh... shi... both of you, fall back, NOW!"

Walter and Integra stumbled back hard, still weighed down by the deep sorrow. The two falling beside Zuranna faced the black Alucard as the ground beneath them began to faintly rumble. "Wha..." started Integra as she wiping her eyes, looked at the ground. Zuranna weakly stepped back, "we need to leave... it's Alucard... the real Alucard... he's going into his true form... quickly, Integra, Walter!" the two looking over saw Zuranna already in mid shift of dragon... the both trading glances, felt the ill feeling coming on, whatever was happening was not good one bit... the two clambered swiftly onto Zuranna's back as she fully finishing her shift, unfolded her huge wings and with a savage downbeat, sent them all into the sky with violent speeds as the ground with a shattering rumble, ripped open.

-----------------------

Me: a twist! I'm not going to say much for this chapter except, you have to wait for when more comes out to understand WTF is going on.

Ty: (all twitchty) can't... wait... have no... patience...

Me: you will wait... keep up the reviews all readers and hope you're still enjoying this fic, till then!


	39. Chapter 39

Me: (outright laughing) I LOVE it, I absolutely love it! I had to cut my chapter short due to lack of time... but it seems to have really got you all hooked!

Everyone: ...

Me: anywho... I'm saying no more, you best just read, and keep up the reviews, I'm loving that as well (grins) you all make my day, enjoy!

-----------------------

The ground visibly shook, even from the air as Walter, Integra and Zuranna watched the wolves and remaining vampires flee from the crumbling ground. That was when the three realized the black Alucard still remained for chains made of blood red light clutched his body, binding him to the spot as b his feet... "Seras..." whispered Walter as her mangled form laid there on the ground as if part of the muddy blood soaked land. With a huge plume of steam rising from the shattered land, a brilliant white yellow glow rose as lava oozed out in a leisurely fashion, consuming all and melting the dead bodies making the air fill with the stench of burning flesh. Rising past the pouring out lava rose a glowing white skeletal clawed hand as large as Donovan's own claws. With lava sloshing off of the blazing white bones, the claws twitching, flew open to the sky as if to consume it.

The ground burst suddenly wide open like a violent volcano and the lava like a near ten story wide geyser shot up into the night air towering easily twenty five stories. The geyser of lava was abruptly shattered as two huge skeletal wings slammed out with the same wingspan as Donovan, near fifty stories. With the bones cooling rapidly to a metallic black and baring near ratty like leather holey flesh over the wing joints, the lava crashed down, it's purpose of deliverance having ended.

Walter's and Integra's eyes went wide as the wolves all around were frozen in shock and true terror. Those of the media who dared to get close, were locked in fear as those they televised to were in the same trauma. There standing over twenty five stories tall, towered a black metallic skeleton dragon lathered in blood with eight glowing red slits for eyes on the skull as they remained shut, savage claws and ebony hair hung on the back of the heavily spiked skull that looked to be consumed by blades with jagged edges. These blades ran down his back curving back in a nasty fashion like a fish hook practically. With a muzzle that seemed like that of demon more then a dragon but still bore the resemblance of such a mythical beast, deep within the ribcage and main center of his body pulsated blood lathered organs. The heart moved sending a deep booming sound throughout the silent air letting all heart the thunderous beat, all felt the vibration echo throughout their bodies, that included those who were sheltered in a vehicle or building. Even the muddy ground rippled heavily with each beat, nothing could escape it.

As the heart pulsated deeply, lungs slowly expanded and retracted letting huge plumes of both black smoke and steam rise from his parted jaws. With each beat of the massive red heart, blood spilled from all joints of the skeletal form and sloshing down the organs as muscles began to form and shift over the bones causing more torrents of blood to spill down. Behind the mighty beast hung a long whip like tail that lashed out making the air snap and dig very deep gouges into the muddy blood lathered near liquid mess.

Zuranna narrowing her eyes, gave a shaky breath as she locking her wings in place, glided high over head with her eight red eyes slowly drawing shut allowing all other senses take over. "_The true form of Alucard... he is a demon dragon... a very monster from hell, more demon then dragon... do not look into his eyes, anyone who stares will gain no mercy..." _the dragon whispered weakly as Walter fully soaked, took one last good look of the monster below standing over the gaping glowing white hole the demon had risen from, the man shut his eyes tightly. Integra though continued to watch Alucard, her very body trembled as it struck her hard and fast. Something like that lived in her mansion for near a hundred years and never had he transformed into anything close to what she saw now. "Zuranna... what happens if you look into his eyes?" the stern woman's voice wavered as she watched his body grind loudly with the muscles twitching and glistening on his skeletal form. Zuranna gave a mental dry laugh that was more like a whimper. _"Your soul will be taken from your body to a place far worse then hell..." _as those words sank in, Integra swallowing uneasily, shut her eyes as they continued to glide in the pouring night sky.

With the neck bones lathered in both blood and muscles grinding loudly, the demon Alucard slowly lowered his muzzle right for the bounded black Alucard. The man looking up at the monstrosity bore true fear in his red eyes as droplets of blood from the demon above sloshed onto his body. Smoke rose up as the blood melted anything it landed on. But even with his flesh melting from his face, the black Alucard trembling, kept his gaze to the shut eight red slits on the demonic skull leering over him. With jaws parting, violent embers lashed out as a tongue hung within the bottom jaw causing both drool and blood to slosh out _"I am the reincarnation of true evil, the king of all darkness here on earth; I am Dracula!"_ All who heard his booming and very deep mental voice, cowered and plugged their ears from the pain as it was like a hot metal rod being jabbed through their skulls, a voice not meant for any ear be it undead, wolf or mortal.

Walter and Integra felt someone land heavily onto Zuranna's back and shield the two with strong arms making the pain lessen, not by much, but enough to silence their screams of pain. Integra opening her eyes peered up into the brilliant golden red eyes of Donovan who with gritted fangs nodded to them both. "I can't do much being he is the very first of us all... but it will do for now... this cannot last to long..." whispered the American king as Alucard uncaring of who wailed in pain, be it friend or ally; his eight red slits slowly began to pull apart letting beams of red light pour out like the very fires of hell _"No copy will ever be matched to my own power and strength.. You will not win, you will not succeed... here you were created... here you will DIE!" _as Donovan predicted, and with Zuranna's words of warning... With those violent words spoken, the demon Alucard's eyes flew open making the air suddenly fill with screams of tortured souls and true terror. With eight viciously glowing red eyes exposed and baring down on his chosen victim, Alucard parted his jaws fully as balls of black light began to gather into his mouth with the mixture of balls of bright light that wailed; souls pulled from those who didn't close their eyes in time.

------

"Kunisaku..." Ty whispered as he weakly looked around, the wolf king nodded sternly as they diverted their gaze to Alucard's pulsating heart as its beats were continued being heard by all, "I see it... the vampires... they're dropping like flies... the king of them all is using all his power, thus the energy from other vampires, they're not dead, but greatly weakened... no doubt even those on the other side of this world are collapsing... yet I give no mercy nor pity to the man he is going to inflict such an attack upon." The wolf spoke in a dark hushed tone. "all his power... can't he just crush that vampire duplicate?" Ty whispered. Kunisaku shook his head as he crossed his arms stiffly over his form with his intense gold eyes still on the demon vampire's chest, "when Dracula uses all his power like that... he destroys your body and link to ever come back to the living, and sends your soul to believe it or not... a place far worse then hell... whatever that man did... truly enraged the vampire king." The wolf spoke, Ty's ears twitched as he suddenly looked at the demon dragon before them with energy nearly fully collected.

"a true undead had died... could it have been... Seras?" murmured Ty with worry ringing in his voice. Kunisaku sighing, looked at the vampire king's heart still as he recalled that young gal he had seen first time at the motel, he had felt Alucard's mark on her, a royal feel... she was to be his new queen. Ty watched the wolf king, but got no answer as to who may have died... with a weak whimper, the servant of Donovan looked back out with concern to the entire scene unfolding before them, and there was nothing they could do but watch.

------

The black Alucard knew he was doomed and struggling against his chains, couldn't tear his eyes from the demon above him. That was when he screamed, the false Alucard screamed loud and fearfully as his drenched hat fell from his head. Yet no matter how loud he screamed, no one was watching, all eyes were shut. With terrified red eyes falling back up to his executioner, the man wailed as the last thing he saw was a giant blast of black light flying right form him.

As the demonic dragon watched his prey scream with his body burning up and fading from all existence, the memories flooded the vampire king's mind. The pain, his loss... Seras. The dragon's eyes narrowed as a deep growl left his bleeding jaws.

(Flashback)

_Alucard smashed the feeding vampire from the screaming woman. With blood flying against the blazing flames, the man in black seemed to fade from sight as Alucard uncaring of that duplicate's location, fell to his right knee hard by the woman who was soaked in her own blood. Seras coughing heavily weakly lifted her fading gaze to the red eyes that looked down at her. The girl felt her throat was mangled and barely mending, she felt her life was slipping... she was dying. With a heavy cough, blood slipped down her face from the corners of her mouth as sad red eyes looked to the man kneeling beside her. "A... Alucard... I..." her feeble voice was barely audible and watered down from the blood filling her lungs. "Seras..." Alucard spoke in a dark tone as his eyes watched her own. The girl smiled sadly as she rising her trembling hand upward, planted her cold blood soaked palm onto the man's left cheek as the blood tears fled from the corners of her eyes. "I... Alu-"her eyes going wide became a foggy grey with the red going a faded pink and with a strangled gurgle, Seras's arm going limp fell to the ground heavily, spraying the blood soaked mud into the air. Alucard kneeling there beside his fallen chosen queen felt her life fade, her soul leaving her body... the man gave to a slow shaky breath as he understood... Seras Victoria was dead... and the one who caused it... Violent red eyes slammed to his left resting on the form of the duplicate vampire, and right then and there Alucard's rage soared._

_(End flashback)_

_---------_

Hours seemed to pass since the man's final screams were put to silence. Yet everyone was still frozen in place, eyes shut and shaky breaths leaving many. High in the sky as rain was still being unleashed, a lone black dragon flew with her king and allies on her back. Zuranna was the first of a select few dare devils to open her eyes as she took notice the heartbeat was no longer heard all around. Blinking to clear her vision, the American undead queen saw to her right a huge plume of steam bellowing forth as the rain poured onto the last remnants of lava as the ground closed once more bore the scars. With a weak growl rumbling through her drenched body, the dragon began to slowly descend. _"Donovan... my friends... it looks to be over... I'm going to land..." _with stomachs jumping, Integra clung to Walter as they keeping their eyes shut, felt the dragon's claws strike the ground hard making her body shake from the landing.

"_Get off... please..." _Zuranna's urgent voice made Walter and Integra open their eyes yet freeze. They saw through the bellowing steam a silhouette of a tall figure kneeling upon one knee and holding a body in his arms. "Best move..." Whispered Donovan as the king gracefully sliding off, Walter following after turned and holding his arms tenderly forth rested them onto Integra's form as she followed suit. With a weak nod of thanks to the man, with Walter keeping his left arm on Integra's stiff shoulders, the two turning fully faced the figure. Zuranna's body grinding behind them, the queen in her human form, stepped beside them with Donovan to her other side. The rain falling heavily still, began to cleanse the blood soaked ground, washing away the signs of the war from what seemed so long ago. Yet within the pounding rains, steam clearing more exposed a man covered in black ash clinging to his fallen queen.

As the rain fell onto the man's form, the four saw the black ash beginning to slowly wash away exposing red cloth. Integra and Walter were both at a loss for words at the sight before them. for the first time of ever knowing Alucard, they had never seen his true form and this night they did, and now... for the first time in their time of knowing this vampire, a man supposedly cruel and heartless... be it silent and muffled by the pouring rain, the four saw the shimmer of the red tears slipping down the man's pale face as shaky breaths muffled from the pounding rains were faintly heard. Alucard was crying; he was crying for his fallen love.

--------------------

Me: (raises hands) I know, I know... just... keep reading before you review to this chapter!

Zuranna: (munchin on a donut) they're going to kill you...

Me: (weakly nods) I know... but it's all part of the story... so hang tight, please. More shall come very soon, promise!


	40. Chapter 40

Me: Alright (rubs hands together) no need to kill me yet... just read onward.

Ty: (weakly whimpers) Alucard... is very scary...

Alucard: well duh.

Zuranna: (sighs)

Me: um... anywho, keep reading and enjoy!

-------------------------

"Seras... wake up..." Seras's eyes flew open. With a startled cry, the girl sat up hard and blinking saw nothing but black all around. Her blood soaked and mangled form gave off a odd white glow in the darkness. "W... where am I?" Seras whispered as fear rose with her whispered words echoing faintly all around. "Seras... you... have passed away..." the soft woman's voice echoed gently all around sending a sense of comfort to Seras's terrified heart, but her fear remained. With her eyes looking around for the source of the woman's voice, Seras swiftly stumbled to her feet. "Passed... I'm dead?" the girl rasped weakly and froze as she saw before her a ghostly glow of white begin to grow brighter and rake shape. Within seconds a woman glowing as bright as day stood there, with soft but sad red eyes and flowing glossy golden hair, a white elegant loose dress danced around her body.

Seras fell back hard as the woman with those sad eyes looked at Seras. A small regretful smile rested on the woman's pale lips. "Yes... you died by the fangs of the Dracula in black..." With a small sigh, the woman gave an apologetic nod of her head making the golden locks of her hair bounce ever so slight "my apologies, you know him as Alucard." The woman's soft voice purred gently in the darkness. Seras though falling back even more, looked at the woman with pure caution. "Who... are you?" the girl whispered. The woman sighing, looked fully at Seras, not just at her eyes, but it felt the woman stared at Seras's very being, her very soul. "I am... the previous queen of Dracula... Carmila... the one who sold out my king to Van Hellsing." That made Seras's eyes go wide as she stumbled back even more. "C... Carmila... you sold..." Seras's eyes narrowed as she stared at this woman in white. "Why did you... wasn't Alucard... your lover, your king?" Seras's words slithered out as her anger began to rise. How could anyone betray the one they loved, even if he was a vampire!

The woman merely smiled sadly "Go ahead, hate me, despise me... I ask for no mercy, no pity... I have no excuse... that man frightened me, his constant bloodlust, and desire for the darkness... and Van Hellsing; he said he would help me... in the end, it was Dracula who killed me..." with her smile turning dry and a bit crooked, the woman's form suddenly shifted making Seras cover her mouth with her left hand. Her dress was soaked in glistening blood as her ripped out throat sloshed blood all around. With her chest ripped apart like some morbid cabinet, the woman's face looking beyond mangled and eyes ripped out with eyelids torn off, had her very own heart lodged into her mouth as both arms were gone leaving stripped upper bones that had been shattered from a mighty blow. In a blink, her form reverted back to the clean white dress and soft glow.

Her sad eyes once more on Seras who shaking kept her mouth covered. "I was his last kill before the Hellsing clan had full control of his body... Hellsing didn't make him a servant, I did... and I am paying for it... and for all eternity, I shall pay for it... I loved Dracula, and I betrayed him... now I can at least help him." The woman's gentle words whispered into Seras's ears as she weakly lowering her hand watched the past queen. "Help... how..." the girl whispered unknowing if she could really trust the one who betrayed Alucard. Carmila smiling lifting her left foot, slowly began to head for Seras. Seras's breath caught up in her lungs as the woman was suddenly right in front of her. "this might hurt... a bit..." a loud cry left Seras's lips as her body lurched forward. With wide eyes, Seras looking down saw the former queen's right hand embedded right in her gut letting red blood laced with gold spill out.

"Do not be afraid... or be worried, Dracula shattered my soul, I cannot go back to the living even if I wanted to... I am going to use the remains of my soul as a channel to bring you back to the living and in your form... yet..." Seras with wide eyes, weakly looked up at Carmila as her red eyes bore onto her own as the former queen's hand clutched Seras's heart making the girl whimper. "... the path to the living can only be opened if one on either side opens the doorway, meaning... Dracula will need to open the pathway on the other side." The woman spoke as her grip on Seras's heart faintly faltered. Seras continued to watch the woman as the golden traced blood began to slip from her mouth, her silent question finding its way to Carmila, who smiled sadly. "you wonder what would happen if it were to fail... simple... I cannot regenerate after giving up my soul to return you to your king... if he does not open that doorway, and it fails... you will remain dead, so here is what we must do... I'll open the link ever so slight so your mind can reach him if he is near your body, the link will be very weak so you must truly want him to hear you, you must truly want to return to his side, understand Seras?" the former queen murmured.

Seras weakly nodded and Carmila smiling gently nodded back "then... here we go..." Seras gave a strangled yell as Carmila tightening her grip on Seras's heart, the girl felt it in her mind, like a fiery spark of red light faintly reattach. With a faint sigh, Seras's eyes became glazed making the former queen watch her. "call him Seras... if you truly love him... call him." The woman whispered.

Seras faintly felt the awareness of realty around her, like a dream that she couldn't fully awaken from. Remembering Carmila's words, Seras reached forth in the darkness like a blind child, trying to find Alucard's mind. There! She felt the small link attach to the man's mind and froze as the emotion bled onto her. Utter loss, sorrow, grief, pain... pain as if her emotional heart was ripped out. Pushing them to the side, Seras threw her small mental link onto Alucard. _"Alucard... can you hear me... please... I'm not... no... I'm dead... but I can come back.. but I need your help.. please!"_

_--------_

"Donovan..." Zuranna whispered, the American king nodded "I see..." he spoke in a low tone, his red eyes serious as he peered forward. "What's going on?" spoke Integra as both she and Walter eyed the Americans. "It's Alucard... he's being contacted, yet the link seems weak... if I am correct on my guess... Seras hasn't given up on living just yet." The king murmured as he narrowed his golden red eyes. Integra and Walter looking over did indeed see him. Alucard's hunched form had gone rigid as the red tears had stopped falling but remained on his face.

-------

"_Seras?" _Seras's heart raced making Carmila look at the girl, realizing what was going on, Carmila smiled weakly. Seras felt the joy in her very soul rise as the emotions she felt poured through the small link into the man who had changed her as she heard his startled near whisper of a voice. _"Yes... yes, it's me! I'm... alive... sort of... I need your help to bring me back to life... something about opening the doorway on both sides."_

"_Seras."_

"_yes?" _Seras murmured weakly as she was concerned by the sudden hardness to Alucard's voice. _"Is Carmila with you?" _hearing the vile hate in his words, Seras felt sudden fear rise in her heart. _"Yes... she's..."_

"_Let me speak to her..." _Seras was very frightened by his cold words, but complied. Carmila looked down as Seras's eyes blinked a few times and became cleared and looked fearfully at Carmila. "he... wants to... speak to you..." Seras whispered weakly. Carmila sighing weakly, nodded "Then... I will speak with him... please wait for a few more minuets..." the woman spoke and clenching Seras's heart tighter making the girl flinch, Seras watched Carmila's own eyes become distant and glazed. Seras jumped as a few minuets flew by, Carmila suddenly came back to life. The former queen had a hard look as she looked at Seras. "Is... everything..." the girl started, Carmila nodded "he is ready... you will be brought back." The woman spoke, her once soft voice was hard making Seras watch her uneasily. "Carmila?" she whispered. Carmila looking at her, gave a small dry laugh "it's nothing... lets get this underway so I may finally find eternal sleep..." Seras cried out as Carmila began to tighten her grip on the girl's heart. "This is going to hurt... I am sorry... but it's the only way..." Seras weakly watched as the woman's body and voice began to fade from sight and be replaced with the ghostly white light from before.

"Carmila?" the girl whispered as all around her body, everything began to spin and make Seras extremely dizzy. "My soul is dying.. I will no longer exist... but it's for the best... reign strong and proud, Queen of all undead, Seras Victoria..." as the voice fully faded, Seras felt the fatigue strike her body like a sledgehammer as she feeling very heavy felt herself laying cramped within someone's arms. The surrounding scents filled her lungs heavily gagging her with the stench of spilled blood. Red eyes flew open and leaning for the figure that held her, Seras began to heavily cough as she tried to clear her lungs of the vile odors. With a weak groan leaving her lips, Seras limply pressed her from against the broad chest that binded her. To weary and fatigued to have any train of thought, in a mere few seconds, the girl fell fast asleep. Seras unknowing a man in red who clutching her body bore a dark grin upon his lips as well as within his red eyes the look of true dark pride resided.

---------------------------

Me: See, See! We all happy yes? You actually think I'd kill her off, I like to do the whol shocking value stuff... good stuff.

Seras: (glares) yeah... sure...

Anderson: I got plucked from the ground, that's so unfair, at least I could have had a proper battle!

Donovan: (smirks) well sorry, you merely became lunch for me.

Me: Uh... anywho... reviews, tell me what ya all think so far... more shall come soon, possibly after Halloween, so if not before then, I'll say it now, Happy Halloween!

(everyone waves)

Me: ciao for now!


	41. Chapter 41

Me: (sighs deeply) I am so relieved... I was worried when I would check my reviews, I'd have at least one or two flames (shudders) but I am so glad no one sent me one (grins)

Integra: They should.

Zuranna: you really hate being a blood sucker fon't you?

Integra: ... (stares)

Me: (coughs) anywho... I am once more glad you all are enjoying my fic... though please tell me what you thought of Alucard's true form? Anywho once again... here's more... enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Seras drew slowly awake as she heard the muffled voices outside of the coffin she resided in. the girl though, with a very groggy mind still unable to think thoroughly, felt the soft interior much more plush then her own, and the smell... With a deep breath slowly filling her undead lungs, Seras curled up tightly within the very warm coffin as the scent of her former master surrounded her like a blanket of comfort. As Seras laid there though, her mind began to remember... The black Alucard, the pain... death... Carmila... and then awakening in his arms... just to fall asleep. With a weak shiver falling onto her form, Seras whimpering weakly, buried her face in the soft pillow in the coffin and deeply took in Alucard's scent. He had helped her come back, he helped her become alive once more then did that... Seras's eyes slowly opened partway and all she saw was the dimly lit red coffin interior. Did that mean... he cared for her more then she first thought?

--------

"Alucard?" Donovan murmured as the American watched his one time ally look slowly at the black coffin that concealed the sleeping form of Seras. With a small dark smile creeping onto his lips, Alucard's red eyes danced wickedly with amusement... "She has awoken." The king of all vampires purred softly. Donovan narrowing his gaze, sighed deeply as he ran his hands through his own ebony tied back hair. They had all returned to the catacombs made fully of black marble gothic aged architecture below the city of London when the battle had ended and Seras revived within Alucard's arms. The wolves from both Cerberus and Demon Rose sat around trying to rest and recuperate from the battle they had fought nearly a week ago. Many had sever wounds and were tended by those with less injuries. Integra and Walter spoke softly with Kunisaku as all voices were kept at a all time low. All seemed to avoid Alucard and the other vampire royals, be it from the fear they had of Alucard's true form, or their own respect for the vampires. Either way, the vampires were left alone by all for the entire week.

Donovan gently looked at the crimson coffin that held his own sleeping queen. A small smile of true tenderness rested on the American undead king's lips. After the war, three days ago Zuranna had removed her halt on the pregnancy and fully accepted the seed from near five hundred years ago. In nine months... a small soft chuckle lifted from Donovan's lips and sighing he looked back at Alucard. "let us discuss what to do about all this later... I wish to be with my queen, even if she is still asleep... and though you may no longer consider us such... you will always be a friend to me, be it you are a heartless son of a bitch with a heart of gold in some morbid sense... good night, Dracula." Donovan spoke and with a heavy yawn, faded from sight. Though his feel was very clear within the crimson coffin of his resting queen as there came a loud muffled scream of surprise, and followed swiftly with many swear words of a _very_ annoyed woman that was instantly silenced by who knew what. Alucard didn't remove his eyes at all from his black coffin. He felt her stir and become a bit scared making a deep chuckle rumbled softly from his chest.

-----------

Seras went rigid as she felt the darkness suddenly press down on her form... no... throwing her eyes open, Seras's breath was locked up in her undead lungs as red eyes upon a dark smiling face looked down at her. With soft locks of ebony hair slipping past the sides of her face, Seras felt Alucard's body rest upon her own forcing her fully onto her back as his strong hands roughly gripped her shoulders tightly. With his bent legs on either side over her lower body, the man chuckling deeply bored his fully blazing red eyes into her own as both hat and shades were missing. "No queen of mine should feel fear." Alucard's deep voice rumbled from his chest and down his arms into Seras's body. With a weak swallow, Seras looked at Alucard as her face gave way to a faint blush. No words could be found of what to say to him, or any thoughts... yet; the doorway... what he did... drawing in a deep breath, Seras closing her eyes let it out slowly "thank you..." the girl whispered with the breath leaving her body.

The man continued to looked down at her as the vampire kept having the memories flood his mind, he had lost this young vampire and with the aid of Carmila... here she was once more alive. "Alucard?" hearing her worried voice, the vampire king looked down at her as Seras with worried eyes watched him. She was a bit bothered by how his eyes went distant and his face lost its dark malice. Yet with his eyes once more fully focused on her, the wicked amusement returned to his very form. The man shifted his body slowly and lowered his face right by the left side of Seras's, his lips ever so softly brushing her ear. "I wept for you..." Alucard spoke in a hushed deep voice that sent chills down Seras's body, yet... blinking, Seras looked at the side of Alucard's head as his hair continued to be draped over her neck and face.

"We- you... but..." the girl went silent as the dark chuckle reverberated through his body. "a monster I am... but even a monster... can weep." His dark voice purred softly into Seras's ear letting his warm breath slide down to the back of her neck. Seras with sad eyes, looked at him still as his eyes were concealed by his ebony hair. "Alucard... I'm sorry... I did not mean to..." the girl's body tightened with a small cry leaving her lips. With eyes wide, Seras felt his own lips slip down from her ear onto her neck and sadistically brushing his fangs on her flesh leaving faint red streaks. "After this night, and for the rest of your eternal life... you are my queen, my mate... Seras Victoria... you are mine." The man crooned deeply and parting his lips. Seras's body lurched hard smacking into Alucard's form with her eyes going wide as she felt his teeth dig into her neck painfully. The young vampire unleashing shaky breaths threw her hands onto the man's upper arms and with a tight grip, Seras let a small whimper pass her lips making the man in red emit a very deep growl of sadistic pleasure from within his chest. With his sharp teeth right in the jugulars letting the warm blood seep out, Seras shuddering, weakly fell back onto the coffin interior with the aid of Alucard's force on her own body.

Eyes falling shut, Seras's body became limp as her tight grip greatly lessened letting her arms fall heavily on either side of her form. Weak whimpers left her slightly parted lips as her mind was being plunged into a realm of pleasure from Alucard's bite. "Al... Ucard..." Seras's weak voice whispered from her lips as her body shuddered from the bite's effects on her very being. Sweat began to gather on her brow as her breath became more ragged. A twisted look of both pleasure and pain fell upon Seras's face as small noises left her lips, her hands slowly flexing and relaxing there on either side of her body. A small cry escaped the girl's lips as his jaws bit down even harder letting more blood slosh out soaking the coffin's interior beneath her neck. Seras's mind began to grow groggy but still fully aware, she felt Alucard gradually rest his entire body and weight onto her own as he continued to bite her throat.

With a faint bit of her imagination hanging about still, Seras gave a small mental laugh as the images flew through her mind. A heavy red blanket with teeth on one end. New and improved fanged bedding, get turned on when you let it bite you; as seen on TV, order it now!

Her mind fell blank as Alucard bit harder, clearly not amused, and with a weak groan rumbling from within her chest, Seras let all thought die as she allowed the man in red, her former master to continue his actions. For in truth... with a small whimper, Seras drew her head back more giving him a better hold on her throat; she was desperately wanting this, ever since their first kiss.

-----------

Kunisaku eyed the two vampires oddly as they both abruptly ending their conversation to the wolf king, looked harshly over to the coffins of the vampire royals with a look of utter discomfort on their very forms. Twitching his left ear gently, Kunisaku continued to watch them, "Is... everything alright Sir Hellsing... Walter?" the wolf murmured as he bit back a grin. He understood all to well no doubt of what was going on. With the near loss of his queen, Alucard was surly doing something to that poor girl, and being the first of all vampires, any vampires in the surrounding area of where his coffin rested could feel what was going on. Mainly when Dracula was consummating the decision of his new queen was when the vampires nearby could feel his actions. It was a way for all to understand, a new royal was amongst them and he or she demanded respect be it from themselves or Alucard himself. Yet even to this day, no one other then the queen or himself truly knew what he did to make them his.

"Kunisaku... tell me... what is Alucard doing right now... I can feel him." Integra's strong stern voice wavered as she with narrowed red eyes watched the black coffin that she knew both Alucard _and _Seras were residing in at the given moment. The wolf merely chuckled and shrugged "I am but a humble wolf king... I cannot feel what that vampire is doing... do tell, what does it feel like to you two?" the wolf snickered as he cocking his head to the side gave a loud crack from his neck. "How does it... well like... oh bloody hell, how do I describe something like that!" Integra snapped as her face going a bit red pointed behind her to the coffin. Kunisaku grinning, looked at her and shrugged "just explain as best as you can, then I may be able to give you an answer." He spoke as his eyes drifted over to a small girl who curled up to her mother, kicked in her sleep as she dreamed.

The woman or rather female wolf was Kunisaku's wife. With just as black hair as he and wolf ears that bore more a graceful look then masculine, she wore common black clothing as two machine guns hung beside her. Even if the queen and mother of two young ones and one older son, she was still a warrior and a good damn fighter. Now she with her back against the nearest black marble wall with infant in her arms and her daughter curled up on her lap. With a clearing of a throat, Kunisaku brought his eyes back over and rested them onto Walter as the man gave a small timid smile. "To be quite honest Sir Kunisaku... to my senses... it's seems... they're well..." the man fell silent as the wolf king merely lifted a eyebrow and grinned crookedly. Chuckling Kunisaku went back to watching his sleeping family, his eldest son laying somewhere who knew where.

Integra narrowed her eyes at the wolf standing before them and eyed him. "You don't seem the least bit bothered by this." She spoke. Kunisaku laughing looked at her over his shoulder "Why... should I be... those two love each other, be it as much as they don't show it... and besides, put yourself in his shoes, he had lost his love, and then to have her return to him..." chuckling the wolf king flicking his ears looked back to his own queen and pups. "If that were to happen to me... I'd never leave my loves side for at least a good week if I had it my way... hell make it a year... it hurts, it truly hurts when a loved one dies.. and the relief when they come back seems to hurt even more with the sudden desire and true happiness, it can make even a monster like Alucard cry as we had all seen... now... I'm gettin tired... we'll discuss the Vatican main base in Rome later... but for now... I wish to sleep with my family..." and with that, the wolf nodding respectfully to the two vampires, turned and headed for his queen.

Watching the wolf cuddle happily beside his queen and two children near like a pup himself,Walter and Integra traded glances. With a deep slow sigh, Integra peering over her shoulder, eyed the black coffin. "How can we sleep with that going on..." grumbled the woman as Walter giving a gentle laugh, drew to her side and encased her upper body into a embraced from behind. "Relax... just tune it out... but I am also getting tired, it's near seven in the morning..." the man whispered into the woman's blond hair. Integra sighing let her stiff shoulders relax as she rising her left hand curled her fingers over Walter's left arm. "I'm... also getting tired." The Hellsing murmured softly. Walter's grip around her upper body tightened ever so slightly "then let us go to sleep... or tempt to..." the man chuckled, Integra smiling a bit, nodded. Even though tired and worn out from battle and the whole scene with Seras and Alucard, it was heavy on their minds... their next target, was the Vatican's Iscariot Section Thirteen main base in Rome, it had to be destroyed or the battle won the day before would have been a lost cause. But for now... Walter with dancing eyes watched Integra as she gave a deep yawn exposing her fangs. With them having sat down with their backs against a nearby black marble wall, side by side, the two vampires within seconds fell asleep leaning heavily against each other. They would worry about what to do next later.

---------------------

Me: (grins) well it's halloween and well, (sighs weakly) no one wants to hang out! (cries)

Ty: You... really need to get a life...

Me: no shit!

Seras: ...

Me: (shrugs) whatever... but ooh! o.0 I carved out Alucard's face in a pumpkin, it's so spiffy and creepy at the same time!

Alucard: ...

Me: uh... moving on! more will come, but reviews peeps, tell me what ya all think, till then!


	42. Chapter 42

Me: Alrighty, first off. About chapter four suddenly disappearing, it was the same chapter as in chapter five, so I edited it out...I've fixed thechapter numbers that had all become F'd up, but if any confusion arises, tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.

Ty: They always were F'd up... you could have at least given them titles.

Me: Meh, it's hard enough trying to keep my story going near every day!

Zuranna: which means in other words, you have no life!

Me: MEH!

(Enjoy)

------------------------

As the others slept, Seras with a few droplets of sweat sliding down her face laid there like a limp rag doll in Alucard's strong bare arms. Her own mind clearing from what seemed a mental wall of fog felt the wounds inflicted from her former master's fangs all over her body slowly mend. Both vampires bare as newborns, were entangled within each others arms and legs as the vampire king laying more on top of her body then to the left side. Opening her eyes part way, Seras saw the muscles the vampire bore glisten with sweat in the darkness embraced from the coffin they resided in. As she looked at his form with half open eyes, Seras couldn't help her small shy smile that found its way onto her lips.

This man was indeed cruel, he was a monster near all the time, but god damn... at this very moment... he was hotter then hell and he was all hers as she was all his. His eyes were shut as he took in slow breath, as if asleep, sweat slipping down his own face dripped onto her own making Seras's eyes go wide as her mind fully cleared from her admiring thoughts of this man on top of her. What the fuck just happened! The girl took a clear notice of a dull throbbing pain between her legs, she had been lost in pleasure when he had bitten her and had no idea what... with a weak whimper, Seras closed her eyes tightly as her body tensed, swear words screaming through her mind as she had the realization strike hard and fast as mangled memories flooded her mind. The blood, pleasure and pain, fangs, red eyes... the darkness.

Hearing the dark chuckle go through her form, Seras drawing her eyes to the man's face, saw the red eyes glowing in the darkness no more then a few inches from her own face. "Alucard..." the girl's voice whispered his name ever so quietly past her soft lips as her red eyes watched his. A faint blush rising on her cheeks as she smiling shyly weakly withdrew her gaze from his eyes to his lips. The man merely chuckled deeply once more as he continued to grin at the shy young lady beneath his body. "is something wrong dear Seras?" Alucard's deep voice rumbled from his chest as he watched her shiver from his vibrating body so close to her own. With a weak laugh, Seras swallowing her fears, took the courage and looked up into his wickedly dancing red eyes with her own timid set. Wickedly dancing, they were, but not malicious or cruel. "something wrong... yeah... you... ever since I first met you... my whole life... has been wrong..." Seras spoke with a small smile on both her lips and within her eyes as she watched Alucard.

The man continued to grin as he narrowed his very amused eyes onto her own. "And so... do you regret it dear Seras?" he chuckled. Seras outright laughing, glancing to her left lifted her hand ever so slowly forward and entwined her fingers in the thick mat of black hair belonging to Alucard. Feeling the soft hair slide through her fingers, Seras sighing let her had fall as she looked back at the red eyes of her former master. "No... I do not regret it... I-" Seras's words were interrupted as a deep yawn broke through her barriers and parting her lips, she felt her chest expand with the fatigue falling in place. Alucard seeing this chuckled once more as he slipped his rough hands underneath Seras's upper body, drawing her closer to himself as he rested his entire form slowly onto her body. With red eyes locked, Alucard closed his eyes halfway as he felt Seras was fading fast into the world of slumber "sleep." His dark voice spoke. Seras weakly looked at him and with a shy smile felt her eyelids grow heavy as she watched him. "Stay with me?" her voice no more then a whisper slipped past her lips.

He smiling, bared his fangs and drawing closer to her face with his own, his lips softly brushed her own. "You are mine... I am forever with you, now sleep; my queen..." slowly blinking, Alucard watched his love drift into a deep slumber in his arms. With fatigue falling on his own body, the man slowly shifting his body to the side ever so slight as to not crush the young lady. The man resting his face upon Seras's upper chest just above her breasts... the vampire king fell fast asleep and as he slept, a grin dark yet soft curled timidly onto his lips.

--------

And that was how it was, the entire catacombs filled with both wolves and vampires. Fast asleep together. Kunisaku with his own mate and two young children, his eldest nearby. Ty sleeping sitting against a wall leaning against Sorah as she did the same. Integra and Walter laid in the darkest corner from all other wolves and vampires, laying there entwined together and fast asleep. Zuranna and Donovan slept within the crimson coffin. The American undead king having fallen asleep beside his queen with one hand on Zuranna's face with such tender care as his other hand rested softly on her belly where their child grew. And Alucard slept in his own pitch black coffin with his new queen. The war was over, but they all knew one thing remained... The Vatican's main base in Rome. But for now... everyone slept soundly in the catacombs. For now, they were all taking a deep breath and just relaxing with those they care for.

-----------

Red and blue lights flashed all around in the midday sunlight as cop cars and fire trucks swarmed the battle ground of where the wolves, vampires and humans had fought. Bodies bags were all around, but none contained any bodies other then humans. Gathering blood samples and photographs, everyone was just in shock of the sight. from the video footage from those of the media that had been close by. All were very edgy when they had seen dragons and a demonic dragon. The same burly grey haired and bushy beard chief from the Hellsing manor grumbled as he standing by his truck eyed the scene before him. Jonathan, the young fire fighter from before stood nearby his boss. His young eyes uneasily watching the men and woman of the force go all around gathering more evidence. "it's so strange..." Jonathan looked weakly at his chief as the burly man sighed gruffly. "first Hellsing falls, and then this... men from the Vatican are all strewn about mangled." The man grumbling rubbed his eyes with a heavily callused hand. "any idea as to why chief?" the young man asked. The chief chuckling, looked once more at the sight before them. "Simple... both Hellsing and the Vatican were religious groups... so someone is out to rid the world of these groups... problem now is... who's next on their list." Grumbled the graying man.

Jonathan sighing deeply, withdrew a single slightly crushed cigarette from his back pants pocket. With lighter following suit, the man placing the cigarette between his lips, lit it and drew in a deep breath. "what do you think of those monsters the media showed..." Jonathan grumbled a she exhaled deeply sending a plume of smoke into the air. The chief chuckling dryly, looked around. "they're real... the evidence here shows that... it's beginning to make me believe we aren't at the top of the food chain." The chief spoke as he took the offered cigarette from the other man, and took a heavy puff. Jonathan grinned weakly as he looked back out. "We never really are... take away our weapons and leave us with just our strength and mind... a tiger can take us down easily; why, is there something else higher then we thought?" the young man asked as he took back the cigarette. The chief merely shrugged "what do you think of vampires or werewolves..." the chief asked with a casual tongue. Jonathan eyeing him, smirked slightly "does it matter... it's not like they're real.. or... chief?" the man uneasily watched his boss as the old man looked at his comrade with a odd gleam in his eye.

Clearing his throat, the chief sighing nodded and rubbed his eyes. "You know my daughter is adopted yes?" the man asked. Jonathan blinking, nodded slowly yet said nothing allowing his boss to continue onward. "When we first got her home, all she could talk about... was how a wolf saved her... not just a wolf, but a werewolf, a young man who had saved her from who knew what... and by how vivid she described him and drew him... and even to this day she still claims a werewolf saved her life even though she now in her mid twenties; I am beginning to believe there is much more in the shadows then just small night critters." The old man spoke. "beg pardon... a werewolf, did I hear correctly?" the two looking over saw a young woman no older then early twenties wearing a police uniform and hat upon her long blazing orange hair head over. Her slender form moving with feline like grace as she bore a pair of shades on her face, a gentle smile upon her small mouth.

The chief smiling in respect, nodded "it's good to see a familiar face here... but yes, I had said werewolf officer Deborah." The old man spoke as Jonathan nodded in respect as well. She smiling eyed the chief thoroughly, "so you are realizing there is more to the darkness in this world... about time you old man." She chuckled. Jonathan narrowed his eyes as the man merely laughed. "wait... what is that suppose to mean?" the young man asked gaining her shielded eyes onto his own and her grin grew. With a small shrug, she sighed lightly and looked back to the fire chief "there's more to the darkness then any human can understand... but my boss I can hear is beckoning, your mind may be opening, but it's best not to speak out loud about such things... but if you must, I recommend going to a run down shack in Dover, England... but don't expect any warm welcomes... you're kind isn't liked very much... yes?" the woman asked as she looked at Jonathan as he made a rude noise from his throat.

"Beg pardon, but what do you mean, 'your kind' officer Deborah?" the young man asked. She grinning shrugged and leisurely rising her hand to her cap, pulled it up ever so slight and the two men froze. Placing the cap back on her head, the woman nodding placed her finger on her lips and turning, headed off leaving two very dazed men behind. "Sir..." Jonathan asked, the chief swallowing, nodded weakly "I saw them..." he whispered. Jonathan sighing rubbed his eyes "they... she... had real cat ears..." he grumbled. "No..." blinking, the young man looked at his chief as his stern eyes watching the woman go, narrowed. "they were wolf... she's... bloody hell, she's a werewolf..." with those words settling in on the two, both men felt and heard the world they knew shatter around them... all they believed in was just half of what was out there. Jonathan sighed slowly through his gritted teeth, "Shit..." he whispered.

-------------------------

Me: (cheers) The plot isn't done yet, and I have no damn clue when this story will end.

Integra: (grumbles)

Seras: (snoozing away)

Me: ... anywho, feedback, reviews... keep them coming, I'm truly happy so far everyone likes my story, more to come, till then!


	43. Chapter 43

Me: Alrighty, thanks for all the reviews, I am really feeling loved (grins) anywho...

Ty: Anywho what?

Me: ... uh... ok, anywho, here you go more stuff... though with me starting a new job soon, I may be a bit busy that I cannot update everyday, but I'll try my best, enjoy!

-----------------------------

Far off from near all action on the one time battle field, bodies bags laid strewn about. Yet one of them near the far end shifted ever so slight. The bag giving a small groan, gave way to a blood encrusted shuddering hand that breaking through, rose to the midday sky. The hand receding ever so slight had another curl up onto the hole and with both tearing away, a burly an slowly sat up. Covered in old blood, his blond hair gaining a odd brown look. The slayer with eyes shut, took in a deep ragged breath through his slightly parted cracked and bleeding lips. He didn't understand how he was alive, he should be dead after the dragon chewed him in half and swallowed his lower body. With a weak realization sinking in, the man opened his eyes...

No longer hazel, fiery golden red eyes looked to the sky, only to shut as a hiss of vial hate passed his lips. With a trembling rise to his feet, Anderson coughing loudly stumbled as he rubbing his eyes tried to recall everything that had happened. Yet... hearing the voice, the slayer looking through thin slits for eyes, saw the humans all around. He felt inside the truth... his blood had finally fully changed taking all signs of humanity with... he had to get out of here! Turning sharply, Anderson fled on swift feet uncaring if anyone saw him. He had to figure out exactly what he had became and what to do next... but one thing raced on the man's mind as fast as his feet ran. Alucard was still alive. With that fueling his legs to go faster, Alexander Anderson father of Paladin fled the battle scene to continue his hunt. No longer for god or the Vatican... but for his own greedy pleasure. Even if he no longer is human, or part of the Vatican... the so familiar smirk curled onto the man's blood covered lips. He'd bring that vampire down, even if it killed him!

-------

"Shit, blood fucking Christ!" the retainer to the Vatican's base in Rome stood on the sidelines in the office as Maxwell tore the room apart. Papers were strewn all around as books were laying oddly scattered about on the floor. With his chair laying on its side behind him, the man taking deep ragged breaths crashed his flat palms onto the desk before him. With eyes livid with rage, his fingers curling tightly in let the papers underneath give their crinkled screams as he crushed them. "Damn them... damn them all to bloody fucking hell... they killed them all, my soldiers, the duplicates, even Father Anderson! Next they'll no doubt be coming here... and _both _kings are alive and thriving... and their god damn 'true' forms! God damn it!" pushing his hands hard from the desk making the wood screech on the floor. Maxwell stomping his way over to the window glared out at the cloud filled sky that unleashed torrential rains. If he had known of Alucard's true form, he would have seen to that vampire's silencing long before any of this chaos ensued.

The retainer having stood so silently nearby, sighed slowly. "Director Maxwell... you needn't worry, as you have ordered, all expertise slayers of the Vatican's organization is coming here. Yumiko and Heinkel are already here." The man spoke softly as to not entice more wrath from Maxwell. The director sighing, rubbed his eyes as he continued to face the window. "Good... Good; we need all the aid we can find... with both undead kings once more in the same continent... we've got more then we thought in the beginning." The man let his breath slip through gritted teeth as he turning looked at the retainer in a near careless sideways glance. "gather as much information as you can from the battle near two or three days ago... I wish to know just _exactly _what to expect may be heading our way, understood?" Maxwell spoke with a harsh tone to his voice. The retainer near unaffected by the tone, nodded and headed for the door. "I will do as much as I can... good day to you Director." As the door clicked shut, Maxwell sighing as his rage was finally being placed under control once more, he stared at the mess he made. With a small crooked grin on his lips, the man began to feebly clean up the mess. Yet... blinking Maxwell stopped as he having stooped to scoop up the London newspaper with the battle images, saw something.

Ignoring all else, the man swiftly tossing the newspaper onto his desk top with rush of air, rummaged heavily in the center drawer. Producing a magnifying glass, Maxwell leaning over the paper looked closely at the front page image. Bypassing the headline reading 'War with the undead?' the man's very form went rigid as he saw in the image a very small faint but _very _familiar face of a woman. The magnifying glass shook as his grip tightened on the wooden handle. With a glint of light, the wood splintering loudly allowed the lens to fly in the air. Maxwell uncaring of the glass flying in the air stared wide eyed at the paper as in slow motion, the glass shattered loudly onto the floor spraying glass shards all around. "In... Integra... that wench." A sly grin curled onto the Director's lips as he sighing rang a single finger over her face. "So... you allowed the hand of evil to consume your soul. No matter, I will kill you as well as all other damned souls out there, be it wolf, vampire or anything else impure to this world... you will all die." With a dark chuckle rising up, Maxwell with his finger still on the image, threw his head back and began to outright cackle. They _WILL _all die by the Vatican's hands!

------------

"Seras?" the girl jumped and looking to her right saw Zuranna head over as Seras stood by the one of many entrances to the catacombs below. With snow falling heavily from the night sky, Seras stood there once more in her buckled covered coat that had spontaneously mended from her last horrific battle. Smiling happily to her friend who wore her own coat and weapons once more, Seras looked back out from the rundown building they stood by and from the alleyway watched humans swiftly make their way through life. "is everything alright my friend?" the American murmured as she smiling back, curled her right arm gently over Seras's shoulders making the girl give a deep weary sigh. Looking forward, Seras smiled weakly as a dry laugh past her lips. "Yeah... everything... so why are you up here... hopefully not to smoke due to your condition." Seras spoke as she gave a soft smile to Zuranna's lower gut. The queen smiling, tenderly rubbed her other hand onto her stomach with the nurturing love of a expecting mother shine in her eyes. "I've given up smoking... so tell me Seras, what makes you say everything is wrong... are you chickening out now since you became the full first queen of all undead?" _That _made Seras look over at Zuranna with confused eyes.

Seeing this Zuranna smiling, embraced her friend with both arms allowing Seras to rest her confused looking face onto the American's left shoulder. "last night... you two did something, didn't you, you and Alucard?" hearing this, Seras's face flushed but she remained still. Feeling the rise in body temperature, Zuranna chuckled "well... whatever you did... you're still a rookie so I guess you cannot tell yet, but... your aura gives it away, your very being and power, Seras Victoria... Alucard has made you his queen, and with that title, you are now truly his equal and are the ruler over us all undead, fuck that means you even out rank me." Outright laughing, Zuranna releasing a very shaken Seras, grinned and looked at the young vampire. "Enough with the frightened look, it's so not you, now come on... lets go grab a meal, what do you feel like... ooh... Asian is sounding very good." Seeing Zuranna's stare, Seras looking to the entrance of the alleyway saw a group of touring Asians walk by taking pictures and talking hurriedly in their native tongue.

The girl's mouth drooled as her amusement rose and with the two heading down the alleyway Seras grinned a bit. "you can go for Asian, but they give me a stomachache after a while." Seras murmured softly gaining a chuckle from Zuranna. "you're not into the spicy shit then... all right... how about something Italian?" Zuranna smirked as they saw a Italian couple walk past. Seras grinned crookedly "hmm... possibly... though I am curious what American tastes like." The girl spoke, Zuranna laughed fully "Well you ain't getting to bite me, only Donovan can do that... but sure... London's a tourist trap, we can find American, so shall we?" With Seras's nod of her head, the two queen's side by side headed out watching all humans walk past joking of the different types of meals out there. The two queen's unaware as a shadow followed them with red eyes watching protectively over them, or rather, the one queen with blond hair.

------

A slow grin curled onto his lips as he watched Seras and Zuranna joke around like true friends. A monster stalking the darkness, with a soul of cruelty and maliciousness; many would never believe this figure to have any sympathy or emotions other then bloodlust, but... This man with a cruel smirk upon his lips knew something else was there awakening once more in his once ice cold heart from what seemed a century of dormant slumber. Whatever it was, all he knew was he would let no harm befall upon his queen, Seras Victoria. With wicked laughter echoing throughout the night air, bats flittered into the sky scattering about through the many falling snowflakes.

------

Zuranna didn't even hear or feel the darkness, but Seras did... as they went on walking, Seras looked up seeing the flittering back amongst the grey cloud filled night sky. No fear filled her heart this time like it would have what seemed years ago when she saw those bats. This time, she smiled gently and sent a small mental link of pure emotions to those bats. What she got back would send fear to any human, dark amusement, obsession, protection... and other grand but very dark variety of emotions to follow with. Laughing gently under her breath so to not stick out, Seras caught up to her friend and went on their way.

Seras feeling very happy in both mind and soul as she felt and knew, from now on, she did not need to fear of ever being alone. A fear she had haunting her since she was first changed, and now she could lay it rest. Watching Zuranna and recalling all she knew, and Alucard. That very fear she had for so long died that night, for she knew true to her heart, she was never going to be alone ever again. Yet one thing bothered Seras, and it would until she gathered enough courage to ask Alucard; what had he and Carmila spoke about before she gave up her soul to revive Seras... with a small sigh, Seras shrugged it off for now, she'd find sooner or later.

--------------------------

Me: So far so good yes?

Zuranna: (smirks) oh it's never good.

Me: (blinks) meh... anywho, keep up the reviews and more shall come, until then.

Love and Peace!


	44. Chapter 44

Me: (cracks fingers) man, toughy, I'm trying to wrap up the story but to many want me to keep going...

Ty: Feelin loved yet?

Me: (nods) hell ya, I feel very loved with all the feedback I'm getting, so to be nice to you all, another chapter! (grins) so enjoy!

-------------------

"Whoa..." Seras and Zuranna stood there by the docks edge where the cleared plot of land rested from the burned down Star Spangled. Within the giant river was many small boats covered in hundreds of flittering lights, be it colored to white. Zuranna smiling gently sat down on the wooden dock and with a deep breath passing her lips, watched the boats drift by as Seras timidly sat down beside the American undead queen with her own eyes watching the dazzling sights. "it's beautiful isn't it... I had forgotten the human holiday Christmas was coming near, this war has really made me nearly forget everything else other then to protect our kind." The queen murmured as she sighed softly. Seras smiling sadly, watched the ships with distant eyes. "Christmas..." hearing her faded and sorrow filled voice, Zuranna blinking looked over at her friend with concerned red eyes. "Seras?"

Seras with a weak sound passing her lips, felt the tears rise as she heard the woman's screams in her mind. The gunshots. Burying her face swiftly into her hands, the new undead queen's body shook. "Seras... what is it... what's wrong?" Zuranna asked as she put a comforting hand onto Seras's trembling left shoulder. Gaining herself ever so slight, Seras taking a shaky breath, let it out slowly as she kept her face in her hands. Zuranna narrowing her eyes, gave a slow sigh "Bad memories of the oncoming holiday?" the American questioned with a low voice. Gaining no voice, Zuranna saw Seras's head nod ever so slight. With a shaky watery laugh, the girl looking up had red tears brim her eyes as she watched the ships drift by. "care to talk about it?" Zuranna asked as she kept her hand on her friends shoulder.

The girl sighing brushed the blood tears away on her coat sleeve. "just... memories... of when I was human... excuse me..." With a hasty rising to her feet, Seras fled from the docks at a swift speed leaving Zuranna rising to her own feet with a very lost and worried look on her face. "Seras... wait, what's wrong, please!" Yet, Zuranna sighing watched the darkness the girl had disappeared within. Feeling the dark aura consume any cheerfulness from the surrounding air, Zuranna turning sharply to the side locked her red eyes onto another set of red pools that danced wickedly. With a cruel grin upon his lips, Alucard stared at the near glaring American. "clearly you know what's plaguing her mind... do tell Dracula." The woman spoke with a dark serious tone in her words.

Alucard watching her, gave a faint shrug of his broad shoulders as he bore his blazing red eyes on her still. "human memories are pointless to keep." The man crooned as he with his hands hanging lazily hanging on either side of his body, Alucard slowly turning began to walk off in the direction Seras had fled. "Alucard... fine... don't inform me... but one question dear old bat... I heard you talking a few nights back on that battle field... did I hear correct, did you say Carmila?" that made Alucard stop but he kept his back turned to the serious looking Zuranna as a nearby street light flickered in the distance by a dark alleyway.

Seeing she got his attention, Zuranna smiled ever so slight past the wall of her emotionless stare. "Do tell... was it the aid of that woman who helped bring Seras back... I know you need one in either worlds to bring back a immortal soul." The queen spoke softly as she stood tall by the docks edge with a few boats lathered in twinkling lights, float by. "what did you say to your former queen Alucard?" Zuranna's voice turned fully soft as her gaze softened while she continued to watch the very first of all vampires. The man's shoulders shook ever so slight as a dark chuckle rumbled through his body. "What I said... I told that _human_ she was a useless being. Incompetent. With her soul gone, it merely leaves another space open for another soul... Now if I may go onward, good evening American." With Alucard's voice sneering the last few words, he went on his way once more.

Zuranna blinking, sighed softly as the words sank in "well whatever old bat, but please take care of her." As Zuranna spoke, a dark laugh erupted from the man's body and mutating into a huge noise of chattering voices... black giant bats flew into the night snow filled sky. Watching his body or rather bodies fade from sight as well, the American giving a disgruntled grumble, headed off for the catacombs. One she wanted to go see Donovan after so many years of being apart, and two, to see if Integra knew anything of Seras's sudden cause of bitter sorrow.

------

Golden red eyes watched her from the shadows as a glint shined within. With knuckles cracking from the grip tightening, a nearby orange street light made two metal bayonets shimmer with a murderous purpose. "Are you planning on attacking anyone with those?" Anderson jumping, swung around hard as he saw a man with a black coat baring crosses on his lower arms, stand there with a lazy stance with no sign of any defense up, or a sign he didn't need any. Golden red eyes met golden red eyes, one set filled with defense and anger while the other grinned with mere amusement. Anderson gripped his weapons tighter as he narrowed his gaze, he realized who this was. "yer the bloody American undead king." Anderson growled baring his new set of fangs to the man with a calm expression on his slender face, his form having yet to take any other signs then amusement.

Donovan grinning slightly nodded "I am... and you are who... ah yes, Alexander Anderson, I can't forget your scent, you tasted very good, but no it was like that because of your corrupt blood." His voice was even light and filled with amusement as he continued to watched Anderson who was festering in his growing rage. "Damn you!" Anderson lunged with bayonets raised... metal screamed and the father fell back hard with wide eyes as the man before him no longer amused, bore very hard and cold eyes. His lips turned into a slow cruel smirk as within his half raised heft hand, both bayonet blades that had been shattered a few inches from the base. "those weapons may be sharp and effective to lesser vampires, but they are hardly a threat to me or my ally Dracula... now be a good little boy..." dropping the shattered blades to the ground, Donovan lifted his fully opened hand right in the direction of Anderson who fell back. "... an run away like one!" Anderson yelled loudly yet his yell turned higher pitched as he falling back, struggled to keep a shirt over his body as he shrank, not just in size, but in general age!

Donovan losing his supposed 'cool' began to outright laugh as a very bewildered and frightened five year old Anderson grabbing merely his to large clothing into his stubby little arms. With only his undershirt covering his little body, the child Father of Paladin turned and tried to flee yet... with a startled cry and eyes going wide. The young Anderson tripped heavily on his too large shirt, sending him crashing into the snow covered ground smacking the pavement hidden underneath with a loud crash. Lifting his shocked face from the snow, Anderson's eyes went wide and with a loud sniff and tears filling his eyes... the boy began to bawl loudly.

Donovan silencing his laughter watched the weeping boy as he weakly curling into a tight ball huddling in the gathering of his clothing, wept loudly. Six hundred years back, he could have cared less of the weeping boy slayer, but... the man sighing, grumbled as he rubbing his eyes watched the boy weep. With his queen expecting, his own emotions were changing, making him become more like a human... no that wasn't right. He was becoming more like that of a father. Rubbing his eyes, Donovan gave in. "Quiet boy..." heading over, the man kneeling beside the sniffling Anderson, looked down at the big tear filled golden red eyes of the short blond haired boy.

Donovan smiled gently and nodded "you needn't be afraid... god only knows why I'm suddenly treating you with kindness... I should just kill you on the spot.. oh shi... please, stop crying!" Donovan spoke with wide eyes as Anderson hearing his words, began to bawl loudly and grip the clothing tightly for comfort. watching him cry, Donovan giving a hefty sigh, rang his fingers through his tied back black hair. "Jesus... I really hope I'm not going to be a bad father... no... uh.. um... ah here, see this?" grabbing a bunch of snow between his hands, Donovan clumping it together began to roll it on the ground letting it grow. Anderson's tears were forgotten as he watched. Seeing this, Donovan smiled with relief both in his eyes and upon his lips. "See... it's a snowball... oh... are you... hungry?" Donovan asked with a raised eyebrow as with a single finger tip in his mouth, Anderson whose stomach gurgled, gave a small cute nod of his blond head.

Donovan smiling gently nodded as he rested the snowball behind him as to not upset Anderson "alright then... fine... let us find you something to eat... shall we?" rising to his feet like a lazy feline, Donovan watched the boy feebly rise to his own two feet and with the clothing in his tiny arms, watched Donovan with big round child eyes. Mentally bashing his skull into a wall, Donovan smiled at the mini Anderson. "Alright... all set then... shall we?" and with that spoken, both Donovan with a very odd look on his face and Anderson following the vampire like a lost puppy, they headed off to find the little runt some food... and as they did so, Donovan preyed to the stars above the clouds that this little spell of his would wear off very soon. The American eyeing the little boy who was one tough slayer, Donovan gave a weary sigh, he should have just killed him. With hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched forward, Donovan went on his way with a look of utter annoyance on his features as a uneasy mini Anderson followed after.

---------------------

Anderson: ... (sticks tongue out)

Donovan: (cackling in the background)

Me: (grins) I had to, I mean come on... chibi Anderson!

Everyone else: ... (sweatdrop)

Me: (blinks) What? It's funny! So, more to come, I always promise that, but do to, shall I truly keep going? And what do you all think of Anderson chibi self? (grins) reviews peeps, and more to come, till then, ciao!


	45. Chapter 45

Me: (waves happily) Hey all! Enjoying my story still!

Alucard: ...

Me: Anywho, there was a whole reason to Anderson going chibi!

Donovan: really?

Me: (nods) yes, yes there is... but moving on, here you go... enjoy!

-------------------

"You're back early this night, to cold for you?" Kunisaku chuckled as both and his own queen glanced over when Zuranna drew into the catacombs. The American smirking slightly shrugged as Ty, Sorah and the Hellsing stood nearby ending their chatter to listen in. "Nah, where's Donovan?" Zuranna asked as she glanced around, her red eyes scanning the surroundings. Ty hearing smiled and timidly headed over with his wolf ears perked forward. "He went to find you... but where's Seras, was she not with you Lady Zuranna?" asked the wolf servant. Zuranna smiling slightly, itched the back of her neck as her eyes bore a uneasy look. "well, she was but... I don't know, we were watching the boats covered with lights out on the river... then she flipped out and ran off, Alucard followed after... oh yeah, Sir Integra." Her eyes losing the uneasy stare, looked right over to Integra as Zuranna stood tall with concern on her very form. "You've worked with Seras for a few years correct... maybe you can answer why she suddenly became so depressed." The American asked.

Integra merely watched her for a few seconds before answering. "Seras Victoria... is an orphan, and it was during the Christmas holiday when she was the first and only eyewitness to the violent deaths of both her parents in her very home, she even took a very bad gunshot wound to the side that should have killed her but didn't." as Integra slowly relayed the news to Zuranna, the American just stared in horror at Integra. "shit... no wonder she freaked out... something that traumatizing would haunt even us vampires..." hearing a loud metal door scream nearby, all defenses were up as muffled footsteps were heard slowly making their way through the echoing catacombs. "Honey... I'm home..." Zuranna's defense was the first to melt as she feeling him and heard his oddly very disturbed and annoyed voice. The queen didn't care as she laughing turned around to see his golden red eyes meet her own. "About time you got back dear, did you bring a roast home for us to... bake?" losing her childish southern mockery tone, Zuranna glancing down saw a small child clinging tightly to Donovan's left pant leg. "Donovan... you haven't been hanging around any other vampires have you?" Zuranna slowly spoke as she looked back up to her lover.

Donovan gave a weak dry laugh as his smile was very small and pathetic looking. "No... but it's far worse then that... uh... meet Alexander Anderson... everyone." He spoke as he hunching to the side ever so slight, with his callused hand, pushed the child forward from his pant leg. With big frightened eyes, Anderson still cuddling his bundle of clothing, looked weakly at the gathering audience before him who all bore hostile looks. "Alexander... why bring that slayer here!" Yelled Integra with a voice filled with vile hate as her eyes shined with her livid rage. "I agree with Hellsing, that man has killed many wolves and even vampires." Kunisaku growled as his wolf queen who having spoke, with a strong yet elegant gait, went to Kunisaku's left side. With radiant gold eyes blazing, she had in the hitch of her left arm, a wide eyed near brand new infant as in her right hand, the home casually held a machine gun with no sign of it being heavy.

Donovan nodding sighed deeply, a look of wondering why he even brought the kid here reflected in his gaze. "Please... just listen... Now Alex... please tell the nice adults what you told me." The man going from a weary voice to cheerful and childish, his golden red eyes looked down as the mini Anderson looked up at him with uneasy saucer like eyes. Donovan smiled gently to the youth "no need to rush it... they won't bite, I think... go on." Donovan spoke with a soft tone making the mini slayer, swallow uneasily as he looked at those before him with his near terrified golden red eyes. "um... uh... it's M... Max... uh... what's his name... uh..." Zuranna couldn't bite back her grin as she watched the little Anderson try and recall a name, a deadly slayer yes, but not when he was a mere five year old boy. "Maxwell?" Integra spoke, her voice still stiff as she and Walter were clearly not enjoying Anderson near them, be it he's only a child.

Anderson though not hearing the bite in her words, give her a big grin and nodded tossing his short blond hair with the motion. "Yeah! M... Maxwell... he said something.. before... it's all hazy... but... um..." with a slightly flushed face, Anderson with his child eyes, looked at Donovan for help. The man blinking, gave a odd sound as she clearing his throat sighed and nodding looked to the others before him gaining their stares. "Maxwell with his defeat in London will gather all remaining fighters, slayers, whatever you damn call them... that man is gathering them all for one final show at the Vatican's main base in Rome... and something about our little Seras gal... can you tell them a bit Alex?" Donovan spoke in a gentle tone to the little Anderson who swallowing weakly still clung to his clothing for security as he once more looked at those who stood before him, watching. "Seras... has a chip.. inside her... reporting all... information to Maxwell's men... been in her since that black Alucard p... p... prototype." Anderson spat out the last word as the words seemed all new to him, his memories in his mind seemingly like a dream.

They may not like the child standing before them, but the news made all trade uneasy glances. "A chip... how did it get inside of her, and how did Alucard not find out?" Integra asked eyeing the child who with a small sound, coward behind Donovan's leg as the American vampire king watching him, gave a small sigh as he looked back to Integra. "he doesn't know how... but apparently it has something in it that no vampire can find-"

"Lord Donovan... I think... that's not... true..." the group peered to the side as Kunisaku's young daughter came over timidly. With her ears hanging low from uneasiness around these people. The girl with a small motion drew forth her hand and uncurling her little fingers, a chip hung in her palm covered in very old blood. Kunisaku's mate was the first to move. Kneeling gently by her daughter, the woman's gold eyes softened as she smiling gently looked at her own pup's set of worried gold eyes. "you needn't be so worried Riho, where did you find this?" the woman asked. The girl's ears perked slightly as a smile found its way to her small mouth. "Lord Alucard, he gave it to me when we got here..." Riho spoke with her smile growing ever so bit. "Alucard! Tell me Riho, did he say anything?" the wolf queen murmured trying to keep her voice low from the shock she felt inside. The girl wiggling on her feet like a anxious puppy, giggled "yes mama, he said... it was a good luck charm and I should keep it with me at all times... why are you so afraid of him, he seemed really nice." Riho laughed as her ears perked forward all the way.

Integra and Walter staring at the child, slowly looked up and traded glances with each other, red eyes to red eyes. Kunisaku watching his queen smile and ruffle Riho's hair, the king sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes. "That man is a smart basturd..." grumbled the wolf as Zuranna understanding it all, chuckled gaining Donovan's gaze with a raised eyebrow over his left golden red eyes. "he truly is, Maxwell will be foaming at the mouth if not already when he discovers most of the information that damn chip gained was that of a young wolf pup!" and with that spoken, Zuranna resting her bent left elbow heavily onto Donovan's side, the woman began to outright laugh enjoying the idea. Hearing his small chuckle, Integra's sharp red eyes shot over to Walter who looking back at her with a sideways glance, bore a timid smile on his own lips. "You must admit... it is rather amusing." The former retainer spoke with a light tone to his voice. Integra merely blinking, sighed harshly as she hanging her head rubbed her weary eyes. God damn vampires.

--------

As the wolves and vampires chatted in the catacombs, Maxwell... his right eyebrow twitched as with narrowed eyes, gripped the stapled paper forms tightly in his left hand making them crunch ever so slightly. "Sir?" he retainer nearby having delivered the papers to Maxwell, watched his Director with fatigued but sharp eyes. Maxwell with his gritted teeth bared, clutched the paper even tighter making the edges tear ever so slight. "This.. is not the proper reports... where is the information on that Seras Victoria?" the man's tight voice spoke, the tempting to keep his temper in check sang loudly in his words. The retainer blinking, nodded ever so slight, "Those are the reports... or at least the reports gained from that device that was implanted in her." The retainer didn't even flinch as Maxwell giving a enraged yell, crushed the gathered papers tightly in both his hands. Mangling the paper even more into a mashed paper ball, tossed the crumpled mess onto the ground and the man rising to his feet headed for the door with a enraged gait. "I'm going for some personal time, no one bother me for an hour, good night." The man spoke harshly with his words like spears, Maxwell not even looking at the retainer, threw the door open hard making it crash into the wall.

With a deep growl rumbling from his chest, Maxwell stormed out as the retainer watching swore under his breath that he could physically see the dark storm cloud over the Director's head. Yet... the old man seeing his boss going down the hallway with a look of not returning, the retainer looked slowly to the crumpled heap on the floor. With a slow and weary sigh, he heading over with his feet a bit wobbly due to age, hunched down and curled his callused fingers onto the paper. Rising back up with a few bones cracking, the man tenderly unfolding the paper treating it as if a treasure, the retainer seeing the words in black ink, began to read. The silent stuffy air was soon broke with a small chuckle as the man continued to read. It was clear now, t his was the proper paperwork from the chip, but something had gone astray with it. With a smile on his middle aged face, the retainer sighed deeply. Astray was putting it lightly, there was no doubt this was not Seras for she wouldn't go wishing for toy dolls, stuffed teddy bears, or... squeaky toys? Shaking his head, the retainer sighing, crumpled the paper up once more and giving it a toss onto the floor so to not be questioned later. The man turning on his heels, left softly leaving not a trail of him reading that document, but in his mind, he was greatly amused. Yet one question hung with his amused mind, what was to happen now?

-----------------------

Me: I love pissing off Maxwell, I'll make sure he has a very fun death... just don't know when or where.

Maxwell: I feel so loved.

Donovan: Why, you're clearly not.

Maxwell: ...

Me: Anywho, keep up the reviews, give me at least five by the end of this weekend and I'll see what I can do for next week, till then, Ja Na!


	46. Chapter 46

Me: Ok, Ok. I know I haven't updated in a while, apologies, I had gotten very distracted monday and had crashed all on tuesday, so here I am still a bit tired but I must update for the fear of my friends attacking me (grins)

Zuranna: They were always plotting against you.

Me: (nods) I know... Oh and to all those who have given reviews, I greatly thank, I am thoroughly enjoying all the love I'm getting (grins) So as promised, here is more and hopefully within the next day or the day after, another chapter with a fun twist will be up... till then, enjoy!

---------------------------------

She had stopped running, but why here? Alucard hiding within the shadows of a looming rundown complex watched his queen with his blazing red eyes. A good five inches of snow laid all around with brown spots of slush. The sky had broken open unleashing torrents of white cold snow to dance around for its decent o the ground. With a few quick glances, the vampire king smirked ever so slight as he saw above the boarded up doors a rickety paint peeling white sign had only one word still capable of being read; Orphanage.

So... narrowing his eyes, Alucard gave a slow chuckle as he watched Seras turn and stare with blank eyes to the boarded up complex. This was where Seras was sent after her parents demise, the vampire king couldn't suppress the cold smirk on his lips as he watched her. "I... know you're here Alucard... I can feel you..." the man blinking watched her as she with her side to him, kept her eyes to the building. With a low chuckle, Alucard removed himself casually from the shadows. His footsteps muffled in the mixture of brown slush and white snow. "you're skills are improving." The vampire chuckled as he stepped slowly behind and to her left side, his red eyes looking forward at the building with a cruel smirk on his lips. Seras smiling timidly, sighed as she rubbed her soft fingers over her weary red eyes. "I think... it's all due... to what happened the night before..." Seras practically whispered the words as she looked back to the rundown building that had been her home for who knew how long.

Alucard chuckled deeply as he drew closer to her form. "Why speak of that night with uneasy words, are we a bit self-conscious dear Seras?" the dark vampire spoke sadistically with his words slithering past her bare pale neck as he stopping right behind her form, planted his hands roughly onto her sides. Seras gave a small cry as her legs losing full footing on the ground, stumbled as she fell back hard colliding heavily to Alucard's body behind her. Who clearly was amused by his chosen Queen's lack of balance, chuckling as he softly in a sadistic fashion brought his fangs to her neck and proceeded to scrape tiny red lines into her flesh.

Seras shivering gave a weak sigh as her tensed form became limp under her King's hold with his arms fully sliding over her form. "Why so frightened?" Alucard purred softly into Seras's neck as she flinching felt the scratches on her neck begin to release its red liquid of life. "I'm.. not afra-" Seras 's face blazed red as she felt Alucard's tongue slide out and clean up the droplets of gathering blood. _"yes, you are." _Came his dark voice and before Seras could do anything else, with a loud bellowing cry, Alucard whipped his coat around both of them, plunging himself and Seras into a world of darkness.

---------------

"This is it?" The fire chief no longer in his uniform, wore common hole covered blue jeans with brown worn out shoes and a loose read plaid shirt as a half finished cigarette was clutched loosely between his dry and cracked lips. With a common black baseball cap over his head to cover up his thin gray hair as his grey bushy beard hung out for all to see, the man's brown eyes stared intently forward at the molten green rust covered door hidden deep within an alleyway, bypassed by all as the sun was just beginning to set on the clear evening sky. Jonathan in punk like clothing, stood beside his chief and sighed weakly as he too eyed the door before them. "I sure... looks like it, but please answer me this, why are we here Sir?" the young man asked as a gentle breeze tousled his short blond hair making a few strands fall over his hazel eyes. The chief chuckled and exhaled deeply sending a cloud of the fowl white smoke into the chilly air. "we're off duty, so use my real name, and we're here because I am truly curious as to what the hell is going on in this bloody country." The burly man chuckled as he slowly began to head for the door by making his way through the thick murky brown slush.

Jonathan smiling slightly, sighed and followed after catching up to his chief's side easily. "then why bring me along for the ride... eh Thom?" the young man murmured, Thom the fire chief, smirked as he sideways glanced at his friend and comrade. "just in case if the wolves are hungry." The burly man chuckled gaining a pale stare and weak grin from Jonathan whose steps faltered ever so slight. "Uh... ch... please say you are just kidding, right, Thom?" Jonathan asked weakly. Both men froze and fell silent as they heard the females laughter behind them. both whipping around fast with fists raised and ready, they went rigid as there before them laughed a very amused orange long haired woman in common jeans and black shirt with her officer cap hanging sideways on top of her head and shades on her face.

Within her arms hung a simple brown paper bag crumpled shut on the top. "O... Officer Deborah... hey." Jonathan spoke first as both men slowly lowered their relaxing hands to their sides once more as the woman smiling headed right for them. "I'm impressed your curiosity has hit so fast... but then again, no doubt you two have no life outside of work..." her light voice danced with the amusement shining on her features.

Jonathan grinning slightly, looked at Deborah with a slight smirk on both his lips and in his eyes. "Why the shades officer, your eyes that sensitive?" chuckled the sarcastic young man as she looking at him didn't lose her smile. "Actually, the shades have two reasons for being upon my face... one, yes my eyes are sensitive and two..." shuffling the bag in her arms, freed her left and rising her hand up so casually, withdrew the shades and made both men freeze. A small light laugh passed her lips as Deborah slipping her shades into the belt loop of her jeans, stared at them with her blazing golden eyes. "Two.. I don't have 'normal' eyes like you humans... now please, I wish to go inside and be me... care to follow or stay out here like bums?" She asked as she slipping past the two very bewildered men, headed for the door. Jonathan and Thom trading glances, slowly and timidly followed after as the woman opening the rusty door, disappeared into its dark depths and led the two men inside.

"So... you're... really... a werewolf... then this building..." Jonathan stuttered, Deborah chuckled softly "this is one of a few main werewolf bases in Europe, this is the demon rose, though please keep in mind, they're wolves, and we protect our own and privacy, any humans who get in on it must be marked so other wolves will not be so high in defense and try to attack you... but sad to say our king right now has gone missing with his queen, so for now you'll be protected by the second in command." She spoke as she leisurely made her way down the dark stairwell as they stumbled about with curse words filling the damp darkness that gave off a deep booming cry from some faint bass, yet her words were not ignored.

"Second in command... as in who... another king?" Thom asked as he caught his stumbling partner within his right outstretched arm. Deborah outright laughed as they drew to the other door that bore a flickering red light. "No... Me." She chuckled as her hand went forth to the rust covered door handle. Both Jonathan and Thom watched the woman with bewildered eyes. Sensing their stare, Deborah opening the door, turned sideways and looked at them with very amused eyes as her other hand rising up withdrew the cop hat letting her ears flick free. Both men and woman blinked the tears from their eyes as the blinding light poured onto their bodies as the once muffled bass roared savagely onto their forms. "What? Is it that shocking I rule in place of the king, it is rather fair seeing I'm his sister and rule my own lands in Italy, or so until I find another mate, like that'll ever happen. Yet being the ruler of that land leads to another reason why I'm here, so to finally settle the score in this war going on in the darkness... now, shall we enter, you may stay here but I'm hungry and wish to relax." With that said, she headed into the bass roaring metal hanger with both men following and soon stunned as they on the metal banister stared out at the metal walls and roaring bass screaming speakers as wolves all around were busy at working on new weaponry and/or transports. A new Demon Rose hearse was in the making far below with sparks flying.

Seeing their faces, Deborah couldn't stop her laughter making them weakly look over at her with very wide and bewildered eyes. Cocking one orange ear up while the other hung limply, the wolf queen of Italy grinned. "your looks are priceless right now, near exact to the picture my brother sent of the Hellsing." She spoke as she looking forward waved to a few wolves across the metal hanger. Thom regaining a bit of composure eyed Deborah. "Hellsing?" he asked, finishing her wave, she nodding looked back at him and Jonathan who having heard also watched her. "Yeah, the Hellsing woman was here, oh hell... what was her name... well whatever, ah here..." juggling the bag once more, reached into her back pants pocket and withdrew a well worn photo.

She holding it up for both men to see saw Integra and Walter standing by the banister with wide eyes and very shocked faces as Kunisaku, Ty and a few other wolves stood nearby enjoying the reactions gained. Stuffing the photo back into her pocket, Deborah shrugged lazily, "They were apparently very shaken, but then again that's understood, losing everything they had and becoming the very things they had hunted all these years." The woman chuckled as she headed off with the men timidly following after. "Hunted... wait... what did they hunt? Hellsing was just some religious organization, and how could those two still be alive, both me and Jonathan here were there cleaning up that mess." Thom spoke in his tough voice as he ran his slightly trembling hand through his beard. Deborah with her back to the men, laughed.

"some religious organization my ass, they were more a underground slaying business for the Queen of England, they hunted anything unnatural such as my kind, and vampires." She spoke with small shrug. "Wha... hold it, wait please... vampires... werewolves... tell me then 'Officer' Deborah, what did those two former Hellsing employees turn into... they didn't have your charming ears, so then..." Jonathan started, Deborah laughing twitched both her ears at the word 'charming'.

"I feel ever so delighted you call them charming, just get no ideas of tossing a bone, I'll jam that up your ass, but yes, they lack the qualities of a werewolf thus that makes the two Hellsing?" Deborah asked as she coyly peered over her shoulder at the two men with a odd shine in her golden eyes. Thom was the first to pale as he swallowing uneasily, tried to grin but merely got the left corner of his mouth to rise. "Vampires... Integra and Walter... that was why we couldn't find their bodies... they're... vampires..." As this struck both men hard and fast, it was suddenly _VERY _clear there was more to the world then just what they had originally thought.

Yet... Jonathan looked at Deborah with uneasy eyes, "you said... another mate... what happened... to the first?" he spoke with a weak voice. Deborah stopped and chuckling deeply, kept her erect back to them. "my former mate... thought by being my mate he would be all powerful and do whatever he wanted, and thought he could have more then one mate... so... I did the most humane thing." Peering slowly over her shoulder, vivid cold golden eyes met the human's hazel and brown eyes as a dark cruel glint shined intensely in her eyes.

"I killed all the cheating bitches and then proceeded to kill my screaming 'mate' with a boiling hot metal rod up his ass..." With a cruel cold laugh she shifting the bag went onward with a darkness in her stubborn gait. "He had it coming, the fucker only had himself to blame and if you had been there to see it humans, no doubt you would have done the same... the world of mates and relationships are very strong in the ranks of us wolves, screw with us and you get your fair payment; most of the time it ends in a horrible death... so now you have your curiosity fed, lets move on." She spoke casually as the men trading two very frightened looks, followed timidly after. Yes, everything they thought of the world was shot and mangled twenty times over. Now all they wondered was if they were truly safe around this wolf queen of Italy.

--------------------------------

Me: (grins and nods) So, you like? I tried to make it interesting as in my debt for lack of updating for you all.

Seras: (blinks) a hot metal rod?

Me: (smirks) Why not? I know a few guys in my life who need such treatment.

(all men from the storystep back)

Me: What! It's true is it not? Anywho, more to come, keep up the reviews, and I'll try to update sooner, till then! (waves)


	47. Chapter 47

Me: Alrighty, to start this off I must forwarn you all that I may not be able to update until next monday, but that all depends on what happens. So please try to not get to angry with my lack of updating.

Ty: They already are.

Me: Meh... But anywho, as promised, here you go, enjoy!

--------------------------

"Holy Sh-" Seras froze as when she and Alucard having appeared within the catacombs saw the scene before them. a very bewildered Integra and Walter as Donovan kneeling on both knees tenderly held his fallen love within his strong arms as a worried shine was within his golden red eyes. Mini Anderson standing weakly beside Donovan as his saucer sized hazel eyes watched the scene with child worries. Kunisaku having blocked the full sight, fell back with a deep sigh making Seras's face go just as pale as and shocked the other former Hellsing employees.

Zuranna lathered in sweat was taking labored breaths as she was... bulging like a balloon in the lower gut! "Z... Zuranna!" tearing from Alucard's side, Seras falling beside Donovan, looked at her friend with worried eyes as Zuranna was covered in sweat and eyes tightly shut. "Donovan... what's going on!" Seras cried as she tore her gaze onto his own eyes. He smiling softly, glanced gently to Seras. "Do not fret Seras... the five hundreds years of holding such a seed apparently caught up to her... she'll be fine, but... so be it tonight or within the following day, our child will be born." He spoke in a soft low tone so to not bother his queen who gave a few groans of pain and her body shuddering from small contractions.

"Hold it, how did you not know this?" spoke Integra with a shaky voice as Walter put his comforting hands onto the woman's stiff shoulders making them lax under his hold. Donovan sighing, reached forth gently brushing the back of his hand onto Zuranna's face gaining a small whimper passed her lips. "This is my first, I have been around for a long time, but I never had to deal with such a thing before... I'm going to be a dad..." Donovan whispered with the love and admiration shining off his very form towards his love. Seras's true worries mellowed to a small concern as she watched Zuranna. "Your..." with a small laugh, she looked at Donovan with happy red eyes. "I hope the best for you both..." She spoke as Donovan turning his face to Seras, gave her a smile that any friend, new father, and joyous husband could ever wear. "Thank you... Seras... that means a lot." His low voice murmured softly.

Seras smiled back to him as in the back of her mind she felt a faint hint of humanity left... this man was the undead king in America and no doubt in his undead lifetime killed thousands if not millions. But now; Seras looked happily to her friend who was clearly uncomfortable. She being one of the undead, truly a part of the undead, no longer did she care, no longer did it bother her... she's killed herself, not as much, not even close, but it was the way she was now, she was a vampire. No, she wasn't _just _some vampire. Seras looking over her shoulder up at Alucard who stared down at her with the oh so familiar smirk. Seras watching him, gave a small timid wink with her right eye gaining a raised eyebrow from the vampire in red. No, she wasn't just some vampire... she was his queen as he was her king. As if seeing exactly what she thought, Alucard's smirk grew as his red eyes glistened. Not like a predator watching his chosen victim, but a king watching his queen with a dark sadistic pride.

Seras feeling a small tug on her coat, the vampire looked over meeting hazel eyes to that of a small five year old blond boy bounded up in nothing but a white overgrown shirt. "uh... hello..." she weakly spoke as she was wondering greatly why a small human child was here. Blinking, her eyes went wide as Seras's eyes saw the scar running on the little boys chin. "Ander- holy... someone please explain what Anderson is doing here!" her words rushed out as she weakly looked from the child to Donovan who had clearly winced gaining her gaze. With a dry chuckle, the vampire looked at her with amused and flinching eyes. "uh sorry... it's my fault... he was going to attack Zuranna... and well, I turned back his age... and well, I just couldn't leave a small child, be it a slayer, out on the cold streets near naked... odd to say but it's been a few hours and he has yet to convert back." Chuckled the American undead king.

Seras weakly watching Anderson, looked back to Donovan. "oookkk... why won't he go back?" she asked as the man merely shrugged and looked back to his queen as she gave a small whimper. "it all depends on his wish to go back, possibly something inside that slayer's heart makes him want to start over, and or he just can't convert back as easily or as soon as others... but for now... Integra, Walter, can you get a hold of some blankets or something... Zuranna should be delivering soon..." Spoke Donovan as he going back to being fully distracted began to croon over his pain crying queen.

No more then a few hours passed when Zuranna's contractions worsened. Clearing the rest of the wolves out, Kunisaku, Ty and Sorah were the only remaining wolves left to aid as with Integra, Walter, Anderson still as a small child, and Alucard stood within the shadows. Donovan being like any first father was pacing around like a frantic human then the undead king of America as Kunisaku followed the vampires steps trying to calm down the frantic man. Both Seras and Sorah were on their knees by Zuranna as a thick large blue blanket was draped over the undead queen's bent bare legs covering her bare lower half. With screams of pain engulfing the entire catacombs, Zuranna's eyes were tightly shut with sweat dripping down her body as she writhed in pain. The contractions making her shudder violently as blood was pooling out from underneath the blanket lathering both ground and blanket.

Seras was pale with wide eyes as she watched the scene unfold. Her body shook ever so slight as her body was near soaked in the maternal blood. Ty with fearful eyes for his queen as his brown ears hung limply on either side of his head, held Zuranna's violently trembling shoulders. Both wolf and vampire were unable to truly know what to do in such a situation. Sorah on the other hand, with her hands held forth bore narrowed eyes and bent back blond yellow ears as she coaxed the newborn and mother with soft crooning words. As Zuranna screamed her finally pain filled wail, Sorah's arms lurched as the sound of a young infants scream took over the wails Zuranna no longer dished out from her trembling lips. Yet... Seras blinking felt it as did they all right when the infant's wails were unleashed from small but very mighty lungs. True joy, pride, the wanting to fully welcome this new undead life into the world. It was the exact opposite from the feelings of losing a true undead to gaining a true undead, be it infant.

Sorah withdrawing her blood lathered hands held the small bundle of screaming life that wriggled within her grasp. Soaked in blood and with a belly button instead of umbilical cord, the tiny infant screamed as its eyes were held shut. Zuranna laid there limp and recovering slowly as Donovan was the first to draw over. Falling to his knees by both his wife and newborn, Donovan grasping Zuranna's shaky weak hand, smiled tenderly to her with eyes shining with pride before turning his gaze to the small infant as its cries were lessening already. Sorah giving a small sigh, smiled weakly as she taking Ty's offered shirt, bounded up the infant and presented the child to Donovan and Zuranna with a look of pride in her golden eyes. "Congratulations Lord Donovan, Lady Zuranna... it's a girl." The wolf whispered softly as Donovan taking the child into his arms bore suddenly red brimmed eyes as he giving a watery laugh tenderly handed the infant girl to Zuranna who already crying blood tears smiled as her weak arms snaked around her child.

Sorah sighing deeply, fell back hard onto the blood lathered ground by Ty allowing the wolf to encase her shoulders with his hands. Seras with wide eyes and the deep swelling of joy and pride for her friends within her chest, the vampire watched them as both royals began to weep. At that moment they were not vampires, they were not royalty from across the oceans, but at that given moment. They were new parents.

Watching his love cuddle with their daughter, Donovan sighing deeply gained back his dark composure. Rising slowly to his feet, his joyous eyes grew hard as he turning his side to the Hellsing employees and Dracula, the man rested his golden red eyes onto Alucard's. "Dracula, our differences may be great, but with my daughter now in this world of light, I wish it to be plunged in darkness once more... let us once more rise up the two castles and reign darkness onto humans, let us destroy the Vatican and see to it humans are returned to their proper place on the food chain." Donovan spoke in a low dark tone. Alucard's eyes danced wickedly as a cruel cold smirk slithered onto his lips. "Rise the castles; that will bring the birth of slayers once more." Sneered the vampire king as Seras uneasily rising to her weak feet made her way timidly for Alucard.

Donovan chuckled bitterly "let them be born, I will kill them all, I will do whatever it takes to make sure my daughter will grow and rule her own lands... So dear Dracula, let us rise the castles up and bring forth all royals of darkness, let this world understand once more the true meaning of fear." Donovan spoke in a dark tone that rumbled through his very body.

Alucard blinking, drew his gaze down to the shy and nervous Seras who had drawn closer to him. With a loud cold laugh, he reaching forth gently, snaked his arm around Seras's shoulders feeling her uneasiness melt away right when he made contact and brought her to his left side. Watching her with both red eyes watching each other, his wickedly dancing and hers very curious as to what was going on, Alucard smiled even more as he looked to Donovan once more. "Fine then, we will rise the castles, Integra, do you still have that old leather bound book from your office?" hearing his dark voice, Integra blinking looked meekly up at Alucard but her stare was clear making a cold chuckle reverberate from his chest. "It's in one of their suitcases." Sneered Alucard as he feeling her uneasy stare, looked down at Seras who blinking gave a weak laugh. "Uh... castles?" she asked. As Donovan headed for the suitcases near forgotten in the darkest corners, Alucard smirked at his own queen.

"there are four castles for the royals that rule the night, each is hidden in a certain dimension, that book will open the gateways and unleash the four strongholds of darkness." Donovan spoke softly as he headed gently over with leather book in his right hand and left flipping through the tattered water stained pages, his golden red eyes intent. "wha... how... I just..." Seras was beyond confused making her king laugh outright with wicked intent in his rumbling voice as his hand on her shoulder tightened ever so slight. "two castles belong to us, or rather I prefer to call it my domain... each one is different and fitting to the ruler of that stronghold, and I must say, I have missed the fulfilling use of my servants." Alucard jeered as his red eyes snapped over to Donovan who having come to stop by the gathered group, was still deeply examining the book.

With a small very shaky laugh, Seras looked down at Zuranna as she with her eyes shut in a loving embrace held her daughter who was cooing gently in her mothers arms. "Your... 'servants' Alucard... scared even us undead... and I've decided..." Zuranna with a small groan pulled apart her eyes part way and looked down with a mothers love in her red eyes to her daughter who weakly blinked her ruby red eyes. "I've decided a name for her..." Zuranna whispered making the darkness melt from Donovan as he rising tall headed to her side with the grace of a very protective as well as loving father and husband.

--------------------------------

Me: Seeing I am most likely NOT going to update till next monday, give me ideas, truthfully I have no idea what to name the kid!

Zuranna: What about Integra?

Integra: (glares)

Me: uh... no... but yes, keep up the reviews and I'll try to update as often as possible, but we're finally getting close to the end! (cheers) taht is though, unless you readers wish it to continue, but till then, have fun! (waves)


	48. Chapter 48

Me: Ding, ding, ding...we have two winners! First it's Adria who took notice that yes I did use chicago lines for the Italian wolf queen, so that person gets a pat on the back. The second winner is Draculina16 with the name 'Alexial' the other names weregrand, but that one stung and stuck, (shrugs) what can I say?

Zuranna: How about continuing onward?

Me: (blinks) Yes, yes, that would work, so yeah, continuing onwards and due to my three days absence, I made this chapter both interesting and long, enjoy!

-----------------------------------

The American undead queen and new mother brought her soft eyes down onto her infant's face as she was cooing softly in a light slumber "Alexial... Alexial Hellsing..." she whispered softly as Integra and Walter about to raise cane with the last name were swiftly and rather violently pulled back with a rough hand falling onto their shoulders. With his hands on either shoulder, the vampire with a dark yet soft gaze to his love and infant dragged the two young vampires on either side of him gaining their silent but both curious, startled and dark stares. _"I wish for my wife and child to have no trouble from you, yes she used Hellsing for that is my last name." _the American chuckled softly into their minds as Seras kneeling beside Zuranna cooed soft words to both friend and infant. Integra narrowing her cold stare onto Donovan, the woman gave a stiff sigh past her thin lips _"How can a vampire hold the name of Hellsing?" _her cold voice snapped in his mind like a whip made of savage ice, yet Donovan merely glanced at her with distant golden red eyes making her watch him. She was curious as to why he held such distant eyes.

With a slow breath leaving his own lips, Donovan looked back to his queen and daughter._ "When I was human well over many years ago, I had a younger brother, Joseph Hellsing. When war came upon our lands, Drac... excuse me, Alucard and I were comrades in the war with my brother alongside us, and when all seemed lost.. Alucard and I sold our souls to the darkness." _The American king's voice quietly murmured in their voices as his eyes slightly narrowed to his family. _"but... your brother..." _Walter started and fell silent as Donovan gave a small cry laugh in their minds. _"He lived... barely, he lost his right arm and was unconscious when we sold our souls... I do not know why Alucard sold his, but I followed suit to save Joseph. When he came to in the hospital, I had by then come to terms of what I had become and visited him one last time, he thought I was a demon and there you go..." _with a faint shrug of his broad shoulders, Donovan's distant eyes bore a painful stare as he gave to a slightly crooked grin on his lips. _"my human brother began to hunt down the 'demons' when in truth were the undead, which he learned later on and thus began the underground business of slaying... and from there the Hellsing blood line kept going for you humans and well I guess... the human part of it died with you but still continues, just in a undead way." _With a light touch to his last few words like a fatherly tone to Integra, Donovan drawing forth to Zuranna and Seras kneeled to her side and with Seras falling back.

The man purred tender words to Zuranna who giving a worn out smile leaned into his form, resting her sweat soaked face onto his chest. With his hand rising, the man softly stroked her face as the infant made a few small noises as she slept soundly in her mother's arms. Integra was silent as she watched him and his tenderness to Zuranna, he was a Hellsing. Conflicting emotions roared within her heart as she sighing turned to walk away but froze when her red eyes fell upon Walter's. Standing there in front of her, the man watched her with deep concern in his eyes yet remained silent. Smiling her soundless thanks, Integra lifting her feet, headed off once more stepping to the side to get past Walter. The man watching the group as Integra walked past, laid eyes upon Alucard's gaze as the vampire watched the former retainer with a cold smirk. _"yes?" _Walter winced as he heard the cruel voice ring loudly in his mind like nails to chalk board. Unlike Donovan, Alucard bore no consideration to anyone who couldn't handle his minds voice. In any case, Walter regaining his composer in swift seconds faced Alucard with the equal cold stare as hunter with hunter. _"I'm following Integra, we may or may not return here or to any of you... if that is the case, farewell Sir Alucard, take care of Seras, she was like a daughter to me." _With that said, Walter turning sharply on his heels, the Angel of Death went after the undead Integra Hellsing.

Kunisaku sighing rubbed his hands slowly together as Zuranna and infant were fast asleep within Donovan's arms as little Anderson slept leaning against the American undead king. It had been two hours since Zuranna's birthing and having her king sit behind her to lean against. She slept soundly as in her tender arms slept Alexial Hellsing with Donovan who still sitting there, was also fast asleep with his face upon Zuranna's soft hair. Seras smiling happily but very tired to her sleeping friends, she losing any sense of uncomfortable thoughts.

The young queen leaned heavily right into Alucard's left side gaining his neutral stare down to the top of her blond head. "It's... funny, isn't it..." Seras started, her voice showing her fatigue but also bore the light touch of her joy and happiness. "... as a human, my life... was miserable, I never could fit in... and here I am now.. a vampire out of all things, and I have more friends then I ever thought to have, and I have... you. I've even witnessed new life brought into this world... for once, in my... entire life... I'm... happy... and it's... all because... of... you... Al... ucard... thank... y-" Alucard blinking, swiftly brought forth his right arm catching Seras's slumping form. As her head lolled back on his strong arm, Alucard saw her eyes shut as she bore a relaxed look; she was sleeping.

Kunisaku watching Sorah get taken into Ty's arms far off in the shadows, the wolf king smiling sighed as he turned to the left and froze. He saw past the two sleeping Americans with their new daughter, Alucard; Dracula, king of darkness looking down at his limp sleeping queen with... such tenderness shining in his eyes. The wolf's smile grew as he watched the man's red eyes become so soft even though dark to that of a man in love then a cruel and merciless monster that roamed the shadows of human fears.

Feeling his stare, Alucard's eye going cruel and sadistic within a mere blink flew upward locking with that of Kunisaku's. the wolf king merely grinned and nodded softly to him, "I'm off... I'm going back to Dover to my queen... so much affection is going on here that I wish to return to the side of my own love... take care of Seras." Turning his back to Alucard who continued to watch Kunisaku, the wolf twitching his ears making the silver hoop earrings shimmer ever so slight, Kunisaku chuckled as he stood there. "For what it's all worth vampire, this war has taught me a lot... and when this is all over... I pray we can remain as allies if not friends, I pray both wolves and vampires can live in peace... to share this coming world of darkness, I will leave you to take out Maxwell, but we will help take down the Vatican... farewell for now, Lord and Lady of darkness." The wolf spoke as he gracefully began to head off as Alucard chuckled deeply. His blazing red eyes watching the wolf king leave.

"Next time we meet wolf, the castles of the four undead royals will have risen from their cavernous graves... we do need two other royals to take command of the other two seeing the past royals were ignorant and were silenced." Sneered Alucard, his voice cold and cruel. That stopped Kunisaku, but he kept his back to the vampires. "Is that an offer dear Dracula... living in a castle sounds like fun... but what's the catch?" chuckled the wolf as his right ear flicked from a mystery itch.

Alucard baring his fangs in a wicked smirked, chuckled deeply as his other arm curled over the front of Seras's sleeping form. "Simple, you have to man both your wolves and the humans who live in your domain." Sneered the cruel vampire king, but Kunisaku just laughed. "And what of the vampires?" chuckled the wolf gaining a even more malicious grin from the king of all the undead but got no answer. Kunisaku didn't care, and shrugging he went on his way, "Let us discuss this tomorrow night." The wolf spoke with a tired but gentle tone to his words, and with that said, he was soon out of sight and leaving the catacombs to go home to his own love.

Alucard chuckled softly as he brought his gaze back down to Seras as she slept soundly and happily within his arms. So powerful and strong willed, yet she was still so timid, shy and new to the world he had brought her into and yet... his smile lost its cruelness but retained the dark as he watched her sleep. No longer did she fear or hate what she had become, Seras had accepted her new path and now... scooping up her body within his strong arms, the man on silent feet headed for the coffins where his and her coffins rested and on top of a certain crimson coffin rested a old cracked leather bound book... upon phasing his queen into the confines of his own black coffin to allow her for a proper rest, Alucard's dark wicked eyes fell upon the old book. The very book that would make darkness swallow this world, and it had been sitting in Hellsing this entire tine, waiting to be used once more.

As the king watched the book, the ancient runes gave a faint red glow. A servant ready to serve its master. Alucard's wicked oh so signature smirk crawled onto his lips as his wicked red eyes danced maliciously, and he reached slowly forth with a dark purpose to the book. He wanted darkness to fall on the world near as much as Donovan. Thinking of the American, Alucard's red eyes lazily snapped over to the sleeping pair and two children. That American, as old as he was, still bore a human heart and wanted to raise his family in the darkness... but then again... Alucard's eyes drifted down to where he felt his queen rest in a deep slumber within his coffin. He too... Alucard's eyes narrowed ever so slight to the coffin as a small crooked smirk rested on his lips.

He felt it within himself with much disgust and confusion, that bit of his own human heart laid within him. Never had it surfaced until he had began to get close to his new queen, he had wept, he had been afraid, he felt protection more so then his usual obsession. So now, he too had a reason to reawaken the castles.

The runes blazed red as Alucard in a leisure fashion went to the book and with his hands resting on the old leather feeling the cracked dried cow hide under his callused finger tips, pulled open the book letting the pages fall apart with gentle rustling whimpers. Screw waiting for the following night, his cruel eyes danced over the many words as he flipping through the water stained pages making them give their crinkling whispers, found what he sought. He was going to bring hell down onto the Vatican as they had done to him and those he knew. A monster he may be, but god damn it, he would _die_ before letting mere humans kill those he knew. Fuck it if he felt compassion to them or just not wanting to lose to humans. Finding the needed pages, Alucard lightly scratched the pages with his dull fingernails upon his left hand making many random letters blaze red as the pages began to seep from seemingly beneath.Blood that took form of four ancient runes he had not seen in so many years of his dark rule. Alucard's cold smirk grew upon his lips as his pupils retracted greatly with delicious dark delight dancing within. He was never going to lose to mere mortals! Parting his smooth lips, the vampire king of all undead began to speak iwth a purring wicked voice "Castles of wrath, darkness, fear and pain..." his words rumbling from his chest, echoed softly throughout the catacombs.

As he spoke, in four locations, Seattle, Washington within the Puget Sound being day but pouring rain. Yakutsk, Russia in the middle of the Capital near late night with a few ruffians and guards roaming about. Pretoria, South Africa on the plains near a small village as with the night a pride of lions were hunting nearby with the village dancing and singing to a new birth. And within London, England right where the runes of the Hellsing manor had laid for so many years, with the full moon hanging above as people around lived their own lives ignoring near all else. Blood slowly began to gather from the ground or building window panes, brick panels... anything that was on the destined locations began to bleed blood and spill out taking smooth bubbling forms of ancient vamperic runes... Washington held the rune of Wrath. Russia held the rune of Pain. South Africa held the rune of Fear. England held the rune of Darkness.

--------

"... Rise... your very master commands it, humans shall fall, darkness will win over all..." Humans all around these blood bathed locations were frozen in fear as they heard the deep man's voice cruelly echo all around. It was as if the very meaning of time froze in place as fear began to seep through all mortal souls who heard.

Time regained itself as humans screaming felt the ground tremble savagely as if being ripped from inside out. Deep crevasses tore open spilling boiling hot steam into the air cooking any nearby humans whose wails filled the sky as it began to rage a violent red as dark clouds gathered over the four locations. With lightening flashing and thunder roaring savagely, rising from the ripped open grounds were giant black towers with blinding pools of burning hot lava sloshing off of the rising buildings that baring the ancient looks of gothic charm tore through anything in their way.

Panic became instant wide spread as humans fled trying to sake their own skin from the boiling blood and spilling lava. The waters of the Puget Sounds boiled and bellowed steam as the towers rose. Buildings were savagely burned and crushed within the cities of Yakutsk and London. The plains were savagely torn open sending a pride of hunting lions flee with their prey alongside. All wishing to get away as the village, with screams in the air was burned swiftly with the onslaught of lava. To all who saw and were to soon see, darkness was coming for them, darkness was coming to consume.

---------

Alucard's red eyes blazed as his body gave a deep red pulsating glow. A very cruel laugh founds its way from deep within his chest as he felt the power rise... he felt the castles come to his beckoning wishes that were filled with dark wicked pleasure. Now... slowly closing the book making it give a small crusty groan, Alucard watched his coffin as he felt her still inside held in the clutches of her dream world. With his laughter softening to a dark but gentle whisper, the man brushed the side of his left hand in a near tender motion on the coffin lid. All that was needed to be done was take out the Vatican and with the fall of the strong hold of religious protection and underground slaying... his eyes narrowed as Alucard rested his flat palm onto his coffin with a dark greed. Earth would once more... curling his fingers inward into a tight white knuckled fist, Alucard parting his jaws began to outright cackle yet surprisingly not awakening anyone around. Alucard narrowed his red eyes that danced with his lust and sadistic pleasure... Even if he had to share it with other royals and the unnatural races of this world. Earth would become his once more!

-------------------------------

Me: (dances) This fic is near complete! (cheers)

Integra: (eyebrow twitch) Oh goody.

Walter: ...

Me: (nods) anywho, when this fanfic ends, would you readers like a continuation of afterwards, such as the life of Alexial when she is a young lady and meets Dracula and his queen? Ideas, comments, keep up your reviews and more shall come soon, hope you're all enjoying it, till then!


	49. Chapter 49

Me: Hello all, I check my email and bang, 8 reviews, I'm feelin loved!

Zuranna: Yeah... Sure...

Me: Anywho, when I said near done, it's not really that close, I'm just getting close to the climax and end, and yes there shall be in the future a continuation of Hellsing of Alexial being grown up and all the same characters from here returning. But for now, enjoy!

---------------------

Far below Dover, England, bass boomed as wolves prepped for the final battle. Sparks flew, oil was spilled, engines roared and weapons were fired in the testing ranges. Glasses were clanked as celebration of completion was spreading all around as Kunisaku, his queen, offspring and Sister stood nearby chatting happily in a reunion of blood lines. Amongst the wolves by the fully remade Demon Rose hearse sat on the only clean spot upon the metal ground, two humans... Jonathan and Thom. With oil on their everyday clothing and faces, the two dozed, unaware of a wolf king watching them.

"So.. you go killing off your own mate and then bring these men or rather, mere humans to our domain, you wouldn't be going soft would you?" Kunisaku chuckled as he looked over to Deborah who gave a small shrug and wore a sarcastic smirk on her soft lips. "Soft, no... these two merely caught my eye due to their curiosity to our world of darkness, and might as well give them a heads up due to the fact from the news reports." Chuckled the Italian queen as she nodded to a small portable TV that one of the wolves brought in. with the screen flickering and near mute from all the banging going on, images flashed of risen castles, death, panic, fear. Kunisaku seeing this, nodded and ran his fingers gingerly through his black hair. "I'm surprised... no I'm not... this was no doubt Alucard's doing, so it finally has begun, the end of humans being the dominant species... this shall be very interesting..." the wolf king murmured softly as he recalled Alucard's words of invite to one of the castles that have risen from their past graves.

Deborah sighing, nodded not paying any attention to Thom who having heard them nudged Jonathan hard in the ribs. Soon after, two human ease droppers listened in with their pathetic human ears. "I know... no doubt even before the Vatican falls the world as we knew for so many years will fall within I say at least three days tops with the castles appearing once more." She spoke in a low tone as her left ear flicked ever so slight. "castles? Ow- What!" the wolf royals glanced over to the two human as Jonathan tenderly held his side that had been jabbed by Thom's right elbow. Kunisaku chuckling gained the humans uneasy hazel and brown stares. "I am truly surprised by how brave you humans are, normally any other human would no doubt flee from us wolves, but then again we're not the worst of those who live in the darkness." The wolf shrugged casually as the humans shivered ever so slight from the faint cruelness that rang in his words. "give them a break Kunisaku, they've had it rough ever since they first were introduced to us, _and_ the older man, Thom, his daughter was the one who was rescued by Ty near twenty some years ago, isn't that right, chief?" Deborah spoke in a all to light tone as her gold eyes danced wickedly upon her face.

Kunisaku narrowed his full golden gaze onto Thom who gave in to a weary swallow and rising pulse. "Your daughter... so she was the one, I am glad she found a good family." With a heavy breath leaving his lips, the wolf king turning his right side to the humans, curled his arms roughly over his front with his suit of bondage and blood red tie covered over by a black leather trench coat. The wolf king swung his bushy black tail ever so slight underneath the thick black coat. "my... hold it... what are you talking about?" Thom asked with concern in his scruffy words gaining Kunisaku's royal gaze as the king smiled sadly to the human. "I wasn't there when Ty, another werewolf, found your daughter... sad to say, her family was killed by the third worst creatures that thrive in the darkness." He spoke as with his arms still heavily crossed over his chest, turned and fully faced Thom with a sad but a now mutating crooked grin. Thom seeing this, gave a weak sigh "Third... worst... what do you mean?" Jonathan muttered in a near whisper tone as Deborah having been chatting lightly to Kunisaku's queen, joined her brother's side.

"Humans near thousand years ago had categorized us when we were still very strong and known by all, mainly through nightmares and fear... yet out of all of these 'creatures', there were four that was dubbed the worst out of all creatures that ruled the night..." Deborah spoke as her ears were held erect on the top of her head. Kunisaku smiling at the men's pale and wide eyed faces, rested his left arm over his queen who with a small yawn, nuzzled his chest softly with her smooth face as her ebony ears hung limply on either side. "Deborah, you may stay and explain it to them, but both Kristine and I wish to go to sleep and must tend to our two young children first... good day to you two..." with that spoken, Kunisaku with his arm still draping Kristine's shoulders with his broad arm, both queen and king of the Hell Hounds of United Kingdoms, headed off to wherever their chambers laid in the Demon Rose.

The Italian queen nodding her farewell for now to her brother and sister in law's backs, turned her gaze back to the two men before her. Seeing they were going to remain silent, Deborah with a faint sigh, smiled at them as she went onward. "fine then... at least I can see you're listening, but yes, the four worst, the fourth are the dragons be it undead to living, and no I don't include the dragon vampires, those are vampires with just another strength attached. Thankfully dragons rarely go on killing sprees due to their just wanting to be left alone and live their lives, bloodlust isn't their stronghold, but when one gets going, it takes many, _many_ lives to silence the single beast. Thus making them number four in the list. Following me so far?" Deborah laughed lightly as the two men were frozen in place but she saw in their expressions, they were at the given moment, sponges taking up all the information that passed by her lips. Thus, she continued with amusement dancing in her golden eyes.

"alright... here comes the third... they were last seen in the mountain ranges thus rarely ever seen by anyone else other then those crazy to hike traitorous peaks. The third worst of us would be called harpies, basically half human half bird creatures. There are two kinds, the steel wings and dark wings."

"the steel wings are the harpies that have instead of normal soft feathery wings, the feathers, every last one is made of metal always a chrome silver and as sharp as the sharpest knife ever found, and they can fight with true ferocity and pack like tactics. The dark wings have soft feathers that are always black and they can fly as silent and swift like that of a owl and falcon and are quite capable of killing on their own an apparently know a bit of magic." With a shrug of her shoulders, Deborah blinking looked down at Thom who weakly looked at her with lost brown eyes. "H... Harpies... you mean to tell me, my daughter... her blood family was killed... by harpies?" he whispered with a shaky breath.

Deborah's heart lurched as she saw the pain in his eyes, not for him, but for his adopted daughter and what she had to go through. Sighing deeply, Deborah turning on her heels bent her legs outward making her upper body plummet as she crouched right before the two men gaining both their gazes. She ignoring Jonathan, stared forward right into Thom's pain filled brown eyes with her own golden set that held remorse and apology. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have spoken so openly of the harpies to you... but I do admit, I am allies with many of their hidden clans in both mist and mountain, and a few are even my friends..." She fell silent as Thom sighing weakly, smiled a bit oddly as he rubbed his weary eyes with a singled callused oil splashed hand. "don't apologize... your world... is that of the darkness... and ours is of the light... I will not judge..." blinking to focus his vision once more, Thom looked back to Deborah with a look of forgiveness shimmering in his eyes. "Please... continue..." he spoke in a near hushed tone.

Deborah sighing, smiled and nodding drew a breath into her immortal lungs so to continue onward as she rose once more to her full height which was rather short. "alright... the second worst of us darkness wanderers, are the almighty werewolves, we hunt in packs and seeing we need human blood to sustain our injuries if they are to severe to men on their own, our ruthlessness to mend or to maintain our luxury elixir of mending, is very great and terrifying to humans. We must hunt near every other night seeing there are many of us wolves."

"See, there is a big gap between the first two and the last two of the four. Wolves purposely hunt humans to sustain their blood keep while both harpy and dragon only kill humans when humans cross into their territory or just out right piss off them. Yet we gained second place for we try to not kill our chosen humans, we don't mercilessly torment anyone, or at least not that often, but the number one worst creature of the darkness does. Can you two guess?" the dark delight once more danced within Deborah's gold eyes as she felt and smelled the fear rise on the brows of the two humans as Jonathan gave in to a shaky breath. "vampires... they're... number one..." the young man with wide hazel eyes whispered gaining a small but dark laugh from Deborah.

"Vampires... they are number one, they ruthlessly torment their victims constantly, yes there are some 'good' vampires who know sympathy, but most are cruel, dark, sadistic and dominating. The worst of all vampires is the very first of them all, Lord Dracula. I have yet to witness or hear of one victim he has left alive and or human, and hell I've heard of him 'granting' the immortal wish to greedy humans and then hunting them down with no mercy, and he won't just kill you. Oh no, he wants to hear you scream, he wants to lavish in your suffering, in your pain, in your blood. That is why dear sweet humans, number one are vampires and the greatest of all us night creatures is Dracula, whom no doubt you shall meet one day seeing he and my brother have somehow become allies."

As Deborah finished, she just stared with pure amusement to the very paleness the two men wore. Thom with a weak swallow to lubricate his suddenly dry throat, curled his slightly trembling hands together as Jonathan hung his head. The young man was tempting to absorb all the obtained information and still keep some small form of his sanity with him. Both men, even without looking at each other, they felt each others thoughts. A single sentence ringing loudly in their minds like someone with a blow horn to their ears. What the fuck had they gotten themselves into?

--------------------------------

Me: (Cheers) I had to add in the 'four' mainly seeing the final battle is going to have them all, I'm going to finish this fic with a loud bang that will make you all want more! (evil cackle)

Alucard: (smirks) So... More death and destruction... finally.

Me: What do you mean finally, you killed in the last battle and rose the castles!

Alucard: ...

Me: (sighs) Anywho, keep up the reviews, more will come later, till then, Ja Na!


	50. Chapter 50

Me: (wicked laughter) Chapter 50, who knew I'd get this far and get so dark and malicious?

Zuranna: What do you expect when it's 'Hellsing'?

Me: (nods) good point... Thank you once more for all the wonderful reviews, and yes, already I am working on a continuation so when this one is finished I will have a head start on the new, sound like fun? Anywho, here is more... enjoy!

-----------------------------

Red eyes flew open with cold sweat trickling down the figures face as the soft lips parted, took in ragged breaths into undead lungs. Seras trembled as she laid there wide awake and fearful, a feeling she thought to never feel again, but her nightmare. Fire, pain, suffering... not of humans but of her own kind. She had dreamt of the castles crumbling, humans rising up... Alucard's still form pinned to a cross with blood lathered thick chains. Alucard... focusing her red eyes onto the form on top of her form still stuck in a deep slumber. Seras gave a small sigh filled with dire relief as she saw his smooth relaxed face so innocent looking sleeping right by the side of her own face. But even with the relief he was there with her looking so none threatening, it couldn't shake the fear she still felt racing in her dead heart. All in all when she put it in one simple context, Seras had dreamt the end of her kind... the world of darkness wasn't going to survive. No, it was, but it needed one main key, one thing to let it thrive and destroy the remnants of light and hope humans held so close to their hearts. Question was, what was needed to keep their future above the murky ocean of blood.

Seras jumped hard bashing her body into Alucard's as with wide eyes on his face saw he wasn't moving but... his wicked laughter rang loudly in her mind having caused the poor queen to jump violently. "A... Alucard..." Seras's voice trembled as she whispered his name past her lips. Her red eyes watching his as they remained shut upon the sill so innocent face. _"For one still very new to the world of darkness, you are really taking to the role of the first queen of all undead." _His sadistic voice crooned in Seras's mind making the hairs on the back of her neck rise and ripple forth all the way down her spine. With a slow breath passing by her face, Alucard's eyes gently twitching, pulled apart halfway. His dilated pupils retracting ever so slight, focused fully onto Seras as he oddly still wore the innocent face. Only the deep red pools of his eyes gave away the sadistic darkness that rested past the so soft expression.

Seras giving a weak breath, smiled softly to her king and love. "my 'role'? Alucard? But..." the worry flashed over both her red eyes and features making Alucard watch her. His face began to slowly pull together as the dreamy state he had previously seemed to be burned away, the darkness crept once more onto his features. Blinking, Seras fearfully looked to Alucard, not for him or her, but from what she had seen as the images flashed in her mind. "Alucard... please tell me... I only had a nightmare..." Seras whispered with plea in her voice, she wanted to rid this suffocating feeling that clogged up her chest. Alucard did not smile as he continued to look at Seras's fearful eyes.

"It's something all royals see, flashes of the future to keep us on track, clearly..." His blood red radiant eyes narrowed as his soft dark voice spoke gently to Seras. "... We're missing something." He murmured in his hushed tone making Seras watch him, the fear in her heart becoming numb. "So... what... are we missing?" Seras's voice emerged as a faint squeak. Alucard looking at her, his lips slowly began to curl into his so familiar smile of dark sadistic enjoyment. "think of it; who else stands in our way and can actually stop our rise of darkness?" the dark man crooned as he lowering face to the right side of Seras's, nipped softly on the young woman's earlobe causing Seras's breath to catch in her lungs.

Even though she was near paralyzed on the spot by his actions, Seras's mind raced... as it fell into place like the final puzzle piece, Seras's eyes went wide gaining a wicked chuckle as Alucard felt her realization rise. "It's..." Seras's words became mangled into a weak groan as her king getting bored with her ear began to sadistically stroke her neck with his fangs cutting faint cuts into the soft flesh. "A... Alucard..." Seras spoke with a trembling voice, but didn't try to stop nor did he try to end his motions.

------------

Anderson's eyes flew wide open as he trying to get comfortable, felt someone's body sitting beside him. Sitting up hard, the once more full grown man with only his white undershirt on, blinking to clear his blurry sight, looked around uneasily. "Catacombs... wha the?" looking down, he saw them sleeping ever so soundly, the very man who had changed him... and his queen with... a new infant. Memories flooded his mind in that of like a dream... everyone, Alucard, Integra... their kindness to him even though knowing who he was. Swallowing slowly to moisten his dry throat, Anderson spotting his clothing laying nearby, thanked the Lord for the darkness and no one awake and aware as he swiftly clothed himself before looking much closer to the surroundings before him. Indeed ,they were catacombs, and very eerie at that. _"go straight and then left to the stairway, that will take you to the surface... but please, do not attempt anything other then leaving." _

Anderson flinching ever so slight, whipped around with his grey coat bellowing behind him. The man's red eyes rested upon the three before him, or rather, the drowsy golden red eyes of Donovan as he continued to tenderly hold his wife and new born daughter. Daughter... Anderson remembered, he had seen the birth, the love they all showed. The hardness softened as Anderson sighing weakly, looked at Donovan, not as enemy to enemy, but man to man... vampire to vampire. "This goes against all ma beliefs, I should be silencing ye monsters." He spoke in a cold, but quiet voice confusing even himself, when did he care of the consideration of _vampires_? Donovan smiling gently nodded. "Then again young man, that would make you... a hypocrite." The American spoke in a hushed tone as Zuranna nuzzling his chest, gave a small murmur as she still slept.

Understanding the vampire's words all to well even if he didn't wish it, Anderson knew this man was correct. A Midian, a Nosferatu. A dry chuckle passed his harsh pale lips as Anderson looked in the direction Donovan had indicated. "A vampire... I'm a full vampire now..." he chuckled harshly. Donovan smiling, cocked his head ever so slight as he looked to the slayer's back and softly looked down to his sleeping love and child. "Yes, does it matter? We're not the cruel heartless monsters you've fought... those were mere runts who were greedy for power, we're royals... we actually respect our very way of life, so Anderson... decision time, remain here, or go, but in any case I wish to go back to sleep." Donovan spoke as he looking up, blinking... saw Anderson was gone, but had not caused a scene, he didn't attack... and _that _made Donovan smile ever so slight.

-------------

"This... is a mess we got ourselves in..." Walter spoke softly as Integra pressed her back onto his own, their breath visibly rolling in the ice cold air, the ground shimmering with the frost all around. Having been wandering what seemed mindlessly throughout London after feeding, both Integra and Walter was suddenly attacked from the shadows in the all so familiar park where this madness had seemingly all begun. Men cloaked in black coats with guns in either hands, wore large golden crosses on their fronts giving the odd appearance of a certain slayer with blond hair. Integra growling, tossed her now useless handgun to the side as Walter stared weakly to his far right at one of the men. One of the men when they having startled the two, had grabbed for Walter's filament wires causing even the Angel of Death to have clipped wings. They were defenseless and powerless... "Shit... what now... Integra?" Walter spoke in a hushed tone as their livid red eyes watched the men who bore their weapons right for the two vampires hearts.

Integra felt the rage inside of her boil forth as she narrowed her red eyes; she was for once, wrong. They should have trained, they should have strengthened their abilities. "I am sorry Walter... this is my error." The stern woman spoke as the men silently watched them as if a morbid respect to hear the final words before silencing. "Sir Integra, I've served you for many years... and I have yet to see you make an error, this is merely a slight bump in the road-" Walter's voice died as the two vampires froze when a man standing nearby gave a mangled scream. Stumbling forward on legs that seemed to be made of lead, the man with blood sloshing from his parted lips, crashed hard onto the ground letting his two weapons fly hard onto the grass as blood began to soak everything within two feet of his mangled form. Jetting out of the mans back was a four foot tall black metal cross, and by the torn edge, it showed the cross had been removed violently from some church in the nearby areas and thrown like a javelin.

"Hellsing... duck down!" hearing the man's voice bellow... Walter and Integra without needing a second upon, allowed their legs to buckle as within not even one second... The sound of gunfire like a violent hailstorm, erupted all around. The men's yells of both fury for such an attack, and that of pain as hot blood splashed onto the ground. Yet... both Integra and Walter traded uneasy glances as they saw a man nearby collapse with his cries instantly silenced. His body though wasn't littered with bullet holes... it was huge gouges... like... "Claws?" whispered Integra, both went rigid as with the violent clicking sound of metal issued all around, two huge bird like feet made of black leather and silver claws lathered in the red liquid of human life crashed down onto the one man's body. With the bones shattering and grinding loudly in the carcass, blood spurted out like water from a squished sponge. "What the..." Integra and Walter looking up saw but couldn't believe.

Near the same height as Walter, with the lower body of what seemed a savage looking hawk made of chrome silver metal feathers. Both bare chest, back and head were that of a young man looking to be in his mid twenties with tied back brown hair. With blazing blue eyes set on a fine cut face of handsome dark beauty with pointed ears and savage old scars covering his chest and back. It gave this mix of bird and man a hard powerful look. With his blue eyes dancing, the bird mix flared his tail ever so slight making the metal feathers click loudly. "I'm impressed you two survived so long and yet so weak." Jeered the young man as the two vampires saw other half bird beasts both women and men land all around, close to six and only the women had a odd collar of metal feathers covering their front.

"What... are you?" Integra whispered as her strict demeanor was near demolished from the sight of such creatures. Never had she heard or seen of such beasts, not even her father had mentioned these creatures. Walter on the other hand, gathering up his own weapons, tenderly began to wrap the filament wires around the gloves with such care and attention. Yet the man kept his full gaze on the bird creatures, not rusting them. The head man laughing outright looked at the two with his sharp fangs exposed in a cruel smirk as he sank his claws hard into the carcass making more blood spill out. "We're harpies, or to be much clearer, steel wings, Clan Dark Moon all the way from the Rocky Mountains, I am the head of this clan, call me Ryuichi, the rest of my clan is heading for the wolf base in Dover seeing the one in London was destroyed... is something wrong little miss Hellsing?" Ryuichi chuckled as he lifting a single brown eyebrow, eyed Integra as she was giving the man a death glare. It didn't take long for her to get back her composure, mainly after she heard where they were from. It didn't matter if they were harpies or demons, but one thing did tick her off.

"Just what we need, more bloody Americans."

Ryuichi blinking, just stared at her with a semi lost look, his shoulders hanging ever so slight. Here he and a few members of his clan stood, not showing themselves like this since the last age of darkness. Supposedly one of the three, but this woman, this vampire who was just a little stronger then a novice blood sucker, stared them down with vile anger and all she had to say was '... more bloody Americans.' Ryuichi's confusion lifted as he smiling, chuckled to the woman. "You are indeed Hellsing, no fear even to us, you fit the vampire blood, and I've heard of you, Angel of Death, always a pleasure to meet one without wings act so well as if he did, now, on to business..." flaring his metal wings ever so slight, the young man nodded to them. "it's best we first get to the Dover base, with the slaying of these Vatican scouts, they'll surly send more, so... how do we do this, you run after or.. do you run after?" sneered Ryuichi as he snapped open his wings with a loud metal snap making a few sparks fly. The six other harpies cackling their delight snapped open their own wings causing more sparks to fly in the night air.

With seven flashes of blinding light from gathered orange street lights from nearby, Integra and Walter stared to the star filled ice cold night sky as the seven harpies flew off. "I guess... we're running..." Walter chuckled making Integra's eyes snap from the sky onto his own as he looking sideways at her smiled, gaining her glare once more. "relax... how hard could it be, did you not wish to 'train'?" Walter murmured as dark amusement shimmered in his eyes, not like that of a certain man in red, but the look of the Angel. Integra's glare softened as she giving half a sigh and growl, rubbed her eyes. "Fine.."

----------

Kunisaku stood there with wide startled eyes as he having come to the surface for a breath of air and to await the arrival of vampire seeing the harpies had arrived near ten minuets ago. The wolf king froze as there standing, hunched over dripping sweat, gasped a Angel of Death and a Hellsing vampire. "Hell-" Kunisaku's ears bent back as Integra gaining back what seemed all her energy, yelled and lunging grabbed Walter's collar glaring at him with her face no more then an inch from his own. "You ass hole, 'lets run' he says, 'how hard can it be?' he says, that is the last time I ever lis-" Integra's body went rigid as Walter advanced on her immediately rising over her form and pressing down. The wolf king fell back as Walter having finding Integra's lips, drew full silence from her as her hands faltered upon his collar.

Hearing a loud clearing of the throat, Walter withdrawing slowly looked over as Integra blinking drew back to her senses and had her red eyes narrow as a growl slipped past her lips. "As lovely as this may be... I do believe we have to talk business of the castles once more reappearing and then find Dracula and the other royals to finally extinguish the light in this world... sound like a plan?" Kunisaku murmured softly making the two vampires blink and stare at him. "castles?" Walter murmured as his arms slinked around Integra's form yet the man clearly ignored her silent glare and faint growl. Kunisaku unable to hide his smile of how the two were like young teens then full grown adults, nodded ever so slight.

"I am surprised you didn't already know... Alucard has risen the castles near one night ago, with those castles, the light in this world will die like it did so long ago, and the clans who so wish it, are going to aid us all into the ending of human dominance, and the one who served you, Lord Alucard is going to lead the way with his queen." With a small dark smile curling onto his lips, Kunisaku's black ears were held erect, amused by the shocked looks the two vampires gave him. "When the Vatican falls, so will the light... but please come in... I will explain more, and you two look you can use a shower." With that said, the wolf king turning his back to them, went for the rusted door once more. Integra and Walter trading uneasy glances, with a faint flush, Integra with a small huff of breath.

The woman stood erect as she headed for the door and Walter running his hands gingerly through his tied back black hair, sighed and followed after. They both were unaware as to humans were just beginning to wake up with the sky gaining the suns glow ever so faintly... high in the still dark sky, a group of winged lizards flew high above with purpose to the beating of their wings. A war was coming ,the final war to determine who would win... shall the light always reign victorious over the darkness, or was it time for darkness to finally swallow up everything? With that on the mind of all creatures in the dark, they scrambled to Dover and London to aid the strongest of them all, Lord Dracula, King of all Darkness and the one to lead the charge against the humans last attempt to stay the most dominant upon Earth.

---------------------------

Me: (laughs) Next chapter, the war begins!

Alucard: (outright cackles)

Seras: ... (inches away from Alucard)

Me: May the bloodshed happen! (coughs) anywho, keep up the reviews and as always promised to you all, more to come! Till then, hope you're loving my fic still, ciao for now! (waves and runs off into the night)


	51. Chapter 51

Me: (Nods) I'd like to first start this off by replying to a few of the reviews, one... thank you for correcting my misspelling of bloodshed, that was fixed right away. Another is, (shrugs) who knows if there is anything going to happened between the wolf queen and tha man Jonathan.

Ty: You never know what's going to happen...

Me: Meh! Also no, I do not plan on killing the humans, but then again (shrugs) You never know, I write basically stuff that best fits my mood at that given moment. Anywho, enough now, I _think_ I've answered all questions, if not I'll do so next chapter... but for now, enjoy, this one is rather long and fun!

-------------------------

The half risen sunlight in the near fully clouded sky, found high on top of Big Ben, the very queen of all undead sat on the clock towers edge staring what seemed blankly out to nothingness. Instead, she did have a reason of staring in such a numb fashion. Far ahead where secret services were held back by what seemed some form of invisible sphere, rested the savage gothic like pitch black castle of Darkness where the former Hellsing manor had once stood. Yet the sphere wasn't just keeping out the humans, it was keeping something else in... winged creatures of many shapes and sizes shimmering of both ivory and ebony bones roared and glided within and around the castle. They were waiting, not just for the shield to fall, but for their master to beckon them forth and to carry out his commands. It wasn't just winged beasts either, even though she couldn't see them, she heard them... their wailing demonic cries, calling for their master so they can serve.

Feeling his darkness engulf and hearing the rustling of cloth, Seras smiling softly, continued to sit and stare forward. She felt Alucard's amusement shiver down her form as if his own breath on her bare skin. "Something funny Alucard?" Seras spoke with a faint sigh attached to her words as with a cool breeze whipping up, a few pigeons flew past. The dark chuckle rose from his chest as the man in red drew right to Seras's left side and stared forward at where her gaze was resting upon. "The creatures of darkness are gathering... and these humans are more concerned with the four castles that they cannot get into... well dear Seras... shall we let them in?" Alucard crooned as he slowly bore his blood red eyes onto Seras who looking at the castle, smirked and looked up at him. "How? Let me guess, that castle is yours?" she spoke as a crooked grin hung on her soft lips, her red eyes dancing as she looked to Alucard's own wickedly amused eyes. Seeing his signature smirk not waiver at all, Seras's own smile faltered as she looked back to the castle.

"Hold it... _That's _your castle, your domain?" she spoke in a hushed tone as Alucard outright laughing, stared at the castle with malicious eyes. "The best place to hide something from your enemies, is to hide it right under their noses... throughout the hundred years of servitude to Hellsing, I implanted the rune of Darkness on their own land and awaited for the day when my domain would rise once more." The vampire purred in a slow sadistic tone making Seras shiver as she saw the news helicopters flutter around the castle like annoying mosquitoes to a uncaring dormant dragon. "So I shall ask again, my servants haven't fed in hundreds of years..." Alucard's dark voice spoke softly on the cool breeze that aided in making Seras shiver as she sighing, stumbled to her feet with her eyes still upon the gothic aged demonic castle. The young woman near rejected his question but... the nightmare filled her mind, the pain, agony... the death of her kind. Seras's eyes narrowed as she bore a neutral stance and expression.

"Let them feed." Her cool words slithered out in the near chilly state as the air around their bodies. Without a second thought, Alucard's manic laughter filled the near still air startling many roosting pigeons from their resting spots as the invisible sphere began to ripple with black light. Going from a invisible sphere, with the loud echoing groan of glass and ice grinding, the entire sphere turned into a solid black done of glass. The echoing groaning began to mutate into loud screams as with rune of Darkness grinding itself with red light on the black glass, blazing red cracks flew all around. With the shattering cry of glass violently shattering, the sphere collapsed to the unseen ground and shifting from glass to plumes of black smoke. Both humans and demonic servants seemed frozen at the sudden scene that had unfolded right before them, be it mortals eyes to that of immortal demonic eyes that blazed a solid red.

The servants recovered first, the card of defeat handed to the humans as with violent demonic screams of both victory and ravaging thirst... both winged and land servants lashed out. Seras standing by Alucard who laughed with wicked sadistic delight, she watched the scene unfold with hard eyes as she felt the darkness inside her cackle with her king and love. Helicopters were pulled apart with their human master being pulled apart along with and being eaten right there in the sky. One servant though... Seras blinking stared down as galloping hard on the streets making all humans flee in dire fear...A huge black horse with long flowing black main and tail with hooves covered in the rich ebony fur. Baring blazing red eyes that seemed to glow and sharp demonic teeth that had two fangs jetting out from the top jaw to its lower chin that was lathered in fresh human blood. The masculine body built horse heavily crashed to a stop right by the clock tower, its red eyes peering straight up as already upon its back and head, a harness and saddle of fine black leather with silver metal demonic designs upon it.

Alucard seeing the demonic horse, chuckled gaining Seras's sideways glance and concerned stare as the man in red just stared down at the horse as if the scene past that was just up and forgotten. "That... would be Kujimara. The very beast I rode in my domain so to not waste my power.. then again back then..." Looking sideways with malicious glee to Seras, the man grinned wickedly to his queen "... I was still worried of losing my strength, but in any case..." With a dark chuckle passing his sadistic lips, Alucard looked back down to the demonic horse as it stood there ready and waiting for its master.

"He can get us to the Vatican faster then any vampire power... are you ready to enter this war?" Alucard sneered as Seras sighing weakly looked back to the castle as the servants were all resting now. The winged ones high on top of buildings and cleaning their bloody claws as they once being bone, were re growing organs, muscle tissue and flesh in a very morbid way that could give anyone nightmares. "What of the others... Zuranna, Donovan... their daughter... or Ty and Sorah..." Seras murmured showing more concern to her friends then the humans that by her word to Alucard, allowed to get maimed in the most horrid ways.

Alucard sneering, stood tall as he too looked back to his castle as with the servants free, a black fog began to eerily drift slowly as if deaths grip, throughout from the castle and into the surrounding areas of London. Whatever the fog touched, buildings began to decay and crumble as trees of near black bark and spider like branches began to rise to near towering heights as the castle itself being a near twenty stories tall. "the wolves have already left and there goes your friend with her king and infant." Alucard spoke making Seras look to the right as high within the thick gathering clouds, a huge faint outline that seemed to a simple glance by human eyes, a airplane, but Seras wasn't fooled as she narrowing her eyes focused in on the figure just to end up going rigid. Indeed, it was Donovan in his demonic dragon form, his full details hidden by the clouds, but that wasn't what shocked Seras.

Following behind the dragon king that had Zuranna on his back with their child in her mothering arms, many other winged beasts followed after, near over two hundred. Seeing her stare, Alucard chuckling narrowed his dark red eyes. "Even the dragons have emerged, let us go Seras, when we return, London will no longer belong to the humans." With his dark words slipping out to a small breeze that blew past, Seras crying out felt Alucard's right arm roughly curl around her waist and both were instantly swallowed up in darkness. Within a blink, Seras stumbling hard still not use to such means of travel, she leaned hard into Alucard's side as she clearing her sight pressed even harder into Alucard's side from what she saw. With blazing red eyes and towering near a foot over Alucard's own height, stood the giant black demon horse, Kujimara. Alucard clearly amused by Seras's sudden loss of bravery, tightened his arm around her waist as he brought his eyes even with the demon horse who seeing his master before him, bowed his head gracefully.

Within mere seconds of Seras seemingly being thrown onto the horses back. Alucard throwing his leg over the demons back with such elegant motion, rested his form solidly behind Seras. With the leather rope gripped in his rough hands, Alucard still holding his form with grace and true dark power, yelled a single command and with a snap of the ebony leather rope. Seras crying out leaned her back hard into Alucard's front with him leaning a bit forward as if a looming vulture over its prey with his half way outstretched arms on either side of her petite form. Seras could feel it as the horse reared, flailing his hooves and crashing hard onto the ground, slammed out of there. With the feeling of that to a rag doll, Seras leaned harder into Alucard for support as she feeling past the hard leather saddle, the young woman could feel the demons muscles flex and stretch, this beast was indeed powerful and was worthy of being Alucard's servant. And with blinding speeds, the undead king and his queen headed off from London.

-----------

Kristen stood in the back of the Demon Rose hanger holding a small vampire infant in one arm as in the other she held her own infant pup. The two young infants seemed to be caught up in some deep staring contest as they having seen each other, right off stopped their wailing for who knew what. Paying very little attention to the two infants, with her golden eyes watching, the wolf queen of United Kingdom watched the scene unfold.Kunisaku was giving his final war speech to the surviving wolves from Cerberus, Demon Rose, even wolf leaders from organizations in Scotland stood gathered around as their clans being to many to fit in the Demon Rose, were gathered on top with many vampires as their own leaders hung below listening to Kunisaku's words. Harpies both of Steel Wings and Dark Wings, near two hundred and fifty stood crowded on the railings of the stairways making the metal scream and spark as they crushed their claws into the railings with anticipation for a grand feast and battle. Even a few dragons having taken their human like forms, stood around listening to the wolf king. Zuranna, Donovan, Integra, Walter, Sorah and Ty stood nearby in their own little group as they listened in. after having given Kristen very strict orders to watch Alexial, both American royal vampires joined the sides of their allies and friends.

Deborah, the Italian queen stood beside two of her own allies that surprising many, were two humans, one in his mid twenties as the other in his early forties. But what surprised near all the most and avoided at all costs... leaning in the far back with all standing over five feet from his stiff form. Alexander Anderson with hard red eyes, watched the wolf king as his arms were roughly crossed over his broad front. No one really understood why he was there when he was originally a slayer for the Vatican, yet... Anderson knew full well of why he was there... After a great deal of just doing some underground work to find the easiest way back to the Vatican from leaving the catacombs. Anderson had found out Maxwell was already planning to kill Anderson well before the war for earth dominance took place, and all becasue of his regernative blood changing. Maxewell had _known_ the blood barriers to keep a human form would fail and change the slayer into the bloods true form, a undead. With a dark growl, Anderson's red eyes narrowed with murder on his heart for such a betrayal. Maxwell needed to be put in his place, and Anderson was going to aid in that, he didn't want to kill the man, but he'd let a certain vampire cloaked in red carry out the job for him.

-------

Deborah chuckling flicked her ears ever so gently as she glanced to the two humans as they uneasily looked all around. She was surprised they were taking it so well, though it was fair amusing with they met their first harpy. Then again, Ryuichi could have been a bit kinder then just dropping from out of no where in front of the men. Feeling her stare, Jonathan was the first to look up gaining her amused golden stare onto his own uneasy hazel eyes. "Everything alright?" the woman chuckled with a sarcastic ring in her words. Thom looking over as well, gave a dry short laugh. "we're surrounded by near everything that was thought to be not real..." the old fire chief spoke.

Deborah laughing, eyed them both. "Humans made them myth because they didn't want to admit there are others higher up on the food chain then mere humans, and you are correct, this is near everything... other beasts are still out there, but they wish to not get in any affairs other then their own... or at least all except one." Smiling still, the woman nodded towards a single woman who with silver long tied back hair bore the same appearance of someone in their late thirties. Her face was hard and finely cut with a nasty single red scar running across her left eye from her temple to the cover of her mouth. With blazing silver eyes and pointed ears that held three silver hoops on each, instead of normal clothing, hers seemed to be made of long elegant silver fathers as she bore silver claws on both her hands and bare feet. Upon her back rested foot long silver feathery wings that fluttered ever so slight as she was in deep thought.

"Her... so... what is she?" Jonathan murmured as Thom was clearly bewitched by the woman. Seeing Deborah chuckling gained Thom's weak brown eyes. "best to not try anything with her young man, she's well over a thousand years old and so far, the only griffin I know of that will leave her small clan and come fight with us, other griffins could care less what we do, but she is a very good friend and ally of mine." Deborah spoke as she glanced back to Kunisaku who still spoke. "What's her name?" Thom murmured making both wolf and human look at him. Deborah didn't even try to hide her smile. "Her name is Kitanne, Kit for short... now hush you two." The wolf murmured as they looked back to Kunisaku as he began to finish up his speech.

"... time is now, night has fallen on the third night since the castles were risen once more, the time has come for us all to join together, Alucard and his queen have already headed for the Vatican as well as hundreds of dragons, so let us move out, fliers, you will aid those who cannot cross water by themselves, no one is an enemy this day and until the war is over; I hope we remain allies even after this battle... Creatures of the Darkness, MOVE OUT!" both Jonathan and Thom covered their ears as near all within the hanger screeched, roared, yelled, or bellowed their war cries and with that, all began to scramble. Soon enough...

--------

Integra yelling, ducked low upon Zuranna's back as Walter draping his body over her own, stared forward as with Zuranna's huge leathery wings on either side beating with a slow rhythm let the wind whistle loudly over her dragon form as they rising past the blankets of clouds, surfaced to the clear sky above. All around high in the star filled sky with a blanket of soft white clouds hanging below. Above, below and on both sides of Zuranna... Harpies soared both steel and dark wings. Ryuichi amused by the Hellsing and her mate, flew right above them gliding on Zuranna's current. Dragons of all shapes and sizes flew all around with a great deal carrying those vampires that couldn't change. The dragons many colored eyes stared forward with cold stares much like that of a bird of prey as vampire familiars of near all current day winged creatures from sparrows to golden eagles clumsily or gracefully flew depending on their power rank and how long they've been able to shift into familiar.

A interesting sight other then all the supposed _mythical_ beasts that came to life. A lone silver metallic griffin; a griffin was a rarity in itself, yet this one female was a true majestic sight. With the front of that belonging to an osprey with the same facial black markings to that of the bird of prey, she bore leathery black forearms armed with silver knife sharp claws. Her rear was that of a silver lioness carrying the same claws. With intense silver eyes staring forward, the griffin keeping aloft by black tipped silver wings flew like a lone wolf from the rest of the pack. Beside her though flew a black griffin with similar form minus the scar over the one eye, had eight red eyes giving the true nature of the creature away. Also resting upon the black griffin's back rode two very shaken armor and weapon covered humans with wide hazel and brown eyes as they saw the sights all around them.

With a demonic screech rumbling all around shattering the already semi filled air of dragon and harpies roars and cries. Huge black wings trimmed with silver rose up from the blanket of clouds as Donovan in his true form emerged... and for the first time both Integra and Walter had ever seen his true form close up and not concealed by shadows... the two were in utter shock as the cold whipping winds made their hair, both blond and black, blow wildly behind them.

With the body of a black dragon, Donovan sported a head of a demonic phoenix with a feathery black silver tipped mane of black feathers that ran down his back to knees and elbows. With metallic black scales running all along his body, he bore a metallic silver chrome underbelly. Donovan wore a savagely spiked curved nose horn upon his muzzle with a jagged black beak seemingly made of metal, steam bellowed from his nostrils as a few embers flickered into the night air. With his huge bat like leathery black wings carrying his body within the cool air, Donovan sported a slender whip like tail half the length of his body that held four massive blades on the tip. Donovan was truly the dragon vampire. With eight red eyes looking forward with intent and the will to fight and kill mercilessly, the American king beating his wings down, rose higher and soon was soaring above all other winged beasts. Murder was on all their hearts as war rested within their souls, the time was now.

-------------

"Maxwell..."

"I know..." standing within his office and looking out the large six paned window to the night surroundings outside, Maxwell slowly swirled his wine glass of red wine in his left hand. With his grey eyes intensely staring out, he didn't even use proper protocol as two of his top slayers had entered his office. The man's mind was to distracted by the sights just outside his office. Heinkel silencing Yumiko's whimpering protests, the older woman watched Maxwell with intense eyes. "Sir, give the order... we will rid them for you." She spoke in a low stiff tone. Maxwell gave a single dry outright laugh. "Twenty of my men have gone out to silence those things, and none returned, not even a spot of blood... question though is..." Narrowing his eyes, Maxwell's grip on the glass tightened making the wine within shiver with faint ripples. "... why have they done nothing else, why have they not attacked us... what are they waiting for?" Maxwell whispered the words past his dry lips more to himself then to the two slayers in his office. "Director... we still await your orders." Heinkel murmured softly, trying to not push any more of his buttons.

"Gather all the remaining men and woman... and get out of here." Both slayers nearly fell over as they heard their Director's orders. Heinkel blinking, eyed him with a clearly annoyed expression. "Retreat, you mean as in retreat..." She spoke. The man standing more erect, gave a faint growl. "yes, I said retreat, those things are waiting for something to get here, I will not send any more of my men to be slain... I have learned my mistake during the last war with the returning Nazi vampires." The man growled as he narrowed his gray eyes. Both Yumiko and Heinkel trading glances, slightly nodded as they looked back to Maxwell. "Be your orders or not, we kind of figured you would say something like that... thus we've already retreated those who wished it... but you'd be surprised Director... Three fourths of your slayers and the top best, have remained, we will fight this and we will win... now, if you will excuse us, we must train, good evening Director Maxwell." With a pert turn on her heels, Heinkel led Yumiko from the office and closed the door rather roughly.

"Three... Fourths... the f... THE FOOLS!" With a violent yell and toss of his arm, the wine glass shattered loudly onto the window before him spreading red wine like blood all over the glass. Smashing his fists loudly onto the thick window panes, Maxwell stared out at the night scenery before him with enraged eyes and gritted teeth. His face was contorted into a look of anger, rage and loss of all hope. "Three fourths, a million men, it doesn't matter... it doesn't fucking matter!" bashing his forehead hard onto the glass, Maxwell kept it glued there as he closing his eyes had his face looking to the wooden floor at his feet. "Why in my lifetime... do I have to witness the end of human dominancy upon earth... all because that broad... didn't silence him when she had the chance... God damn it all to Hell." With a deep breath passing through his gritted teeth, Maxwell parting his eyes halfway, slowly rising his face, looked out from the window.

The giant bald trees hung all around as within them and beside them rested demonic beasts cloaked in shadows as only their blazing red eyes and white blood lathered teeth were exposed by a ghostly glow. All of them staring right at Maxwell as if the messengers of Death's right hand. "We're... finished..." Whispered Maxwell and froze as the chills tingled through his entire body like a wash of ice water thrown on his bare form. The creatures all outside, in the same motion with not even a millisecond behind one another as he had spoken his words... grinned eerily, yet it was how they grinned that got to Maxwell... a grin he had only thought to ever see upon a man in red.

-------------------------------

Me: (takes a deep breath) Damn, no war quite yet, but very close, I really got going and truthfully, I didn't want to stop, but my fatigue is winning over...

Alucard: Well hurry it up, I wish to no longer have hands clean of blood.

Me: Zzzzzz...

Ty: (blinks) uh... she's out cold... anyway, keep up the reviews, we're all loving it! More shall come, so till then!


	52. Chapter 52

Me: (nods) alrighty, to start this off, another hell of a long chapter with yes gore, violence, Alucard (grins) but also, just a brief reminder, Seras threw out her humanity in the forest back when Donovan was revived and also she wants to see the survival of her kind since she's the queen of all undead now, thus... the death thing with those humans and Alucard's servants. AND, I'm rootin for the vampires and other beasts of darkness, so technically to my eyes, they're the good guys.

All others: (cheers)

Me: (smiles) But I still do enjoy your reviews and like always, as for ya to keep them up! For now though, enjoy!

(Side note: if you get curious from the beginning as to Heinkel or Yumiko are, um... my being to lazy to explain, check them out in the back chapters of Hellsing manga 1 through 4,I _think_)

--------------------------

With the dark sky bellowing with the roars of thunder and blinding bolts of lightening, rain crashed down like a thunderous wall of water. All around the Vatican's main building, the slayers of near two thousand stalked the grounds like wolves waiting. Cloaked in black coats, fully drenched to the skin and weapons in hand be it bayonets or guns. Their eyes covered in shadows watched the dark surroundings before them and the creatures that with glowing red eyes sat in the trees or on the ground, waiting. Heinkel sighing, shook her short mop of sopping wet hair from her eyes as Yumiko sneezing loudly, shivered heavily. "Heinkel... do you... think... we really can win... look at them... they don't show any fear..." Yumiko murmured through her chattering teeth as her uneasy eyes looked over to her collective comrade and friend who stared at the creatures. None of the beasts be whatever they were, came closer then near twenty feet from the main building, nor attacked, all they did was sit there.

Heinkel looking sideways to her companion, sighed stiffly as she looked forth at the creatures all around. "Even if we don't... I'd rather die fighting, then accepting defeat..." both woman jumped hard as the two way radios strapped to their hips roared with violent static. "... Ello? We've... visual... North side of... coming right... very big... shit... Alu- GEAHHH!" the radios all around broke into the ravaging scream and sound of bones being shattered. With a static groan of the radio being handled, the link reopened up to all slayers present. "Greetings Vatican..." Yumiko paled as Heinkel glared at the radio in her hand as they both recognized the dark male voice that crooned with malicious delight. "... Best start praying to your impudent god for mercy, for I will give you none." The man's cruel voice roared over the static as a savage demonic screech bellowed in the night air with a thunderous flash of lightening and violent blast of the icy wind spraying cold water onto the women's faces.

The two froze as they saw to their far lefts... thick solid black hoofs rose and fell in a slow deliberate gait spreading out the sloshing mud on either side of each hoof and spilling off when each hoof rose from the sopping ground of mud. With water spilling down the black body. The tail flicking leisurely sent droplets flying as water timidly slipped from the tendrils of the long black mane. Sending plumes of visible breath into the drenching air, a loud demonic whinny flew past the muzzle of sharp teeth that grinded the metal bit in its jaws as the single set of eerie glowing red eyes peered forward from a head held high on a erect stiff neck of shear muscle. Past the demonic horse's head, they saw the two riders cloaked in shadows. A short petite form feebly leaning into the other that sat there tall and erect with shoulders held back and the feel of pure evil and malice bleeding from the man's form.

With a savage roar of thunder and strobe of lightening all around lighting up the lands as if day for a millisecond... Heinkel and Yumiko both losing their composure yelled in fear and fell back as all the beasts cloaked in darkness turned full attention to the horse and its riders. All ghostly glowing red eyes staring at them, not to kill, or that of a enemy... "What's... going on..." Whispered Yumiko as she fell timidly behind Heinkel who narrowing her eyes, gripped her gun handle tightly in her drenched left hand making the tough leather creak ever so slight while in her right, she still carried the radio. "Yumiko... wake Yumie..." pulling the radio roughly to her lips, Heinkel pressing in the button with a heavy click, opened all links to the men and women slayers who were stalking the grounds all around the area. "Report... what is going on!" Heinkel yelled as Yumiko with her eyes hidden beneath her sopping wet black bangs trembled as she brought forth Yumie, her alternate ego.

With a loud roar of static, they began to report... "Slayer twenty three here, all the monsters out here are looking towards your general direction Heinkel, but that is all they're doing... they won't attack even if you fire at them." As the man spoke, both Heinkel and the now Yumie fell back as the horse had yet to stop its slow deliberate walk right for them. "Slayer twelve here, the same but... if everyone has yet to take notice... look past those creatures next flash of lightening..." hearing this tid bit of startling news, both Heinkel and Yumie looking past the demonic horse with one eye still on the demon and riders... as the bolt of violent lightening crashed in the near distance, Heinkel felt her blood freeze... with the light fading all that was behind the demon horse was darkness, but the two women and other slayers were no longer fooled. Giant lizards standing as still to that of statues stood in the back with their wings slightly flared... "Dragons..." Heinkel whispered as Yumie gave a faint dry laugh. "not just dragons... I saw hundreds of werewolves... vampires..." with a loud bellow of static, a panicked woman's voice rose loudly onto the radios all around. "look to the sky, look to the god damn sky!" Yumie uncaring, stared intently to the scene before her as Heinkel blinking, uneasily did as the panicked slayer had said, she looked to the sky and wish she hadn't.

Dragons and harpies flew like haunting silhouettes to the violent night sky, yet... two dragons stuck out the most... being the largest out of all the airborne creatures of darkness, the older slayers who had done much more research on the ancient royals from the previous years of darkness near many hundred years ago recognized those dragons from documented descriptions and clear photos. "Oh fuck... it's the American royal vampires... we're... so going to die!" panicked and fearful voices rose up both from the static flaring radios and in the physical drench winds. "Calm yourself; if you cannot hold yourself in place, then get out of here, that's an or-" the solitary man's voice on the radio's line fell silent and with muffled yells and sound of a body being maimed, the radios line clicked open once more. "no one will leave here alive, it's best yeh leave now with Yumie, Heinkel."

The woman's heart seemed to grow warm with relief as she recognized that voice and swiftly she brought her own radio to her lips as her hard eyes watched the riders on the horse who had drawn to a stop no more then ten feet away and still cloaked by shadows. "Father Anderson... it is good to hear your voice..." the woman softly whispered as she standing tall felt the will to fight rise and with a blinding motion of her left hand, rose the gun up for the horse and riders. Anderson's small laugh of chilly malice though, made Heinkel freeze up as Yumie eyed the radio with uneasy eyes. "Ah am not here ta aid yeh... Ah hold no ill will ta yeh and wish for yeh ta not die this night, sah leave before they launch the attack, get out of there!" the man yelled with a commanding voice into the petrified ears of Heinkel. Her mind racing, the woman knew all to well... it wasn't of his blood finally consuming his human soul and body, he must have found out about Maxwell's orders.

"Heinkel..." hearing Yumie's cold and dark voice, Heinkel regaining full awareness from the sudden wave of shock, looked forward and saw the tall erect man on the horse's back slowly rise his right hand in a leisure fashion as if no rush. As if he knew no matter what happened, or how long it would take, death was inevitable to the Vatican. As his hand rose though, all the beasts of shadows and red eyes, turning once more around facing the building and all the slayers that surrounded the place. No longer with eyes looking of waiting, their muscles twitched under the black forms, claws dug into the ground as their hackles were risen with anticipation. "Father Anderson... it was a honor knowing you, but we will not flee." Heinkel spoke with her emotions of shock and sadness of losing such a slayer became numb deep within her heart as it became cold like it did in all near impossible battles. The static link reopened, "If that is ye wish, Alucard if ye can here me, leave those two alone... ah will deal with them ma self." And with that the radios link died going into a roaring silence as the sound of pouring rain, bellowing thunder and faint gunfire was heard all around.

------

The silence was suddenly killed with savage roars, bellows, screeches and demonic screams as the beasts, dragons, harpies, vampires and werewolves all in one wave of motion with the horse rearing and charging in the lead from the northern flank of the Vatican building... attacked. The air was filled with the roaring flames and violent explosions of gunfire from armed lesser vampires and wolves as dragons charging past them used their metallic claws and teeth that flashed in the violent lightening flashed as thunder boomed high above. Harpies parting their wickedly grinning jaws, screamed their battle cries of bloody victory as they dove like screaming bullets. Falling right above their chosen targets, silver claws flashed forth and smashed them hard into the soft flesh of be it shoulders or skulls. With no waste of their strength, sparks flew with the flaring of their wings be it made of soft or metal feathers beating downward, slammed back into the down pouring night sky just to fly high enough and drop their screaming victims to the muddy graves below.

The nearby buildings holding both weapons and military vehicles were given no mercy from the wrath of Zuranna's fire from her parted jaws. With huge mushroom clouds of black smoke and bellowing flames, the buildings rose up in a ball of flames as if from hells itself. Donovan himself kept to the sky and elegantly diving at near random times like the shadow of the Devil himself, with flared claws to massive forearms. The ground was savagely torn up into a muddy down pour of itself as within like squirming ants, humans screamed and wailed for mercy as they were thrown into the drenching sky. The last thing they ever seeing was Donovan's parted jaws dripping with saliva as the smell of fire and feel of boiling heat touched their skin causing the soft flesh to bubble and burn making them wail in even more fear and pain.

-------

Seras with weak eyes stood there holding her trembling body within her arms as she stood by the crushed in entrance to the Vatican's main building. The shattered wooden doors laid nearby broken in many pieces from the violent flailing hoofs of Kujimara. Feeling his darkness curl around her uneasy form comforting her worried soul. Seras smiling weakly looked to her right as Alucard stood there peering forward with shades covering his eyes and hat once more resting upon the top of his head. His smile though gave away the cruel malicious delight that pulsated throughout his very form. Kujimara looking one last time to his master and queen, snorted loudly as he turning violently around charged into battle to both feed and aid in his master's victory over the human's wish for a world made of light.

"Shall we dear Seras?" crooned the man in red as he lifting his right foot, in a near uncaring but purposeful gait, the vampire king of all undead headed further into the building. Seras with a small cry, raced after catching up swiftly to his right side. Her mind was racing a she felt both illness and regret rise in her heart from both her agreeing to killing those men from before and to now from the battles taking place outside.

Alucard gave a dark chuckle causing Seras to look timidly up at her king's face that remained staring forward. "You cannot always hold pity to humans, they have none for you and will gladly kill you on the spot if they could. You killed your humanity, now keep it dead." With a fluid motion, Alucard withdrawing from his coat both Casull and Jackal aimed Casull hard to the left making Seras cry out as three shots were fired. With a mangled cry and blood splashing heavily onto the elegant interior of the building. Seras saw the hidden guard collapse heavily to the ground dead from the three bullets having shattered large gaping holes into his gut.

"We're being surrounded... can I trust you to not get killed?" Alucard spoke in a near harsh but ever so dark and malicious tone as he casually looked down to his queen. With wide uneasy red eyes looking back at him, Seras tempted to give a smile only to succeed in rising the left side of her mouth. "I... yeah... but still..." She murmured softly as she too felt the men in the many corridors stake out locations and aiming their weapons.

"No holding back, if you wish to rule beside me as my equal, do not hold back, these humans are here to kill you, so kill then first." Seras went rigid as Alucard lashing out, curled his rough fingers over her chin forcing Seras to fully look up into his face as he bore still his signature smirk, but his eyes... she saw through the shades that his eyes held something other then cruelness. "I will _not_ lose you again!" Seras felt her heart stop as the vampire drawing in a swift motion after whispering his harsh words. With his near hot lips pressing very hard onto her own with an extreme dark desire causing his left fang to slip and gouge into the tender flesh of her bottom lip.

Not even flinching from the bleeding wound, Seras felt her mind go into a daze yet drew back to realty within seconds as she felt him shove something right into her chest making her arms rise up and curl around the hard metal object. As the king withdrew slowly, his tongue sliding out took the few droplets of blood with him from her now fully mended lip.

His red eyes peering through the orange shades, were locked solely onto her own as he was still fully aware of everything going on around. "use this when you need to.." Alucard spoke in his all so sadistic tone with his entire dark composure fully returning to its original dark state. Seras blinking, clutched the Jackal in her arms as she kept her eyes on Alucard's face. "Where are you going?" she near whispered with worry ringing in each syllable. Alucard chuckling, grinned cruelly down to her baring his fangs "Simple..." with a violent snap back of his left arm, a single shot was fired sending another slayer having been hiding in the shadows, crashing to the ground splashing the hot boiling blood all around.

"I will see to it the Vatican falls, like a insect, mangle the legs to torture the creature into a submissive state crying for mercy and then go for the head..." rising his hand, Alucard planting his warm callused right palm onto her left cheek, Alucard's grin grew. "Do not die on me, I will not accept my queen who can find my human heart to die." Brushing his thumb onto her lips causing the blood to rush to her face, Seras gave a small cry as Alucard with his malicious cruel laughter bellowing all around. The man's body turning into a full form of a black mass, broke apart into hundreds of bats that flew off in the direction for the head of the 'insect', Director Maxwell.

Seras sighing weakly took a few heavy breaths as her body rising up and tall, with shoulders held back. She felt the darkness once more rise within her soul killing off any regret, any remorse as she glancing around felt them. Yet outside as her darkness grew.. a good deal of her allies stopped in mid battle as they heard the gathering howls of wolves. Not werewolves, but pure wolves that hearing their master's call came forth from their domains in the dark forests. Soon after hearing their bellowing cries, with shimmering eyes appearing all around, the wolves of near all shapes and colors attacked with the others who having paused in battle rejoining the fight. Taking much slower breaths into her undead lungs, Seras hard their heartbeats pulsate as if right next to her. Seras licking her lips ever so slight could smell their fear, she could hear their harsh breathing. With a slow and numb motion, Seras rose up the Jackal to the nearest man who falling back bore his eyes wide open with fear. Narrowing her eyes, she heard the man begin to plea faintly as his drumming heart near drowned out any other sounds around her, but Seras was still aware "I am sorry..." the young queen whispered as she fired.

--------

Integra fell back hard as the five slayers came for her with neutral expressions on their faces. Her gun was near empty as her feet stumbled heavily upon the very muddy ground. Shaking her mop of blond sopping wet hair from her eyes, Integral glared thoroughly at the men who... blinking, the woman rising up from her defensive position watched them all stand there motionless with eyes growing wide. Integra crying out fell back hard as lines of red upon swift wings bled savagely across their faces, chests, limbs. Soon enough as the blood was shown, with sloppy wet noises, intestines spilled onto the ground like wet noodles with the kidneys dangling out like morbid ornaments. With gurgling noises of death, the five men sloshed to the ground in a pool of a sickening mess from exposed glistening bones to mangled and slushy like innards. The entire sight was like a very melancholic painting drawn out from someone's sick mind.

Yet recognizing such a technique and feeling him draw near. Integra glancing to her right saw Walter battling with his filament wires, against near ten more men, cutting them down from joint to joint. Catching her red eyes upon him, with a few droplets of his foes blood dappling his face, Walter smiling in a dark angelic fashion, gave a strong wink to Integra before returning full attention to his quarry. Integra feeling a faint flush fly onto her face, the woman quickly shaking it off drew for the bloody mess with very little disgust if not much hunger, kneeled down with both hands going forward. Rummaging hard through the boiling hot moist organs making her mouth water, Integra feeling her blood lathered fingers brush against the rough cold metal, smiled ever so slightly as two men came for her. Finding the leather handles, Integra with a small dry yell rose up tall. With the wet noodle like intestines sloshing off and pooling to the muddy blood soaked ground once more, holding in her blood and mud lathered hands, two very large and near fully loaded machines guns. Both men froze as their eyes seeing the weapons, looked weakly to Integra's hard red eyes as she no longer with a smile on her face, bore a cold look belonging to that of a Hellsing as she pulled the triggers unleashing the hailstorm of bullets.

--------------------------

Me: (sitting on the edge of my seat) So... still liking it, I struck writers block right when Integra began to fire... hmm... but I have the weekend to make more for the following week! (grins)

Integra: (standing there looking at the machine guns in her hands)

Alucard: (just standing there with a blank look)

Me: (blinks) Uh... anywho, be it next chapter or after that, Maxwell's final show down! he will die, I just have to figure out the most morbid way for him to go ( wickedly grins) but for now, keep up those reviews and more will soon come after... ciao for now, and long live darkness!


	53. Chapter 53

Me: Alrighty, another week, and another chapter... though already I know I'm leaving this at a bad spot and probably won't be able to do anything new until after this week being a holiday and I'm very sick with a bad head cold. (sniffs)

Zuranna: (inches away)

Me:... why are you inching away, you're a undead, you won't get sick.

Zuranna: (grins) Yes, but aren't you as well? I don't want to risk it...

Me: (sneezes) God damn cold, this is what I get going out in the sunlight... bleh... well, as promised, here's more for you fans of darkness! (grins)

--------------------------

Claws as large as small cars lifted from the muddy grounds spilling mud all around as the dragons those claws belonged to snapped forth and bellowing flames onto its chosen victims. Blood flew forth like crimson flags making the pouring rain a near mix of both water and red elixir of life. Scrambling and slipping about lathered in both blood and rain, ran a lone brown wolf with a near scrawny form. With his tongue lolled out on his muddy lower jaw, the wolf's golden eyes snapped all around searching with a purpose. Not to fight, but trying seek out someone. A loud yelp screamed past his jaws of blood encrusted teeth as mud splashing upwards, parted into the pouring rain. Skidding his paws into the sloshing mud, the wolf shaking his head vigorously to clear his eyes of the mud, peered forward and went rigid.

The dragon's body no more then the size of a bus was the cause of the violent wave of blood soaked mud from it crashing down. The wolf standing there tall was frozen with shock of the mutilated body before him. With scales soaked in both blood and mud, there body was mangled beyond near recognition from a wave of bullets. The dragon's head was no where to be seen from the neck that was no more then a stump of oozing flesh, blood and convulsing muscles.

With a loud whine passing his jaws, the wolf swiftly leaping over the twitching body of a former ally, skidded hard on his landing in the mud. Hot searing pain slammed through the wolf left forearm causing the creature's jaws to part, eyes to go wide as his legs buckling, curled under. Crashing hard into the muddy ground, the wolf whimpering couldn't move. With weak golden eyes, a disgruntled cry left his jaws as he saw the bleeding stump as nearby like a mere twig covered in mud sticking from the ground... rested his entire left forearm. Hearing the advancing form, the wolf's ears ever so slightly perking up.

Without even tempting to move his form, his golden eyes that dimmed with the spark of life, peered forward at the advancing pair of mud covered shoes. With the cool breeze whispering past his nose, the wolf taking in a deep breath, began to close his eyes as his ears went limp on either side of his head. It was a Vatican slayer with a gun just fired a few seconds ago... He was going to die... but at least he went out with- "TY!" hearing the woman's voice turn from that of a human to a bellowing howl. Ty's ears remaining limp, the wolf snapped his eyes open just to see and hear the blond yellow wolf covered more in blood then anything else, strike viciously and violently the Vatican slayer. To dazed and loss of blood, Ty's focus blurred as Sorah's jaws snapping onto the humans' throat, tore upward ending the battle within a few bloody seconds.

"Ty... don't you die on me..." Ty's senses snapped back as his weak eyes peered timidly up into the golden eyes of Sorah as she in her human like form and utterly drenched in both blood and water, watched him with very worried eyes. "S..." Ty tried to shift, he tried to speak. All that came from his jaws was a weak whispering wail, but he did manage to flick the tip of his tail ever so slight. Sorah, with examining eyes saw the savagery of his wounds and looked back to her comrade and love. "You will live through this... I can replaced that arm... just keep the will to live Tyson... fight death, did you not want to see your king and his queen create another world of darkness!" Sorah's words grew louder in both strength and power with the storm as it also grew. Ty hearing her words... Sorah saw the glaze suddenly melt like wax to a flame. With his remaining forepaw flexing, Ty's ears perked forward as his livid eyes locked with hers squarely. With a flash of violent lightening crashing nearby from the aid of a dragon's demonic call for more power, Ty's lips slowly curled into a un wolf like crooked smirk. No, he was not going to die, he had promised his master, his queen... and... his love. Seeing this, Sorah smiling nodded as the relief bled into her eyes "Fine... we're done fighting..."

-------------

Jonathan falling back hard filled the air with violent words no virgin ears were allowed to hear as he swiftly reloaded his guns. He had lost all sight of Thom and prayed to whatever God remained watching over those who were of the darkness, to keep Thom safe as well as everyone else, even Deborah who had disappeared. "Die you vampire scum!" Jonathan hearing the man's voice whipped around hard with guns raised yet... Jonathan froze as there before him stood Thom, within his arms rested a badly beaten Deborah who with open and fatigued battle weary eyes, gave Jonathan a small smile as he smiling weakly saw both his two friends were worse for the wear. Covered in cuts, bruises, gun wounds... but all limbs were in tact. With a deep sigh, Jonathan's arms relaxed as he slowly headed for them. "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack..." the man near whispered as he rubbing the rain from his eyes, smiled a bit more to the two. Thom smiling back, nodded as he hunching forward ever so slight, allowed Deborah to clamber with very little grace, from his arms.

Jonathan though froze as a figure drawing through the darkness of both thunderous rain and nightfall, came to a stop by Thom and Deborah's side. With intense silver eyes and barely any wounds on her form. "Kitanne." Deborah spoke with a faint nod to her griffin comrade and friend. The woman nodding ever so slight to Deborah, eyed the two humans with her sharp eagle like eyes. "You both... fought well, for humans, so with the new world coming, what will you two do?" she spoke, her voice soft and dark but rang very strong with full authority. Jonathan was just frozen in place like a deer to headlights as Thom smiling slightly, looked at her. "Well... from what we've seen, no longer can we go back to our 'normal' lives, I have no idea of the kid here, but I wish to live in this world of darkness, that is if you will allow me to." Thom spoke as he looked fully to the griffin.

Kitanne smirking ever so slightly, flashed her silver eyes to Deborah who tenderly was picking a fleck of metal from the edge of her left ear. "What do you think, can humans thrive in our world?" the woman spoke gaining Deborah's gaze as she flicked the metal shard to the ground letting it swiftly disappear in both the pouring rain and muddy ground. "I believe they can, and with this new queen Dracula has, no doubt more humans will survive this darkness then last time on this side of the world." She spoke with a small light laugh in her words. Jonathan watching them, gave a faint smile. "What of the Americas?" the young man murmured gaining a full out laugh from Deborah who with amused eyes looked at the young man fully. "The undead royals of the Northern Americas are to damn strange, they prefer to have humans and near all else around... Dracula on the other hand, likes his seclusion, but his queen is the opposite..."

With a small shrug, Deborah giving a faint yawn stumbled heavily through the slushy mud to Jonathan's side just to lean heavily on his right as the rain began to pour even harder to near a true wall of water. Kitanne eyeing her comrade, smirked and snapped her silver eyes once more to Thom as water slipped softly down her pale face, "so human, go ahead and join our world, just don't piss us off, you might lose more then a few pints of your blood." The griffin chuckled.

-------------

"Yumie..." Hearing Heinkel's uneasy voice, Yumie gripping her unsheathed katana, rose up tall from the two werewolves she took down mangling their forms from five very nasty sword wounds. "Yes... Heinkel?" came the cold woman's voice as she looking to Heinkel, saw her gaze else where. Yumie following her ally and friend's uneasy eyes saw him right there heading their way. Cloaked in the darkness, with the flashes of savage lightening did they see his grey sopping wet trench coat and near glowing like bayonets dripping of Vatican blood. Yumie watching him, smiled ever so crookedly. "Father Anderson, what brings you to this joyous occasion?" the young woman asked gaining a very worried sideways glanced from Heinkel. "Ah thought ah told ye ta leave, ah do not wish for ye ta die here!" his voice roared over the crashing thunder as he coming into few by a good seven feet away, stood there.

"Anderson... I told you, we are not going to flee, we have sworn duty to the Vatican!" Heinkel yelled as a flash of lightening screamed above. The man shaking the water from his short blond locks, rose his red eyes to the two women as a small dry laugh passed his lips. "Sworn duty, Maxwell sure as hell didn't swear duty!" Anderson growled as his grip of the bayonets tightened. "What about you Anderson, did you not swear duty!" Heinkel yelled as Yumie standing there watched the man with untrusting eyes. "Ah did swear ma duty, but that was killed when ah learned Maxwell and the Vatican planned ta silence me... Ah will not work for anyone who betrays, now get out of here!" Anderson bellowed his words with the thunder rumbling above as five harpies flying low screamed by dripping body parts from their mangled victims who continued to wail in pain and true terror. _"Anderson!"_ both woman and the solitary vampire peered up as there she glided, low to the ground like that of a vulture god cloaked in the shadows overlooking the huge mass of the dead and dying.

"Z... Zuranna..." Whispered Yumie who losing her dark composure, stumbled back as she recognized the American undead queen whose red eyes blazed down upon them and only them. _"I will aid in protecting your comrades, be it human... shoot me and slice me all you want... but you're coming with me!"_ as the dragon's forearms like landing gear, began to fall from her sides, Heinkel whipping around looked with fearful eyes to Anderson gaining his own gaze from the dragon queen, to Heinkel's own set. "Heinkel, since ye will not follow ma wishes, she will make sure they are followed..." His red eyes going cold and bitter to the very monster he had so long hunted, the man narrowed his eyes as he gave her his silent words. With no words passed, the claws facing palm forward to the two humans, struck the ground. With wings locked into a gliding fashion, Zuranna's claws like that of some demonic construction vehicle to scoop dirt up, tore the muddy ground and screaming men of both werewolves, vampires and humans into the pouring sky letting the harpies who had nothing to do, attack and rip apart the Vatican men while the allies of the harpies were flown roughly back to the ground. Yumie prepped for battle as Heinkel drew her guns.

-------------

Kunisaku in his human like form, stared to the sky as he stood on top of the Vatican main building and utterly drenched to the bones with the pouring rains. His ebony wolf ears perking forward, heard past all other wails, screams and bullets cries. Two women yelling faintly within the clutched claws of Zuranna as she with a savage down beat of her wings, lifted back into the high ill sky of thunder and lightening with her own king who continued to leisurely circle about and feast on the humans that the harpies threw to his gaping jaws. With a small sigh, the wolf king of United Kingdom, looked back out at the battle that took place all around. Ash laid about from fallen vampires as wolfs of both true form to human were scattered all around, mangled from bullet wounds or blades to wooden steaks in their hearts. Effective to vampires, but still capable of killing wolves. Even a few dragons were on the ground, with their wings and limbs twisted in positions never capable of being done. Those fallen would never rise again. Even with the high loss of many of the allies of darkness, Kunisaku's golden eyes saw the Vatican men were near finished.

Those who remained alive were fleeing or begging for mercy. Kunisaku smiled ever so slight as he flicked his left ear ever so slight. He saw those who the Vatican begged to for mercy, accept and allow them to live... it was one order he had given and was very proud to see be followed by not just wolves. Give them mercy if they truly wish it. One thing bothered the wolf king, not by much, but enough. His eyes snapped down to the Vatican building that he stood on top like a king from his castle, far below there they sat. with intense eyes waiting, muzzles soaked in blood, parted to allow their tongues to loll out. Wolves, not werewolves, but just that, wolves. His eyes narrowd ever so slight as they yipping at each other, didn't wander away as the battle outside was near complete. They were waiting... with a small sigh, Kunisaku looking to his right saw Sorah in her wolf form run through the field of carnage and smoke with a very badly injured brown wolf straddling her back and clearly unconscious. He knew right away by how Sorah ran, that wolf was Tyson. Suddenly it hit him hard and fast... the wolves... blinking, he looked back down to them. It was Seras Victoria... she had called them... but how could she? She was a vampire, not a wolf!

------------

With bodies hanging all around spilling blood leisurely onto the hard wooden floors, a single set of petite blood footprints headed from the mess down a solitary hallway filled with old images from both paintings to photos of former Vatican head directors. With a faint echo of someone walking, Seras with the near empty Jackal in hand and barely covered in any blood, the young woman walked numbly down the hallway. Something wasn't right, Alucard should have been done and over with Maxwell by now. This very war should have ended. Narrowing her red eyes, Seras's caution rose as she seeing the mahogany doors to Maxwell's main office hung open, untouched, unscathed. Gripping the Jackal even tighter within her left hand, Seras entered the room. The caution nearly seemed to melt as she saw him standing there amongst fallen bookshelves, books and scattered papers... Alucard standing right by the turned over desk and scattered books and papers had his left arm held forward in a near lazy fashion as if to easy. With blood seeping down the lathered convulsing body, Seras blinking saw him. Maxwell's limp body dangled from Alucard's outstretched arm as his bare blood soaked hand jetted out from the Director's back.

"Al-" Seras suddenly froze as she saw the sight before her... something wasn't right. "No... something isn't right!" the young woman screamed as her body lurched forward hard with blood splashing heavily onto the ground before her. Seras with blood tear filled eyes gave a strangled cry as someone or something behind digging their stiff fingers into her blond hair, tore her head back with a violent snap back. "you should be dead, how did you come back?" hearing his dark voice filled with rage press his vile words into her ears, Seras with a weak cry forced her eyes to the left as violent red eyes stared right at her, the shine of murderer and despicable hate hung deep within his eyes... the feeling this man gave off was exact to a certain man in red, but it was not Alucard. "M... Maxwell... where's... Alucard?" Seras's voice rasped as she trying to move felt her heart become frigid as she could not move, not even a single finger.

Maxwell's dark chuckle filled her ears as all around him, the room rippling like that of underwater, changed. The scene itself remained the same yet... both Alucard's form and Maxwell's faded as to the far left leaning against a shattered and mangled bookcase... Seras's eyes saw the figure slumped back with his head hanging forward allowing his white hair covering his face... any flesh exposed was old and very withered, the entire form of the fallen man trembled with a faint shiver. The young woman gave a loud cry as Maxwell tightened his grip on her hair forcing her eyes from her fallen master. "A... what did you do to him... Alucard!" Seras yelled loudly as Maxwell withdrawing his hand into her chest cavity with a sloppy wet groan, took hold of her backbone and began to slowly twist the bone clockwise. Seras with tightly gritted teeth, forced her fully blood tearing eyes to not shut as her body convulsed to the agonizing pain ripping through her as if acid burning her from inside out.

With his dry laugh passing her bare neck, Maxwell tightening his grip even more on her bones from within, Seras lurching forward hard, screamed in shear pain. "What I did to that monster... simple, my entire office is made of illusion barriers... like you, it stunned him for a few seconds, him, the almighty Alucard was stunned by paper barriers... I know what you both are, you demon monsters... I even damned my soul with his blood to kill you off, you will die by my hands!" Maxwell yelled as the backbone began to grind loudly causing Seras to lose near control of her lower body's motion. "His... blood... what did you do... answer me..." Seras growled deeply through her gritted teeth. Maxwell outright laughed, "you are in no position to order me around wench, but if you must know, your precious monster is going human and when that fully happens, I _will_ be the new king of all undead... wha!" Maxwell's shear laughter died as he felt the burning hot pain engulf his entire chest.

Seras with her near shut tear shedding eyes looking to the ceiling, the girl gave a small but cruel smirk. Maxwell seeing this, weakly looked down to his gut and saw the woman's hand fully embedded into his gut just beneath the ribs. "You... B-" Seras without a single sound, fully tightening her grip onto his liver, gave a violent twist and pull. Maxwell's scream was music to Seras's ears as the man falling back, the organ remained within Seras's tightly grasped hand squeezing the soft tissue letting blood spill out like a sponge. Crashing hard into the doors causing them to crash shut, Maxwell yelling, gripped the gaping hole in his gut that sloshed blood like a waterfall of his life. Seras tossing the useless crushed organ to the ground with a wet slap, she didn't even look at the man as she went right for the fallen Alucard. Kneeling hard to his fallen right side, Seras felt fear of what she'd find under his mop of white and withered hair. "Seras..." the girl stared at him as Alucard feebly whispered her name, yet even if a whisper... Seras heard the age in his voice, like a man belonging to an ancient age.

---------------------

Me: No, I will not leave it at this spot, I am going to add another chapter right after this one... Reviews, comments...

Ty: (weak little grin) I.. lost an arm...

Sorah: Yes, but you aren't dead, so be happy.

Donovan: She is right...

me: (gives aweak groan and begins to chug down green tea) Next chapter, Maxwell's death... till then!


	54. Chapter 54

Me: (coughs loudly) Meh! I hate being sick! (begins to whine)

Alucard: ...

Me: (sighs) Anywho, here's more as promised to all of ya, and if mor eis not added, Happy Turkey day!

Ty: (within a small cubicle dressing room) I'm not coming out!

Zuranna: (smirks) let them read now while we prod the wolf boy out.

Me: (nods) enjoy, and again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm trying to keep all ideas and questions in mind so to answer them and all, but for now!

-------------------------

"Alucard... huh?" seeing the faint shimmer of something small on his side from the aid of a violent bolt of lightening passing by the window. Slowly reaching over his frail thin body, his coat hanging from his form like a mere skeleton underneath his cloak of red cloth. Seras felt the ill feeling rise within her heart as she withdrawing the small syringe from his side and drawing it to her eye level, saw inside a few droplets of a odd crimson gold laced mixture. Hearing his mangled laugh, Seras gripping the syringe tightly snapped her loathing red eyes over to Maxwell as he sitting there with his legs hanging out in front of him, gripped his still bleeding side.

Even though bleeding heavily, the man's red eyes were amused and cruel as he watched her with a dark victory shimmering within the pools of his eyes. "a mixture of my blood and a black magic elixir made from a Hellsing... not even the great famed _Dracula_ can stop its effects, it attacks his blood and sends all the dark powers... into the vessel of whoever mixes their blood with that elixir... thus, he goes human to the proper age he should be... and I take his place as the new king... let this world of darkness come... I'm ready..." the man cackled as Seras heard it kick in like a faint drum. Alucard's heartbeat had kicked in and... Seras weakly looked back to Alucard as his body suddenly violently shook from heavy coughs tearing away the soft tissue in his ancient lungs. Droplets of blood flew from his wrinkle infested mouth as the white hair sliding away exposed his face. Seras froze with eyes wide with fear and horror as the blood in her face drained.

His face looked to that of a skull with a paper thin layer of near white flesh covering the bones within. The only thing that showed he was still defying death was the vivid eyes that have sunk into the sockets of his skull... yet they were no longer red... but a murky gray blue, only a faint red ring around the irises remained of his once magnificent blood red eyes. Seras felt her heart sink with sudden pain, sorrow... her grip upon the syringe tightened to near white knuckles making the glass groan ever so slight as it neared shattering. Maxwell continued to cackle loudly in the background as he watched his wound slowly mend, the finally transformation from human to undead was near complete.

"Face it Seras Victoria, you lost... I am now your king, you and this very land belong to me now, your _Alucard_ is finished, he's de-" Maxwell violently crashed hard into the door spraying more blood around as his bloody hands rapidly clawed at his face with wide tearing pain filled eyes. Blood poured down his face as his entire bottom jaw was violently ripped off and left a gaping hole through to the back of his neck. Maxwell's tongue lolled down the front like a morbid red carpet as blood spilled violently out with chucks of ripped flesh and muscle tissue dangling forth on his front. Seras with her back to Maxwell held her right arm over her shoulder with the timidly smoking Jackal within her tightly clutched hand. "Shut it human... Alucard, I... I don't know what to do..." Seras's viciously cold voice, faltered greatly to pure loss and fear as she looked to her dying king. His eyes didn't waiver at all from her own as with small tendrils of blood slipping down his chin, the corner of Alucard's lips trembling, slowly curled into a very pathetic attempt of his signature smirk. It was a pitiful sight to make Seras's heart want to curl and turn to ash.

Weakly looking to the syringe in her hand, Seras's mind began to race... a large idea began to form in her mind. Having to move fast to lack of time, Seras eyeing the syringe smiled weakly and with a swift flip of it in her left hand, opening her bare right hand as the Jackal was placed beside her. Seras giving the syringe a tight squeeze watched as a single drop of the gold laced red mixture slip out onto her flesh and remain... with a weak sigh, Seras watched the needle as she held it tightly in her left hand, "Please... forgive... me... if this doesn't work...". The needle flashing in another flash of crashing lightening, Seras cringed as the needle slammed into her right arm.

"_What are you tempting to pull, there is very little elixir left, and he's to far gone, if you try anything his heart wouldn't take it, he'll die, you will never- GEYEAHHH!" _pulling the syringe suction, Seras's red eyes were narrowed as she both sending very gruesome images to Maxwell's mind, and felt her blood get pulled from within her body filling the syringe all the way to the top. With a weak cry, Seras withdrawing the needle and eyed the mixture of her blood and the few small droplets that had been leftovers mixed together. "Even... if... it's a small amount... don't under estimate... a Hellsing!" Seras yelling violently in a instant to humans eyes... Maxwell giving a gurgling surprised groan, looked fearfully up into the queen's eyes as she standing right before him gave no spare seconds for him to think or act.

Maxwell's mind and physical voice screamed as he saw the needle going right for his left eye. "go back to being a human and then be put back in your place, you god forsaken _monster_!" Seras yelled with all her fury, her pupils fully retracted. The soft tissue much like the skin of a grape, popped from the needle's sharp point. With more blood oozing forth, Maxwell gave a mangled scream of pain as Seras with no mercy... her other hand's fingers curled gently around the small drop of remaining elixir.

Seras with her left hand gave no pause and with her thumb on the syringe, put full force sending the red golden contents right into Maxwell's skull. Upon withdrawing the needle, both a bewildered Maxwell with one eye still open and Seras with both livid red eyes... nothing happened. Seras with needle in hand, stumbled back hard as the storm outside was lessening to a mere savage downpour. Both lightening and thunder lessened into small cries from bellowing roars. With her shock lifting the mental torture from Maxwell, the man looking at Seras and seeing her dismay and shock, began to full out cackle in her mind. Yet as he laughed, Seras narrowing her eyes, fell back as she saw it... the red in his eye was lifting back to a murky gray. Maxwell's laughter was abruptly ended as waves of savage pain like glowing white hot blades were slammed into his body. That was when the trembling began, no... it wasn't like trembling, Seras realized as she falling back even more stood there between her king and this monster.

The man began to convulse violently as his one good eye going wide, began to bleed. Dark blood sloshed from his mangled red throat and gut with thick dark chunks following suit. Maxwell with his single eye going fully wide, began to sink back into his skull, and with a high pitched squeal, began to slip to the right leaving a thick crimson upon his one time expensive doors made of mahogany wood that now bore a giant bullet hole from the Jackal. Crashing to the ground, his convulsions grew as the flesh on his arms and face began to sink in, drying out. Flesh began to split in long lines making Maxwell's mangled slushy screams grow... With his flesh tightening like a wool shirt in the dryer, Maxwell shuddering violently, like a blister bursting from to much pressure. The gaping bullet wound from before broke open unleashing the inside fury. With a wave of hot blood spilling out, the remains of the melting organs sloshed out in a fierce outburst of chunks going from the yellow intestines, to the graying lungs. This was the reverse effect of the elixir, any human who was being removed of anything of dark powers dried up.

Seras couldn't take the gory sight as his bones began to grind and wail due to them becoming as brittle as dry twigs. His skin already as dry as dead leafs, began to flake off allowing desiccated flecks of blood to spill out like specks of semi moist dirt. Turning her back to the man with a violent turn of her heels, faced her master as he barely took any breath, nor his heart was near faded from her vamperic senses. Seras knew right away from what she had witnessed... she had to move fast before his powers fully were driven into her body. She didn't want to see the outcome of her taking the entire power of Alucard on top of her own. Eyeing the still moist droplet of gold laced blood resting so timidly within her right palm, Seras brought the needle to the small droplet. She prayed her faith in how stubborn Hellsing were, that this would be enough or... Seras's gaze faltered weakly to her dying master as already his own withering skin was beginning to peel and crack allowing tendrils of near black blood to seep out all over.

Drawing the small drop into the syringe, Seras upon swift legs making the wooden floor groan from her movement, kneeled by Alucard who seemed no longer aware of his surroundings. His blue gray eyes glazed and very distant. "Alucard, hang in there... please..." the man didn't even flinch as she jabbed the needle into his arm and began to draw forth his blood. No time could be wasted, and without thinking of the consequences, Seras jabbed the needle hard once more into her right arm with a painful wince going over her face and form. Letting the syringe to drop to the ground with a loud clatter as the wind pelted the window with the heavy rains. Seras weakly watched Alucard as Maxwell's struggles had ended behind her, yet the girl did not want to see the outcome of the elixirs reverse effects. Nothing... five minuets passed, ten minuets passed... Seras sighing weakly sat beside her king who somehow was managing to stay alive... barely. Bringing her bent knees to her front, Seras curling her arms timidly around her legs, rested her face from lips down onto her bent up joints. What now?

Seras's mind began to wander. She didn't want to lose him. Not after all they've been through. As she sat there, Seras recalled... she remembered. With a small sigh, Seras not moving her head, looked over to Alucard whose white hair once more concealed his face. "A... Alucard... Do you... remember first time we met... in Cheddar... you let me live... and I became your fledgling..." looking once more to the ground by her feet, Seras gave to a timid smile as the scenery outside even still blustery was lessening up in the rains downpour. She could smell the gathering smoke as the building they resided within was beginning to become consumed by flames like her former home. "I called you master for what seemed... so long ago. I remember Hellsing, Sir Integra, Walter... my never wanting to feed... then after a few years, hellsing burned down, you gained your freedom... life seemed so much better... I became your queen. Alucard..." the tears brimmed her eyes causing her vision to blur, her mind taking in the full conclusion of either outcome as flames began to lap past the mahogany doors. Hearing the wooden beams within the wall groan like an old ship. Seras weakly gave a shaky breath, she wouldn't leave his side even if the house was fully consumed by the fires ravenous hunger to consume all.

"... I... wanted to spend my life with you... to be your queen... but.. I guess it won't... happen... if you die, I lose you... but... if this works... I'll be human, and I'm no longer a virgin... I will not be able to get changed back... Alucard..." burying her face into her legs, Seras gave in to a loud muffled sob as she wiped her wet eyes onto the black rough jean material. "... I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do... but please... please, don't die... I... I can't..." Seras gave a strangled cry as her entire body began to lose strength. She couldn't move as her muscles throbbed from the feel of falling asleep and before the pins and needles. Cringing, Seras with relief on her mind as well as sorrow, buried her face further into her legs as even without movement, the painful waves coursed through her form heavily. She felt it, her familiar faded, the dark coil was burned away. Through the wooden doors, the vivid orange flames lapped at the wood making it crack and peel. The young woman didn't even see the flames begin to consume and choke the room with black smoke as with sweat trickling down her face, Seras giving a weak whimper, collapsed hard onto Alucard's side as all around her became blurred and unfocused.

-----------

"wolf, mind telling me... just what the _fuck_ is going on?" Kunisaku shaking his head of the drenching rain, peered over to Ryuichi as he shaking his own wings of water with a very disgruntled glare on his face, eyed the blazing building before them as it was fully consumed on the outside with the flames from hell itself. More rather, Kunisaku watched the wolves that circled the violently burning building, laying in the mud as limp bodies bleeding off small multiple orbs of black light. The wolf king looking from Ryuichi, went back to looking at the fallen wolves who gave very faint whimpers.

"It's Seras... something has gone wrong within the building..." both royals of Steel Wings from America and Hell Hounds of United Kingdom glanced over to Donovan as he silently slinking though the mud with his body utterly drenched in both blood and rain, held his golden red eyes sternly watched the building the collapsed wolves surrounded. "Donovan?" Kunisaku murmured as his ears flicked hard against the onslaught of pouring rain. The American vampire king sighing softly, narrowed his eyes to the building as he could feel the boiling heat spill off onto their bodies. "those wolves I've seen once before... when I was revived and Alucard was near killed... they had come to Seras's call." The vampire spoke with a soft hiss slipping past his dark features.

High above in the still dark and violent night sky, the harpies and dragons bickered viciously over the few remaining scraps of fresh meat. "Tell me Donovan... did she use a great deal of power back in that forest?" Kunisaku spoke as he snapped his own gaze over to a slowly advancing Deborah, humans and griffin. Donovan politely in a dark fashion, nodded to the queen and griffin before looking back to the building before them. "Yes, she did... she had drawn up if I can properly recall, all her power... so let me take a wild guess, those wolves came for when she first called them, a bit of her own dark powers bled into them..." Donovan spoke softly as he narrowed his golden red eyes even more, the realization hitting him and making him feel like a fool to miss that. "Kuni, why are the two true undead allowed in but no one else can enter?" Deborah spoke with a very worried and concerned tone to her usual sarcastic tongue, her own ears hanging on either side dripping heavily of the rain water. Kunisaku eyeing his sister, looked wearily to the building as a few bolts of lightening crashed over head as a last true cry of dominance to the night sky. "for one... it's near fully burned down... and two, no doubt barriers are built in those walls that only Alucard and or his queen could pass through... but..."

Deborah watching her brother, the queen gave a small smile, uneasy and very small, but a smile none the less. "It's Alucard and Seras... I'm sure they're..." Blinking slowly, Deborah brought her own golden eyes to the building as the roof began to groan of a dying wail. "... safe..." the Italian wolf whispered the last word with a faint tremble. Kunisaku watching her, understood all to well. She didn't trust her own words of near false comfort. _"Donovan, Kunisaku, all you royals... get over here to the other side of the building, NOW!" _near all of the gathered group jumped from Zuranna's sudden frantic voice ringing loudly in their heads. Both humans had stumbled back hard as Ryuichi clicking loudly, resettled his metal feathers once more as he, Kunisaku, Deborah, Donovan and Kitanne traded _very _uneasy glances.

------------

Upon arriving through the thick mud to the other side of the building. The odd gathering of royals, humans and solitary griffin just went rigid as they saw the dragons, werewolves, vampires, harpies... near all who had remained from the battle and/or converted to the side of darkness, were frozen and staring forward. Even Kujimara with a blood lathered muzzle was locked in place, not even his tail twitched from the faint gathering of carrion flies. Nearby Integra with Walter stood together cradling each others battered bodies. Zuranna standing beside Sorah and Ty who held blood soaked bandages all over his left side where a arm use to be. Anderson also stood nearby with uneasy red eyes, a look near impossible on that man's face as Heinkel and Yumiko stood beside him. Slowly joining his queen and loves side, Donovan in a slow near un wanting motion, began to turn and face the crumbling buildings of hot embers and boiling flames. Yumiko with wide tear filled eyes, was the one to emit a small cry of loud fear as the roof of her one time home suddenly caved in sending huge flames and plumes of black smoke hundreds of feet into the air. But that wasn't what caught Donovan's eyes and make the vampire's body go rigid and frozen as the temperatures finally going full frigid began to turn the pouring rain into blustery flakes of white snow.

Standing there as two silhouettes from the roaring flames behind them. A heavy long trench coat bellowed to the hard left on the man's single form as within his arms hung a near limp form of a unconscious petite figure that gave faint whimpers of pain and... shear sorrow? Zuranna was the first to react as she hearing the heartbeat pulsate from the petite woman, stepped forward with very uneasy steps on the slippery ground that still consisted of a fine mixture of blood and water downed dirt. "Alucard... is that... please... tell me... w... why does Seras have a heart beat, who dies she.. give off the feel as a human!" Zuranna cried as she taking another step didn't flinch as the sky gave one final crash of lightening making the black smoke and bellowing flames glow blindly. With his own slow gait coming to a soft stop making mud squish out from underneath his brown boots, Alucard standing tall gave a direct forward stare with his fierce red eyes onto Zuranna's own through the near white curtain of snow. Donovan seeing his one time ally's stare, knew all to well. Seras wasn't dead, but she no longer was of the undead either.

---------------------

Me: oooh... a total twist...

(hearing the commotion, I look to the left as the cubicle fall apart)

Ty: (with ears hanging low, is wearing a turkey suit) Gobble... gobble... (sweatdrops)

Zuranna: (outright laughing)

Seras: (pales)

Me: uh... maybe that is a bit to much... but for now... Keep up the reviews and I'll try to post more this week, but if not, have a fun week and I shall return to full health and create one chapter a day by next week... So Ciao for now! (sneezes upon exiting)


	55. Chapter 55

Me: (Smiles weakly) I needed a twist for this story to end and have a easy beginning for the continuation...

Seras: ...

Ty: (points and laughs with his right arm) I just lost an arm, but you went human!

Me: Um... so yeah... this and the next chapter are the end of this one fanfic... but as soon as I post these two last chapters, I am already going to post the first two new chapters of my continuation story... more info on that later... for now... enjoy, or at least try to. (grins)

----------------------------

"Alucard..." Donovan spoke softly in the blustery breeze as Alucard continued to just stand there holding his no longer undead queen. "So..." Integra with a slow breath looked to alter as he having spoke in his low voice, watched the vampire. "... Miss Victoria is human once more... seems like a familiar condition, does it not Integra?" the Angel of Death murmured letting his breath curl from his lips like a serpent of white fog. Integra blinking, merely looked back out to her one time servant. "Yes... So... it was the Vatican that stole the elixir... I hope to the God's wrath, Maxwell died from it." As Integra spoke, both Walter and she watched Donovan head gently for Alucard's stiff form. Ty flexing his numb ears from the icy night air and snowflakes clutches, sighed deeply as his right hand timidly rested on the bloody bandaged lathered stump of his former left arm. "Does it hurt?" Sorah spoke, her gold eyes filled with worry, looked gently to her friend and ally gaining a sideways glance and smile from Ty. "It throbs... but, I am glad that I'm alive... thank you... Sorah..." Ty spoke as he lifted his left ear ever so slight. To his surprise, Sorah gave a faint blush, yet that was swiftly lifted as all turned their eyes to the two undead kings and the human queen.

Plumes of white breath rose all around from those who took breath into their lungs as the ground once so muddy and slippery, began to freeze. Dragons kept shaking their hides from the onslaught of the thick falling snow. Already the ground was a blinding white and near fully frozen as the chilly blustery air continued to plummet in temperature. Harpies all huddled together like penguins on ice, trying to keep warm from the harsh air. Vampires also huddled together as the werewolves merely shifted into their wolf forms and allowed their thick fur coats to keep their bodies warm. "Donovan..." Hearing the vampire's dark voice speak his name, the American undead looked fully into Alucard's red eyes as he tightened his grip ever so slight onto Seras's body who with the undead lifted off of her form, aged to that of her proper mortal age of twenty three. This included her hair growing out from how long it would have been from not being cut in those three some years as her face lost more of her childish charm to that of a beautiful young woman who still had that ever so innocent expression.

"yes?" Donovan spoke as he standing near as erect as the man before him, watched Alucard with unwavering golden red eyes. With a strong and cold look in his own blood red pools, Alucard gave a faint breath past his lips. "do you... recall near thousand years back, this same thing happened before." The King of all undead spoke as Donovan blinking, recalled the memories in a instant making him give a weak and _very _uneasy grin. "Yes... I do... the third undead king... Hakuyaoshi, wasn't it Hellsing's doing for him to go human in his castle within Russia?"

"I don't care for the life story, tell me how he was able to go back to his full undead state." Alucard's harsh words made Donovan look at him and give a small dry laugh. "not exactly... all I can remember was he asked me for some immortal link for our blood and then he ran off and next thing I knew it, near ten or so years later, he returned as his old dark undead self... Alucard, honestly, that was near a thousand years ago, what makes you think it's still possible whatever Haku used is still around?" Donovan asked as his awkwardness melted away showing a full seriousness unfold onto his features as the snow began to lighten ever so slight. "If that Hellsing elixir remained after so many years, then the cure also must still be around; where is the third undead resting, you where the last he contacted." Alucard's dark voice was heard by all, yet even with their nice floppy ears. Even the werewolves had to prop their ears forward to hear the two undead speak.

Donovan watching Alucard, the man gave a slow sigh "Last I heard of him, he was in America somewhere... but..." Sighing more deeply the second time around, Donovan looked down at Seras before looking softly once more to Alucard. "... if you are willing, I can seek out Haku, no doubt though he was also stuck in some form of a dormant slumber... but our main priority is the big picture; to finally get hold of this world for our own... I can look, but I must tend to protecting my own and taking full command. As for you, if you truly love that young lady in your arms... at least set up the immortal link with her, it's a temporary solution until we can fix this, but at the moment there is just to much we must do." Donovan spoke as Zuranna with a faint breath passing by her dry lips, the queen timidly made her way to the right side of her love as she uneasily watched Alucard. The vampire's red eyes merely narrowed onto Donovan's. "Fine... look for him, and when you find him, send him to my domain." Alucard spoke as he rising his feet, began to walk through the near crunchy ground and gathered four inches of blaring white snow.

"Wait... Alucard... where are you going?" Zuranna spoke as she whipping around faster then Donovan, watched with worried eyes as Alucard continued to walk off. Others be it wolf, undead, harpy and/or dragon, stepped aside to let the very king of all undead pass by. "I'm going to my domain." Came his dark answer as Integra and Walter watching Alucard, stepped aside. Integra with her stiff stern eyes and form as Walter with his dark and near sadistic own eyes and form. Donovan sighing, ran his hands through his ebony tied back hair. "Fine then... take care Alucard... but I do not want to lose contact with you nor Seras for another thousand some years... let us meet again when this wild war that we've started comes to a peaceful point, be it the end or the mere eye of the storm." Donovan spoke. Alucard didn't speak as Kujimara drew to his master's left side with the same deliberate gait, but the mental wave of ever so faint emotion that flew through all the minds of those who had been near Alucard the pas few months... it was of a yes, faint it may be, but it still rang like a clear bell with a soft song. With that emotion settling into their minds, near all watched as Alucard's form that still encase Seras's, with a elegant step as if to a dance, mounted Kujimara's back and within mere seconds, the servant and two royals melted into the darkness and was soon gone from sight.

Donovan giving a deep sigh, looked back from the spot the vampire left and laid his eyes on everyone else as a smile began to curl onto his near pale lips due to the cold. "Well... we did it... we all did... none of us royals could have ever succeeded without your aid. My domain rests in Seattle, Washington... if you ever need a place to stay, my queen and I shall welcome you with open arms. For from this day forward, all creatures of darkness are welcomed into our lands, I will not cater to just vampires. Oh and Kunisaku, there's prime wolf territory and hunting grounds in South Africa with the castle of Fear, did Alucard not offer you that place to stay?" Donovan with the light touch returning to his own deep voice, glanced with loving care to Zuranna as he curled his arm over her shoulders drawing her close to his side.

-------------

Kunisaku with ears fully erect, stepped forward with a crooked grin upon his own lips. "And my Domain shall no longer belong in the UK, I will take that offer Donovan... and I hope we meet again.. Wolves of Hell Hounds UK, or wherever the fuck ya all came from, Move out, let us celebrate!" Kunisaku howling his words into the frigid air, both his wolves as well as many others from all around, howled and cheered their happiness, their joy and victory as they all began to move out. As Kunisaku went past Integra and Walter, the wolf king stopped ever so slight and watched them with very king golden eyes. "it has truly been a grand honor to work beside you Lady Hellsing, Angel of Death, and I do hope next time we meet, we will not be in some battle... farewell for now." With a proper and respect filled nod of his head, the king strode off with many wolves followed as the dragons and a few harpies were already taking to the air. Snow swirled all around like some foreign dance from the curling gusts created from the wings of the creatures who took flight.

Ty with limp ears on either side of his head, glanced over to see Anderson walking off with Heinkel and Yumiko weakly following on either side of the man. "Oi, Anderson!" the man drawing to a slow stop, merely peered over his left shoulder at the wolf who giving a small grin, held his right hand up with his thumb sticking up. "take it easy." Ty spoke, Anderson staring at the wolf for a few solid seconds, gave a slight nod of his head and looking forward once more. Both he and the two women faded into the bellowing white snowfall. Ty sighing deeply, looked down to Sorah who watched him with seeking eyes. "Is... everything alright... you just spoke to a slayer..." Sorah spoke with her words slipping out as if the wind itself. Ty chuckling ignored his throbbing side as he with his right arm elegantly lashed out and in a fluid motion. Sorah with eyes going wide stumbled back as Ty's arm slinking tightly onto her back, drew his face forward having their near ice cold lips touch and blaze with heat in milliseconds of contact. The woman's shock melting with the heat surging through her form, Sorah's eyes slipped shut with her arms timidly going around Ty's waist as to not bump the severe injury... the two pressed even harder.

------------

Deborah giving her own sigh of relief the battle for now was over, glanced at the griffin and two humans. "So... what now? I need to return to my own home which isn't to far... and with Christmas in the next week." Smiling happily and with hope, Deborah watched the three. "Would you care to spend the holidays here? Bring your family as well, your wife and daughter." Deborah spoke as she looked to Thom. The man giving a small smile, nodded "I'd enjoy that, as would my daughter... my wife... will enjoy it from heaven, as she had for near five years now..." Thom blinking felt the form bump into his own left side, and looking over saw the silver amused eyes look to his brown. Without a single word spoken, Kitanne glancing to Deborah, gave the wolf a faint nod and turning, began to walk off. Deborah chuckling looked at the two humans, "She's going to be there... and I'm just dying for some steak or baked potatoes... shall we then?" As she spoke, Deborah began to walk after Kitanne, and slinked between the two humans. Feeling the ice cold fingers curl around her own left hand, Deborah stopped and flicking some snow from her ears, looked over meeting the hazel eyes belonging to a cold nipped face of Jonathan who seemed in utter loss of his own action. Smiling, Deborah curled her fingers over his hand and soon all three with the griffin ahead of them. the Italian wolf queen, the two humans, and the lone griffin headed for Deborah's domain.

-------------

"So... Integra, Walter..." both Hellsing and Angel glanced over as through the white curtain of snow, Donovan smiling stood there looking at them with his arms encasing Zuranna's form who to all eyes, looked asleep within her lovers arms. It was understandable to all who saw, they also felt the same way. This had been a tough battle and many causalities were made from both sides. The dragon carcasses instead of sitting and decaying, they began to melt into at first what seemed ash. Yet it was dirt... when a giant lizard dies, its body near instantly combines with that of wherever they died upon. Vampires were turned to pools of white gray ash mixing with the snow as werewolves and harpies reverted back to their former human states. Those who were born as such, like the dragons, molded with wherever they had passed away.

"Yes?" Integra spoke as she stiffly narrowed her eyes to the American with a odd look of loathing, not because he was a undead, but because she just didn't like Americans. Donovan continuing to hold his ever so charming smile, nodded to both Integra and Walter. "What will you two do now... where your manor once stood now rests Alucard's domain, and the Queen of England will never accept what you've become." The man spoke as Integra baring her fangs in a silent growl, glared fully at him. "What of it?" the woman growled as she clenched her hands tightly into hard fists. Donovan seeing this, lifted his free hand ever so slight as he gave a small laugh so o not bother his sleeping love. "Don't get so defensive... I was merely going to ask if you wished to accompany me and Zura to the Americas so you can start fresh there, and spend Christmas there, or Hanukah... which ever of the two." The man spoke as Zuranna murmuring softly, nuzzled further into Donovan's chest.

Integra sighing, her glare softened as she slowly looked to Walter's own dark red eyes that held a comforting glow. Smiling as to seeing her uneasiness, Walter gave a leisure shrug of his broad shoulders. "I've been trying to gain some vacation time for a while now..." came the man's smooth voice letting his warm breath curl onto Integra's neck causing the hair on her dark skin to stand on end. with a disgruntled sigh passing her lips, Integra looked back to Donovan with her eyes showing the clear, annoyed, but willing answer making the American undead king smile even more. "Then... let us go... Ty, Sorah... shall we?" Donovan asked as he giving a faint grunt, scooped up Zuranna's limp body within his arms. With his left curled over her slender back, Donovan's right arm slinked underneath Zuranna's bent legs. "Lets go, shall we... for now, the darkness has won this battle and we can relax... to a certain degree." Chuckled the king as he recalled Alucard's words, to seek out Haku and also the need of taming his own domain of rebelling humans. Donovan gave a deep sigh as he carrying his queen, Ty with Sorah and Integra beside Walter, they all headed out into the blizzard like snowfall. It would no doubt be many years before the humans waves of rebellion would cease to be.

-----------

Ryuichi watched the vampires and two werewolves walk off and the harpy chuckled ever so slight gaining a small amount of attention from them. "Times are changing... fine then... the clan of Dark Moon will also become more open, whenever you need a helping claw or wing, come to the Rockies and we'll find you..." with that spoken and awaiting no response, Ryuichi giving a screech bellow, flared his wings with violent sparks flying all around as he making the snow whip in many multi swirls, both he and his small clan lifted off and soon faded into the onslaught of snow flakes. Within a near ten minuets since the battle had ended, the land once more was empty with only that of a few remains of the Vatican men. Their forms were swiftly consumed by the falling snow leaving a soon smooth white field as the sky began to grow a bit brighter from the waking day. Humans all over the world were either going to sleep or waking to the new or already started day. Near all were unaware of the victory from this single night that the Vatican burned down, thus began to uprising... Soon all would know just what lurked in the darkness whenever the sun set upon the Horizon.

-----------------------------

Me: (nods) Yes, there is a Haku in there, he was originally from one of my own stories like all the other OC characters, and he will come in when the new story begins. I Understand your frustration with the whole Seras thingy, but well... yeah...

Seras: (blinks) Why... did you make me human?

Me: (grins) Well... that is what the new story is mainly based off of, to try and get Seras back to her undead self, and also with a few other odd twist in things... but enough chattering, keep up the reviews, I am still enjoying them all, until then...


	56. Final

Me: (nods slightly) This is the last chapter to this fanfic, but when this one ends, a new one begins. Please spare with me and try not to chew me out to much (weak smile)

Ryuichi: If anyone wants her to be chewed out, tell me, and I will. (flexs his claws)

Me: (sweatdrops) uh... how about not... in any case, You have all been truly wonderful and I hope you continue reading the next story based off of this one... but for now, enjoy the last chapter and I hope it leaves you feeling a bit pleasent yet dark all in one.

------------------

Seras awoke with a weak whimper passing her lips that tasted of old copper as she laid on a very soft bed with the thick heavy blankets pulled over her form. Seras's entire body gave a aching throb as if she had been moving none stop of years. Her eyelids being like curtains of burning hot pain, Seras couldn't pull them apart thus remained laying there like a blind newborn clutching the blankets in her near feeble hands, unaware and frightened of everything around her. Hearing the shifting of clothing, Seras flinched hard as cool callused hands softly brushed her eyes lifting the pain near instantly. Yet... she kept them tightly shut as her form trembled ever so slight. "Open your eyes... Seras." Hearing his dark voice rumble through her form, Seras giving a sudden startled breath, shot her blue eyes open having them meet and lock up onto brilliantly blood red ones belonging a all too familiar face that bore no shades, hat, nor the so common red coat. "A..." Seras gave a weak whimper as her own voice was gone, worn away from her painful screams while she had remained in a slumber plagued with violent nightmares.

Seras rested within a king sized bed with black sheets of a heavy but very soft material with red sheets and pillow covers. The room itself was that of pure elegance of black marble walls, floor and ceiling with chandeliers on both walls and ceiling hung giving off the ghostly but ever so gentle glow of dim light. A blood red carpet sat in the center of the marble floor baring the all to familiar black metallic like coffin that had once resided what seemed so long ago within Hellsing. The king sized bed Seras was residing within, rested to the right as a black royal oak table sat nearby with two chairs. A black dresser as well as a single large stained glass doorway laid nearby with the stained glass of ancient vamperic runes and demonic images of a faint recognizable demonic dragon.

Being halfway open, the small opening to anyone who wished to glance over saw an exposed underground rose garden lit by the moons glow from the courtyard that hung above as where a fountain that resided in the dead center of the courtyard spilled instead of water; brilliant water like crimson blood. The walls of the garden all around had the constant flow of blood pouring down into the underground pipes to be re filtered cleaned and brought back up to the fountain within the courtyard. To the far left rested a single black wooden door that led into a elegant bathroom lathered in black marble. All in all, this was a room that served it's purpose; the main quarters of Lord Dracula, King of all Undead.

With a slow dark chuckled passing his slightly parted lips, Alucard with amused red eyes watched Seras as he felt her racing heart and pulsating fear. "Relax; I will not kill you, but... Seras..." His amusement seemed to fade as he narrowed his demonic eyes making Seras's fear grow while she timidly blinked her eyes. "You've gone back... to being a human, yet..." His sadistic signature smirk curled onto his lips like the Cheshire cat as his eyes danced once more. "... I had force fed you some of my blood, creating a immortal bond; As long as _I_ am alive in this world of the living, _you_ will never die, and you will never age. A temporary solution until we find the cure of your mortality and return you to the full undead state." Alucard purred his dark words allowing his warm breath to caress Seras's face as she taking it all in like a sponge, the fear within her soul faltered greatly as the hope once more filled her shimmering sapphire eyes. "I... can... still... be with you?" even though very feeble and trembling to a near octave below a whisper, Alucard caught her weak words and grinned even more.

Leaning slowly forward, the man rested his soft very warm lips onto Seras's making all trembling suddenly cease as his eyes drawn half way shut, continued to watch her own. _"Did I not make you my undead queen? Did I not allow to you actually awaken my human heart?" _The man's words deeply echoed within Seras's mind melting all fear from her heart as she closing her blue eyes, weakly tempted to press more onto his warm mouth. The tears growing, slid down the sides of Seras's smooth face. _"T... Thank you Alucard... Thank you... I.. love..."_ Seras's voice began to fade thus gaining a deep chuckle that reverberated from Alucard's chest through to his lips that tickled her own from the sudden action. _"You're mumbling... now... Rest dear Seras... Rest... My Queen." _feeling his left palm rest onto her forehead, Seras gave a small sound as he released her lips from his own. Yet with his aid and her fatigue being to great. Without even opening her eyes for a second time; Seras fell fast asleep once more as her king and love watched over her as within his deep red eyes, shined something that never had dared to show itself in so long since being a undead.

-------------

Soon after the week from the Vatican burning to the ground and Christmas just a day away, all knew of the loss and many began to realized things from here on out were changing. Werewolves became known, vampire stories rose up as with that of dragons, harpies... sights of the creatures of darkness popped up all around. The castles having been awoken by three as the fourth in Russia remained confined in a unseen barrier; no human could or wanted to get near the castles. Though with all the strangest sights, one was the most oddest from the castle in London. As the clear afternoon sky fell onto London, upon thirty acres of land encased by skeleton and pine trees, rested the castle encased from the trees, laid huge fields of white from the recent snow fall from the following night. With six towers baring sharp points that hung on top, the entire castle was lathered in the gothic architecture of mixed black marble and solid black metal, sculptures of gargoyles made in stone were scattered all around looming like the very structure they rested upon. These snow covered sculptures though looked though within the glistening afternoon sunlight, they all looked to be asleep and thus when nigh fell, or when they were needed to keep intruders out; Alucard's servants would rise once more. All around in random locations, the deep snow fields were pebbled with footsteps of both a petite form, a tall form and that of a horse as snowmen were all around grinning cheerfully.

One snowman though sitting by the three story tall front doors that carried the vampire rune of Darkness, just to the right of a go around made from risen hump in the ground covered in thick snow as well and carried ten foot sculpture of a vicious snarling demon dog made of black marble. There rested a single snowman by the canine, with a grin made of coal, the eyes made of so familiar orange shades, two tiny carrots stuck out from the bottom of the mouth like a comedy vampire. As instead of a normal snow cap, the snowman bore a very familiar floppy red hat and its body cloaked in the all to known red coat. With laughter echoing in the cool air sending a few pigeons from the nearby pine trees encasing the castle, a lone figure with a black beast following after, raced through the snow.

----------

Seras wearing all black like before, laughing loudly, collapsed on her rear hard within the frigid snow as Kujimara snorting game to a smooth brisk stop beside her as Seras continued her giddy laugh. Holding forth two carrots in her left gloved hand, Seras watched with a grin on her face as Kujimara tenderly nipped the carrots from her hand and chewed them with cheerful pleasure. Finishing the small snack within seconds, Kujimara snorting, hung his head butting Seras's left shoulder ever so slight gaining a happy laugh. Drawing her hands forth onto the horse's muscular muzzle, Seras smiling stroked the horse with tender care as he snorting, gave a small whiny. "Seras! Hey Seras!" the horse snapping his head up, stomped his hoof in agitation as Seras swiftly rising to her feet, spun around and saw them standing there.

With a cheerful cry leaving her lips, snow flew all around as Seras scrambling to her feet, raced forward with her blue eyes wide with shear happiness. "You made it, I'm so glad!" Seras cried as she drawing to a stumbling stop, peered happily at her friends. Zuranna with amused red eyes, carried little Alexial within her arms as the woman wore common black jeans, boots and a black over coat covering her entire upper body. Ty with his still unruly brown hair as well as scrawny and hole covered clothing, smiled as with his brown ears cocked at awkward angles, the wolf bore a mechanical left arm made of sleek chrome silver metal. Sorah standing beside her new love, wore her same near mechanical clothing and tousled black short hair tipped with red as her blond yellow wolf ears were held erect with enjoyment.

Zuranna chuckling lightly, nodded to Seras. "Donovan and the two Hellsing say hi, but to the lack of free time due to the human rebellions; well... you get the picture." Zuranna spoke as Alexial with her big red eyes looking at Seras, gave a infant's greeting by a big smile and faint cooing. Seras watching the infant, looked back to Zuranna and smiled. "Well, as long as they have fun... in some weird way..." Seras laughed gently with her eyes dancing to her friends, looked wearily to Ty and his mechanical arm. "How... does it feel?" Seras murmured as she looked to Ty's amused and gentle golden eyes. The wolf sighing rested his right hand onto the glinting metal. "It's good for now, it's just a prototype until Sorah here can get the materials for something better." He spoke and nudging Sorah softly, the woman smirking ever so slight, flushed as she clearing her throat to change the subject, grinned at Seras. "So tell me... no doubt it was you who made that snowman look a like of Alucard." She spoke. Seras smiling nodded making her short blond hair bounce ever so slight on top of her head. "He's still asleep and won't know about it until he wakes up... hey, Kujimara!" Seras laughing stumbled as the demonic horse rested his huge head onto Seras's left shoulder and peered forth at the gathered company. His nostrils flared as the horse took in their scent.

"I think we should go inside... shall we?" Seras asked as she patted Kujimara's muzzle. Ty chuckling, nodded. "Yes... it's a bit chilly out here." He spoke as they all began to head for the castle's main entrance. "Well if you'd stop wearing such shitty clothing." Zuranna spoke, Ty snorted as he cocked his left ear up. "You kidding? These are my lucky clothes!" He spoke as he smiling, plucked at his shirt just to wince as his claws tore small holes into the material. Sorah laughing, nudged Ty back hard, "It's near time you get some new 'lucky' clothing." Seras join in with the bickering, chatting and laughing, as all around, words were getting out.

Dracula had returned, the American undead have also awoken once more... wolves began to mingle with humans, as did vampires when the sun set. The world was in for a dramatic change, but to many with truly opened minds, it was neither for the best, or for the worst, but just that. A change. With pigeons flying through the London skies, they gave their cooing calls to one another. The River running through, shimmered with the afternoon sun as ships sailed all around. It was a full know fact as the vampires and wolves entered the castle of Darkness within London; Hellsing fell, and Darkness had won over all.

------------------------

Me: (Smiles) Well this is it, the end of 'Hellsing falls, darkness wins over all' but as I have mentioned before, this fanfic has ended, but the story has not...

Integra: (glares) Oh... goody...

Me: (smirks) Wiahing I made you human instead, eh?

Integra: (continues to glare)

Me: Um... anywho... if you wish to find out of what happens now, start reading 'Rebelling Darkness' that is the name of my continuation... it will also be of how and when Seras becomes a undead once more... but for now and if I lose a few fans after this, it has truly been a honor to write this fic for you all... and until then (bows) Ciao for now.

- Hakuyaoshi


End file.
